Sin Repeticiones
by Rossy Castaneda
Summary: Ella es una estudiante de leyes que tras ver la invitación para sus padres para ingresar a una red social para abogados, ve la oportunidad de sacar ventaja para sus trabajos Universitarios. Él, un exitoso abogado que por causa de una traición decide comenzar de cero en otra ciudad y con otra identidad. Esta historia es una adaptación de una maravillosa novela. 100% TerryFic
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración... Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro que me lei en 24 hora corridas, espero sea del agrado de cada una de ustedes.

Podré subirlo diariamente, ya que es un trabajo que ya he compartido en otra plataforma al igual que otras historias las cuales espero poder compartir con ustedes a medida que tenga el tiempo disponible para hacerlo ;)

Disfrútenla y déjense envolver por cada capítulo compartido.

Sobre aviso no hay engaños ;)

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin Repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Sinopsis

Candice White vio la invitación para formar parte de aquella exclusiva red social en el escritorio de su madre, se juré a mí misma que solo la utilizaría cuando necesitara hacer preguntas para resolver los casos que le proponían en las asignaturas prácticas de la facultad de derecho.

Aprovechó el código de acceso que le habían facilitado para conectarse, se inventó un perfil falso y se aseguró de que todas las preguntas que hacía estaban redactadas de tal forma que nadie sabría que eran para resolver trabajos Universitarios.

Terruce Grantchester un prestigioso abogado aceptó una invitación para unirse a un red social exclusiva para abogados. -Para pertenecer a ella, no era necesario adjuntar ninguna foto al perfil, y tampoco había muros de noticias, por lo que la comunicación se hacía a través de mensajes. Allí conoció a una joven abogada de nombre Julieta quien pedía consejo para uno de sus casos.

La vida le jugaría una mala pasada el día que una joven pasante se presentó a al bufete de abogado para recibir la aceptación para hacer su practica profesional.

Hola hermos s lectores, antes de compartir este fic, quiero aclarar que es una adaptación modificada a mi manera, de una hermosa novela que lei, he cambiado ciertos diálogos del escrito original, porque son demasiados fuertes.

Prólogo

—Oh, The New York Times siempre ofrece una selección con los mejores casos. —Pasó las páginas—. Esta semana hay uno de los más importantes.

—¿Criminal o corporativo? —pregunté, mirando cómo un taxi pasaba de largo.

—Tiene un poco de todo —dijo mi madre—. De hecho, conozco a este tipo. Bueno, de oídas. Es un abogado increíble...

—A este ritmo nunca conseguiremos un taxi. —Sacudí la cabeza al ver pasar a otro frente a mí.

—Dudo que llegara a conseguir el reconocimiento que se merecía por ese caso del gobierno...

—¿De quién hablas?

—De Terrence Graham. —Sostuvo el periódico delante de mí, señalando un artículo sin fotos—. ¿Lo recuerdas? Encabeza la lista que tenemos tu padre y yo de abogados a los que nunca se les valorará como se merecen porque fueron contra el gobierno. Creo que este tipo era tu favorito.

—¡Oh, sí! —recordé—. Entonces, ¿por qué sale ahora en los periódicos? ¿Se malogró su carrera porque no recibió la fama merecida? ¿Tiene problemas?

—No, parece que acaba de testificar en un caso. —El artículo afirma que ha vivido en otro estado todos estos años, incluso como socio en algún bufete, pero no es posible. Cualquier bufete que lo tuviera en sus filas estaría presumiendo de ello, y no he escuchado nada.

—Estoy segura. —Por fin detuve un taxi—. Podemos marcharnos.

—Sin embargo, es muy raro. —Se frotó el labio—. A lo largo de su carrera, solo he visto un par de fotos suyas, y eran de sus días en la universidad. Estoy segura de que ahora su aspecto es diferente.

—Mamá —le indiqué, abriendo la puerta del taxi—. Aquí cobran por minuto.

—Ahora bien, el artículo afirma que se mudó a Chicago, donde ha vivido bajo un nombre falso durante seis años. Por supuesto, no revelan su nombre actual. Es necesario que investiguen un poco mejor, ¿no crees? ¿Cómo puede un abogado cambiar de nombre y de estado y, aun así, seguir dedicándose a la ley? —Me entregó el periódico mientras entraba en el taxi—. Tendría que cambiar toda su identidad y comenzar de nuevo. ¿Quién iba a hacer eso?

Jadeé y me leí el artículo después de sentarme en el asiento trasero. Lo asimilé palabra por palabra, y a mí alrededor, todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Supe que me había quedado boquiabierta al recordar mi primera entrevista en B A G

_**Señorita White, ¿sigue la carrera de algún abogado y lo considera un modelo a seguir?...me había preguntado el señor Britter sonriente.**_

—_**Sí, en realidad sí —había respondido yo—. Siempre he admirado la trayectoria de Terrence Graham.**_

—_**De Terrence Graham? —Terry me había mirado con una ceja arqueada, ¿Y ese quién es?. **_

—No te vengas todavía, Candy... —ordené mientras mi entrepierna palpitaba dentro de ella..—Espera...Movió la cabeza hacia los lados, intentando reprimir el orgasmo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos...—Te he echado de menos —susurré—. Te he echado muchísimo de menos...

Cayó sobre mi pecho cuando juntos alcanzamos el éxtasis, y me mordió al tiempo que aflojaba las piernas a mi alrededor.

Después, todavía entrelazados, nos miramos el uno al otro con la respiración entrecortada igual que habíamos hecho una vez, muchos meses antes.

La besé en los labios, repitiendo lo mucho que la había echado de menos, y ella sonrió con ternura mientras me pedía con suavidad que me retirara.

—¿Quieres quedarte a pasar la noche? —pregunté mientras recogía mi chaqueta para cubrirla con ella—. Me puedes contar más sobre ese caso que tanto te intriga.

—¿El de Graham contra Miller? —preguntó—. ¿Quieres decir que no has oído nada al respecto?

—No, pero si te quedas a pasar la noche, podemos buscar datos en Google los dos juntos.

—No creo. —Su voz se había vuelto indiferente de repente—. Tengo que marcharme. Se ajustó el vestido y se acercó a la mesa para coger su bolso.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

No respondió. —Sacó el celular del bolso para mirar la hora y suspiró.

—Candy, ¿qué haces?

—Obligarme a mí misma a ver que sigues siendo el mismo y que nunca vas a cambiar. Parecía dolida—. Tu idea de la verdad es, y siempre será, sesgada. Eso es todo.

—¿Disculpa? Le pregunté intrigado.

—Gracias por una noche maravillosa... Me gustaría que supieras que siempre la recordaré con aprecio.

—Estoy empezando a preguntarme si no serás bipolar...le espeté.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho esta noche que tu nombre real es Terruce Grahan Grantchester Baker, hijo de un Duque Ingles y una famosa Ex-actriz de Broadway y el abogado que te dije que era mi modelo a seguir?..Movió la cabeza y respiró hondo—. Te lo he puesto en bandeja, añadió en tono dolorido..Prácticamente te he rogado que me lo dijeras, pero te has abierto en todo menos en eso.

Vacilé.

—Iba a contártelo todo esta noche, en la cama.

—Claro que sí... —ironizó—. ¿Hay alguna razón para que no me lo dijeras aunque incluso llegué a confesar en la entrevista que una vez fuiste mi abogado favorito?

—¿Una vez?

Asintió.

—Sí. ..—Una vez. —Todos los artículos que leí sobre Terrence Graham hacían hincapié en su total y absoluta honestidad y profesionalismo. —Imagino que eso cambió cuando te convertiste en Terruce Grantchester.

—Candy, no... —Di un paso adelante y ella uno atrás—. De verdad, iba a pedirte que asistieras al juicio.

—¿Puedes llamar al auto para que me lleve a casa o voy en taxi?

—Basta. —Basta ya.

—Iré en taxi. —Se encogió de hombros—. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo cuando testifiques. —Y espero que a la siguiente mujer que conozcas la trates muy bien desde el principio, para que no tenga que dejarte después de enamorarse de ti.

—Dame una oportunidad, Candy...

—No tenemos nada más que hablar. —Abrió la puerta—. Por favor, no me sigas, Terruce. Dices que no puedes confiar en mí y yo no puedo confiar en ti, así que no quiero tener que ver nada más contigo. Respeta mis deseos, por favor.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero ella habló antes.

—Adiós, Terruce ... Terrence... —susurró—. Sea cual sea tu nombre.

—Candy...

Cuando la puerta se cerró, supe que no tenía sentido ir detrás de ella en ese momento.

Se había marchado.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Uno

Narrado por Terry

Vivir en Nueva York siempre era extraordinario. —Todos los días podía descubrir algo nuevo, algo que no había visto antes, llegué a esta ciudad proveniente de Inglaterra

a la edad de dieciocho años sin la aprobación de mi padre, en busca de mi propio camino.

Alcance me objetivo, pero me vi obligado a renunciar a mi carrera como actor unos meses después que Susana mi novia, sufrió un accidente por salvarme la vida, la cual la dejó en silla de ruedas por algunos meses, supe entonces que ella me necesitaba y que no podía dejarla sola por largas temporadas, fue así como finalmente decidí retomar mi carrera de derecho unos meses después..

Años mas tarde ante la negativa de mi madre y la desaprobación de mi padre contraje matrimonio con Susana..—A partir de allí comenzó una nueva etapa en mi vida lejos de mis padres.

Mi primer gran caso fue uno al cual nadie daba un Penny por mi, ya que era un caso en contra del gobierno...—A pesar de que todavía me envolvía la eufórica sensación de haber ganado uno de los casos más importantes del estado, seguía tratando de encontrarme a mí mismo tanto personal como profesionalmente.

Me había dado cuenta de que la popularidad siempre me eludiría, pero prefería que me infravaloraran a que me sobrevaloraran, siempre fui así, fue precisamente esa la razón por la cual deje Inglaterra, odiaba que me trataran como un muñequito de porcelana por ser el hijo de quien era y por el titulo que mi apellido me otorgaba..—Marques Terruce Graham Grantchester..¡Bah!

Dejé el libro de jurisprudencia sobre la mesa de café. Al oír un fuerte golpe en la puerta.. Era el mismo ruido molesto y familiar que utilizaba siempre Michael, mi mejor amigo.

—¿Sabes? No puedes seguir presentándote en mitad de la... —me interrumpí al darme cuenta de que no era Michael, sino un hombre y una mujer vestidos con trajes grises.

—¿Es usted Terrence Graham? —preguntó la mujer.

—¿Quién quiere saberlo?

—¿Es usted Terrence Graham? —repitió el hombre con severidad.

—Depende de quién quiera saberlo.

Los dos parpadearon.

—Sí —dije finalmente—. Soy Terrence Graham.

—Pues dese por notificado. —La mujer me puso un grueso sobre azul en la mano, era la décima vez que me pasaba esa semana.

—¿Se trata de algún tipo de broma? ¿Está The New York Times tratando de enfadarme de nuevo?..Ellos se miraron, sorprendidos...—Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo —expliqué—. Pero si quieren continuar siendo ruines negándose a imprimir mi imagen durante el resto de la vida de su periódico, me parece bien. Lo cierto es que lo prefiero. Pero enviarme un paquete cada día de la semana...

—La Comisión federal del Mercado de Valores no gasta bromas —aclaró la mujer antes de que ambos se alejaran.

Cerré la puerta y llamé a Michael al instante.

—Más vale que sea una emergencia —respondió—. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

—¿Hemos hecho enojar a algún cliente últimamente?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué?

—La Comisión federal del Mercado de Valores me acaba de enviar otro sobre.

—¿Llegaste a abrir alguno de los otros? —preguntó.

—Dos. —Me acerqué a la mesita de café y abrí un cajón—. Un cliente de apellido Juskin afirma que no hemos puesto su dinero en fideicomiso. —Así que nos demanda por cinco millones de dólares y supuestamente se ha puesto en contacto con otros clientes. ¿Nos ha contratado alguien de apellido Juskin?

—Tenemos tres clientes con ese apellido.

—¿Hemos enfadado a alguno de ellos?

—No que yo sepa. —Parecía muy seguro—. Estoy convencido de que se hubieran puesto en contacto con nosotros antes de presentar cargos, ¿no crees? ¿Estás seguro de que no se trata de The New York Times gastándote una broma pesada? Es la décima notificación que recibes.

—Es lo primero que pregunté. —Me aseguraron que no se trataba de eso.

Permanecimos en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Se trata de ellos —dijimos al unísono.

—Lamento haberte llamado a estas horas. —Metí el sobre en el cajón con todos los demás—. Hablaremos más tarde. —Colgué.

—¿Papi? —Dayana entró en el salón y se acercó a mí frotándose los ojos—. ¿Puedo ir a jugar?

—Dayana, son las tres de la madrugada. —Negué con la cabeza—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Quiero jugar... —Sonrió y me lanzó una de esas miradas que hacía que fuera incapaz de decir que no.

Le sonreí y la besé en la frente, pensando a dónde podríamos ir a esas horas. —Central Park estaba fuera de consideración, así como cualquier otro parque. —Había una tienda de donuts abierta veinticuatro horas cerca de casa y podíamos ir a...

Cambié de idea con rapidez. —Michael había creado para ella una sala de juegos en el bufete. —Una habitación el doble de grande que la de ella. —Había dicho que eso me impediría poner como excusa que tenía que ir a ver a Dayana cuando tuviera que enfrentarme a casos exigentes.

—Ya sé a dónde te voy a llevar. —La tomé en brazos y la llevé a su habitación, donde la ayudé a ponerse sus zapatos favoritos, unas botas de agua de color rojo que se ponía todos los días, incluso cuando no llovía—. Vamos, súbete al sofá para que pueda vestirme y luego nos vamos, ¿listo?.

Salió de su habitación sin añadir una palabra más. —Lo cierto era que tenía que encontrar la manera de que dejara de despertarse a las tres de la madrugada lo antes posible, pero a una parte de mí le gustaba. —Era un tiempo especial que pasábamos juntos.

Me puse una camiseta y le mandé a mi esposa un correo electrónico.

Asunto: Dayana.

Voy a llevar a Dayana a jugar. ¿Todavía estás en la cafetería?

Te quiero.

Terry.

Asunto: re: Dayana.

¿Qué vas a decirle cuando te pida un te pida un pony?

Sí, sigo aquí... La temporada de impuestos va a matarme. ¿Quieres que te lleve una taza cuando vuelva? ¿Un café con leche quizá?

Yo te quiero más.

susie.

Asunto: re: re: Dayana.

Nada. Le compraré el pony.

(No, gracias. Ya sabes que odio el café).

Imposible. Te quiero más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Terry.

—¡Estoy lista! ¡Estoy lista! —Dayana entró precipitadamente en mi habitación, derribando muchas carpetas—. ¡Estoy lista!

Reí, me metí el celular en el bolsillo y traté de ordenar los papeles, aunque me detuve al ver mi firma. —Era falsa.

Confuso, revisé otros documentos, percibiendo lo mismo.

—¿Qué era eso?

—¡Vamos, papá! —Dayana me haló de los pantalones.

Metí la carpeta debajo del brazo y la tomé de la mano.

—Hoy vas a dormir menos de cinco horas. ¿Lo sabías?

—No me gusta dormir.

—Claro que no. —Salimos del apartamento para dirigirnos al auto. Como de costumbre, Susana había dejado una nota debajo del parabrisas.

Querido esposo:

Te quiero mucho, y me duele ver que alguien con tanto dinero, alguien que ha alcanzado una posición como la tuya, conduce este coche. Sé que eres modesto y que no tienes ningún traje de más de ochenta dólares, pero, por favor, ¡tienes que vivir mejor!

La semana que viene iremos a comprar un auto nuevo, y no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta.

Sussie.

p. d.: Gracias por las rosas que me enviaste ayer. —En tu escritorio está esperándote algo especial.

Sonreí mientras sentaba a Dayana en la sillita de seguridad del auto, y accedí cuando me pidió que volviera a poner su canción favorita mientras conducía hasta el bufete.

El elegante diseño del edificio seguía dejando sin aliento a la gente cuando lo veían por primera vez. Era lo único en lo que no había reparado en gastos; los paneles dorados eran la última innovación tecnológica y había unas estatuas de mármol que representaban la justicia y la ley justo a la entrada. —Encima de la puerta se podía leer "Graham & Miller" con brillantes letras doradas a las que se daba brillo todas las semanas.

Y en un evidente malestar para el gobierno por haber ocultado mi primer caso, el que debía haberme hecho famoso y puesto mi nombre en todas las vallas publicitarias del país, habíamos puesto el bufete justo enfrente de las oficinas de la Seguridad Social.

Al llegar a la plaza de garaje que tenía reservada, miré el espejo retrovisor y vi que Dayana estaba profundamente dormida...—Típico en ella..

Aun así, salí del vehículo y la llevé al interior. —Estaba seguro de que no tardaría en despertarse.

—Buenos días, señor Graham —me saludó una pasante en cuanto entré.

—Buenos días, Gloria —respondí—. ¿Es que estamos en una zona horaria diferente? ¿Por qué estás despierta y trabajando en este momento?

Se sonrojó...—Es la temporada de impuestos.

—Eso me han dicho... —Me dirigí hacia el ascensor—. Hasta luego.

Dayana se movió entre mis brazos, murmurando algo en sueños, pero luego soltó unos suaves ronquidos.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, accedí a través de las enormes puertas de cristal con el logotipo G&M para ir a la sala de juegos a medio terminar. La deposité con suavidad en la cama de color rosa y la metí debajo de las sábanas mientras susurraba que la quería. —Luego atenué la luz.

Me senté a los pies de la cama y abrí la carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo, leyendo por encima lo que parecían ser recibos y diversas operaciones en cuentas bancarias que no recordaba haber hecho.

Saqué el celular para enviarle un mensaje a Susana; quería saber si se trataba de otra broma, de esas que me gastaba de vez en cuando, pero su voz inundó mis oídos.

—¡Cógeme! —gritó.

Me levanté de un salto y di unos pasos hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, aunque me detuve al escuchar otra voz muy familiar.

—Me encanta estar dentro de ti...

—Ahhhh... —gemía Susana—. Solo cógeme... cógeme más...

Me quedé completamente inmóvil, incapaz de dar un paso más. No quería creer que mi esposa estaba acostándose con otro hombre —según parecía, Michael—, que estaba engañándome.

No podía creerlo. —Confiaba en ella..—Pero cuando la oí gritar unas cuantas veces más, gimiendo de la misma forma que cuando tenía relaciones sexuales conmigo, supe que era cierto.

—¿Es así como te gusta hacer negocios, señora Graham? —preguntó Michael, en tono de risa.

—¿De verdad vas a llamarme así después de cómo acabamos de coger? —gimió ella..¿Vamos a trabajar de una vez? Es la tercera interrupción de esta noche y me gustaría avanzar algo.

—Esta bien, esta bien...

Se oyó ruido de papeles y de ventanas abiertas, pero yo seguía paralizado por la incredulidad. —Mi cerebro no comenzó a procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que me asomé por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ese jodido Juskin? —preguntó Michael...—¿Jodido Juskin? ¿Es su nuevo nombre?

—Exacto. —Te voy a dar un nombre mejor: de cinco a diez años para mí y quince para ti.

Estaba calculando veinte años.

—¿Veinte? —Hubo un golpe en la mesa—. ¿Es que te has vuelto loca? ¿Veinte años?

¿Estás sugiriendo que nos entreguemos?

—No... —dijo—. Solo a Terry.

—¿Qué? —Él parecía horrorizado—. ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

—¿Acaso estoy riéndome?

Se hizo el silencio.

—Mira, Susana... —suspiró Michael—. Terry es como un hermano para mí.

—Y lo dice el hombre que está tirándose a su esposa... Menudo hermano eres.

—Esto es un error.

—Un error hubiera sido si lo hubiéramos hecho una sola vez —planteó mientras encendía un cigarrillo—. Pero una vez al día durante los últimos años, no. Lo siento.

Se me rompió el corazón.

—Es un error, Susana. —Michael parecía apesadumbrado—. De todas formas, esta iba a ser la última vez. —No puedo seguir haciéndole esto.

—Yo no quiero parar. —Susana se acercó a la ventana y respiró hondo—. No puedo...

—¿Qué?

—Terry no me da lo que necesito. Quiero más...

—Pues vas a tener que encontrar la manera de que te lo dé. —Y este podría ser un buen momento para ello, dado que quizá tenga que ser tu abogado.

Se dio la vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿De verdad es la última vez?

—Incluso la primera vez tendría que haber sido la última. —Se acercó a ella y le dio un masaje en los hombros—. Solo estás utilizándome... Parece que se te olvida.

—No es cierto. —Ella ahogó un sollozo—. No estaba utilizándote...

—Sí, lo hacías. —La besó en los labios—. Y está bien. —Lo comprendo.

—¿Piensas que soy una persona horrible?

—No.

—¿Me lo juras?

Él asintió al tiempo que le encerraba la cara entre las manos.

—Él no te podía dar un bebé y tú querías uno... De una forma natural... Así que es perfectamente comprensible.

Contuve una exclamación.

—Él no me coge como tú... —susurró.

—Ya basta, Susana. —La besó en la mejilla—. Basta.

No quise escuchar más...No podía asimilarlo.

Mientras ellos dos se besaban y abrazaban, completamente ensimismados el uno en el otro, me obligué a alejarme.

Encendí las luces de mi despacho y vi una brillante caja azul sobre mi escritorio. Había una tarjeta que decía:

Para el amor de mi vida, de su primer y único amor.

Con el corazón hecho pedazos, arranqué el envoltorio y miré qué había en el interior. Unos gemelos nuevos que quizá costaban más que todos mis trajes juntos. Tenían grabadas mis iniciales y también una cita de uno de mis autores favoritos.

Para lograr éxito en cualquier asunto se necesita una cierta dosis de locura.

William Shakespeare.

Saqué el móvil y le envié un correo electrónico.

Asunto: Café.

Creo que sí voy a tomar un café. ¿Sigues en la cafetería?

Terry.

Asunto: re: Café.

Sí. Creo que estaré aquí toda la noche. ¿Cuál te apetece más?

Sussie.

Asunto: re: re: Café.

El que creas que va mejor a primera hora. ¿Has hablado hoy con Michael?

Terry.

Asunto: re: re: re: Café.

No. —Ha estado más extraño de lo habitual últimamente. (Tenemos que encontrarle novia como sea). ¿Y tú?

Sussie.

No respondí...—Salí de mi despacho y me acerqué a la sala de juegos donde dormía Dayana. Me puse a mirarla aunque quería despertarla, quería que me mirara para poder estudiar sus rasgos e intentar apreciar alguna diferencia. —Quería ver por mí mismo si reconocía en ella algo de Michael, porque no podía.

Era mía. —Fuera su padre biológico o no.

La tomé en brazos y corrí a casa. —En cuanto la dejé en su cama, fui a por el sobre que había guardado en la mesita de café y lo abrí.

Era una citación estándar, una demanda para presentar en el juzgado. Sin embargo, no había solo una página de cargos, ni siquiera dos.—Se trataba de un manifiesto de diez páginas, una larga lista de acusaciones que parecía no tener fin: soborno, extorsión, fraude fiscal, fraude postal, fraude informático; parecía haber allí todos los malditos tipos de fraudes.

¿Qué demonios era eso?

Estudié minuciosamente aquellos documentos durante horas mientras mi mente iba a mil por hora. —Aun así, no podía procesarlo todo por completo porque no era capaz de dejar de pensar en Michael y Susana.

En la forma en que ella me había mentido.—En la forma en que él me había mentido también.

A las cinco de la madrugada, Susana dejó una humeante taza de café delante de mí.

—Tenemos que hablar —soltó.

No dije una palabra. —Cerré todas las carpetas y la miré.

—Me acaban de entregar una citación de la Comisión federal del Mercado de Valores. Dio unos pasos por el salón—. Una citación legal... Vinieron al bufete y...

—Pensaba que estabas en la cafetería.

—Lo estaba. —Tragó saliva—. Pero pasé por el bufete después de recoger tu café, para coger algunas cosas.

—¿Había alguien?

—Claro que no. —Mira la hora que es. —Se burló—. De todas formas...

No fui capaz de escuchar nada más de lo que decía. —Veía cómo se movían sus labios, que salían sonidos de su boca, pero tenía la mente bloqueada por todas las mentiras que acababa de soltar.

—¿Por qué estás engañándome? —espeté, repentinamente enojado por las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

Contuvo el aliento y me miró de arriba abajo.

—Terry, la Comisión federal del Mercado de Valores acaba de citarme. ¿De verdad me estás acusando de infidelidad en este momento?

—No, no estoy acusándote. —Una acusación implicaría que hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas ser inocente. —Pero yo sé que me estás engañando. ¿Por qué?

Se puso a jugar con las cuentas de su collar y, de pronto, se puso a tararear el estribillo del clásico New York, New York de Sinatra.

—No quiero volver a preguntártelo, Susana —dije—. Sé que te has revolcado con Michael.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron finalmente.

—Bueno..., sí, he cogido con él. Y ahora, ¿qué? —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—No quería que ocurriera. —Jamás llegué a pensar que cruzaría esa línea con él.

—Me dijiste que Dayana fue una sorpresa... —añadí—. Que no querías tener hijos hasta que tuviéramos treinta y tantos.

Palideció.

—Has ido al despacho esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Por tanto —continué, juntando mentalmente las piezas del rompecabezas—, o mentiste sobre mí cuando le dijiste a Michael que no podía dejarte embarazada. Porque si no recuerdo mal, antes de que Dayana fuera milagrosamente concebida, me hacías usar preservativos y no se te había pasado por la cabeza tener un bebé. O bien me estás mintiendo a mí, y se te antojó coger con mi mejor amigo por algún motivo oculto que nadie sabe. ¿Cuál es la verdad?

—Todavía te amo, Terry. Es solo que...

—¿Cuál es?

No dijo nada. —Se quedó allí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Alcé una de las carpetas que había estado leyendo.

—Llevo toda la noche intentando descifrar esto... Al principio, pensé que eran envíos postales estándar que habías firmado por mí mientras estaba fuera, pedidos para el bufete y cosas de esas...

—¿Dónde has encontrado eso?

—Pero resulta que... —continué, ignorando su pregunta— son favores a jueces y secretarios que no recuerdo haber pedido. Nunca.

—Terry...

—¿Hay alguien en esta ciudad que no te has cogido para obtener algo a cambio?

Se quedó callada como si tuviera que pensárselo.

—Te he mandado flores todos los días. —Cada puto día. —Di un paso adelante—. Te he dicho que te amaba, que me completabas, todos los días, deje mi carrera actoral por ti, me pelee con mi padres, estuve contigo durante tu rehabilitación, lo mandé todo al diablo por ti..—¿Y esto lo que recibo a cambio?

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, Terry, pero...

—No, tú no entiendes nada. —Apreté los puños—. Nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de estar con otra mujer. —Siempre me aseguro de que todo el mundo sepa que no estoy disponible, que nadie tiene una puta oportunidad conmigo.

—Te he engañado buscando tu propio beneficio, Terry. —Lo he hecho por ti.

—¿Qué demonios...?

Había escuchado muchas idioteces en mi vida, pero esa frase era el colmo.

—¿Cómo crees que ganaste el caso Farwell? —Se secó las lágrimas y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Crees que fue gracias a tu retórica y tu encanto?

—¿Es que padeces algún trastorno mental que no me has contado?

—Me acosté con el juez tres días antes de que saliera el veredicto. Ibas a perder. Y si hubieras perdido ese caso, algunos de nuestros clientes habrían abandonado nuestra firma.

—¿Nuestra firma?

—¿Es que piensas que la construiste tú solo? —se rio—. ¿Terrence Graham, el abogado de buen corazón, demasiado leal y agradable para su propio bien? Por favor, tuve que reescribir la mitad de los términos de cada contrato que redactaste. Si lo hubiera dejado a tu cargo, tu bufete no sería nada más que una quimera. —Deberías darme las gracias; no tienes ni puta idea de todo lo que he trabajado para que hayas llegado a donde estás.

—Jamás has defendido un caso.

—No, pero me he acostado con mucha gente para asegurarme de que tú no perdías ninguno.

—Jamás he perdido ninguno porque soy un buen abogado.

—Y yo tengo un buen trasero. —Se encogió de hombros—. Por supuesto, mi propio marido ha estado tan ocupado este último año que seguramente no lo sepa.

—¿Me estás echando a mí la culpa de haberte abierto de piernas con cualquiera?

—Me sorprende incluso que sepas lo que significa abrirse de piernas..susurró.

—Cuando nos vamos a la cama cada noche, ni siquiera quieres que te toque..—Siempre dices que estás cansada. ¿O también es una mentira?

—Solo estoy cansada de hacerlo contigo. —Pasó a mi lado y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Dayana—. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Divorciarte?

—¿Lo estás preguntando en serio?

—Sí. —Sonreía cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Voy a ver quién es. —No te muevas de aquí —le advertí.

Me alejé para abrir, casi esperando encontrarme a Michael al otro lado, pero era una mujer..—Una joven rubia.

—Ha sido... —Se sonrojó—. Le han...

—¡Citado! —Susurró alguien a la vuelta de la esquina—. Dile que lo han citado.

—Eres pasante de The New York Times, ¿verdad? —Puse los ojos en blanco.

Asintió con la cabeza...—Mi jefe dice que lo va a joder vivo —recitó—, que a pesar de que nunca publicaremos su imagen, vamos a asegurarnos de que todo el mundo sepa que su bufete está a punto de quedar arruinado. —Me entregó la copia impresa de un artículo que se publicaría al día siguiente—. Dice que es cosa del karma.

Le cerré la puerta en las narices.

—Creo que es necesario que pienses seriamente tus opciones antes de dejarte llevar por las emociones. —Susana estaba justo detrás de mí, con Dayana dormida entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás amenazándome?

—Es una advertencia...

Arqueé una ceja...—¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás proponiendo?

—Si me ayudas a resolver esto, si consigues que la Comisión federal del Mercado de Valores deje en paz al bufete, los dos evitaremos una condena.

—No me van a condenar por nada. —No he hecho nada malo. —Y si piensas que no voy a ser el primero en ayudar al estado a meterte en la cárcel, es que te has vuelto loca.

—Ohhh... —dijo con un mohín—. Mírate. Tratando de ser un machote por primera vez. Por fin pareces el hombre que me gustaría que hubieras sido.

—Vete a la mierda, Susana.

—Ni hablar. —Entrecerró los ojos—. Permíteme que te lo plantee de otra manera: sé que eres el abogado del año y que jamás se te ocurriría mentir porque tienes conciencia y todo eso. —Pero si no me ayudas, si te niegas a decirles a los investigadores que tú también fuiste responsable de lo ocurrido, que fue cosa de todos, pediré la custodia de Dayana.

—Hazlo. —Ningún juez en su sano juicio te daría la custodia a ti sola.

Se rio...—Por esta razón algunas personas nos acostamos con otras, para conseguir lo que queremos, cariño. —Es muy útil en ocasiones como esta. —Además, ni siquiera eres su verdadero padre. —Besó a Dayana en la frente—. ¿Escuchaste también esa parte cuando te pusiste a espiarnos o estabas demasiado ocupado tomando apuntes?

No me dio la oportunidad de responder.

—No me jodas, Terry —susurró—. No sabes lo lejos que estoy dispuesta a llegar con tal de permanecer fuera de la cárcel.

—¿A pesar de que es donde te mereces estar? —Le arrebaté a Dayana—. Captaste a los clientes usando mi nombre y luego malversaste el dinero. ¿Con qué objetivo?

—Para conseguir una posición. ..—Algo que no entiendes.

En medio de mi impotencia, me burlé internamente ..si la muy puta supiera quien soy y la posición que tengo en realidad.

—Algo que nunca necesitarás —repliqué—. Tras las rejas, todo el mundo es igual.

Hizo una mueca burlona...—Voy a darte unos días para que recuperes el sentido común...

—Y si no, ¿qué?

—Te aseguro que no quieres saber la respuesta. —Se marchó, cerrando la puerta con un golpe tan fuerte que despertó a Dayana.

Mi hija me miró con sus brillantes ojos azules...—¿Puedo ir a jugar? —Sonrió.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. —La llevé a la terraza sin molestarme en tomar un paraguas. —La dejé en el suelo y la ayudé a ponerse un impermeable intentando no pensar en qué mas podía estar guardando Susana bajo la manga.

Dayana alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y bebió algunas gotas de lluvia antes de empezar a correr en círculos, cada vez más lejos de mí.

Rugió un trueno en la distancia y ella me lanzó una amplia sonrisa como si supiera lo que le iba a decir.

—¡Solo cinco minutos más!

The New York Times no perdió el tiempo e imprimió la historia. Bueno, las historias.

Graham & Miller, el prestigioso bufete, se ve envuelto en un escándalo

Miller acepta cooperar con la fiscalía contra Graham.

Graham, arrestado e interrogado después de que su esposa lo demandara por abusos

La única cosa que no mencionaron, quizá por una única pizca de respeto, fue que había perdido la custodia de Dayana. —Que había tenido que entregársela a Michael.

Yo era inocente de todos los cargos de los que me acusaron, pero como había golpeado a Michael y a Susana había afirmado que había sido violento con ella, el juez decidió poner a Dayana bajo custodia de su amante, padre biológico, por petición de la madre.

Al principio pensé que sería por un par de semanas, un mes como mucho, pero según fueron amontonándose los cargos, los casos quedaron atascados en los tribunales, y fueron pasando los meses.

Para empeorarlo todo, Michael y Susana comenzaron a llevar a Dayana a los lugares que sabían que frecuentaba: mi sitio favorito en Central Park, la parte que me gustaba del puente de Brooklyn, los restaurantes que prefería...

Y entre comparecencias en el juzgado los seguía al parque, reprimiendo el impulso de gritarles por dejar que Dayana se acercara demasiado a la calzada y las ganas de tomarla en brazos y huir del estado o incluso regresar a Londres.

En vez de eso, me presenté a cada una de las causas abiertas, luchando contra múltiples demandas a la vez mientras buscaba cualquier vacío legal en temas de custodias, documentándome con todos los casos en los que los padres no biológicos conservaban sus derechos.

Con el tiempo, y gracias a la intervención de mi padre, comenzó a salir a la luz la verdad sobre los planes de Susana y Michael, y el mismo día en que Susana confesó que había mentido cuando dijo que la había golpeado, cuando admitió que todo era mentira, gané la custodia de Dayana.

Faltaban tres días para que cumpliera cuatro años, así que organicé una fiesta invitando a algunos amigos del vecindario con sus padres. —El tema de la fiesta eran los bosques, por supuesto, y los adornos fueron paraguas y botas de agua.

Michael, que seguía alegando su inocencia con respecto al fraude, se había encariñado con ella bastante a lo largo de los últimos meses. —Me preguntó si podría verla los fines de semana cuando me la devolvieran, pero no me molesté en responderle..—Ya la había visto suficiente.

El día de la fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando faltaban dos horas para que comenzara, lo llamé para asegurarme de que la traía a tiempo. —En lugar de hablar conmigo, hizo que Dayana me repitiera cada palabra.

—Pronto estaremos ahí —me dijo ella con voz risueña—. ¿Puedes dejarnos disfrutar de estas últimas horas a solas? También es mi hija.

—Hasta luego, Dayana.

—¡Adiós, papá! —Colgó y me puse a reorganizar los adornos por enésima vez, antes de recibir a los primeros invitados y acompañarlos al salón.

Pasó media hora.—Una hora..—Dos.

Llamé a Michael, irritado de que estuviera poniendo en práctica ese truco, como si aquello fuera para él la mitad de difícil que para mí, pero no me respondió.

Molesto, marqué el número de la policía, que se presentó ante mi puerta poco después.

—¿Es usted Terrence Graham ? —preguntaron.

—Sí, soy yo el que los ha llamado.

Les mostré la orden judicial que llevaba en el bolsillo y les expliqué lo que estaba pasando. Lo que Michael estaba haciendo era técnicamente un secuestro, pero me interrumpieron.

No habían venido por mi llamada...—Sino para informarme.

Cuando me explicaron lo que había ocurrido, que a menos de una milla de mi casa un camión había chocado contra el auto de Michael, mi mundo se vino abajo.

Les pregunté a qué hospital habían trasladado a mi hija. —Cuál era el camino más corto, pero uno de los policías suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, como si no quisieran explicar nada más.

No tenían que hacerlo...Sus miradas lo decían todo.

El funeral de Dayana tuvo lugar un día húmedo y gris, lo que supuso otro golpe más. Permanecí allí sentado mientras las pocas personas que la conocían soltaban sus discursos. —Sus pequeños amigos todavía no comprendían lo que significaba realmente la muerte.

—Espero que estés de vuelta la semana que viene, Dayana, para venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños —dijo la vecina de al lado, una niña de cuatro años llamada Samanta.

Miré el pequeño ataúd mientras lo bajaban. Una parte de mí quería unirse a ella y que me enterraran con vida. —Así al menos no tendría que seguir sintiendo.

—Lamento la pérdida —me decían uno a uno antes de alejarse. —Cuando la gente estaba dispersándose, vi que Susana entraba en el cementerio.

Iba escoltada por dos guardias de la prisión. —Vi cómo caía de rodillas y empezaba a llorar cuando llegó junto a la tumba abierta.

—No me permitieron llegar a tiempo al entierro de mi hija —maldijo a los guardias.—No estuve presente... ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan crueles?

—Los permisos para salir de la prisión tienen un horario establecido, señora —dijo uno de ellos sin inflexión en la voz—. No podíamos salir antes.

Ella movió la cabeza mientras lloraba, golpeando el suelo con las manos. —Se levantó como si necesitara tomar distancia con la culpa y se dirigió hacia el estrado, leyendo las notas que la gente había dejado..—Perdió de nuevo el control y me acerqué a ella.

—Terry ... —Me tendió los brazos—. ¿Se ha ido de verdad?

—Sí, se ha ido. —No quise consolarla—. Y todo es culpa tuya, Susana. Tu maldita culpa.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —sollozó—. ¿Crees que no lo siento?

—Eres tú la que deberías estar ahí abajo en este momento. Deberías ser tú.

—Terry...

—No tenías que haberla alejado de mí y lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé... Pero...

—¿Querías demostrar que podías hacerlo? ¿Que podías hacerme daño porque has jodido tu vida y querías arrastrarme contigo?

—Podemos superarlo... Todavía podemos encontrar la manera de limpiar tu nombre en esta ciudad. —Eres el mejor abogado que conozco... —Sé que puedes arreglarlo y, de paso, ayudarme a mí. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

—Haré todo lo que está en mi mano para asegurarme de que te pudres en la cárcel. Para asegurarme de que no salgas nunca y de que ni siquiera te conceden la libertad condicional.

—No es eso lo que quieres, Terry...

—Y si alguna vez consigo cometer asesinato, Michael y tú serian mis primeras víctimas.

El guardia me miró de reojo.

—No digas eso, Terry...

—Mi nombre no seguirá siendo Terrence Graham, a partir de ahora usare mi verdadero nombre Terruce Grantchester.

—¿Te marchas? ¿Y me dejas aquí?

—Ahora mismo deberías estar bajo tierra... —Vi que el director de la funeraria apilaba las sillas, llevando a cabo lo que era una rutina para él—. Deberías ser tú...

Uno de los guardias se puso a hablar con el personal del cementerio para saber si tenían que marcharse ya. —Al darse cuenta de que su tiempo allí se acababa, Susana se aferró mí.

—Terry..., es decir, Terruce, es evidente que todavía me amas, por eso me confías eso. —Podemos reconstruir lo que teníamos, podemos empezar de nuevo tú y yo... Podremos hacerlo si quieres...

Le tomé las manos para liberarme de ella mientras uno de los guardias se acercaba más.

—Sabes que la cárcel no es sitio para mí —aseguró entre sollozos—. Me van a transferir a otro lugar permanente la semana que viene... Sálvame, Terruce, sálvame...

No dije nada.

—Si pudiera hacer retroceder el tiempo, te juro... Te juro que lo haría. ¿Es que crees que no quería a Dayana?

—Tú lo has dicho, "querías",.—.ahora es pasado.

Suspiró...—Por favor, no me dejes...

—No lo haré. —Di un paso atrás para que los guardias pudieran llevarla a la patrulla, te escribiré.

—¿De verdad? —En sus ojos brilló la esperanza mientras se alejaba—De acuerdo, esperaré tus cartas... Espero que todo se arregle.

La lluvia arreció, la llovizna se convirtió en un aguacero, pero permanecí allí de pie, incapaz de alejarme de Dayana. Releí la pequeña lápida llorando mientras recordaba su cara.

Dayana G..

La niña de los ojos de su papá

desde el principio hasta el final.

Se fue demasiado pronto,

pero jamás será olvidada...

Me quedé mirando las palabras durante horas, donde solo había colocado la inicial de mi verdadero apellido..dejé que la lluvia me empapara hasta los huesos. Solo me marché cuando me avisaron de que iban a cerrar el cementerio.

Perdido y con el corazón destrozado, pasé los siguientes meses envuelto en una vertiginosa neblina. —A pesar de que Susana estaba tras las rejas, el periódico siguió soltando mentiras como si fueran hechos, calumniándome, pero ni siquiera me molesté en denunciarlos.

No tenía energía para nada, los abogados de mi padre se presentaron en mi casa para convencerme de rendir mi declaración en persona, no lo hice, en su lugar presenté testimonio por escrito a través de ellos, sabiendo que, con el tiempo, todo se arreglaría solo. —Ni siquiera me importó que Susana hubiera contratado su propio equipo de profesionales para impedir que consiguiera el divorcio..—Ya no me importaba nada.

El bufete se arruinó ante mis propios ojos, y subastaron hasta los lavabos. Ante la comunidad legal, mi caída se convirtió en una advertencia, una señal de qué podía ocurrir cuando el estatus y la codicia tomaban el mando.

Me emborrachaba todos los días, con la intención de que el alcohol adormeciera mi dolor. —Y cada vez que despertaba después haber bebido hasta perder el conocimiento, volvía a emborracharme. —Solo cuando tomaba un poco de café se ponía en funcionamiento mi mente.

Mis padres me buscaron innumerables veces y me rehusé a hablar con ellos, no quería escuchar de boca de ellos..—"Te lo dijimos Terry..—Te advertimos que esa mujer no era buena para ti y no nos escuchaste".

Me resultaba demasiado doloroso visitar el cementerio, casi tan doloroso como entrar en la habitación de Dayana. —Así que contraté a gente para que metiera en cajas todas sus cosas, pidiéndoles que dejaran a un lado la imagen de la D y la G; soportaba su vista porque era algo que había elegido ella.

Guardé duelo durante meses por la vida que jamás tendría, intentando darle sentido a todo. —En el fondo, sabía que no podía quedarme allí, pero no podía marcharme siendo el mismo hombre. —Aunque sabía que nunca superaría lo que le había ocurrido a ¡Dayana !...—necesitaba encontrar la manera de enfrentarme a ello. —Una forma de integrarme de nuevo en el mundo real.

Un día me detuve en un quiosco y mis ojos captaron un artículo sobre el nuevo abogado estrella de la ciudad: Niel Leagan. —Vestido con uno de los trajes de marca que Michael habría elogiado, se había convertido en la comidilla de la ciudad y, por lo que podía leer, era un tipo arrogante, solo un poco más de lo que yo lo había sido.

—Oh, ha tomado el último... —dijo una mujer mientras se detenía a mi lado.

—¿Lo quiere?

—Bueno... —Se sonrojó—. En realidad el periódico no me interesa. Solo quiero la entrevista a Niel Leagan para poder enseñarles a mis amigas cómo es mi hombre ideal.

—¿Pero ha leído las tonterías que dice en esas páginas? —Arqueé una ceja—. Es idiota.

—Eso lo hace todavía más adorable, ¿no cree?

—Le preguntaron qué hace cuando no dicen nada positivo de él. —No podía creer lo crédula que parecía esa mujer—. ¿Quiere saber lo que dijo?

—Claro. —Cruzó los brazos—. ¿Qué hace cuando lo critican?

—Mira su cuenta bancaria —repliqué—. Y entonces dice, y citó: "No creo que alguien deba ser querido para tener éxito".

—Lo dice de verdad.

Prácticamente se derritió sobre la acera.

—Seguro que sabe coger genial...

Le entregué el diario y me alejé. —Aquella mención al sexo me había recordado cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que me acosté con alguien...Entonces me di cuenta: sexo.

Necesitaba desesperadamente tener sexo un poco...—Me inscribí en una web de ligues online y poco a poco me deshice del hombre que era. —Compré un traje de marca para cada día de la semana. —Dejé de consumir tanto alcohol para dejar sitio a mi nuevo apetito, y en lugar de golpear las paredes con el puño para deshacerme del estrés, invertí en habanos.

Aun así, las mujeres que conocía online eran normales, y ninguna de ellas parecía estar interesada en el sexo. —Solo querían hablar de idioteces, dejándome siempre inquieto al final de la noche, a solas para ahogar mis penas en alcohol; obligándome a volver a comenzar el experimento.

Como la mujer que estaba sentada ahora en el borde de la cama, hablando como una cotorra. —Era unos años mayor que yo, creo que profesora, y no era capaz de permanecer en silencio.

Hablaba de su vida en la universidad, de un chico que amó, llamado Bennie, un tipo que nunca le correspondió. Antes de que pudiera empezar a describir el lugar del campus donde se habían conocido, me di cuenta de que no podía seguir soportando esta mierda.

—Bennie y yo habríamos tenido una relación perfecta —dijo—. Incluso hubo una vez que...

—¿Vamos a tener sexo o no? —la interrumpí.

—¿Qué? —Se llevó las manos al pecho—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Te he preguntado si vamos a tener sexo. —Marqué cada sílaba—. No he reservado esta habitación para quedarme aquí sentado, oyéndote hablar durante toda la noche.

Me miró boquiabierta...—Creía que... —tartamudeó—. Creía que te gustaba.

—Me gustas lo suficiente para echarte un polvo. Eso es todo.

Sus ojos se hicieron más grandes y dio un paso atrás..—Durante el tiempo que hemos estado saliendo solo querías acostarte conmigo?

Maldiciendo entre dientes, añadí las preguntas retóricas a la lista de cosas que no iba a aguantar más.

—Creía que habías salido conmigo todas esas veces porque...

—Quedé contigo todas esas veces para que pudiéramos conocernos un poco mejor. Para estar seguro de que no eras una psicópata asesina, y para que supieras que yo tampoco lo soy. —Hice una mueca al pensar en todo el tiempo que había perdido—. El objetivo era que nos encontráramos cómodos para tener sexo, y luego cada uno marcharse por su lado.

—¿Solo iba a ser una vez?

—¿Es que tienes problemas de audición?

Parecía completamente sorprendida, y yo no estaba de humor para explicárselo con más claridad.

Me miró a los ojos antes de que pudiera añadir una palabra más.

—Entonces... —dijo, todavía en estado de shock—, ¿es mentira lo que pone tu perfil?

—No. —Todo lo que está en mi perfil es verdad. —Saqué el celular..—Expongo por qué me inscribí, y he sido bastante paciente al pasar más tiempo contigo. Pareces una buena persona, pero después de esta noche, tengamos sexo o no, no pienso volver a salir contigo. Así que dime, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Se quedó mirándome una vez más, ahora con la boca abierta, mientras yo echaba un vistazo a mi perfil de ligues.

En efecto, me había olvidado de cambiar la configuración predeterminada cuando me inscribí en la web y en la pestaña "Lo que estoy buscando", todavía estaba lleno de idioteces: —Largas conversaciones, conexión con alguien que me entienda de verdad y encontrar el amor verdadero

—¡Ja! Me burlé y borré con rapidez el texto y levanté la vista, dándome cuenta de que mi ligue seguía en la habitación.

—Si continúas aquí más tiempo —dije—, voy a pensar que quieres tener sexo esta noche. Si no es así, ahí tienes la salida.

Su resoplido fue lo último que oí antes de que la puerta se cerrara con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar el espejo de la pared.

Sin inmutarme, pensé qué quería que apareciera en esa pestaña.

Durante los últimos meses había ido de decepción en decepción, perdiendo tiempo y dinero en mujeres que no buscaban lo mismo que yo.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. —A partir de ese momento ya no habría más cenas innecesarias ni conversaciones eternas. —Ya no tendría que soportar esas tonterías.

No necesitaba otra relación, esos días habían terminado para siempre, y jamás pasaría más de una semana hablando por teléfono con la misma mujer.

Mientras el sol se ponía al otro lado de la ventana de la habitación de aquel hotel, se me ocurrió la frase perfecta:

Una cita, —una cena, —una noche, sin repeticiones.

Luego la resalté y la puse en negrita.

Mientras la miraba, pensé que quedaba muy pobre, que alguien podía pensar que no me lo tomaba en serio. Así que debajo añadí algo que dejaba todo muy claro:

Solo sexo. —Nada más. —Nada menos.

Nueva York no es más que un sombrío erial lleno de mierda, un vertedero donde los fracasados se ven obligados a abandonar sus sueños rotos y dejarlos atrás. Las centellantes luces que lo iluminaban todo han perdido su brillo, y la fresca sensación que un día impregnaba el aire de esperanza ha desaparecido.

Todas las personas que consideraba mis amigos son ahora enemigos, y he arrancado la palabra "confianza" de mi vocabulario. —La prensa ha arrastrado por el fango mi nombre y mi reputación, y esta mañana, después de leer el titular que ha publicado The New York Times, he decidido que esta va a ser la última noche que pase aquí.

Mis padres me han pedido que regrese a Londres, y tome el lugar que me corresponde, pero eso seria sin duda aceptar que soy un fracasado, solo una cosa les pedí, que me permitieran reconstruir mi vida por mi cuenta y luego decidiría que hacer con ella, por primera vez mi padre estuvo de acuerdo conmigo entendiendo mi punto de vista, razón por la cual acepté la ayuda que me ofreció para tener un comienzo.

No soporto los sudores fríos y las pesadillas que me asaltan en sueños, y por mucho que intente fingir que no han destruido mi corazón, dudo que el agonizante dolor que me oprime el pecho llegue a desaparecer algún día, pero al menos debo intentarlo.

Para despedirme a lo grande, he pedido los mejores platos de mis restaurantes favoritos, he ido a Broadway por ultima vez a ver La muerte de un viajante y despedirme de Robert Hathaway quien fue el único que creyó en mi y me dio una oportunidad cuando llegué a esta cuidad, me despediría también de Karen Kleiss mi ex compañera quien junto a Robert fueron los únicos que creyeron en mi inocencia durante el tiempo que duró el proceso legal.

Me he fumado un habano en el puente de Brooklyn. —También he reservado la suite del en el Waldorf Astoria, donde ahora estoy tendido en la cama, con los dedos enredados en el cabello de la mujer que me devora mi pene entre gemidos.

—¿Te gusta esto? —susurra mientras juguetea con la lengua, trazando círculos alrededor del glande.

Me mira expectante..—No respondo. —Le empujo la cabeza hacia abajo y suspiro mientras la obligo a presionar los labios contra mis testículos. —Me cubre el pene con las manos y las mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

En las últimas dos horas, me la he tirado contra la pared, la he obligado a inclinarse sobre una silla y le he separado las piernas encima de la cama.

Ha sido jodidamente divertido, satisfactorio, pero sé que esta sensación no durará, nunca lo hace. —Dentro de una semana tendré que buscar a otra.

Al sentir que me introduce más profundamente en su boca, comienzo a tensarme mientras ella sube y baja la cabeza. —El placer empieza a atravesarme, los músculos de mis piernas se ponen rígidos y me obligo a soltarla, dejando que se aleje.

Me ignora.

Me sujeta las rodillas y me succiona con más rapidez, permitiéndome llegar al fondo de su garganta. —Le doy una última oportunidad para alejarse, pero, dado que mantiene los labios alrededor de mí, no me deja otra opción que venirme en su boca.

Y ver cómo traga... hasta... la... última... gota.

Asqueroso lo sé, pero impresionante a la vez

Por fin se aleja, se relame los labios y se echa hacia atrás, sentándose en los talones.

—Es la primera vez que me lo trago —confiesa—. Y lo he hecho por ti.

—Pues no deberías haberlo hecho. —Me levanto y me subo la cremallera de los pantalones—. Deberías haberte reservado para otra persona.

—Bueno... Esto... ¿Quieres que pidamos algo para cenar? Quizá podríamos ver algo en HBO y hacerlo otra vez más tarde.

Arqueo una ceja, molesto..—Esta es siempre la parte más irritante. —Cuando la mujer a la que previamente advertí: Una cita, —Una cena..—Una noche. —Sin repeticiones; desea establecer algún tipo de vínculo imaginario. Por alguna razón, sienten que es necesario algún tipo de conversación para pasar página, cierta seguridad que confirme que lo que acaba de ocurrir es algo más que sexo y vamos a ser amigos.

Pero es solo sexo, y no tengo ninguna necesidad de tener amigos. Ni ahora ni nunca.

—No, gracias. —Me acerco al espejo que hay en el otro lado de la habitación—. Tengo un compromiso.

—¿A las tres de la madrugada? Es decir, si quieres que nos saltemos lo de HBO y disfrutar de otra ronda, puedo...

Me evado de su voz irritante y empiezo a abrocharme la camisa. —Jamás he pasado la noche con uno de mis ligues online, y este no va a ser el primero.

Mientras me ajusto la corbata, bajo la vista y veo en el tocador una billetera de color rosa. —La tomo y la abro. —Paso los dedos por el nombre que aparece impreso en la licencia de conducir: Sandra Robert.

A pesar de que conozco a esta mujer desde hace una semana, ella siempre me ha dicho que se llama Cecilia. - También me ha comentado —en múltiples ocasiones— que trabaja como dependienta en un super mercado, y a juzgar por la tarjeta de empleada del Hospital San José que hay oculta detrás la licencia de conducir, estoy seguro de que esa parte tampoco es cierta.

Echo un vistazo por encima del hombro a la cama, donde ella está ahora tendida sobre las sábanas de seda. —Su piel es suave y blanca; tiene los labios ligeramente hinchados y más rojos que nunca.—Cuando sus ojos color verde se encuentran con los míos, se incorpora un poco y separa las piernas.

—Sabes que quieres quedarte —susurra—. Ven aquí...

Mi pene comienza a reaccionar, preparándose para otra ronda. —Pero conocer su nombre real lo ha arruinado todo. —No soporto estar cerca de alguien que me ha mentido, incluso aunque tenga unas tetas de infarto y una boca tan habilidosa como esa.

Le lanzo la cartera...—Me has dicho que te llamas Cecilia.

—Sí. ¿Y?

—Que tu nombre es Sandra.

—¿Y qué pasa? —Se encoge de hombros y me hace una seña con la mano—. Jamás les doy mi nombre real a los hombres que conozco a través de Internet.

—¿Solo a los que te cogen en la suite de un hotel de cinco estrellas?

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto de repente mi nombre real?

—No me preocupa. —Miro el reloj—. ¿Vas a pasar aquí la noche o te pago el taxi para ir a casa?

—¿Qué?

—¿No está clara la pregunta?

—¡Wow!... Solo eso, ¡Wow!... —La veo sacudir la cabeza—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que vas a ser capaz de seguir haciendo esto?

—¿Seguir haciendo qué?

—Trabajarte a una chica durante una semana, cogértela y pasar a la siguiente. ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

—Hasta que el pene no me funcione. —Me pongo la chaqueta—. ¿Quieres que te pague el taxi o te quedas aquí? La suite está disponible hasta el mediodía.

—¿Sabes que los tipos como tú, que huyen de las relaciones como de la peste, son los que al final caen con todo el equipo?

—¿Eso te lo enseñaron en el hospital San José?

—El hecho de que alguien te haya hecho daño en el pasado no significa que todas las mujeres seamos iguales. —Frunce los labios—. Seguramente esa es la razón por la que eres así. —Quizá si intentaras conocer a alguien de una forma normal, serías mucho más feliz. —Ya sabes, llevarla a cenar y escuchar lo que diga, acompañarla a casa sin esperar que te invite a entrar y no cogértela en una suite como despedida.

Dónde demonios he puesto las llaves? Tengo que irme. Ya... —Parece que no puede callarse.

—Algún día vas a querer más que un polvo de quien menos te lo esperas. —Y esa mujer te obligará a cambiar.

Saco las llaves de debajo de su arrugado vestido. Suspiro.

—¿Quieres dinero para el taxi o no?

—Tengo mi propio auto, idiota. —Pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿De verdad eres incapaz de mantener una conversación normal? ¿Tanto te molesta hablar conmigo unos minutos después de haber cogido?.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar. —Pongo la llave magnética en la mesilla de noche y camino hacia la puerta—. Ha sido muy agradable conocerte, Cecilia... Sandra... Como demonios te llames. —Que disfrutes del resto de la noche.

—¡Que te jodan!

—Tres veces ha sido más que suficiente. No, gracias.

—¡Algún día te las harán pagar, idiota! —grita mientras salgo al pasillo—. ¡El Karma es un hijo de puta!

—Lo sé. —Doy un paso atrás—. Me tiré a Karma hace unas dos semanas...

Continuará ...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Dos

Chicago, Ill, Seis años después...

Narrado por Terry

La mujer que tenía sentada frente a mí, era una gran mentirosa.—Iba vestida con un blusa gris horrible y una falda de cuadros rojos. Parecía que se había teñido el pelo con una caja de crayolas. —No tenía nada en común con la joven que aparecía en la foto que mostraba online, no era la sonriente rubia con buenas bubis, un tatuaje en forma de mariposa y labios rojos bien formados.

Antes de acceder a quedar con ella, le había pedido tres pruebas en forma de fotografías para comprobar que lo que me decía era verdad: en una sostenía un periódico de los últimos días, en otra se mordisqueaba el labio y en la tercera sostenía un letrero con su nombre escrito. —Cuando se las pedí, ella se rio y me dijo que era la persona más paranoica que hubiera conocido nunca, pero lo hizo. O eso había pensado. —había sido completamente sincero con ella, y esperaba lo mismo por su parte...—Salvo por el hecho de que no le he dicho mi nombre de verdad —dejé de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, ahora ya estamos aquí... —Sonrió repentinamente, dejando a la vista unos dientes cubiertos por los alambres y fundas de caucho de una ortodoncia—. Me alegro de conocerte por fin en persona, Romeo. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Quién es la chica que aparece en la foto de tu perfil? —pregunté sin tener verdaderamente tiempo para aquello.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién es la chica de la foto? —repetí con irritación.

—Ah..., eso... Bueno, no soy yo.

—No me digas... —ironicé, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Has contratado a una modelo? ¿Has comprado alguna imagen y las has modificado con PhotoShop?

—No exactamente. —Bajó la voz—. Lo cierto es que pensé que era más probable que te fijaras en mí si utilizaba esa foto en vez de una mía.

La estudié de nuevo, percibiendo ahora el extraño tatuaje en forma de unicornio que tenía en los nudillos y la cita "El amor es ciego" —que llevaba grabada en la muñeca.

—¿Qué esperabas que ocurriera cuando nos viéramos en persona? —Todo estaba dándome dolor de cabeza—. ¿Qué pensabas que pasaría cuando llegara ese día? ¿Cuando me diera cuenta de que no eres quien me habías dicho que eras?

—Esperaba que tú también me hubieras mentido sobre tu imagen —se disculpó—. No me imaginé que fueras realmente tú, ¿sabes? Es la primera vez que un tipo del chat de ligues ha sido sincero. —Creo que es una señal.

—No lo es. —Negué con la cabeza—. ¿Y la modelo? ¿Cómo la convenciste para hacer las fotos?

—No es una modelo. —Es mi compañera de piso. —Abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que me levantaba—. ¡Espera un segundo! —Todo lo que te dije por teléfono es cierto. —Me interesa la política, me encanta todo lo referente a las leyes y sigo los casos famosos.

—¿A qué facultad de derecho has ido?

—¿Facultad de derecho? —Arqueó una ceja—. No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a lo que sale en los episodios de Ley y orden: unidad de víctimas especiales. Además, he leído todos los libros de John Grisham.

Suspiré al tiempo que sacaba unos billetes de la cartera y los dejaba sobre la mesa. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con ella.

—Adiós, Victoria. —Me alejé de allí, ignorando el resto de su disculpa.

En el momento en el que el hombre del valet parking me trajo el Jaguar, entré y me alejé a toda velocidad.

Era ridículo...Era la sexta vez que me pasaba en este mes, y no entendía cómo era posible que alguien pudiera usar la foto de otra persona para ligar online. No tenía sentido.

Molesto, compré una botella de whisky en la tienda al otro lado de la calle mientras tomaba nota mental para bloquear el acceso a mi perfil a esta última mentirosa. Estaba empezando a sentirme como si en Chicago no hubiera mujeres disponibles para pasar una buena noche. También comenzaba a pensar que quizá tenía que regresar a Inglaterra y asumir la responsabilidad de la cual he huido por años; los sudores fríos que no padecía desde hacía años habían regresado otra vez, y sabía que lo siguiente serían las pesadillas.

En cuanto entré en mi departamento, me serví una copa y la vacié de golpe. Luego me llené otra vez el vaso.

Miré el celular y revisé los correos electrónicos del día: citas con mis clientes, más solicitudes para chatear en el Chat de ligues y un mensaje de la rubia sexy con la que pensaba encontrarme el sábado.

En el asunto se podía leer: "La sinceridad es la clave, ¿verdad?"

Me tomé otro trago antes de abrirlo, esperando que fuera una invitación para acudir esta noche..—No lo era. Era un jodido sermón.

Hola, Romeo.

Sé que se supone que debemos vernos este sábado, y, créeme, espero con ansiedad que llegue ese día, pero necesito saber que estás interesado en mí y no en mi aspecto. He quedado con un montón de tipos decepcionantes a los que solo les gustaba mi foto, y cuando me vieron en persona, solo querían tener sexo. —Te puedo asegurar que soy quien digo ser, pero estoy buscando algo un poco más gratificante que un revolcón casual. —No es necesario que tengamos una relación, ni que nos comprometamos a mantener una aventura intensa, pero al menos podemos ser amigos antes, ¿no te parece? Me muero de ganas de verte, así que dime si sigues interesado en conocerme.

Jimena.

Al instante, hice clic en mi perfil y abrí la pestaña "Lo que estoy buscando" para asegurarme de que seguía poniendo lo mismo:

"Una cita, una cena , una noche, sin repetición, —Solo sexo. Nada más. Nada menos"

Esa línea no estaba allí como decoración, y aparecía en negrita por una razón.

Volví a leer el mensaje de aquella mujer antes de responder:

Ya no estoy interesado en conocerte. —Te deseo suerte y que encuentres lo que estás buscando.

Romeo

Ella respondió al instante:

¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No podemos ser solo amigos?

Jimena.

Demonios, NO

Romeo.

Me despedí y la bloqueé.—Tomé otro largo trago que siguió un ardiente recorrido por mi garganta mientras me desplazaba por los demás mensajes de correo electrónico

hasta llegar al que me había enviado la única persona que consideraba mi amiga en esa ciudad: Julieta. —Lo abrí al instante.

Asunto: miembro solitario.

Bueno, te estoy escribiendo este correo porque no quiero imaginar el dolor que sientes en este momento... Hace mucho tiempo que no echas un polvo, y eso me preocupa. Mucho. —Tanto que he llegado a llorar por tu falta de sexo... Lamento mucho que sean tantas las mujeres que te han enviado fotografías falsas y que eso te haga tener las pelotas azules. —Te voy a adjuntar algunos enlaces en los que podrás comprar una loción. —Deberías invertir tu dinero en ella durante las próximas semanas.

Tu entrepierna estará en mis oraciones.

Julieta.

Sonreí mientras escribía la respuesta.

Asunto: re: miembro solitario.

Gracias por preocuparte por mi entrepierna. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tú nunca me has contado nada de los polvos que echas; creo que debes de tener telarañas ahí abajo, y esa es una enfermedad mucho más grave que mis pelotas azules. Sí, es cierto que muchas mujeres me han enviado fotografías, aunque lo más triste de todo es que tú nunca me hayas enviado una, ¿no crees? Estoy más que dispuesto a mandarte la mía, y también a curar tu triste y lamentable dolencia.

Gracias por tener presente mi entrepierna en tus oraciones, aunque preferiría que estuviera en otro lado.

Romeo .

Y por ensalmo, la noche era ahora diez veces mejor. —A pesar de que no conocía a Julieta en persona y nuestra comunicación se limitaba a llamadas telefónicas, correos electrónicos y mensajes de texto, sentía una fuerte conexión con ella.

Nos habíamos conocido a través de una red social anónima, exclusiva para abogados. Para pertenecer a ella, no era necesario adjuntar ninguna foto al perfil, y tampoco había muros de noticias, por lo que la comunicación se hacía a través de mensajes. Cada miembro disponía de un pequeño perfil donde podía añadir alguna información básica como el nombre de pila, la edad, el número de años que llevaba ejerciendo, el estatus profesional y un logotipo con el que los usuarios revelaban su sexo.

Todos los usuarios eran abogados en ejercicio y habían sido invitados de forma personal por correo electrónico. —Según presumían los programadores de la web, cruzaban las referencias de todos los abogados que ejercían en el estado de Illinois con las de los que se habían inscrito; de esa manera se aseguraban de que cada miembro hacía un solo registro en el sistema.

Francamente, creía que la web era una porqueria, y si no fuera por el hecho de que me había tirado a algunas de las mujeres que había conocido allí, hubiera cancelado mi cuenta el primer mes.

No obstante, cuando vi un mensaje con el título "Necesito consejo" de una tal Julieta, no pude resistirme a intentar repetir los resultados anteriores. —Me sentí atraído por la cusualidad de los nombres..Sonreí...Yo Romeo y ella Julieta como los personajes de la obra de Shakespeare mi autor favorito de todos los tiempos...—Eché un vistazo a su perfil, veintisiete años, llevaba un año ejerciendo como abogado, amante de los libros y decidí ir por ella..

Mi intención era responder a las preguntas profesionales que tuviera y luego desviar la conversación hacia temas más personales. Finalmente, le pediría que se uniera a red de ligues y podría ver su aspecto.

Pero Julieta resultó no ser como las otras mujeres...—Me envió mensajes de forma constante y siempre se mantuvo dentro de los límites profesionales. —Dado que era una abogada joven y sin experiencia, me pedía consejo sobre los temas más sencillos: edición de escritos legales, elaboración de demandas y presentación de pruebas.

Después de charlar con ella cinco o seis veces, me cansé de las largas sesiones de tres horas transmitiéndole la información por escrito, y le pedí el número de teléfono.

Se negó a dármelo.

Flash Back...

—¿Por qué no puedes darme tu número telefónico?..—le había preguntado.

—Porque va contra las reglas.

—Nunca he conocido a un abogado que no haya roto al menos una.

—Entonces no eres un buen abogado. —Me buscaré a otra persona que me ayude. Gracias.

—Mañana perderás ese caso —escribí antes de que finalizara la sesión—. No tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo.

—¿De verdad te molesta tanto que no te dé mi número de teléfono? Pareces un mocoso engreído de doce años.

—Pues tengo treinta, y me importa una pimiento que no me des tu número telefónico. Si te lo he pedido, es para poder llamarte y decirte que el escrito que me has enviado está repleto de errores, por no mencionar que la defensa final parece escrita por una estudiante de primer año de derecho. —Hay demasiados fallos para que te los diga todos por escrito.

—No está tan mal.

—Tampoco está bien.

Antes de que pudiera abandonar el chat, apareció su número en la pantalla seguido de un breve párrafo:

"Si vas a llamarme para ayudarme, de acuerdo. —Si quieres usarlo para hablar conmigo y pedirme que me una a una web para ligar, puedes ir olvidándote. —Me he unido a esta red buscando ayuda para mi carrera, eso es todo"

Miré el mensaje durante un buen rato, pensando si debía ayudarla, con la esperanza de conseguir algo de ella, pero algo me impulsó a marcar el número de todas formas. Le señalé todos los errores que había cometido, insistiendo en que reescribiera un par de frases, e incluso modificó las conclusiones.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de despedirme y colgar, ocurrió algo extraño.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy? —preguntó.

—Esa pregunta no forma parte de tu trabajo —señalé—. Y tú solo quieres hablar de temas profesionales, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Acaso no puedo cambiar de opinión?

—No. —Cuelga. —espeté y esperé a que colgara, aunque lo único que escuché fue su risa. Si no hubiese sido porque era un sonido ronco y sexy, habría cortado la llamada en ese momento, pero me resultó imposible.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sin dejar de reír—. No ha sido mi intención ofenderte.

—No lo has hecho. —Cuelga.

—No quiero. —Por fin dejó de reírse—. Te pido perdón por ese mensaje tan brusco que te envié antes... Eres el único chico que he conocido aquí que responde a todas mis preguntas. ¿Estás ocupado?..—¿Puedes hablar?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre ti, sobre tu vida... Llevo muchos días haciéndote aburridas preguntas legales y has sido muy paciente, así que sería justo que habláramos sobre algo más divertido por una vez, ya que vamos a ser amigos.

¿Amigos?..Me sentí reacio a responder, sobre todo porque ese "más divertido" no parecía que fuera a implicar sexo, y ella había soltado la palabra "amigos" con suma facilidad. —Sin embargo, estaba claro que aquella ya iba a ser una noche sin sexo, por lo que no me importó mantener una conversación normal con ella. —Estuvimos charlando hasta las cinco de la madrugada sobre cosas mundanas, sobre nuestras vidas diarias, nuestros libros favoritos, su sueño de convertirse en bailarina profesional de ballet

Fin del falsh Back..

Unos días después, volvimos a hablar de nuevo, y un mes más tarde, manteníamos conversaciones casi cada día.

Después de tomar otro trago, presioné el botón de rellamada del celular y esperé hasta escuchar su suave voz.—No respondió. —Consideré la opción de enviarle un mensaje de texto, pero luego me di cuenta de que eran las nueve y era miércoles, y supe que no podría hablar con ella, ya que los miércoles por la noche lo único que Julieta practicaba era ballet.

A la mañana siguiente...

—¿Señor Grantchester? —Mi secretaria entró en mi despacho.

—¿Sí, Annie?

—Al señor Britter y al señor Ardley les gustaría saber si desea participar en la próxima ronda de entrevistas a los pasantes.

—No.

—Muy bien. —Bajó la mirada y escribió algo en su libreta de notas—. Entonces, ¿podría al menos echar un vistazo a las hojas de vida? Hoy tienen que quedar reducidos a quince.

Suspiré y saqué una pila de papeles que me habían entregado la semana pasada. Había leído todos y cada uno de ellos, y adjuntado algunas notas: Pasable, Doblemente pasable y —No estoy de humor para leer esto..—Todos los candidatos eran de la universidad de Chicago, y que yo supiera, el nuestro era el único bufete de la ciudad que aceptaba estudiantes en prácticas y les pagaba.

—No me he sentido demasiado impresionado por ninguna de las solicitudes. —Deslicé los documentos sobre el escritorio—. ¿Son los únicos que están seleccionados?

—No, señor. —Se acercó y puso una mayor cantidad de papeles frente a mí—. Aquí tiene el resto. ¿Necesita que haga algo más por usted esta mañana?

—¿Además de llenarme la taza de café? —Señalé la taza vacía que tenía sobre el escritorio. Odiaba tener que recordarle siempre que me trajera café. —Necesitaba cafeína para poder ponerme en marcha por las mañanas.

—Lo siento mucho. —Se lo traeré de inmediato.

Encendí la computadora y me desplacé por los mensajes de correo electrónico, clasificándolos por orden de importancia. Por supuesto, el último correo de Julieta lo coloqué en primer lugar.

Asunto: Hazte un favor.

Gracias por la foto infantil de la telaraña que has visto al salir del apartamento esta mañana. —Me ha gustado mucho, pero te aseguro que no estoy así. —No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero no necesito tener sexo cada dos días para satisfacer mis necesidades.

Julieta.

Asunto: re: Hazte un favor.

Te he enviado dos imágenes. Una de las telarañas y otra de un lago seco con animales muertos. ¿Es más exacta la segunda? Lo único que necesitas es a alguien como yo. —Estoy a tu disposición para cuando lo desees, y funciono de una amplia variedad de maneras.

Romeo

—Aquí tiene, señor Grantchester. —Annie dejó repentinamente el café sobre mi escritorio—. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—No, no puedes.

—Eso pensaba... —dijo, bajando la voz y mirándome a los ojos—. Sé que esto es muy poco profesional, pero necesito una pareja para que me acompañe a la gala el mes que viene.

—Entonces, búscate una pareja para la gala. —Tienes un mes para encontrarla.

—Estoy pidiéndole que me acompañe usted...

Parpadeé. Tenía que encontrar una manera de rechazarla que no fuera "no lo pienses, ni de broma"

Annie acababa de terminar en la universidad y era demasiado joven para mí. Trabajaba en el bufete porque su padre era uno de los fundadores de la firma, y buscaba mucho más de lo que yo estaba dispuesto a darle. —Le había oído comentar varias veces a la hora de la comida que quería casarse antes de cumplir los treinta. Al parecer, también quería ser ama de casa, tener seis hijos y vivir en una urbanización en las afueras..—En otras palabras, estaba completamente loca.

—Y bien, ¿qué me dice? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Traté de no poner los ojos en blanco...—Annie...

—¿Qué? —Su mirada estaba llena de esperanza.

—Mira, cielo. —No solo sería muy inadecuado que nosotros entabláramos una relación fuera del bufete, además te aseguro que no soy el hombre que estás buscando. —No lo soy en absoluto. Créeme.

—¿Ni siquiera para una noche?

—Las palabras "una noche"contienen ciertas expectativas que no podrías cumplir. Por lo tanto, no, vete a trabajar.

—¿Una noche, es un código sexual?

—¿Por qué demonios sigues en mi despacho?

—No le diría a nadie que hemos tenido sexo —susurró—. De hecho, he tenido fantasías al respecto desde que lo conocí. —Y puesto que no tiene novia, asumo que está disponible.

—No lo estoy.

—Entré una vez en el cuarto de baño mientras usted estaba...

—¿Qué demonios...?

Debería grabar cinco segundos de conversación con el teléfono y enviárselo por correo electrónico a su padre.

—¿Es que ha caído pegamento en el suelo? ¿Es por eso que sigues ahí de pie como una estatua?

—Si va conmigo a la gala y tenemos un buen momento, será el primer hombre con el que este —me soltó, ruborizada—. Todavía soy virgen.

—Entonces, definitivamente no soy el hombre adecuado para ti. —Puse los ojos en blanco—. Ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que llame al señor Britter y le diga que su preciosa hija se está ofreciendo para tener sexo después de haberme traído el café.

Con las mejillas rojas y bastante sorprendida, Annie se acercó con rapidez a la puerta. Luego me miró por encima del hombro y me guiñó un ojo antes de salir.

Escribí una nota en mi agenda: "Buscar otra secretaria que sea más vieja... Y que esté casada".

Antes de que pudiera terminar de organizar la bandeja de entrada del correo, comenzó a sonar mi celular. Era Julieta.

—Estoy ocupado —respondí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo respondes?

—Porque el sonido de mi voz hace que mojes las bragas.

—Muy gracioso. —Se rio—. ¿Qué tal va el día?

—Como siempre. —Mi secretaria se me ha insinuado por tercera vez en lo que va de mes.

—¿Te ha vuelto a enviar otra nota de "Tú y yo juntos" acompañada de bombones?

—No, esta vez se ha ofrecido a tener sexo conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Contuvo el aliento—. ¡Estás tomándome el pelo!

—Por desgracia, no. —Después ha añadido que estaba dispuesta a perder su virginidad. No es necesario que te diga que voy a publicar un anuncio para sustituirla. ¿Alguna persona de tu bufete querrá cambiar a una firma mejor? Le doblo el sueldo.

—¿Y cómo sabes que mi bufete no es mejor que el tuyo?

—Porque tú me llamas y me pides que te asesore en todos los casos. —Si tu firma fuera mejor, no tendrías que preguntarme nada.

—Lo que tú digas —gimió—. ¿Todavía no has reventado el vagón de ligues online?

—¿Reventado? ¿Vagón? —Nunca comprendía las metáforas que usan aquí en Chicago—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Uf, Dios... —Suspiró—. Significa que como no me pusiste anoche al corriente de cómo te fue con tu ligue, he supuesto que fue un fracaso, lo que significa que llevas un mes sin tener sexo con nadie. —Tiene que ser todo un récord para ti.

—Lo es.

—¿Aceptas un consejo?

—No. —A menos que vengas a mi despacho y me lo digas en persona.

—No, gracias. —Hablando de consejos, voy a necesitar tu ayuda el viernes por la noche.

—¿Con qué?

—Acaba de entrarme un caso bastante importante. —Todavía no he leído todos los datos, pero ya lo tengo en la cabeza.

Me recosté en el sillón..—Si es un caso tan importante, podrías llevar la documentación a mi apartamento esta noche. —Estaría encantado de ayudarte a clasificarla. —Es una de mis especialidades.

—¡Ja! Buen intento, pero no.

Continuó hablando de su caso, aunque yo solo la escuchaba a medias. —Me seguía pareciendo extraño que no quisiera encontrarse conmigo cara a cara, pero siempre que se lo proponía rechazaba la idea.

—Además... —seguía divagando—, es probable tenga que hacer una investigación sobre esos cambios. —No estoy segura de si...

—Explícame la verdadera razón de que no podemos vernos en persona —la interrumpí.

—¿Qué?

—Nos conocemos desde hace seis meses. ¿Por qué no quieres verme?

Silencio.

—¿Es que tengo que repetirte la pregunta? —Me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta—. ¿O es que no me has entendido?

—Va contra las reglas del Chat...

—Al diablo con el Chat! —Cerré los ojos—. También va contra las reglas que hayamos intercambiado los números telefónicos, o que actuemos como dos adolescentes, poniéndonos cachondos por teléfono el uno al otro cada noche, y, sin embargo, no te has quejado nunca.

—Nunca me he puesto cachon...

—No me mientas.

—No lo hago.

—¿Estás diciéndome que la semana pasada, cuando te dije que quería sobre mi para devorarte hasta hacerte gritar mi nombre, fingías tener la respiración acelerada?

Ella contuvo el aliento.

—No, pero...

—Eso imaginaba. ¿Por qué no podemos conocernos en persona?

—Porque arruinaríamos nuestra amistad, y lo sabes.

—Yo no sé nada.

—Me has confesado que nunca te acuestas dos veces con la misma mujer, que después de meterte en la cama con una chica, has terminado con ella.

—Jamás he tenido sexo con una amiga.

—Eso es porque soy tu única amiga.

—Ya lo sé, pero... —Me interrumpí. —No tenía manera de contrarrestar eso.

La línea quedó en silencio mientras trataba de buscar una respuesta..—Fue ella la que habló primero.

—Sinceramente, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad por un polvo sin sentido.

—Te garantizo que sería más de un polvo sin sentido.

Su ligera risa inundó el teléfono y suspiré, tratando de imaginar cómo sería. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero durante las últimas semanas, había deseado verla reírse.

—¿Sabes? —continuó—, para ser uno de los abogados más elitistas de la ciudad, eres muy mal hablado.

—Te sorprenderían las idioteces que puedo llegar a decir.

—¿Puedes ser todavía más idiota?

—Mucho más. —Habíamos estado navegando en esas aguas desde que surgió nuestra amistad, y no había abandonado la esperanza de que nos conociéramos en persona algún día. —Sin embargo, como todavía no nos habíamos visto, no mostraba ninguna contención—. Creo que vas a poder comprobarlo esta noche.

—No, porque vas a encontrar otro ligue antes. —Sé que vas a ponerte a buscarlo.

—Por supuesto —me burlé—. ¿Es Julieta tu verdadero nombre?

—Sí, pero estoy segura de que Romeo no es el tuyo. ¿Por qué no me dices cuál es?

—Te lo diré cuando te muestres razonable, recuperes la razón y permitas que nos veamos.

—No vas a dejar de intentarlo, ¿verdad? —Se rio de nuevo—. ¿Y qué pasa si la verdadera razón por la que no quiero conocerte es porque soy fea?

—Tengo el presentimiento de que no lo eres.

—Pero ¿y si lo fuera?

—Te tomaría con la luz apagada.

—Me gusta más con ella encendida.

—Entonces, te taparía la cara con una bolsa de papel.

—¿Qué? —Se echó a reír—. Mira que eres ridículo. Uf..., acaba de llegar un cliente.

Tengo que marcharme. ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde?

—Siempre.

Colgué sonriendo. —Hasta que me di cuenta que Julieta siempre encontraba la manera de evitar esas preguntas...

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Tres

Narrado por Candy...

Bueno, mi nombre real es Candice White...y no Julieta como está en mi perfil de Chat exclusivo para abogados.

"Las mentiras siempre acaban saliendo a la luz. ¿Por qué la gente no lo entiende?"

Eso era lo que decía el mensaje de texto que Romeo me había enviado esa mañana.

—¿No crees que las mentiras puedan estar justificadas?..pregunté en respuesta.

—No, nunca.

Dudé...—¿Significa eso que nunca me has mentido?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque apenas nos conocemos...

—Eso es porque me mantienes a distancia.

Me envió otro mensaje antes de que pudiera responderle.

—¿Quieres saber mi nombre real y dónde trabajo?

—Prefiero que mantengamos el anonimato.

—Por supuesto... —Y nunca te he mentido. —Por alguna extraña razón, confío en ti.

—¿Alguna extraña razón?

—Muy extraña. —Hablamos después.

Dejé caer el teléfono en el bolso y suspiré, dejando que me inundara aquella humillante y familiar sensación de culpa. —Nunca había sido mi intención seguir hablando con Romeo, convertirnos en amigos fuera del Chat, pero me había enganchado demasiado y no quería renunciar a él.

Hacía unos meses, cuando vi la invitación para formar parte de aquella exclusiva red social en el escritorio de mi madre, me juré a mí misma que solo la utilizaría cuando necesitara hacer preguntas para resolver los casos que me proponían en las asignaturas prácticas de la facultad de derecho.

Aproveché el código de acceso que le habían facilitado para conectarse, me inventé un perfil falso y me aseguré de que todas las preguntas que hacía estaban redactadas de tal forma que nadie sabría que eran para resolver trabajos.

Por desgracia para mí, el programa de derecho legal de la Universidad de Chicago era diferente a todos los demás del País. —Constaba de más clases presenciales, tutorías personalizadas con abogados en ejercicio, y los estudiantes teníamos que conseguir un puesto como pasante en prácticas durante los últimos cuatro semestres. Además, se esperaba que leyéramos e interpretáramos los archivos de los casos como si ya fuéramos abogados en ejercicio.

Si hubiera imaginado que pedirle consejos a Romeo sobre mis tareas daría lugar a una amistad real, habría dejado de hablarle antes. —Por otra parte, así como yo era su única amiga, él era también mi único amigo.

Era sincero y se abría conmigo cada vez que hablábamos, y me hacía desear poder hacer lo mismo, sobre todo desde que le había dado por decir "No me gustan las putas mentiras" cada vez que una de sus ligues le engañaba.

¡Demonios...!

Alisé el tul del tutú y respiré hondo varias veces. —Pensaría en mi amistad con Romeo más tarde; en ese momento tenía que concentrarme.

Era el día de la audición para la producción de El lago de los cisnes, y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios; apenas había dormido la noche anterior, me había saltado el desayuno y me había presentado en el teatro con cinco horas de antes.

—¡Por favor, señoras y señores, despejen el escenario! —gritó el director desde las butacas—. Las audiciones comenzarán oficialmente dentro de treinta minutos. Por favor, salgan del escenario y sitúense en los laterales.

Antes de abandonar la escena, miré hacia el público. La mayor parte de las caras me resultaban familiares; se trataba de compañeros de clase, instructores, directores de la compañía de ballet en la que había trabajado el verano pasado... Sin embargo, las que quería ver no estaban allí..—Nunca estaban.

Dolida, busqué un rincón tranquilo en el vestuario y llamé a mi madre.

—¿Sí? —respondió ella después del primer timbrazo.

—¿Por qué no están aquí?

—¿Por qué no estamos dónde, Candice? ¿A qué te refieres ahora? ..—Emitió un suspiro de exasperación.

—En la audición para El lago de los cisnes. —Me prometiste que vendrías con papá.

—¡Es Candy, cariño! —le gritó a mi padre alejándose un poco del receptor.. —¿Sabías que era hoy su recital?

—No he participado en un recital desde que tenía trece años —mascullé con los dientes apretados..—Se trata de una audición, de la audición más importante de mi vida, y se supone que debían estar aquí.

—Creo que mi secretaria se olvidó de decírmelo esta mañana —se disculpó—. ¿Has encontrado un bufete en el que realizar las prácticas de la universidad?

—Mamá, ya hago prácticas en la universidad.

—Candy, me refiero a las prácticas de verdad.

—No —suspiré.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué? ¿Es que piensas que te van a caer del cielo? ¿Es eso?

—Ayer tuve una entrevista en O'Brian, Cornwell & Asociados —confesé, notando que el corazón me pesaba más por segundos—, y la semana que viene tengo otra en, — Britter, Ardley, & Grantchester. —También estoy a punto de hacer la audición para el papel de mi vida, por si puedes prestar atención a ello durante cinco segundos.

—¿Cómo dice, señorita? —Mi madre se puso seria.

—No estás aquí. —Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. No has venido... ¿Sabes lo importante que va a ser esta representación?

—¿Te van a pagar algo? ¿La produce la Companía de Ballet de Nueva York?

—Eso da igual. —Te he dicho una y otra vez lo importante que es para mí la audición. Te llamé anoche para recordártelo, y me hubiera gustado que mis padres estuvieran presentes y creyeran en mí.

—Candy... —Suspiró—. Creo en ti. —Siempre lo hago, pero en este momento estoy en medio de un juicio importante, y lo sabes, porque ha salido en todos los periódicos. También eres consciente de que convertirte en bailarina profesional no es un trabajo estable, y por mucho que deseara dejar plantado a mi cliente, que por cierto me paga muy bien, para ir a verte de puntillas en el escenario...

—Se llama bailar en pointe.

—Como sea... —De todas formas, se trata solo de una audición. —Estoy segura de que nosotros no vamos a ser los únicos padres que no han podido asistir hoy. Una vez que tengas el título de abogado, verás el ballet como lo que realmente es: un hobby, y nos agradecerás que hayamos insistido tanto en que continúes tus estudios.

—El ballet es mi sueño, mamá.

—Es solo una fase, y no estás más cerca de convertirte en profesional que la última vez que te vi bailar. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de cómo tuviste que dejarlo todo cuando tenías dieciocho años? Lo dejarás de nuevo, y será definitivo. De hecho...

Colgué...—No quería escuchar otro de sus discursos para acabar con mis sueños, y me irritaba muchísimo que hubiera dicho que el ballet era una fase cuando llevaba bailando desde los seis años, cuando ellos mismos habían invertido tanto dinero en clases privadas, vestuario y competiciones.

La única razón por la que lo dejé a los dieciocho años fue porque me rompí el pie y no pude asistir a ninguna audición de las escuelas de danza. —Mi otro segundo sueño era la medicina, pero mis padre se opusieron...— empecé a mostrar algún interés por las leyes porque no podía hacer nada salvo leer mientras asistía a rehabilitación.

Unas zapatillas de punta me habían robado el corazón hacía mucho tiempo, y era algo que no cambiaría nunca

—¿Candice White? —llamó un hombre desde la puerta—. ¿Eres tú?

—Sí.

—Eres la siguiente. —Tienes que subir al escenario dentro de cinco minutos.

—De acuerdo... —Metí mi mochila en un casillero, pero antes de que pudiera cerrarla, comenzó a sonar el celular.

Sabiendo que era mi madre, que me llamaba para pedirme perdón a su manera, intenté reprimir un grito.

—Por favor, no quiero tus disculpas —solté en el momento en que descolgué—. No significan nada para mí.

—Te llamaba para desearte buena suerte —dijo una voz profunda.

—¡Dos minutos! —gritó el hombre de antes, haciéndome una seña para que me dirigiera al escenario.

—¿Romeo? —Le di la espalda al hombre—. ¿Por qué me deseas buena suerte?

—Hace unas semanas mencionaste que tenías una especie de audición. Es hoy, ¿verdad?

—Sí, gracias...

—En este momento no pareces demasiado entusiasmada ante la posibilidad de conseguir tu sueño.

—¿Cómo voy a estar contenta cuando mis padres no creen en mí?

—Tienes veintisiete años —se burló—. Que se frieguen tus padres.

Me reí, con aire culpable.

—Me gustaría que fuera tan fácil.

—Lo es. —Te ganas la vida, y a pesar de que no sabes un pimiento de leyes, pareces una abogada bastante decente. —Que se frieguen.

—Me concentraré en esa idea —dije, tratando de mantener el tema a distancia—. Me sorprende que te hayas acordado de que la audición era hoy.

—A mí no. —Cuando colgó, supe que estaba sonriendo.

—¡Quince segundos, señorita White! —El hombre me agarró del brazo y casi me llevó en volandas al escenario.

Sonreí a los jueces y coloqué los brazos en la quinta posición por encima de la cabeza, esperando que sonara la primera nota.

Hubo un ruido de papeles y una tos y luego comenzó la música.

Se suponía que debía apoyar mi cuerpo sobre una pierna mientras mantenía la otra estirada hacia atrás (Arabesque)

Luego un giro sobre una pierna ( pirouette)

y luego continuar con la rutina que había estado ensayando en clase durante el último mes y medio. —Sin embargo, me sentía como si esta fuera una de las últimas oportunidades para causar una buena impresión, por lo que decidí bailar como quería.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a girar sobre una pierna (pirouette)

que uní con varias vueltas encogiendo y estirando una pierna (fouettés)

Ni siquiera seguía el ritmo de la música, y me di cuenta de que el pianista vacilaba, tratando de estar a mi altura.

Mostré cada salto que conocía, aterrizando perfectamente

después de ejecutarlos, y cuando el pianista se rindió y tocó la última nota, volví con una sonrisa a la quinta posición.

No hubo aplausos ni nada. —Traté de leer el rostro de los jueces para ver si se habían quedado un poco impresionados, pero todos habían adoptado una expresión estoica.

—Eso es todo, señorita White —dijo uno de ellos.

—Gracias —murmuré antes de bajarme y salir corriendo del teatro. —No me molesté en ver el resto de las pruebas.

Durante el resto de la tarde, me paseé por el campus, tratando de no llorar. —Cuando estuve segura de que no me iban a caer las lágrimas, envié un correo electrónico a Romeo; él era el único que podía hacer que me sintiera mejor.

Asunto: Pensando...

Una cita, Una cena. Una noche, sin repeticiones..¿Llevas a tus ligues a un restaurante caro o barato? ¿Pagas la cena y la habitación o compartes gastos del hotel con ellas?

Julieta.

Asunto: re: Pensando...

Cena cara. —Suite en un hotel de cinco estrellas. —Yo pago todo. ¿Quieres que haga algunas reservas y así lo compruebas?

Romeo.

Asunto: re: re: Pensando...

Por supuesto que no. —Y ¿cómo que algunas reservas? ¿Qué pasó con lo de Una cita, una cena. Una noche, sin repeticiones?

Julieta.

Asunto: re: re: re: Pensando...

Te he dicho que me gustaría hacer una excepción contigo. —He comprado hoy una caja de bolsas de papel.

Romeo.

Me reí y miré el reloj. —Eran las cinco de la tarde y estaba segura de que los resultados de la audición se habían publicado hacía horas, pero me daba demasiado miedo ir a mirarlos. Lo único que quería era una oportunidad para formar parte del cuerpo de baile de El lago de los cisnes, incluso me conformaba con ser suplente.

—¿Por qué no seguiste la rutina ensayada? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?.

Después de volverme loca con las preguntas, me obligué a regresar al teatro para mirar la lista con el reparto final. —Cuando llegué, había una multitud mirando el anuncio, y se podían oír los habituales: —¡Me han elegido! o —No me han elegido!.

Me abrí paso entre la gente y escudriñé la hoja buscando mi nombre en el cuerpo de baile. —No estaba.

Me acerqué entonces a la enorme lámina con florituras y justo al lado del papel principal Odette/Odile, el cisne blanco y negro, estaba mi nombre en negrita.

Comencé a llorar y empecé a dar saltitos, presa de la incredulidad. —Quise llamar a mi madre para darle las buenas noticias, pero me agobié solo de pensarlo.

Sabía que en ese mismo momento podía estar diciéndole a mi padre que le había colgado, y que tenía que asegurarse de que supiera quién estaba pagando mi educación.

"Como se te ocurra dejar la carrera, dejaremos de pagarte las facturas. Queremos que hagas derecho, no ballet"

Saqué los pies doloridos del cubo con hielo y me los sequé dando suaves toquecitos con una toalla. —No estaba segura de cómo iba a arreglármelas para ensayar el papel principal del ballet, ir a clases y hacer las prácticas en un bufete, pero no me quedaba otra opción.

Con un suspiro, miré el calendario que había en mi escritorio, donde había anotado "Entrevista inicial" en la casilla correspondiente al día de hoy.

Como no era lícito que se hiciera práctica en bufete de familiares, la próxima entrevista era en Britter, Ardley & Grantchester , una de las firmas más prestigiosas del estado, y en realidad era algo más que una entrevista. —Era un proceso, y todos los estudiantes en prácticas sabíamos que conseguir un puesto en ese bufete podía hacer maravillas en cualquier currículo.

La firma era tan selectiva que hacían cuatro rondas de entrevistas telefónicas y tres pruebas online, y cada uno de los solicitantes tenía que solucionar varios casos antes de acceder a la entrevista final con los socios, aun cuando uno de los socios era un buen amigo de mis padres y ex compañeros de facultad debía pasar todas las pruebas, Albert Ardley era el tipo mas correcto de todos.

Había pasado con éxito las entrevistas telefónicas y los exámenes, pero los casos, compuestos por cientos de documentos, no eran lo que había esperado. Incluso llegué a pensar que se habían confundido al enviarme el paquete, y los llamé para decirles que tenía en mi poder una documentación interna de alguno de sus casos. La secretaria solo se rio de mí.

Había dicho que la firma esperaba que todos los estudiantes que hicieran prácticas en el bufete tuvieran un nivel muy alto, y que hiciera lo que pudiera en la medida de mis posibilidades.

—No se preocupe —me había dicho la secretaria...—no esperamos que esté perfecto. Solo queremos saber cómo funciona su mente.

Agarré el expediente que me estaba dando más problemas y me lo puse en el regazo. Luego fui a la página del bufete y me familiaricé con los tres socios que me harían la entrevista.

Jeremy Britter, el fundador de la firma, era un hombre con el pelo negro. Había estudiado en Harvard, y culpaba a la prestigiosa universidad de su forma de ser, exigente y minuciosa. —Se jactaba de que en los años que llevaba como abogado, había alcanzado una de las tasas más altas de casos ganados del país.

Albert Ardley era socio de la firma desde hacía algunos años. Era rubio, de la misma edad de mis padres, aunque parecía menor. —Había ido ascendiendo en la firma y presumía de ser una persona trabajadora a la que apasionaba su trabajo. Jeremy Britter no tuvo más remedio que asociarse con él; la suya era la segunda tasa de victorias más alta del país.

El tercero en discordia era Terruce Grantchester, y era... condenadamente sexy. Intenté concentrarme en su biografía e ignorar su imagen, pero no pude evitarlo. —Sus profundos e intensos ojos azul zafiro parecían mirarme directamente, y el corto cabello castaño me pedía que enredara en él los dedos.

Tenía la cara de un dios griego: mandíbula firme, piel bronceada, rasgos perfectamente simétricos, fuertes y cincelados, y los labios curvados en una leve sonrisa de lado.

A pesar de que la imagen solo mostraba la parte superior de su cuerpo, por la forma en la que llenaba el traje azul marino, supuse que la chaqueta ocultaba unos músculos duros y definidos.

Noté que mojaba las bragas solo con mirarlo...—Candy, ¡Por Dios!concéntrate.

Su biografía era la más corta de los tres socios. —No incluía su educación, ni su formación, ni el año en el que se convirtió en socio. —Solo aparecían muchas palabras de relleno que decían lo honrada que se sentía la firma de contar con los servicios de un abogado tan estimado y experimentado. —Ah, y que le gustaba el chocolate.

Menuda información...

Copié y pegué las tres biografías en un documento de Word y luego llamé a Romeo.

—Buenas noches, Julieta —respondió él, haciendo que me derritiera al oír su voz, como de costumbre. —Estaba segura de que podría convencerme para que hiciera cualquier cosa... O casi cualquier cosa.

—Hola...

—¿Sí?

Dios, me encantaba su voz... Todavía no había dicho nada y ya me estaba excitando.

—¿Me has llamado para oírme respirar? —Estaba segura de que él había esbozado una sonrisa.

—En realidad, sí... —Puse los ojos en blanco—. ¿Disfrutas con mis jadeos?

—Los disfrutaría más si estuvieras debajo de mí.

Me sonrojé...—Mmm...

—El caso, Julieta... —Se rio—. Háblame de tu último caso.

—Mmm..—Si, claro... —Me aclaré la garganta—. En resumen: mi cliente entra en un banco federal con una pistola, y se olvida de activar el bloqueo de seguridad del arma. Cuando alguien choca con él, mete involuntariamente la mano en el bolsillo. Entonces, el arma se dispara y le alcanza en la pierna.

—¿Desde cuándo llevas casos de derecho criminal? —Pensaba que estabas especializada en derecho corporativo.

—Lo estoy, lo estoy. —Estoy llevando este caso pro bono para un amigo, ya sabes...

—Mmm... Bueno, pues tu amigo se enfrenta a una condena de dos a cinco años en una prisión federal. —Eso si no tiene antecedentes. —¿En qué necesita que lo ayudes exactamente?

—En la defensa. —A fin de cuentas, solo se ha hecho daño a sí mismo.

—¿Tiene licencia de armas?

—No creo... —Miré los apuntes.

—Entonces estoy seguro de que la fiscalía intentará convencer al jurado de que llevó el arma al banco con intención de usarla contra la gente. —Dile que acepte cualquier trato que le ofrezcan.

—Bueno... eh... —Miré lo que decía la hoja de asignación—. ¿Y si ya he rechazado el acuerdo?

Suspiró.

—Llama al fiscal y trata de convencerlo para que vuelva a ofrecértelo. —Si se niega, declara que no admite los cargos.

—¿Que no admite los cargos? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que una abogada que se dedica al derecho corporativo acepta un caso de derecho criminal? Y una abogada bastante inexperta...

—Como ya te he dicho, estoy haciéndole un favor a un amigo. —Tosí—. No importa, si le digo que no acepte los cargos, es lo mismo que decirle que se declare culpable.

—Si fuera así, te habría dicho que se declarara culpable. —Empezaba a parecer irritado, no aceptar los cargos es la mejor opción para el cliente, y cualquier abogado lo sabría. ¿Estás segura de que tienes el título y puedes ejercer la abogacía?

—No me habrían invitado a unirme al Chat si no fuera así, ¿no crees? —Sentí que me dolía el corazón al decir la mentira—. Solo trato de evitar que el cliente sea condenado a prisión.

—Entonces, deberías limitarte a ejercer derecho corporativo. —Había un tono de risa en su voz—. El cliente va a ir a la cárcel y no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Lo único negociable en este caso es el tiempo que pasará allí. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más? ¿Tengo que echarte un discurso sobre la diferencia entre culpable y no culpable?

Meneé la cabeza..—Gracias por esa ayuda tan condescendiente.

—Ha sido un placer —respondió—. Tengo que preguntarte algo mucho más importante.

—¿Sobre mi caso?

—No —se rio por lo bajo—. Sobre ti. ¿Qué aspecto tienes?

—¿Qué? —Apenas oí mi voz—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Ya me has escuchado. —Dado que es posible que no tenga nunca la oportunidad de verte, me gustaría saber cómo eres.

Me puse en pie y me acerqué al espejo para recorrer mi reflejo con la mirada.

—No estoy segura de cómo responder a eso...

Tenía que cambiar de tema ya. —Por todo lo que me había contado sobre sus ligues, sin duda había un tipo de mujer que le gustaba más que los demás, que le intrigaba más: blanca, rubia, de ojos verdes, con curvas, labios formados..—Yo era así.

Había tratado de imaginar un muchas veces qué aspecto tenía él. ¿Cabello oscuro o rubio? ¿Una boca hecha para besar? ¿De que color tendría los ojos? ¿Si miraba su abdomen me encontraría un six pack? No, mejor un eight pack con unos oblicuos bien marcados...—Ha mencionado varias veces que entrena todos los días.

Estaba segura de que era un tipo muy atractivo. —Tenía que serlo si había tantas mujeres dispuestas a quedar con él en esos sitios de ligues online, pero cada vez que me imaginaba cómo podía ser, me convencía a mí misma de que estaba equivocada.

—¿Sabes qué? —dije, ignorando esos pensamientos—. Nunca se me han dado bien las descripciones. ¿Cómo eres tú?

—Soy un tipo que quiere tener sexo contigo.

Sentí un escalofrío de pies a cabeza...—Esa no es la mejor manera de describir a alguien.

—¿De qué color tienes el cabello?

No parecía estar divirtiéndose, y supe que no iba a permitir que fuera yo la que dirigiera la conversación esa noche.

—Rojo. —Me quité la goma que me sujetaba el cabello y dejé que me cayeran los mechones rubios debajo de los hombros.

—¿De qué longitud?

—Corto...mentí nuevamente.

—Mmm... ¿Y los ojos?

Me quedé mirando mis iris de color verde esmeralda.

—Azules. —De un azul claro.

—¿Tienes pecas?

—Un poco. —Al menos eso era cierto.

—¿Y cómo son tus labios?

—¿Quieres saber si son finos o gruesos?

—Lo que quiero es devorarlos.

Solté un jadeo.

—¿Estás haciéndote la tímida esta noche? —Oí de fondo unos cubitos de hielo tintineando contra el cristal..¿Crees que eres buena practicando sexo oral?

Me quedé en silencio y mi respiración se volvió más pesada.

—¿Julieta? —dijo con suavidad—. ¿No vas a responderme?

—Es difícil hacer una valoración sobre algo que no he hecho nunca. —Oí que respiraba hondo, y la línea quedó en completo silencio.

Pensé que me preguntaría cómo había conseguido mantener relaciones sexuales con otros hombres sin haber hecho sexo oral, pero no lo hizo...Di gracias a Dios por ello, ya el tiempo que teníamos como amigos telefónicos le había mentido diciéndole que era una experimentada mujer de mundo.

—Mmm... ¿Eres pelirroja natural?

—¿Qué más da? —Me acerqué a la cama—. Es evidente que no soy tu tipo.

—Es posible que me sienta más atraído por un tipo de mujer, pero eso no quiere decir que me gusten algunas en concreto. —Y una pelirroja con una boca que jamás ha saboreado el miembro de otro hombre es más que suficiente para que haga una excepción...

—Es una pena que no sea virgen, ¿eh? Mentí nuevamente.

—No tengo sexo con vírgenes. —Hizo una pausa—. Pero teniendo en cuenta que tú y yo todavía no hemos hecho nada, bien podrías serlo.

Noté la humedad que inundaba mi entrepierna y cómo se me endurecían los pezones.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Estoy cansado de limitarme a tener sexo contigo por teléfono. Julieta...

Silencio.

—Necesito verte... —Su voz parecía tensa—. Necesito una noche contigo...

—Romeo...

—No, escúchame. —Su tono contenía una advertencia velada—. Necesito hundirme profundamente en tu interior, sentir tu centro ciñendo mi entrepierna mientras gritas mi nombre. —Mi nombre de verdad...—He sido muy paciente contigo... —Su voz se apagó—. ¿No crees?

—No...

—Tengo que verte —aseguró—. Estoy cansado de imaginarme lo mojada que te pongo, lo fuerte que puedes llegar a gritar cuando te chupe los pechos mientras entro en ti... Lo fuerte que voy a tirarte del cabello cuando te inclines encima de mi escritorio para tomarte desde atrás hasta que no puedas respirar... Estoy cansado...—Te voy a dar dos semanas para que recobres el sentido común.

—¿Cómo?

—Dos semanas —susurró—. Entonces, nos encontraremos cara a cara, y reclamaré cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

—No puedo... no puedo permitir que...

—Lo harás. —Su respiración estaba ahora en sintonía con la mía—. Y cuando lo hagas, me vas a invitar a subir a tu casa y te recordaré cómo me has tomado el pelo durante los seis últimos meses.

Me había quedado sin palabras, mi respiración era cada vez más rápida.

—Al principio seré suave —susurró.

—Deja de... —Había empezado a jadear—. Por favor... Deja de...

—Créeme, no voy a hacerlo, pequeña

—Romeo... —Me temblaban las piernas.

—No puedo seguir hablando contigo. —Necesito sentirte..., necesito probarte. Dime que lo podré hacer dentro de dos semanas.

Me mordí el labio, sabiendo que si me lo decía de nuevo, si me lo pedía una vez más, diría que sí.

—Julieta... —Estaba suplicando.

Estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo con imaginar la escena de sus palabras, a punto de gritar ..—"Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!"

—Prométeme que me dejarás tener sexo contigo dentro de dos semanas.

Como si mi boca estuviera dispuesta a seguir sus órdenes, me solté el labio inferior y me prepararé para aceptar, pero colgué.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados, tendida en la cama, y me dejé llevar por las oleadas del orgasmo. —Grité los tres "si" que él no podía oír, y cuando por fin dejé de estremecerme, me di la vuelta, me abracé a la almohada y la apreté contra mi pecho.

Antes de dormirme, oí que el teléfono emitía un pitido debajo de mí.

Era un mensaje de Romeo :

Lo tomaré como un sí. "Dentro de catorce días."

Continuará ...


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Cuatro

Narrado por Terry

—¿Te he dicho ya que he conseguido el papel principal del ballet en la audición que hice? —me comentó Julieta a la mañana siguiente.

Había estado hablando con ella desde que había llegado al trabajo, pero no habíamos mencionado el hecho de que me había colgado el teléfono la noche pasada. Más adelante la castigaría por ello... Severamente...solo faltan trece días...

—¿Te lo he dicho o no? —insistió.

—No, y si no vas a decirme cuándo y dónde será la representación, entonces, me da igual.

—¡Oh, Wow! —se rio—. Sigues irritado por lo de anoche, ¿verdad?

—Más bien furioso...

—¿Porque te colgué?

—Porque sé que gritaste cuando alcanzaste el éxtasis y me colgaste porque no querías que te oyera.

Ella se quedó en silencio. —Yo estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Annie entró de repente en mi despacho con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Espera un segundo. —Me puse el teléfono contra el pecho—. ¿Qué quieres, Annie?

—Las entrevistas finales van a comenzar dentro de veinte minutos. —Tiene que acudir ya a la sala de conferencias.

—Iré cuando pueda —repuse, fingiendo que no veía que estaba lanzándome un beso, y esperé hasta que cerró la puerta—. Te llamaré más tarde, Julieta. Tengo una reunión.

—Estamos empatados. —Yo también tengo una reunión.

—¿Con el cliente al que están juzgando por llevar un arma?

—No, algo mucho peor. —Entrevistas de pasantes.

—Debe de ser algo contagioso. —Suspiré al tiempo que me ponía la chaqueta—. Por desgracia, a mí también me toca lo mismo.

—¿Algún consejo que quieras compartir?

—Trata de fingir que estás prestando atención mientras responden a las preguntas, y asegúrate de tener batería en el celular para poder comprobar las respuestas en Internet.

—No, para mí no. —Se rio—. Para los pasantes. Algo que les pueda decir si alguno se pone nervioso.

—Oh... —Me encogí de hombros—. Diles mi lema.

—¿Y qué lema es ese?

— "Es lo que es".

—¿Por qué te habré preguntado?

—Porque siempre digo la verdad. —Y colgué.

—¿Señor Grantchester? —Annie entró otra vez en mi despacho—. Quieren que eche un vistazo por encima a los currículos antes de comenzar.

—Ya voy. —La seguí hasta la sala de conferencias, donde Jeremy Britter y Albert Ardley estaban esperándome, y me senté al lado de mis socios.

—Qué milagro verte fuera del despacho, Terry —se rio Jeremy.

—Sí —corroboró Albert—. Gracias por agasajarnos hoy con tu presencia. —Sabemos lo mucho que te gusta ser sociable —añadió con ironía.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué tenemos que entrevistar nosotros tres a los pasantes? ¿De qué nos vale tener un departamento de recursos humanos si son los socios los que hacen el trabajo duro?

—Esta empresa es como una gran familia, Terry —replicó el señor Britter con severidad, ya se trate de un pasante, de una secretaria o del joven que viene por la noche a limpiar los despachos, quiero que todos se sientan como si formaran parte de ella. ¿Lo entiendes?

—No pienso responder a eso —dije—. ¿A cuántos vamos a admitir este año?

—No muchos. —Jeremy me tendió una carpeta—. Hemos seleccionado a cinco, ahora nos toca reducirlos a tres. —Añadiremos dos más el próximo semestre.

—Hmmm... —Abrí las documentaciones y fingí prestar atención mientras hablaban de los logros de cada solicitante.

—¡Vamos a comenzar! ...—Annie, ...Jeremy apretó el botón del inter comunicador...puedes hacer pasar al primer solicitante.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, esperaba ver a la típica universitaria estirada, ataviada como una monja y con una sonrisa forzada, pero la mujer que entró no respondía a ese perfil.

Con un vestido de color gris claro que se ceñía a sus caderas era una de las chicas más atractivas que hubiera visto en mi vida. —No pude apartar la vista de ella.

Tenía los ojos color verde, justo del mismo tono que el collar de esmeraldas que rodeaba su cuello. —Llevaba el cabello suelto y algunas hebras le rozaban los pechos. Note que se movían sus labios, de brillante color rosa y hechos para ser devorados..., pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

Estaba demasiado concentrado en el tirante del sujetador rosa, que se le había deslizado por el hombro y asomaba por debajo del vestido, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. —Arqueé una ceja y ella se sonrojó, pero al instante apartó la vista y miró a mis socios.

—Bienvenida a BAG, señorita White —la saludó Jeremy.

-Señorita White —la saludó Albert—. Nos alegramos mucho de que permita que la entrevistemos, aunque, como ya sabe, en este momento, solo podemos seleccionar a tres pasantes para que realicen las prácticas en nuestro bufete.

—Soy consciente de ello, señor. —Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los míos y mi entrepierna empezó a palpitar.

Traté de reprimir las imágenes que inundaban mi cerebro, visiones en las que me tiraba a esa mujer inclinada sobre la mesa, en las que me la agarraba contra la pared del despacho, en las que le ataba las manos por encima de la cabeza y me pasaba la noche torturándola con la lengua, pero no fui capaz de detenerlas. —Cada una de las escenas se disolvía para formar otra, y antes de que pudiera impedirlo, la había desnudado con la mirada y no había nadie más en la sala, solo nosotros dos.

¿Qué demonios te pasa, hombre? ¿Cómo puedes sentirte atraído por una estudiante? ¿Por una pasante?.

—Bien, entonces vamos a empezar. —Albert interrumpió mis pensamientos—. Terry, ¿te importaría empezar con la primera pregunta?

—No —repliqué, tratando de ignorar la forma en la que la señorita White se alisaba el vestido sobre los muslos.

Mi socio me dio un empujón con la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

—Familia... Terry... Familia...

Hice una mueca.

—¿Por qué razón quiere ser abogada, señorita White?

—Disfruto arruinando a la gente —repuso ella—. E imagino que es mejor cuando te pagan por ello.

Curvé los labios en una sonrisa mientras Jeremy y Albert se reían.

—Hablando en serio, señores—continuó—, provengo de una familia de abogados y jueces, es lo que he vivido en casa desde pequeña. —Sé que el sistema judicial está lejos de ser perfecto, pero no hay nada que me haga más feliz que poder disfrutarlo en todo su esplendor. —Trabajar por el bien de la sociedad es una sensación exquisita.

—Buena respuesta —dijo Jeremy—. Ahora, si le parece, le haremos una serie de preguntas con respecto a los casos reales que le enviamos. ¿Ha sido capaz de estudiarlos todos?

—Sí, señor.

—Perfecto. —Pregunta número uno: Su cliente entra en un banco federal con un arma cargada en el bolsillo. —Cuando tropieza con un desconocido, el arma se dispara, hiriéndole en la pierna. ¿Cómo se declara su cliente ante los cargos que presentó la fiscalía?

—¿Cómo? —Lo miré—. Jeremy, ¿podrías repetir la pregunta?

—¿Completa?

—Todo lo que acabas de decir.

Asintió y repitió sus palabras, enfatizando más la parte en la que indicaba que era delito entrar en un banco con un arma cargada.

De inmediato, recordé la conversación que había mantenido anoche con Julieta.

Sonreí, pensando que quizá el amigo de Julieta protagonizaba un titular en las noticias locales, y tal vez se estaba presentando ante mí la oportunidad de averiguar quién era sin que me lo dijera. —Saqué el celular del bolsillo y empecé a teclear por debajo de la mesa de reuniones, escribiendo en Google: "Hombre se dispara a sí mismo en entidad federal en Chicago, Illinois

No apareció nada relevante.

—¿Cómo se declara su cliente, señorita White? —preguntó de nuevo Jeremy.

—No admite los cargos —replica ella con rapidez.

—¿No admite los cargos? —Jeremy parecía impresionado—. ¿Por qué?

—El cliente no tiene licencia de armas, así que es muy probable que en el juicio el fiscal intente que parezca que llevaba esa arma en el banco por alguna razón. —Da igual que solo se haya dañado a sí mismo, se enfrenta una pena de prisión, por lo que lo mejor sería evitar el juicio y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo en los mejores términos posibles.

Parpadeé, negándome a creer que su respuesta fuera otra cosa que una coincidencia. Realmente, en cuanto ella se puso a explicar su razonamiento con más detalle, fue evidente que se trataba de una estudiante. —Solo alguien tan inexperto podía justificar ese caso con una apelación emocional, después de haber dicho que no admitía los cargos.

Mientras Jeremy y Albert seguían soltando preguntas, busqué en Google variaciones de un caso federal sobre tenencia de armas: "hombre dispara en un banco", "no admiten cargos en el caso de entidad federal", "un hombre se dispara a sí mismo en un banco"...Nada.

—Señorita White, ¿sigue la carrera de algún abogado y lo considera un modelo a seguir?

preguntó Albert.

—Sí, en realidad sí —repuso ella—. Siempre he admirado la trayectoria de Terrence Graham.

—¿De Terrence Graham? —arqueé una ceja—. ¿Y ese quién es? —Por lo general, los estudiantes se limitaban a nombrar un juez federal, un fiscal de conocido prestigio o uno de los fiscales de familia. Pero ¿un abogado desconocido? Eso nunca.

—Bueno, hizo historia como el abogado más joven en descubrir una conspiración gubernamental, y además, él...

No seguí escuchando el resto de su respuesta. —Se me había ocurrido otra frase para Google.

—Interesante elección, señorita White —aseguró Jeremy—. ¿Tiene algún mentor que le oriente en la profesión además de los miembros de su familia?

—Sí.

—¿Mantiene una relación cercana con esa persona? Si es así, ¿con qué frecuencia habla con él o ella?

—Estamos en contacto casi todos los días, la verdad es que somos muy buenos amigos.

¿Por qué no aparece ese maldito caso? —Si se trata de un disparo en un banco federal, debería ocupar la primera página en todos los periódicos...

—¿Podríamos ponernos en contacto con su mentor? ¿O que nos envíe una carta de recomendación? —Jeremy se había quedado realmente impresionado con esa chica, así que el trabajo era suyo. —Incluso se podría prescindir de la segunda tanda de preguntas, no eran necesarias.

—Estoy segura de que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo si fuera necesario —dijo mientras yo hacía una nueva búsqueda en la red.

—Genial. —Una cosa más: ¿podría decirnos cuál fue el último consejo que le dio su mentor?

Miré el reloj. —En cuanto termináramos las entrevistas, iba a llamar a Julieta para preguntarle por ese caso. —Quizá había distorsionado algunos detalles para seguir manteniendo su identidad en secreto.

—Cuando le hablé de lo nerviosa que estaba por esta entrevista —dijo la señorita White con suavidad—, me dijo: "Es lo que es"

Alcé la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Es lo que es? —Albert se llevó la mano al pecho mientras se reía—. ¡Parece una de las frases que tanto le gusta decir a Terruce! —Me dio una palmada en el hombro—. ¿No es cierto, Terry?

—Sí. —Miré a la señorita White con los ojos entrecerrados—. Parece una de mis frases...

Ella se puso un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja.

—Estoy segura de que a mi mentor le gustará saber que hay alguien que disfruta de su extraño sentido del humor.

—Por favor. —La estudié mientras ella respondía con fluidez a las siguientes preguntas, sin apenas parpadear con aquellos grandes ojos verde esmeralda cuando se hicieron más difíciles. —Y cuanto más la oía hablar, cuanto más me fijaba en su forma de expresarse, más familiar me resultaba. —Tuve que esforzarme para no estallar.

Podía pasar por alto una coincidencia, pero ¿dos? Era jodidamente improbable.

Mientras le preguntaban por las citas que más le inspiraban, busqué el número de Julieta y lo marqué. —Sabía que nunca silenciaba el teléfono, aunque no me había explicado nunca la razón. —Tenía que saber si lo que acababa de ocurrírseme era cierto o si mi mente estaba jugándome una broma cruel.

Miré la pantalla mientras conectaba contando los segundos, y cuando vi que sonaba tres veces, solté un enorme suspiro de alivio. —Pero en ese instante, un repique llenó la habitación.

—Perdón. —Las mejillas de la señorita White se pusieron de color rosa mientras recogía el bolso—. Tengo la extraña manía de no silenciar nunca mi celular... y me olvidé de dejarlo en el auto. —Sacó el teléfono y esbozó una leve sonrisa cuando miró la pantalla. Luego ignoró la llamada.

—¡Qué demonios...!

—No se preocupe, suele ocurrir —se rio Jeremy—. De todas formas ya habíamos terminado. —Ha servido para que podamos poner punto final a la entrevista. ¿Algo más por tu parte, Terruce?

Miré a "Julieta"... —Me sentía confuso, enfadado y, por desgracia, excitado al mismo tiempo.

—¿Terruce?

—Nada más —repuse, dándome cuenta de que ella se había sonrojado de nuevo—. No tengo ninguna pregunta más.

Tanto Jeremy y Albert se levantaron y sonrieron mientras le estrechaban la mano, pero yo me quedé sentado.

No podía creérmelo.

Julieta no era una pelirroja de ojos azules como me había dicho por teléfono, no era una abogada en ejercicio..., solo una condenada mentirosa.

—¿Señor Grantchester? —Estaba de pie frente a mí y me tendía la mano—. Gracias por haberme entrevistado hoy. —Ha sido un auténtico placer conocerlo.

—El placer ha sido todo mío. —Le estreché la mano intentando ignorar lo suave que resultaba al tacto—. Buena suerte.

Asintió y se despidió de los tres una vez más antes de salir de la sala de reuniones.

Mientras Jeremy y Albert comentaban lo impresionados que les había dejado esa entrevista, me obligué a mirar el currículo de la señorita White.

Se había matriculado en dos especialidades : preparatoria de leyes y ballet.—Hacía unos días que la habían elegido como protagonista para El lago de los cisnes, y formaba parte del diez por ciento de estudiantes más brillantes de su curso. —En la carpeta había al menos diez cartas de recomendación, todas de abogados con una reputación impecable. Incluso había una de la nueva ayudante del fiscal.

Por sorprendentes que fueran sus logros personales, para mí solo destacó un dato: tenía veinticinco años.

Veinticinco malditos años

A pesar de que fuera la más aventajada de los estudiantes, no era una abogada en ejercicio...—Era una pasante...

Esa noche, ignoré el mensaje de texto de Julieta:

Si no has encontrado a otra pobre desgraciada con la que quedar esta noche, llámame al leer el mensaje.

Estaba demasiado enfadado para hablar con ella. —Después de todas las horas que habíamos pasado al teléfono, de todas las veces que le había dicho lo mucho que odiaba a los mentirosos, ella me había mentido. —En repetidas ocasiones.

Mi primer impulso había sido oponerme a ofrecerle el puesto, pero luego no me atreví. Cuando terminamos la última entrevista del día, la elección era unánime: Candice White

Sin embargo, mientras sopesábamos los pros y contras de otros candidatos, me iba enfadando más conmigo mismo por no haber empezado a sospechar algo raro ante las reiteradas mentiras de Candice.

A lo largo de los seis meses que llevábamos en contacto, algunas preguntas habían resultado demasiado simples. —A veces, me habían hecho sospechar algo raro, pero jamás les dediqué un segundo pensamiento. —Ella había mencionado un par de veces la universidad de Chicago, pero nunca durante mucho tiempo, y siempre hablaba como si fuera allí donde se había graduado. —A pesar de eso, su constante parloteo sobre lo mucho que deseaba la aprobación de sus padres y los sentimientos encontrados que tenía a la hora de elegir danza o leyes deberían haber sido un claro indicativo de que no era oro lo que relucía.

Llegados a ese punto, no sabía por qué me sentía más molesto: si por el hecho de que no fuera abogado, de que todavía estuviera en la universidad o de que me hubiera mentido sobre su aspecto físico.

Cuando me bebía el sexto whisky de la noche, me di cuenta de que lo que más me irritaba era la última mentira, aunque resultaba irrelevante en el gran esquema del engaño. —Ella respondía, sin duda, a mi tipo..—La deseé en el mismo segundo en el que entró en la sala de reuniones, antes de saber quién era en realidad..., antes de conocer su edad.

Vacié el vaso antes de que empezara a sonar mi teléfono. —Era ella.

Puse los ojos en blanco y, sin tomar el celular de la mesa, busqué uno de mis últimos habanos y salí al balcón. —Necesitaba pensar.

Esa noche, el cielo estaba completamente negro y sin estrellas, y la luna permanecía oculta detrás de una cortina de nubes oscuras. —A pesar de lo mucho que quería negarlo, el cielo estaba muy parecido a cierta noche de hacía seis años.

A la noche en que mi vida cambió para siempre, la noche en la que me quedé roto, destrozado y entumecido. —Todo por culpa de las mentiras: una lista de desgarradoras e inconcebibles mentiras.

Traté de evitar caer en los recuerdos, pero todavía oía esa voz tensa y entrecortada en mi cabeza:

"Terruce..., tienes que ayudarme... Tienes que sacarme de aquí. Por favor, Terruce, sálvame"

Sacudí la cabeza al tiempo que bloqueaba el resto del recuerdo. Al contrario que seis años antes, ahora era yo quien tenía el control de la situación, y que Julieta me hubiera mentido significaba el final de nuestra amistad.

No había ninguna justificación para lo que había hecho, pero antes de cortar por lo sano, le haría pagar con creces haberme mentido. —Solo tenía que descubrir cuál era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Dos semanas después...

—¿Señor Grantchester? —Candy dejaba el café sobre mi escritorio. —Había insistido personalmente en que fuera mi pasante, a pesar de que solo era necesario que la viera para enfadarme.

Me había hecho el propósito de no hablar mucho cuando ella estaba cerca, de no mirarla durante demasiado rato y de ser más cruel que nunca, incluso al punto de resultar desdeñoso. —Le había encargado que se ocupara de mi café, exigiéndole que lo repitiera por lo menos tres veces en cada ocasión, y cada vez que solicitaba mi ayuda, le respondía de la peor manera que me era posible.

No parecía molesta u ofendida por mi dureza, lo que me enfurecía todavía más. Había pensado que verla trabajar para mí, sometiéndola a esa presión, conseguiría que mi atracción por ella se desvaneciera, pero se hacía más intensa cada vez que veía su rostro...—En especial hoy.

Cuando me puso el café sobre el escritorio, me di cuenta de que sus pezones pugnaban contra la fina tela del vestido color beige, que estaba confeccionado en un género tan sutil que también marcaba el borde de las bragas de encaje...maldije por lo bajo.

—¿Señor Grantchester? —insistió una vez más.

—¿Qué quiere, señorita White?

—Hoy tengo un ensayo importante con el ballet del que formo parte, así que me preguntaba si... —parecía muy nerviosa— si podría salir hoy un poco antes.

—No.

Suspiró...—De verdad... Tengo que asistir al ensayo. Es en el Gran salon

—¿Y?

—Y eso significa —replicó tras aclararse la garganta—, con el debido respeto, señor Grantchester, que es algo importante para mí. —El Gran salon está reservado por lo general para las actuaciones, por eso cuando lo abren y lo permiten utilizar para un ensayo quiere decir que...

No estaba escuchándola. —Quería volver a concentrar la vista en mi trabajo, dejándole claro que la estaba ignorando. —Sin embargo, no pude. —Estaba demasiado ocupado admirando el contorno de su boca.

—Creo que he hecho valer unas razones legítimas —por alguna razón, ella seguía hablando—, y como no estoy pidiéndole demasiado, debería dejarme salir antes.

—Señorita White, regrese al trabajo.

—Señor Grantchester, por favor...

—Vuelva-al-trabajo. —La miré, desafiándola a que soltara cualquier otra palabra con aquella seductora boca—. Su vida personal me importa un bledo. —Le pago para que trabaje veinticinco horas a la semana, por lo que va a tener que esmerarse hasta el último minuto, y va a hacerlo cuando yo se lo digo. —Por lo tanto, vuelva a su mesa.

Me quedé mirándola durante unos segundos, y no pude dejar de percibir las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

—Al salir puede coger un pañuelo de papel de esa caja —la invité.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, dio un paso atrás y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Le pediré al señor Ardley si puedo salir un poco antes. —No quiero faltarle al respeto.

—¿Perdón? —Me puse en pie—. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

Candy continuó acercándose a la puerta, y sus tacones cada vez repiqueteaban más rápido en el suelo. —Antes de que pudiera girar el pomo de la puerta, la obligué a darse la vuelta y mantuve la puerta cerrada apoyando en ella la mano.

—No me gustan las insubordinaciones, señorita White.

—No es necesario que se preocupe por eso. —Tenía la cara roja y los rasgos contraídos por la ira—. Pienso pedirle al señor Ardley que me ponga de pasante con otra persona, porque me niego a trabajar con usted.

—Buena suerte, pero solo yo quería encargarme de usted.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Cuando trató de alejarse, le agarré las manos y se las sujeté por encima de la cabeza.

—Fui la mejor en la entrevista, y los dos lo sabemos —susurró—, y puesto que eso es un hecho, no tengo por qué soportarlo más. —Parecía a punto de escupirme en la cara—. Usted es un idiota cruel, frío y condescendiente, y no he aprendido nada con usted. Dudo mucho que llegue a hacerlo.

—Cuide esa boca. —Todavía sigo siendo su jefe.

—Era mi jefe, en pasado.

Apreté las manos alrededor de sus muñecas y la miré directamente a los ojos al tiempo que presionaba mi torso contra sus senos.

—Candice, te voy a decir lo que está a punto de ocurrir. —Vas a volver a tu mesa y vas a permanecer allí hasta que termine el día; solo te levantarás para traerme otra traza de café cuando te la pida. —Vas a informar al director del ballet de que irás al ensayo cuando termines de trabajar y no hablarás de nada con el señor Ardley, porque en este bufete no nos gusta que los pasantes vayan con quejas y lloriqueos.

—Creo que hay una primera vez para todo. —Apartó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

—Candice...

—Señor Grantchester, suélteme o empezaré a gritar. —No ha escuchado nada de lo que he dicho porque sin duda sugiere que...

Le apresé los labios con los míos para que se callara de una buena vez al tiempo que le mantenía las manos firmemente sujetas por las muñecas y le apretaba el cuerpo contra la puerta con las caderas.

Murmuró algo mientras le metía la lengua en la boca, mordiéndole el labio inferior tan fuerte como podía. —Sin pensar, le solté las manos y la agarré por la cintura, apretándola contra mí mientras deslizaba la mano por debajo de la falda.

Metí los dedos debajo de las bragas, rozando el encaje con suavidad. Luego, muy despacio, lo empujé a un lado y le acaricie con mi dedo su sexo y luego lo introduje un poco.

—Aush... —se quejó ella, lo que me llevó a morderle el labio otra vez.

Estaba húmeda, empapada y resbaladiza, pero a pesar de lo mucho que quería tomarla contra la puerta hasta que perdiera el sentido, hasta que se olvidara incluso de su nombre, arranqué la boca de la de ella.

—¡Fuera de mi despacho!

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella jadeante, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

—Vete a ese ensayo tan importante.

—Señor Grant...

—Date prisa, antes de que cambie de opinión. —Me aparté y abrí la puerta—. Vete.

No dudó en salir, y tan pronto como se fue supe que esta disposición no iba a funcionar durante mucho más tiempo. —Tenía que asignarla a otro abogado o acabaría echándola.

Horas después, cuando llevábamos la mitad de la jornada laboral, me di cuenta de que había recibido un nuevo mensaje de Julieta. —Fruncí el ceño y cambié el nombre por el de Candice en la agenda del móvil antes de leerlo.

—¿Dónde te has metido las dos últimas semanas? ¿Estás bien? Te he llamado y enviado algún mensaje, pero no me has respondido. Estoy muy preocupada por ti... Si lees esto, di algo, lo que sea.

No quería responder, pero con el sabor de su boca todavía en mis labios, me di por vencido.

—Estoy bien. —Acabo de enterarme de algo muy importante y estoy tratando de encontrar la manera de asimilarlo.

—¿Algo serio?

—Muy serio.

—Lo siento... ¿Quieres que te cuente algo que te hará sentir mejor?

—Dudo que haya algo que me haga sentir mejor en este momento.

—¿Apuestas algo?

—A ver...

—Mi jefe acaba de besarme. —Creo que es por eso por lo que me trata tan mal. —Quiere acostarse conmigo.

—No creo que tu jefe quiera acostarse contigo...

—Te aseguro que sí. —Estaba duro mientras me besaba, y me mordió los labios, agarrándome como si quisiera poseerme... —Jamás había estado tan húmeda en mi vida...

Vacilé.

—¿Por qué piensas que eso hará que me sienta mejor?

—Porque durante todo el rato he imaginado que eras tú. —Te echo de menos.

Apagué mi teléfono de inmediato. —No sabía qué demonios estaba intentando ella, pero no iba a picar.

¿He imaginado que eras tú? ¿Te echo de menos?...

No iba a responder a sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes durante mucho tiempo. Aunque tuviera una boca hecha para besar.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin Repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Cinco

Narrado por Candy

No podía dejar de recordar cómo me había besado el señor Grantchester el otro día, cómo me había apretado contra su pecho mientras me hundía la lengua en la boca.

Desde entonces, solo podía pensar en volver a besarlo, y la idea había invadido mi mente durante todo el día. —Incluso cuando le había servido la última taza de café, había sentido la tentación de rodear el escritorio para volver a besarlo otra vez. Desde que era su pasante, se había portado conmigo de una forma horrible, aunque siempre había considerado que era una técnica para entrenarme, una manera de descubrir si podía trabajar bajo presión.

Hasta el día que me besó..—Había habido algo intangible en su beso; palabras no pronunciadas, un deseo reprimido. —Me había hecho pensar que las miradas que me lanzaba con frecuencia, esas miradas de desprecio entrelazado con deseo, significaban algo más..

Puse un agitador de plástico en su café y carraspeé...—Señor Grantchester, ¿necesita algo más?

No hubo respuesta y me mantuve firme mientras esperaba que me mirara. —Quería ver su expresión.

Ese día se había puesto un traje gris de tres piezas con una corbata de seda plateada que le hacía tener un aspecto más devastadoramente atractivo que nunca.

—¿Algún problema, señorita White? —Lo vi apretar los puños por encima de la mesa; parecía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para actuar como si mi presencia no le perturbara. —Pero le afectaba, y era evidente.

Sabía que iba a levantar la vista en cualquier momento, así que di un paso atrás para asegurarme de que veía el vestido azul claro que me había puesto en su honor. Sin embargo, mantuvo la cabeza baja.

—No, señor.

—Entonces, salga de mi despacho. —Cuando me traiga la próxima taza de café, necesitaré que venga acompañada del informe que ha redactado sobre el caso Robinson. Lo quiero aquí a las cuatro en punto.

—Ese caso me lo dio ayer. —Me dijo que podía tomarme el tiempo que necesitara.

—Debe de haberme entendido mal. —Puede tomarse todo el tiempo que necesite del día de hoy. —Aquí la situación cambia de un momento para otro, y esa es la razón de que algunos no podamos salir temprano. —A las cuatro en punto.

Me quedé sin palabras. —No había manera de que pudiera leerme y resumir un caso de trescientas páginas para el final del día.

—¿Ha perdido audición entre ayer y hoy? —Por fin alzó la cabeza; su mirada era inexpresiva—. Necesito completo silencio cuando trabajo, y el sonido de su jadeante respiración está impidiendo que me concentre. —Entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de observarme—. Fuera de aquí. —Vaya a terminar el informe y tráigalo con el café. Si no lo hace, está despedida.

En ese momento, decidí con rapidez que era bipolar, y que cometía un error al imaginar que aquel beso significaba que existía cierta atracción entre nosotros. —Me di la vuelta para salir de su despacho y me fui a la sala de descanso.

Lo que estaba claro era que no iba a conseguir finalizar el informe sobre el caso Robinson para el final del día.

Saqué el celular del bolsillo y me desplacé entre los mensajes para comprobar si Romeo me había respondido los mensajes que le había enviado por la mañana.

Suspiré al ver que no era así. —Decidí llamarlo, necesitaba que alguien me dijera que mi vida no iba a terminar hoy, cuando me despidieran.

Sonó un par de veces, y luego saltó el buzón de voz.

—¿Le había dado al botón para ignorar mi llamada?.

Le envié un mensaje de texto.

—¿Qué te pasa últimamente? ¿Es que la falta de sexo te lleva a actuar como un idiota conmigo? ¿Es tan mala la abstinencia? ¡Dime algo!

Esperé su respuesta, pero no llegó, así que me hundí en el sofá de la sala de descanso. Ni siquiera tenía sentido que intentara terminar el informe, así que me iba a quedar allí sentada, relajada, y cuando dieran las cinco, recogería todas mis cosas y me iría.

Podría encontrar otro lugar en el que hacer las prácticas en menos de dos semanas o, en el peor de los casos, pedirle al jefe de departamento que me permitiera realizarlas en el bufete de mis padres.

Cerré los ojos y me apoyé en el cojín, deseando poder dormirme y que al despertar todo fuera una pesadilla.

—¿Candy? —Alguien me sacudió el hombro cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

—¿Sí? —Abrí los ojos. —Era Annie.

—Llevo buscándote por mucho tiempo. El señor Grantchester quiere hablar contigo.

Arqueé una ceja...—¿Quiere más café?

—Seguramente. —Se encogió de hombros—. Está un poco raro desde hace unos días. Apresúrate, vamos, no quiero que se enoje más. —Abrió la puerta y me levanté, pasando por delante de ella.

Ni siquiera sabía si debía ir a su despacho. —Por otra parte, ver la expresión de su rostro cuando le dijera: "Jódete. —Me largo" era una experiencia demasiado buena para no aprovecharla. —Forcé una sonrisa y llamé a su puerta.

—Adelante —dijo con voz severa.

Me deslicé en el despacho esperando que me tendiera la taza vacía, y lo vi sentado detrás del escritorio, mirándome.

—Tome asiento —indicó.

Ocupé la silla al otro lado de la mesa, segura de que iba a echarme un rollo por algo, una forma como otra cualquiera de liberar aquellas tendencias bipolares, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a seguir contemplándome.

Odié el efecto que sus ojos tenían sobre mi cuerpo, y aunque tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle qué quería, no podía conseguir que mis labios pronunciaran una palabra.

Sin decir nada, se puso en pie de repente y rodeó el escritorio hasta apoyar las caderas en el borde, justo a mi lado, de tal forma que sus rodillas y las mías se rozaron.

—Se supone que los abogados son personas íntegras, ¿verdad? —susurró.

—Sí.

—Mmm... —Se inclinó hacia delante—. Que nunca deberían ocultar la verdad de forma voluntaria a alguien que supuestamente les importa, ¿cierto?

—Depende... —Noté que me costaba respirar y que el corazón me latía a cien por hora.

—¿Depende? —Se echó un poco hacia atrás—. ¿De qué depende?

—Si la verdad puede dañar o herir a alguien de forma innecesaria, creo que es mejor no decirla.

—¿Y en el caso de que alguien hubiera pedido que se la dijeran en reiteradas ocasiones? ¿Si alguien hubiera dicho claramente —quiero saber la verdad, no importa lo que duela o lo mucho que pueda llegar a enojarme?

¿A dónde quería llegar con esto? Pensé

—Señor Grantchester, ¿se refiere a si un testigo potencial puede cambiar su declaración en el estrado?

—No... —Me pasó los dedos por la clavícula, dejando un rastro ardiente—. Se trata de una investigación personal. —Necesito una opinión externa. —Responda a la pregunta.

—Bien, creo que... —Contuve la respiración cuando él me puso la mano en el muslo y deslizó los dedos por debajo de la falda—. Creo que en ocasiones es necesario mentir, y que algunas verdades no se pueden decir. —La dificultad esta en poder discernir lo más adecuado en cada momento.

—Por lo tanto, ¿cree en la duda razonable?

—Sí, en algunos casos, sí.

—¿Qué ocurre en nuestro caso? —Movió la mano lentamente por debajo de mi falda, subiéndola cada vez más por el muslo.

—¿En nuestro caso?

—Sí —dijo—. Creo que tú y yo nos vemos enredados en este momento en una red de desafortunados engaños.

—No... —protesté, confusa y sin aliento—. No estamos enredados en ninguna red de engaños.

—Te aseguro que sí lo estamos, Julieta... —Me atrajo hacia delante por el collar de perlas que llevaba al cuello—. Es el caso de una mujer que se hizo amiga mía por Internet, pero ha resultado ser alguien completamente diferente a la persona que me dijo que era... Por lo tanto, en este caso, nuestro caso, ¿te parece que debemos considerar una duda razonable?

Jadeé, sintiendo que cualquier rastro de color desaparecía de mi rostro. —Se me detuvo el corazón y luego comenzó a palpitar de una forma tan violenta que pensé que iba a salírseme del pecho. —Abrí los ojos como platos.

—Se te ha dado muy bien cubrir tu rastro durante mucho tiempo, debo concedértelo, continuó él—, pero estaba seguro de que habíamos hablado largo y tendido de lo que pienso de los mentirosos. ¿Lo hemos hecho o no?

Murmuré algo por lo bajo cuando incrementó la presión sobre las perlas, tirando de mí para acercarme de forma que nuestras bocas casi se rozaban.

—¿Tienes pensado contestarme, Candice? ¿No estás cansada de esta maldita farsa?

—Nunca se me ocurrió que... —tartamudeé. Traté de apartar la mirada, pero la presión de su mano me impidió hacerlo—. Lo siento mucho...

No dijo nada más. —Me miró a los ojos, en busca de algo que no encontró.

—Una vez que alguien me miente —dijo en voz baja, echándose hacia atrás—, para mí está muerto para siempre. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije?

—Sí...

—Por lo tanto, ¿puedo deducir que siempre has elegido la mentira por encima de nuestra amistad?

—No quería conocerte en persona...

—De eso ya me he dado cuenta —siseó.

—Si hubiera sabido quién eras en realidad... —estaba a punto de derrumbarme delante de él— nunca habría...

—Cállate —me interrumpió—. Ya he oído suficientes mentiras. —La cuestión es que, dado que no compartimos los mismos puntos de vista, no eres digna de ser mi pasante. Hasta nuevo aviso, serás la ayudante de mi secretaria.

—¿Estás rebajándome de categoría?

—No se trata de rebajarte de categoría. —Es la manera de perderte de vista.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón...

—La relación que manteníamos online, o lo que demonios fuera, ha terminado. No quiero saber nada de ti fuera de estas paredes —dijo con firmeza.

—Romeo...

—Para usted es señor Grantchester , señorita White —dijo haciendo

énfasis en las palabras, mientras me miraba—. SE..ÑOR..GRANT..CHES..TER.., ¿está claro?

—De verdad, lo siento. —Tienes que creerme. —Jamás se me ocurrió que esto pudiera llegar a pasar.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite para realizar el informe del caso Robinson—dijo, haciendo caso omiso de mi disculpa mientras dejaba de tutearme. Me soltó el collar—. Tiene hasta finales de la semana que viene. —A partir de hoy, dejará el café en la estantería. —No quiero verla cerca de mi escritorio.

—Terruce...

—No tenemos confianza suficiente para tutearnos. —No vuelva a llamarme así.

—Deja que te explique cómo...

—No hay explicación que valga. —Me ha mentido, y para mí ya no existe. —Váyase. Ya.

Sentí que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas...—Cuando te dije que eras mi único amigo, lo decía en serio... —Se supone que los amigos se dan la oportunidad de rectificar. —Déjame explicarte por qué tuve que mentirte...

—Yo jamás me relaciono con mentirosos. —Sabiendo que eso es justo lo que usted es, no me importa por qué sintió necesidad de engañarme. —Váyase de mi despacho.

Me levanté mientras lo miraba a los ojos, rogándole con ellos que me escuchara, que me dejara explicarle, pero se alejó de mí.

—¿Annie? —dijo tras agarrar el teléfono—. ¿Podrías indicarle a la señorita White la salida de mi despacho? Y ya que estamos hablando, ¿podrías decirle al conserje que revise el suelo, a ver si se ha caído pegamento?

Permanecí de pie debajo de los chorros de agua caliente, dejando que me entibiaran la piel mientras lloraba. —Justo después de salir del despacho de Terruce, me había dirigido al departamento de recursos humanos para decir que no me sentía bien y me ausentaría durante el resto del día.

Fui directo a la academia de baile y me encerré en una de las salas privadas de ensayo, donde bailé hasta que dejé de sentir los pies. —Supuse que mis compañeros debieron de pensar que estaba loca al verme sollozar mientras daba vueltas, pero no me importó; necesitaba arrancar de mi mente todo lo referente a Terruce, "Romeo & Julieta"

Mientras dejaba que el agua siguiera cayendo sobre mi piel, cerré los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabe? —murmuré. Recordé las dos últimas semanas, en las que Romeo había estado menos hablador de lo habitual, la forma en la que me había ignorado y... de repente lo supe.

—En la entrevista...

Todavía recordaba perfectamente que ver a Terruce en persona me había hecho comprender que no existía ninguna imagen capaz de capturar con precisión lo sexy que era en realidad. —Me había sonrojado en el segundo en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. —Durante la entrevista no me había parecido que actuara de forma diferente hasta que me acordé de aquella llamada telefónica...

No sabía por qué volvía ahora a mi memoria, pero mientras el señor Ardley y el señor Britter se habían reído de la inesperada llamada, Terruce se había limitado a mirarme.

Su expresión había sido de una sorpresa total y absoluta. —Y al final de la entrevista, cuando me acerqué a su lado, su mirada no era de curiosidad, sino penetrante.

Me sequé las lágrimas, cerré el grifo y salí de la ducha. —Me envolví en una toalla e hice lo mismo que siempre hacia cuando me sentía triste: pedir un sándwich y servirme un par de martinis.

Justo cuando estaba acabando el primero, sonó un golpe en la puerta. —Me di cuenta de que las llaves de color rosa, cortesía de mi olvidadiza y siempre ausente compañera de apartamento, estaban encima de la encimera, y supe que se trataba de ella...Siempre se dejaba algo...

—¿Tanto te costaría comprobar que lo llevas todo antes de...? —me interrumpí al abrir la puerta.

Ante mí estaba Terruce, y su expresión era de rabia absoluta. —Ya no estaba vestido con un traje, sino con una camiseta blanca que se ceñía a sus cincelados abdominales y unos jeans desteñidos.

Traté de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero la mantuvo abierta con el pie y entró en mi departamento. —Retrocedí al tiempo que él avanzaba, hasta que terminé apoyada en la pared del salón.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Su voz no mostraba ninguna inflexión o emoción.

—No, no es cierto. —Tú mismo lo has dicho antes hasta el cansancio. —Bajé la mirada al suelo—. No te preocupes, presentaré mi renuncia por la mañana. —Por favor, vete.

Él inclinó la cabeza y buscó mis ojos...—No vas a presentar nada.

—Mira... —Tragué saliva—. Quiero que te vayas.

—Me gustaría creerte, pero tienes la mala costumbre de no decir siempre la verdad.

La tensión entre nosotros era casi palpable, y sentí que mi sangre se calentaba cada segundo que permanecía allí, mirándome. —Cuando traté de alejarme, él me agarró por las caderas.

—Me dijiste que eras abogada, Candice —me espetó con la voz llena de intención—. Me dijiste que tenías veintisiete años.

—Jamás te dije que tuviera veintisiete años. —Fuiste tú el que lo asumió.

—¡Era lo que ponía el maldito perfil del Chat de abogados! —Me empujó contra la pared, —Nunca me corregiste cuando te decía que te llevaba tres... Aunque te llevo cinco.

—Jamás se me ocurrió que pudiéramos llegar a conocernos en persona —dije con la voz entrecortada mientras él presionaba su pecho contra el mío.

—¿Crees que eso disculpa tus mentiras?

—Ya te he dicho que lo siento, y está claro que cometí un error al hacerme amiga tuya. Ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de explicarme.

—¿Es que no has entendido todavía lo desagradable que es esta situación?

—No... —murmuré mientras nuestros labios se tocaban.

—Llevo casi seis meses esperando el momento de tener sexo con la mujer que se burlaba de mí todas las noches —susurró, deslizando la mano por debajo de la toalla—. Quería que me montaras. —Introdujo los dedos entre mis muslos y empezó a frotar el pulgar contra mi intimidad—. Que se montara en mi miembro. —Quería enseñarle lo que me gustaba... ¿Es que no ves que lo has echado todo a perder?

Negué con la cabeza como única respuesta. —La forma en la que me miraba y me tocaba me impedía hacer otra cosa.

—Cuando te pregunté qué aspecto tenías, afirmaste que no eres mi tipo. —Apartó la boca de la mía, aunque mantuvo el pulgar en mi intimidad—. Pero está claro que sí lo eres. ¿Por qué me mentiste en algo tan tonto?

—Tú tampoco me dijiste cómo eras, solo...

—Déjate de estupideces —siseó, dando un paso atrás—. Explícame tu razonamiento. Ya he descubierto cuál fue tu lógica absurda para las otras mentiras. —Por cierto, ningún abogado que se precie dejaría que fuera otro abogado el que hiciera el trabajo.

—Y solo un idiota egocéntrico que quiere parecer más profundo de lo que realmente es diría que se llama Romeo.

—Bien, bien, me alegro de ver aparecer por fin una versión que reconozco de ti. —Dio un paso atrás y se cruzó de brazos—. Responde a mi pregunta.

—¡Púdrete! —Me reí—. Ya te he dicho que lo sentía, te rogué que me escucharas y ahora, cuando tú sí quieres hablar, ¿crees que puedes irrumpir en mi departamento para hacerlo?

—No te he dicho que vayamos a hacer nada. —Sonrió mientras daba una segunda intención a mis palabras—. Todavía...

Se apoyó contra la pared, esperando a que yo hablara, pero no podía decir nada.

Aparta la mirada de él... Aparta la mirada...

Como si supiera el poder que sus ojos tenían sobre mí, sonrió mientras agarraba una de las copas de martini...—Sacó una de las cerezas del licor y se la puso en los labios.

—¿Tienes pensado quedarte ahí de pie toda la noche mirándome o piensas responder a mi pregunta?

—No —repliqué finalmente, apartando la vista—. Después de cómo me has tratado hoy en tu despacho, no te debo absolutamente nada. —Puedes quedarte ahí toda la noche, no me importa. —Me dirigí hacia mi habitación—. He pedido un sándwich, así que cuando llegue...

Se me detuvo el corazón cuando me agarró desde atrás y me apretó contra su pecho. Me hizo girar con rapidez para que quedáramos cara a cara, luego me arrancó la toalla, dejándola caer al suelo.

Seguía teniendo la cereza entre los labios e intentó metérmela en la boca, ordenándome sin palabras que separara los labios...—Saqué la lengua para aceptarla.

—No la mastiques —susurró, antes de que pudiera morderla—. Quiero ver cómo la tragas entera.

El jadeo que solté hizo que se me deslizara por la garganta.

—Buena chica —dijo, aflojando las manos con las que me tenía sujeta por la cintura, ahora, da un paso atrás y pon la espalda contra la pared.

—¿Queeee?

Me empujó hacia atrás y, antes de que pudiera respirar otra vez, me agarró las manos y me las subió por encima de la cabeza.

—No se te ocurra bajarlas.

Asentí moviendo la cabeza al tiempo que apretaba las manos contra la fría superficie.

Me miró con una expresión de pocos amigos mientras me succionaba el labio inferior con los suyos.

—Como las dejes caer —dijo en voz baja—, haré que te arrepientas.

—Sí...—No era una pregunta. —Su mirada se suavizó, y yo estuve segura de que podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón.

Cerré los ojos cuando pasó las manos por mis costados..—Noté su miembro cada vez más grande a través de los pantalones cuando se inclinó para besarme los pechos, rodeándome los pezones con la lengua.

Luego, arrastró la boca por mi estómago al tiempo que acariciaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con las manos, abriéndose paso hacia abajo.

—Romeo... —jadeé cuando me rozó la parte interior de los muslos con la lengua.

—Mi nombre es Terruce, pero puedes llamarme Terry. —Se arrodilló—. Ya hemos terminado con ese juego. —Me apresó las piernas con las manos y apretó la boca contra mi sexo, comenzando a lamerlo con suavidad al tiempo que me acariciaba el centro de mi intimidad con el pulgar.

Traté de no gemir demasiado alto, de contener las sensaciones, pero cada vez que movía

la lengua, se me escapaba otro sonido.

—Estás jodidamente mojada —gimió él—. Jodidamente mojada... —repitió, deslizando un dedo en mi interior

Abrí mucho los ojos y grité ante la intromisión.

—Eres tan estrecha... —susurró.

—Espera, yo soy...

Movió su dedo en mi centro una vez más acallándome antes de decirle que era virgen.

—Ahh... Terry... —Me di por vencida y dejé de intentar permanecer en silencio.

—¿Sí?

Retiró lentamente el dedo de mi interior y alzó la vista, esperando que dijera algo. Pero yo no podía concentrarme cuando me miraba de esa manera.

Sin ningún acercamiento previo, enterró la cabeza en mi sexo y empezó a devorarme.

—Ohhh... —grité, presa de un placer indescriptible—. ¡Oh, Dios! Terry... Espera...

No me hizo caso y hundió la lengua cada vez más adentro.

No puede evitar dejar caer las manos, que llevé a su cabeza para cerrar los puños en su cabello intentando mantener el equilibrio. —Cuanto más le tiraba de los mechones, más metía la lengua en mi interior.

De repente, se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta, aunque Terry no se molestó en parar. Por el contrario, me levantó la pierna derecha y la apoyó sobre su hombro. Sujetándome el muslo para que no pudiera moverme, deslizó la lengua lo más profundamente que pudo, lamiendo todos los rincones de mi sexo.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, me aferré a sus hombros, sintiendo que mi sexo palpitaba contra su boca. —Pero él se detuvo bruscamente.

Me bajó la pierna y volvió a besarme la piel por todas partes mientras subía, deteniéndose al llegar a mis pechos. —Los amasó con una mano y luego agarro los pezones.

—Te había dicho que no dejaras caer las manos —me recordó, clavando la mirada en mí mientras abría la cremallera del pantalón.

De nuevo, clavé los ojos en los suyos, casi sin aliento.

—Te lo había advertido, ¿verdad?

Me tomó una mano y la apretó contra su pecho, obligándome a bajarla lentamente.

Cuando llegó a su miembro, bajé la vista sorprendida. —Era enorme, de gran espesor. La miré con la boca abierta.

—¿No te gusta?

Me levanto la barbilla y sonrió.

Aunque me había quedado sin habla, no podía negar lo excitada que estaba en ese momento que olvide mi condición virginal. —Recordé lo que me había dicho por teléfono, bajé la cabeza para saborearlo. —Él me detuvo.

—Esta noche no. —Sacó un preservativo del bolsillo, que se puso mientras me miraba.

Me llevó hacia el sofá, se sentó y me indicó que me pusiera en su regazo.

Me incliné hacia delante para besarlo en los labios, pero me dio la vuelta con rapidez, dejándome de espaldas a él., —empezó a burlarse de mí frotando el glande contra mis pliegues anegados una y otra vez.

—¿Recuerdas que dijiste que querías montarme hasta que me viniera en tu interior? me susurró al oído—. ¿Que querías hundirte en mí hasta que te rogara que pararas?

—Sí... —gemí.

Me hizo bajar empujándome por los hombros, Grite de dolor y unas lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas.

—¿Eras virgen? Me preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

No respondí, me limité a inhalar y exhalar para contrarrestar el dolor que sentía, permaneció sin moverse por unos segundos.

—Por que no me lo dijiste, —te dije que no tenia relaciones con vírgenes..

No respondí, bajé el rostro al recordar aquellas palabras

—No importa, ..me dijo levantando mi rostro y besándome con dulzura y vi en sus ojos un brillo especial..

Cuanto más me penetraba, más gemía él... Más decía mi nombre...Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mí, se mantuvo inmóvil y apretó los labios contra mi cuello, dejando que me acostumbrara a sus dimensiones.

Nunca había imaginado que sentir y tener a Terruce Grantchester en mi interior seria algo incomparable..—Era intenso, —potente, —adictivo.

—Cabálgame, Candy... —Me empujó hacia delante—. Cabálgame,...

Respiré hondo antes de empezar a mecerme contra él, dejando que me dilatara cada vez más. —Apenas era capaz de mantener el ritmo; la plenitud de su miembro era demasiado grande y, además, estaba frotándome con el pulgar. Me estaba volviendo loca de placer.

—¿Sientes lo jodidamente bueno que es...? —. No pares.

Me agarró de las caderas para levantarme y dejarme caer una y otra vez.

—Terry...—. Estoy a punto de...

—No. —Me sujetó las caderas con una fuerza brutal—. Todavía no.

De repente, se levantó conmigo todavía empalada en su miembro y se inclinó sobre mí.

—Agárrate a la mesa. —Y no se te ocurra venirte.

Me aferré al borde de la mesita del café mientras embestía una y otra vez, impactando con cada envite contra mis nalgas.

—Te dije que iba a ser el dueño de tu sexo —susurró con dureza—. No te vengas hasta que yo te lo diga... —Su miembro palpitaba en mi interior, y mis músculos internos la ceñían en cada embestida.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! —Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme cuando una intensa presión creció en lo más profundo de mi vientre mientras él seguía meciendose sin descanso...—Terry

—No te vengas aún. —Me advirtió, pero no pude evitarlo.

El orgasmo me inundó como un tsunami y me derrumbé hacia delante. —Me sujetó antes de que aterrizara de bruces sobre la mesita del café, y siguió penetrándome hasta alcanzar su propia liberación.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer contra él, jadeante. —Los dos intentamos recuperar el aliento tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Varios minutos después, Terry me levantó las caderas con suavidad y se retiró de mi interior.

Se puso en pie. —Lo observé mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño para tirar el preservativo. Recogió la toalla del suelo y se acercó de nuevo a mí...—Me moví para envolverme con ella.

—¿Hay algo en lo que no me hayas mentido? —Su voz era un susurro.

—Sí...

—¿En qué?

—En que te he echado de menos.

Arqueó una ceja, aunque mantuvo la misma expresión estoica e inexpresiva en la cara. No apartó los ojos de los míos, ni siquiera cuando empezó a abrocharse el cinturón.

Tenía la esperanza de que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero no lo hizo.

Se alisó la camiseta con las manos y caminó hacia la puerta. —De repente, se detuvo y me miró por encima del hombro, luego se acercó a mí para darme un beso en los labios mientras me rozaba la mejilla con el pulgar.

Quería hablar, pedirle que me dijera en qué estaba pensando, pero él se apartó y se fue.

Se marchó y me dejó allí tendida y con muchas interrogantes.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin Repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Seis

Narrado por Terry..

Había roto muchas reglas en mi vida, pero tener relaciones con una pasante era, probablemente, una de las más graves. No había ningún precedente, y eso me aterrorizaba.

En el momento en el que salí del apartamento de Candy, hice lo que acostumbraba a hacer siempre que me tiraba a alguien que había conocido online: me fui a casa, me duché, me serví un vaso de mi whisky favorito y encendí el portátil, dispuesto a buscar a la siguiente mujer.

Salvo que esta vez no quería buscar a nadie. —Quería hacerlo con Candy una y otra vez. Quería hacerla gritar más fuerte, sentir su cuerpo contra el mío y mirar su cara cuando estuviera profundamente enterrado en su interior.

¡Maldita sea!

No lo podía creer. —Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las mujeres en las que había pensado después de largarme de un hotel, porque ninguna de ellas era lo suficientemente memorable para recordarla. —Y las que eran buenas eran solo buenas, no increíbles como Candy.

Una parte de mí se sentía mal por haberme marchado justo después de terminar, por no decirle una palabra, pero tuve que salir de allí.—No mantenía conversaciones casuales después de tener sexo. —Nunca.

Descubrir que Candy era virgen, que no era una experimentada mujer, como me había hecho creer todos estos meses, que yo fui el primero en entrar en ella, me llenó de orgullos y satisfacción, me sentí muy tentado de regresar en ese momento y volver a reclamarla, tenía que aceptar que, por muy duro que fuera, no iba a volver a estar con ella. —Iba en contra de mis reglas.

Miré el reloj que tenía en la pared y lancé un profundo suspiro antes de finalizar la llamada. —Por alguna razón, tenía los nervios de punta, y no me gustaba nada.

La noche anterior me había resultado imposible conciliar el sueño. —Había ignorado deliberadamente el mensaje de texto que Candy me envió a medianoche:

"No puedo dormir... ¿Podemos hablar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?"

La respuesta fue no.

Las conversaciones entre nosotros se habían terminado. —No teníamos que hablar sobre nada más..—Habíamos hablado. —Luego tuvimos relaciones sexuales ... —No había más.

Entré en la página de ligues, firmemente decidido a sacarla de mi cabeza. —Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar a otra, y ella se convertiría en una gota más en el mar de mujeres sin fin, en un polvo fugaz que apenas recordaría cuando viera su hermoso rostro.

Había muchas mujeres nuevas en la web, pero muy pocas me llamaron la atención. Las que lo hacían eran demasiado buenas para ser verdad, así que no me molesté en entrar en sus perfiles.

Justo cuando me estaba interesando en una profesora de matemáticas, apareció una taza de café sobre mi escritorio.

—Buenos días —susurró Candy.

No respondí. ...Continué desplazándome por los perfiles de la red social; ella se daría cuenta de mi indirecta en cualquier momento.

—Terry... —suspiró.

—Soy el señor Grantchester. —Levanté la mirada y, de inmediato, deseé no haberlo hecho. —Candy estaba todavía más impresionante que el día anterior. —Llevaba el mismo vestido que se había puesto para la entrevista, y le quedaba más apretado que aquel día. —El cabello le caía en suaves rizos sobre su espalda. —Noté que le brillaban los ojos de esperanza.

—¿Podemos hablar un segundo? —me preguntó.

—¿Es sobre su trabajo?

—No...

—¿Es sobre el mio?

—No...

—Entonces no. —Váyase.

—Es sobre lo que ocurrió ayer. —Se detuvo para morderse el labio, haciendo que me pusiera duro.

—Lo que ocurrió ayer fue un error, un momento lamentable de nuestras carreras, y le aseguro que no volverá a repetirse.

—No era eso lo que iba a decir.

—Señorita White —dije, levantándome del escritorio y rodeándolo para acercarme a ella; usted y yo trabajamos juntos. —Si hubiese conocido antes la verdad que se ocultaba detrás de todas sus ridículas mentiras, habría dejado de hablar con usted de inmediato. —Luego la habría denunciado por robar información a otra persona y hacerla pasar como propia. —La cuestión es que sigue siendo una mentirosa y por desgracia, dadas las circunstancias, y a pesar de que hayamos tenido relaciones sexuales, no tenemos nada que decirnos.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero apreté un dedo contra sus labios.

—Nada —repetí en voz baja, acercando mi cara a la suya—. ¿Lo ha entendido?

—Eres... —Cuando se apartó de mí, le temblaba el labio inferior—. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No puedo creer que me haya acostado contigo, que te haya entregado mi virginidad.

—Créalo. —Estoy seguro de que para usted será un recuerdo agradable.

Movió la cabeza.

—¿También estabas fingiendo cuando hablábamos por teléfono? No eres el hombre con el que hablaba cada noche, no te pareces a...

—Por favor, evíteme todas estas memeces sentimentaloides, señorita White. La siguiente taza de café tráigala al mediodía. Gracias.

—Vas a tener que esperar sentado. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. La traeré cuando me apetezca.

—¿Quiere que la despida por una taza de café?

—Para ser sincera, es posible que no quiera que sea yo la que le prepare el café, señor Grantchester. —Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. No sabe qué puedo echarle.

—No se te ocurra provocarme... —Di un paso hacia ella.

—¿Estás amenazándome? —preguntó al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—Es una advertencia. —La empujé contra la pared y apreté los labios contra los de ella al tiempo que le levantaba la pierna para que me rodeara la cintura.

Estaba duro desde que había dejado el café sobre el escritorio, y ella comenzó a frotarme moviendo la mano arriba y abajo por encima de los pantalones sin dejar de gemir.

Saqué un preservativo del bolsillo y se lo puse en la mano mientras seguía devorándole la boca, mordisqueando sus labios suaves, jugueteando con su lengua. —Si hubiera podido, habría estado besándola todo el día.

Cuando abrió la cremallera de mis pantalones, metí la mano por debajo de su vestido y deslicé las bragas a un lado. —Solté un gemido al notar lo mojada que estaba.

—Terry... dijo entre jadeos.

Estaba tardando demasiado en ponerme el condón, así que me encargué yo mismo. En cuanto terminé, me hundí profundamente en su cuerpo al tiempo que le mordía los labios para que no gritara.

Le tomé las manos e hice que me rodeara el cuello con ellas.

—Siempre mojada para mí... —Sentí que trataba de impulsarme a moverme apretando la pierna alrededor de mi cintura, pero me reprimí—. Vuelve a decir mi nombre.

—Sí... —Contuvo el aliento cuando al embestí una vez y otra, y otra más—. Sí...

—Dilo —insistí, apretándole las nalgas.

Sus murmullos eran cada vez más intensos.

—Di mi nombre, Candy... —Me besó en la boca—. Di mi nombre...

Su sexo se ceñía a mi cada vez con más fuerza mientras me clavaba las uñas en el cuello.

—Estoy... Estoy a punto de...

De inmediato, me detuve en mitad de un enviste.

—Di mi nombre de una vez, Candice... —le susurré al oído con voz dura.

—Terry... —Me hundió las uñas en la piel.

Y con el sonido de mi nombre en sus labios, la envestí otra vez y se vino con fuerza, de una forma increíble. —Unos segundos después, yo también llegué al orgasmo. Sentí que enterraba la cara en mi pecho para ahogar sus gemidos. —Me incliné y le levanté la cabeza.

—No hagas eso...

Jadeante, me miró a los ojos...—¿Que no haga qué?

—No me ocultes tus gritos... —La volví a besar en los labios sin hacer ningún movimiento para retirarme de su interior. —Nos quedamos entrelazados allí, con los cuerpos unidos y las extremidades enredadas, durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

Por mucho que quisiera decirle que saliera de mi despacho, no me atreví a hacerlo. Me limité a besarla en la frente y me moví lentamente hasta que me retiré de ella por completo. —Después le coloqué el vestido.

Una vez que me deshice del preservativo, agarré el zapato que se le había caído y se lo entregué...—Tenía el cabello revuelto, así que se lo peiné con los dedos para poner los rizos en su lugar. —Como si estuviera devolviéndome el favor, me cerró la cremallera y me colocó el cuello de la camisa.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron..—No sabía qué demonios acababa de pasar, pero a una parte de mí le había gustado y a la otra le había encantado.

—Tenemos que volver al trabajo. —Di un tirón de la pequeña zapatilla de ballet dorada que colgaba de su cuello—. Me debes un informe, te haya rebajado de categoría o no.

—Me aseguraste que no estabas rebajándome de categoría.

—Es que decidí imitarte y mentir. —Di un paso atrás mientras sonreía—. Regresa al trabajo.

—De acuerdo, señor Grantchester. —Ella también sonrió antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

—Cuando regreses —añadí antes de que saliera— para traerme el café, déjalo en el estante y vete. —No te acerques a mi escritorio ni me dirijas la palabra.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque como lo hagas, volveré a tomarte.

Se sonrojó mientras salía del despacho...—Después de que se marchara, me senté en mi sillón y moví la cabeza.

¿Repetir la acción con la misma mujer en menos de veinticuatro horas? ¡Dios...!

Saqué el expediente de mi último caso, pero no lo leí. —Solo podía pensar en Candy.

Ya había sentido algo así antes, y sabía que solo llevaba a la desesperación. Lo que sentía no era profundo, no me llenaba por completo todavía..., pero era real, y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Durante los últimos seis años había intentando desprenderme de cualquier posibilidad de sentir algo por otra persona. —Me había negado a hacer amistades, aunque Candy había conseguido de alguna manera colarse tras aquellas puertas impenetrables. Y no solo se había colado, sino que además lo había hecho con mentiras, algo que jamás le permitía a ninguna persona. —Algo que hacía que debiera descartarla por completo y

que no volviera a pensar en ella.

No sabía cómo enfrentarme a esto. —Era un territorio desconocido y no sabía cómo orientarme por él.

Suspirando, agarré el expediente y me obligué a leer las primeras páginas para lograr un cierto control sobre mí mismo. —Sin que pasara mucho tiempo, estaba concentrado en mi trabajo y lo único que ocupaba mi mente era cómo iba a arreglármelas para convencer al jurado de que se creyera las burradas de mi último cliente.

Antes de que pudiera llamar a la jefa de fiscales para preguntarle qué me querían ofrecer a cambio de un acuerdo con la fiscalía, sentí algo caliente en el regazo.

—Pero ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —Dejé caer los papeles en la mesa y miré a Candy con la cara roja—. ¿Me acabas de tirar el café a propósito?

—Sí. ..—Traerte el café forma parte de mi trabajo, ¿verdad?

—¿Es que, acaso eres bipolar o qué?

—No, como bien has dicho, solo soy una mentirosa. —En realidad soy igual que tú, pero al menos yo admito que no te he contado la verdad y que tengo un motivo para ello.

—¿Disculpa?

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Tienes una visita esperándote en recepción.

—¿Tu sustituto? —pregunté en tono seco—. Porque te juro por Dios que como no le salgan las manchas al pantalón...

—Tu esposa.

El café caliente que se filtra a través de la tela de mis pantalones y el escozor que siento en la piel eran la razón exacta por la que no repetía dos veces con la misma mujer.

Hice una mueca y tomé una bocanada muy grande de aire.

—Candice ...

—Estás casado.

Ignoré su comentario y me recliné contra el respaldo del sillón.

—En interés al futuro de tu corta y mediocre carrera como abogada, voy a hacerte dos grandes favores: primero voy a disculparme por estar contigo dos veces y hacerte saber que no volverá a ocurrir. —Y después voy a fingir que no has querido quemarme con el maldito café.

—No. —Lanzó la taza de café al suelo, haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos—. Esa ha sido mi intención, y estoy tentada a hacerlo de nuevo.

—Señorita White...

—Púdrete. —Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Espero que se te caiga el pene a pedacitos—agregó antes de salir de mi despacho.

—¡Annie! —Me levanté y agarré un rollo de papel.

No hubo respuesta...—Pulsé el botón para llamar a su escritorio, pero apareció de repente en el despacho.

—Sí, señor Grantchester.

—Llama al servicio de tintorería y encárgate de que me traigan un traje al bufete. También necesito una taza nueva. —Además, consigue el expediente de la señorita White en recursos humanos y dile al señor Ardley que llegaré tarde a la reunión que tenemos a las cuatro.

Esperaba escuchar su habitual —Enseguida, señor o Estoy en ello, señor Grantchester pero no dijo nada. —Estaba silenciosamente ruborizada y tenía los ojos clavados en la entrepierna de mis pantalones.

—¿No necesita un poco de ayuda para limpiar eso? —preguntó, curvando los labios en una sonrisa—. En el cajón de mi escritorio tengo una toalla muy gruesa. Y es suave... y muy delicada...

—Annie...—Avisa de una maldita vez a la tintorería, consigue una taza de café y tráeme el expediente de la señorita White. —No te olvides de enviar un mensaje a Albert de que llegaré tarde. —Muévete ya.

—Me encanta la forma en que se resiste a mí... —Lanzó otra mirada a mis pantalones antes de salir de la habitación.

Suspiré y me puse a limpiar la mayor cantidad de café posible con las toallas de papel. Debería haber adivinado que Candy era un mujer emocional, debería haberme figurado que era inestable e incapaz de comportarse con normalidad en el mismo segundo que supe que había creado una cuenta en el Chat de abogados con una identidad falsa.

Me arrepentí de haberle dicho que quería tener sexo con ella, y me maldije para mis adentros por haber aparecido ayer en su departamento...—No lo haría nunca más...

Apreté los puños y los recuerdos de hace seis años inundaron mi mente

Flash back...

Nueva York, —Seis años atrás...

Por tercera semana consecutiva, me despierto mientras una incesante lluvia cae sobre esta repulsiva ciudad. —Las nubes están pintadas con un intenso tono de gris y los relámpagos que parpadean en el cielo cada pocos segundos no son una sorpresa, sino algo previsible.

Sosteniendo el paraguas contra el hombro, entro en un quiosco de prensa y agarré El New York Times, preparándome para lo que puedo encontrar entre sus páginas.

—¿Cuántas mujeres cree usted que puede tirarse un hombre en su vida? —pregunta el vendedor mientras me da el cambio.

—No lo sé —respondo—. Yo he dejado de contar.

—¿Ha dejado de contar? ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Tirarse a diez y luego sentar cabeza? —pregunta, señalando la alianza de oro que llevo en la mano izquierda.

—No. —La verdad es que primero senté cabeza y luego empecé a tirarme a cuanta mujer me fuera posible.

Él arquea una ceja con expresión de sorpresa y luego se da la vuelta para ordenar el expositor de habanos.

Un par de meses antes, me hubiera entretenido dándole conversación, respondiendo a sus preguntas con una sonrisa alegre y un "Más de las que me gustaría admitir"..—pero he perdido la capacidad de reírme.

Mi vida es ahora una deprimente rueda de escenas repetidas: noches de hotel, sudores fríos, recuerdos horribles y lluvia...Maldita lluvia.

Me pongo el periódico debajo del brazo y me doy la vuelta mientras miro la alianza que llevo en el dedo.

Hace mucho tiempo que no la uso, y no sé qué me ha llevado a ponérmela ese día. —La hago girar en el dedo, mirándola una última vez al tiempo que muevo la cabeza pensando lo inútil que resulta.

Por una fracción de segundo, pienso en conservarla. Quizá como un recuerdo del hombre que solía ser. —Pero esa versión de mí mismo es demasiado patética e ingenua, y quiero olvidarla tan rápido como sea posible.

Cruzo la calle cuando el semáforo se pone en verde y al poner mi pie en la acera, lanzo el anillo a donde debería haberlo tirado hace meses.

A la alcantarilla

Fin del Falsh Back...

Justo cuando estaba arrancando otra toalla de papel, una voz familiar flotó en el aire.

—Vaya, vaya... Hola... Me da gusto verte de nuevo —dijo.

Alcé la cabeza con la esperanza de que todo eso fuera una alucinación y que la mujer que estaba en el umbral no estuviera allí realmente, sonriendo como si tal cosa. —Que no estuviera avanzando con la mano extendida como si no fuera culpa suya que mi vida se hubiera visto alterada sin piedad hacía seis años.

—Señor Grantchester, ¿no vas a estrecharme la mano? —Arqueó una ceja—. Es ese el apellido que usas ahora, ¿verdad?

La miré largo y tendido con dureza, fijándome en que el sedoso pelo rubio que una vez había llevado largo le llegaba ahora por la altura de la barbilla. Sus ojos azul turquesa seguían siendo tan dulces y tiernos como los recordaba, pero ya no provocaban en mí el mismo efecto.

Todos los recuerdos que había intentado reprimir estaban de repente frente a mí, y comenzó a hervirme la sangre en las venas.

—¿Señor Grantchester? —preguntó de nuevo.

Agarré el teléfono...—¿Seguridad?

—¿Qué demonios haces? —Puso el dedo en el aparato, cortando la llamada—. ¿No piensas preguntarme por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué he venido a verte?

—Lo haría si me importara...

—¿Sabías que la gente condenada a prisión tiene derecho a recibir paquetes, órdenes de pago e incluso una llamada telefónica el primer día? —Apretó los dientes—. Yo recibí los papeles del divorcio.

—Te dije que me gustaba escribir.

—Me dijiste que me esperarías. —Me dijiste que me habías perdonado, que podríamos empezar de nuevo cuando saliera, que irías a buscarme...

—¡Púdrete Susana! —Me arruinaste la vida. —La miré lleno de furia—. Me la arruinaste por completo, y la única razón por la que dije todas esas idioteces fue porque mi abogado me recomendó que lo hiciera.

—Entonces, ¿ya no me amas?

—No respondo a preguntas retóricas —repliqué—. Y aunque no soy experto en geografía, sé de sobra que Chicago está muy lejos de Nueva York y que has violado la libertad condicional...—¿Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando se enteren de que estás aquí? ¿Crees que con esto conseguirás pasar en la cárcel toda esa sentencia que tanto te mereces?

Jadeó...—¿Me vas a delatar?

—Incluso te atropellaría si pudiera.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero se abrió la puerta y entró el equipo de seguridad.

George, el guardia, se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Señorita? Es necesario que me acompañe fuera del edificio.

Susana frunció el ceño...—¿En serio? ¿Vas a permitir que me arrastren a la calle como si fuera una especie de salvaje?

—Una vez más, no respondo a preguntas retóricas. —Me acomodé en el sillón e hice una seña a George para que se deshiciera de ella.

Susana dijo algo más, pero no la escuché. —Ella no significaba nada para mí. —Esa noche tenía que buscarme un ligue online para poder olvidarme de su inesperada e indeseada aparición.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin Repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Siete

Narrado por Candy..

Terry era un claro ejemplo de lo que podía considerase un idiota absoluto; una buena muestra de lo que significaba esa palabra. —Aunque daba igual lo enfadada que estuviera, no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en él.

Llevábamos hablando seis meses y él nunca había mencionado que estuviera casado. Y la única que vez que le pregunté si alguna vez había hecho algo más que "Una cita, —Una cena. —Una noche. Sin repeticiones" me respondió "Una vez" y cambió de tema con rapidez.

Reproducí esa conversación mentalmente durante toda la noche, diciéndome a mí misma que debía aceptar que era un mentiroso y seguir adelante con mi vida.

—Damas y caballeros... —dijo mi profesor de ballet por un micrófono, arrancándome de mis pensamientos—, ¿podrían prestarme atención un segundo, por favor?

Sacudí la cabeza y miré hacia el público que llenaba el auditorio. —Se suponía que esta noche iba a ser uno de los mejores momentos de mi carrera como bailarina. —Era una exhibición de los bailarines de la Universidad. —Los principales intérpretes de las producciones de primavera bailarían un par de minutos en honor a la academia Universitaria, presentando el evento que tendría lugar dentro de unos meses.

—La próxima intérprete es la señorita Candice White. —Había una nota de orgullo en su voz—. Sobre ella recae el papel de Odette y Odile en la representación que ofrecerá la Universidad de Chicago de El lago de los cisnes, y pueden creerme cuando les digo que es una de las bailarinas con más talento que haya visto nunca... —Hizo una pausa mientras los murmullos de la multitud se silenciaban—. Quiero que se acuerden de lo que les digo.

Uno de los fotógrafos de primera fila me hizo una foto, dejándome temporalmente ciega por el flash.

—Como la mayoría de ustedes saben —continuó—, he trabajado con los mejores bailarines del mundo, he pasado muchos años en Rusia, donde estudié con los más grandes, y después de una larga y productiva carrera en la Compañía de Ballet de Nueva York, me he retirado aquí para enseñar a aquellos que poseen un gran potencial.

Hubo un fuerte aplauso. Todo el mundo conocía a John Marty, y aunque a muchos les extrañaba que quisiera dar clases en Chicago, nadie se había atrevido a cuestionar su decisión.

—Espero que disfruten con esta muestra del programa que el Ballet de la Universidad les ofrecerá en primavera —añadió mientras se acercaba lentamente al otro lado del escenario—. Ahora, la señorita White ejecutará un dueto de la Serenata de Ballanchine con su pareja, Tom Stevenson.

La multitud aplaudió de nuevo y las luces se atenuaron por encima de ellos. Un suave foco cayó sobre Tom y sobre mí mientras los violinistas comenzaban a tocar.

Unas notas cortas y suaves llenaron la estancia y me puse en puntas, tratando de bailar con la delicadeza que exigía la música ..—Sin embargo, a cada paso que daba solo podía pensar en Terry besándome, tomándome y finalmente, mintiéndome.

"Nunca te he mentido, Candy.. —Por alguna extraña razón, confío en ti".

Empujé a Tom cuando me tendió las manos y giré por el escenario hasta que empezó a seguirme. —Encerró mi cara entre sus manos como si estuviera pidiéndome que me quedara, pero luego se alejó de nuevo, lanzándome a una miríada de pirouettes sin pausas.

Me sentía enfadada, dolida, y no contuve ninguna de mis emociones mientras demostraba lo bien que podía bailar en pointe.

En el momento en que los violinistas tocaron la última nota, el público soltó un jadeo colectivo y aplaudió más fuerte que en el resto de la noche.

—¡Wow...! —susurró Tom mientras hacía una reverencia a mi lado—. No creo que ahora se le ocurra a nadie dar crédito a esos rumores maliciosos sobre cómo conseguiste el papel para El lago de los cisnes.

—¿Está habiendo rumores sobre mí? —Arqueé una ceja, pero ya conocía la respuesta.

Que una estudiante novata hubiera conseguido el papel protagonista en vez de otra con más experiencia era algo inaudito.

—¡Bravo, señorita White! —El señor Marty se acercó a mí..va a bordar el papel en primavera, ¡estoy seguro!

Otra ronda de aplausos inundó el edificio y apartó el micrófono de su boca.

—¿Dónde están sus padres? —me preguntó—. Me gustaría que aparecieran en alguna foto.

—Se encuentran fuera de la ciudad —mentí. No había perdido el tiempo invitándolos a asistir.

—Bueno, qué mal —se quejó—. Pero estoy seguro de que se sentirán orgullosos de usted. —Puede bajar del escenario.

—Gracias. —Me dirigí al camerino y me puse un vestido corto de seda blanca y una diadema de plumas de color gris. —Sonreí mientras me miraba en el espejo. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que por dentro era un desastre emocional.

Saqué el celular y vi que tenía un mensaje de BAG en el buzón de voz. —Sabía que era por haber faltado a las prácticas por cuarto día consecutivo, por lo que lo borré sin escucharlo. —De repente, se me ocurrió buscar en Google Terruce Grantchester por enésima vez esa semana, con la renovada esperanza de que esta vez apareciera algo diferente...Una vez más, no encontré nada, con excepción de la fotografía perfecta de la página web de BAG, y de las frases rimbombantes de su biografía, no había ninguna información más sobre él; hice una búsqueda con Terruce Grantchester en New York abogado, con los mismos resultados. —Era como si no hubiera existido antes de formar parte de BAG.

—Una gran actuación, Candice... —Elisa, una de las bailarinas profesionales de la Universidad, entró de repente en el camerino—. Es realmente un honor ver cómo alguien tan poco entrenada obtiene un crédito tan inmerecido.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras cerraba la cremallera de la bolsa.

—Dime una cosa, Candice —continuó—: ¿de verdad piensas que vas a mantener el mismo rendimiento hasta primavera?

—¿De verdad piensas que me voy a quedar aquí para continuar esta conversación tan absurda?

—Deberías. —Sonrió—. Porque aquí, entre tú y yo, hace cuatro años hubo una bailarina que fue elegida para el papel principal de La Bella Durmiente, y también tenía dos licenciaturas. —Poseía bastante talento, si soy sincera, pero no pudo soportar la presión ni dedicar las horas necesarias para adquirir la destreza que tienen los bailarines profesionales.

—¿Y esa historia es interesante porque...?

—Porque fui yo la que ocupé su lugar cuando todavía era estudiante. —Sonrió de nuevo.—Ahora soy una profesional y una novata me ha robado un papel que me pertenece. Por lo tanto, igual que entonces, haré todo lo posible para asegurarme que consigo lo que me corresponde legítimamente.

Negué con la cabeza y pasé junto a ella, ignorándola cuando susurró "Zorra estúpida" por lo bajo. —Se suponía que debería regresar al auditorio y presenciar la actuación de los demás intérpretes, pero necesitaba un descanso.

Me escapé por las puertas automáticas que había al otro lado del vestíbulo y entré en el restaurante del edificio. —Esta zona era mucho más tranquila, y las personas que ocupaban las mesas parecían estar concentradas en sus conversaciones, no pendientes de la representación de ballet.

—¿Señorita? —Un camarero se detuvo delante de mí con una bandeja—. ¿Una copa de champán?

—Que sean dos, por favor.

Él arqueó una ceja, pero me dio las dos copas que le pedía...—Ignorando cualquier gesto de elegancia, vacié la primera echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sin dejar que se desperdiciara ni una sola gota.

—¿Dónde está el bar? —pregunté.

—¿El bar? Creo que los patrocinadores de la galería de arte no permiten...

—Por favor, no quiero tener que volver a preguntarlo.

Señaló el otro lado de la estancia, donde había sentados algunos fumadores, y me dirigí hacia allí.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita? —El camarero sonrió mientras me acercaba—. ¿Le gustaría probar las especialidades de la casa?

—¿Alguna de ellas puede conseguir que me olvide de que me he acostado con un hombre casado?

La sonrisa que había en su rostro se desvaneció. —Puso tres vasitos delante de mí y los llenó con algo que esperaba que fuera el licor más fuerte del mundo.

Puse la tarjeta de crédito encima del mostrador y me bebí el primero en solo unos segundos, cerrando los ojos cuando la sensación de ardor bajó por mi garganta. Sostuve el siguiente contra mis labios, pero, de repente, oí una risa familiar.

Era grave y ronca, y la había oído un millón de veces antes.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Terry sentado en una mesa con una mujer que sin duda, no era su esposa. —Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era muy guapa. —Cabello castaño con reflejos rubios, profundos ojos verdes y pechos demasiado perfectos para ser naturales.

Ella le pasaba la mano por el hombro y se reía cada diez segundos. Terry parecía insensible a sus afectos, pero como parecía dar luz verde a las caricias, tuve una clara imagen de cómo iban a terminar la noche.

Intenté darle la espalda para no verlo interactuar con otra persona. —No podía afectarme, aunque parecía no poder evitarlo.

Cuando volví a mirarlos, la joven se había inclinado sobre la mesa, exponiendo su profundo escote mientras le susurraba algo que no pude descifrar. Cuando la vi humedecerse los labios y acariciarle la barbilla con los dedos, supe que no lo soportaba más.

Asunto: ¿¡En serio!?

¿Cómo es posible que tengas una cita con alguien que no es tu esposa? Ya es malo que seas un mujeriego mentiroso e infiel, pero ¿también eres adicto al sexo?

Candy

Su respuesta llegó en cuestión de segundos.

Asunto: re: ¿¡En serio!?

Sí, estoy teniendo una cita con alguien que no me va a dejar quemaduras de tercer grado en mi entrepierna. —Y no soy adicto al sexo.

Terry.

Asunto: re: re: ¿¡En serio!?

Eres un idiota repugnante y asqueroso. —Sinceramente, me arrepiento de haberme acostado contigo.

Candy.

No hubo respuesta.

Lo observé mientras miraba el teléfono con una ceja arqueada. —Luego se dio la vuelta en la silla y escudriñó lentamente la estancia hasta que me encontró.

Abrió más los ojos en el momento en que su mirada se encontró con la mía, y separó los labios muy despacio. —Cuando me recorrió de arriba abajo con la vista, sentí como si estuviera desnudándome.

De pronto, no hubo nadie más en el local, solo nosotros dos, y me di cuenta de que quería que fuera con él allí mismo, en ese mismo instante. —Noté que mi cuerpo respondía a sus miradas, que mis pezones se endurecían cuando se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Tragué saliva mientras lo miraba, dándome cuenta de que era su cabello el que me había imaginado en sueños durante toda la semana. —verlo en persona solo hacía que tuviera más ganas de sentirlo en mi interior otra vez.

Me incliné hacia delante, impulsada por las ganas de acercarme a él, pero al hacerlo se rompió el ensueño que nos envolvía y me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos.

La mano con un manicure perfecto de su ligue lo sujetó por la barbilla y le volvió la cabeza.

Yo hice lo mismo y pedí dos tragos más. —Me había tomado los dos cuando volví a mirar por encima del hombro. —Terry estaba mirándome con un imparable deseo brillando en sus ojos.

Forcé una sonrisa y separé los labios muy despacio para pronunciar claramente

"Pú-dre te" antes de salir. —Cuando pasaba junto al camarero, agarré un puñado de caramelitos de menta de su bandeja y me dirigí de nuevo hacia el auditorio.

Estaba a medio camino cuando mi teléfono empezó a vibrar. —Era un correo electrónico.

Asunto: Reúnete conmigo en el cuarto de baño.

¡ahora mismo!

Terry

Apagué el teléfono y seguí mi camino hacia la puerta del auditorio casi corriendo. Estaba a punto de llegar a mi destino cuando alguien me agarró del brazo y me arrastró al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Terry..

Traté de zafarme de él, pero se limitó a sujetarme con más fuerza al tiempo que me miraba intensamente como diciéndome "No me jodas" —mientras la gente murmuraba a nuestro alrededor.

Me llevó hasta un cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con llave antes de mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Así que piensas que soy un idiota repugnante y asqueroso?

—Exactamente. —Di un paso atrás—. He perdido el poco respeto que te tenía. —Como me intentes poner las manos encima, empezaré a gritar.

—No me cabe duda de ello. —Una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios de forma efímera—. Llevas cuatro días sin presentarte a trabajar, ¿acaso piensas que porque hemos tenido sexo no puedo despedirte?

—¡Me importa un pimiento si me despides o no! ¿Es que ni siquiera te has preguntado por qué no me he presentado a trabajar?

—¿Porque eres una incompetente?

—¡Estás casado! ¡Casado! ¿Cómo has podido...? —Negué con la cabeza mientras él hacía desaparecer la distancia entre nosotros—. ¿Cómo puedes haberte olvidado de contarme esa parte?

—No me he olvidado, Candy —afirmó—. Y, para que conste, técnicamente no estoy casado.

—No soy estúpida, Terry.

—Estás consiguiendo que sea muy difícil hablar contigo en este momento... —Sus labios rozaron los míos.

—Eso es porque lo que dices no tiene sentido. —Me liberé de sus manos, pero cuando me acerqué a la puerta, él me agarró desde atrás y me empujó contra la pared.

—Se trata de un divorcio contencioso —siseó entre dientes—. Y si fueras una abogada de verdad, estoy seguro de que no tendría que explicarte qué significa ese término. Sin embargo, dado que no lo eres...

—Eso significa que sigues legalmente casado. —Significa que si mueres antes de que se firmen los papeles, tu esposa, que es lo que ella es, todavía tendría derecho sobre todo lo que posees. —Significa que eres un mentiroso. —¡Un mentiroso de mierda! Que, al parecer, está al margen de sus estúpidas e ineficaces reglas.

—Yo ya firmé. —Apretó los dientes—. Es ella la que se niega a firmar. —Es un asunto muy complicado que no pienso discutir contigo, pero llevamos separados y sin tener ningún tipo de contacto más de seis años. ¡Seis putos años!

Me encogí de hombros mientras trataba de poner cara de póquer, ignorando el hecho de que mi corazón se había acelerado de una forma errática cuando él se puso a secarme las lágrimas con el pulgar.

—Jamás te he mentido, Candy —aseguró en tono severo—. Me has preguntado si te había mentido alguna vez, y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma. —No hablo sobre de nada relativo a mi vida antes de establecerme en Chicago, pero sí, estuve casado y mi ex-esposa se ha presentado en el bufete por su cuenta. —No la he llamado y nunca lo haré, no he tenido contacto con ella desde que me fui de Nueva York. Nuestro divorcio es un asunto muy complicado y prefiero no pensar en él.

—No me importa —dije—. Sigues estando equivocado. —No me la has mencionado en seis meses. ¡Seis malditos meses!

—¿En qué momento se supone que debía hablarte de ella? —Se había puesto muy rojo. ¿Cuando teníamos sexo telefónico? ¿Cuando te suplicaba que nos conociéramos en persona? ¿O quizá cuando, sin saberlo, estaba ayudándote a hacer la tarea?

—¿Qué tal antes de tener relaciones sexuales conmigo? .. —¿Qué tal entonces?

Odiaba que estar tan cerca de él hiciera aflorar todas mis emociones. —No hubiera podido fingir indiferencia ni aunque quisiera.

Él apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada.

—Eso creí —añadí, sabiendo que había ganado esa ronda—. Ahora estoy segura de que has reservado una habitación al otro lado de la calle para revolcarte con esa tetona con la que has quedado.

—No hay nada entre mi futura ex espoa y yo —repitió con dureza—. Nada. Y sí, tengo reservada una habitación al otro lado de la calle. —La misma que he reservado durante las últimas cuatro noches, a donde pensaba ir con cuatro mujeres diferentes,— he sido incapaz de tirarme a ninguna de ellas porque no puedo dejar de pensar en mi incompetente pasante y en acostarme con ella.

Silencio.

Moví la cabeza—. ¿De verdad piensas que es excitante decir esas cosas?

—Sí... —Metió los dedos por debajo de mi vestido y me rozó la entrepierna con el pulgar..—Y al parecer, tú también lo piensas.

—Que esté mojada solo significa que no soy capaz de controlar la reacción que tiene mi cuerpo ante ti, pero no que quiera mantener relaciones sexuales contigo. —Te odio.

—Estoy seguro de que no es cierto. —Me deslizó la mano alrededor de la cintura y me atrajo contra su cuerpo, haciendo que mi respiración se hiciera más lenta.

—Quítame las manos de encima...

—Dilo de una forma más convincente, y lo haré. —Esperó arqueando una ceja, pero no me atreví a decir las palabras.

Estuvimos varios minutos mirándonos el uno al otro, dejando que una visceral y palpable tensión creciera entre nosotros.

—Creo que deberías volver con tu ligue —dije con un susurro, rompiendo el silencio—. Ya has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir, así que... ¿qué más puedes querer de mí?

—¿En este momento? —Pasó el dedo por mi clavícula.

—En general. —Volví la cabeza antes de que pudiera besarme en la mejilla—. No pienso volver a acostarme contigo, y a finales de semana presentaré mi renuncia. —Creo que debemos poner fin a nuestra mal llamada amistad.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —susurró.

—Sí, lo digo en serio. —Ignoré las sensaciones que me provocaba al apretarme el trasero con la mano—. Prefiero tener amistad con alguien que esté interesado en algo más que en mi entrepierna.

—También me interesa tu boca.

No tenía respuesta para eso, y debió de intuirlo, porque me ciñó la cintura con más fuerza.

—Sé que es difícil que digas la verdad —me provocó con suavidad—, así que necesito que respondas con total sinceridad a las próximas preguntas. ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo?

Asentí con la cabeza, jadeante, y él se inclinó sobre mis labios.

—¿No te gusta tener relaciones conmigo?

—Ese no es el problema.

—Esa no es la respuesta. ..—Responde a mi pregunta.

Ignoré los acelerados latidos de mi corazón.

—Me gusta...

—¿De verdad quieres renunciar a eso? —Me besó.

—No... Es solo que... —Aspiré una bocanada de aire al sentir que ahuecaba la mano sobre mi seno derecho y lo apretaba... Con fuerza.

—¿Es solo que...?

—Quiero que me asignen a otro abogado. —No quiero verte más de lo imprescindible.

Me miró a los ojos durante un buen rato, y me soltó sin añadir una palabra.

—¿Es eso lo que sientes de verdad?

—En vista de que soy la única de los dos que siente algo, sí. —Eso es lo que siento por ti.

Parpadeó. —Entonces, de repente, me tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y aplastó los labios contra los míos.

—¿Por qué eres tan mentirosa, Candy? —masculló. Me empujó contra el lavabo mientras me mordía el labio inferior y me quitaba la diadema de plumas del cabello.

Sin apartar los labios de los míos, me subió el vestido por encima de la cintura y me rompió las bragas de un tirón.

—Terry... —Traté de recuperar el aliento cuando me alzó y me sentó en el lavabo—Terry, espera...

—¿Por qué? —Me agarró la mano para ponerla sobre su cinturón, indicándome que se lo desabrochara.

No le respondí. —Deslicé los dedos entre los broches metálicos y le abrí el pantalón mientras apretaba la boca contra mi cuello.

—¿No has echado de menos estar conmigo? —preguntó bajito antes de arrastrar la lengua por mi piel.

—Solo lo hemos hecho dos veces. —Respiré hondo cuando sentí sus manos en los muslos—. No es suficiente para echar nada de menos...

Me mordió con dureza antes de echarse atrás y mirarme.

Contuve la respiración al sentir que deslizaba un dedos dentro de mi sexo y empezaba a jugar, metiéndolo y sacándolo.

—Pues a mí sí me parece que lo has echado de menos... —Lo introdujo tan profundamente como pudo, haciéndome gemir.

Arqueé la espalda cuando me acarició el centro con el pulgar.

De repente, retiró el dedo de mi interior y se lo llevó a los labios para lamerlo lentamente.

—Mmm! —Y tu sabor me dice también que has echado mucho de menos estar conmigo.

Sentí el roce de su miembro en el muslo cuando utilizó la otra mano para subirme la pierna alrededor de su cintura.

—Dime que no quieres estar conmigo —dijo—. Dime que no quieres que me hunda en ti tan profundo como pueda en este momento.

Me sujetó la cara y apretó la boca contra la mía, sosteniendo mi labio inferior con los dientes y mordiéndolo con suavidad.

Estaba deslizándome por el borde de la encimera, a punto de caerme, pero él me empujó contra el espejo.

Mantuve los ojos clavados en él mientras abría un preservativo y se lo ponía, mirándome con la misma expresión irritada que había mostrado durante toda la noche.

Luego me agarró los tobillos y tiró de mí hacia delante al tiempo que se hundía en mí. Le rodeé la cintura con las piernas...—Le arañé el cuello mientras se clavaba en mi interior una y otra vez.

—Yo sí he echado de menos estar contigo —confesó con la voz áspera, enredando los dedos en mi cabello y tirando de mi cabeza hacia atrás—. ¿De verdad no has pensado nada en mí?

—¡Ahhh! —grité cuando aceleró las embestidas. —Lo apreté entre mis piernas con más fuerza, haciendo todo lo posible para no rendirme por completo.

Cerré los ojos y lo oí gemir mi nombre.

—Candy... Candy... Pon las manos en la encimera —me ordenó. Aunque no le hice caso y las apreté alrededor de su cuello—. Candy ... —me mordió el cuello de nuevo, tomándome con más intensidad que nunca—. Pon las manos en la encimera. Ahora mismo.

Fue él quien me las soltó lentamente y las bajó para que me sujetara al borde frío del lavabo. —Lo siguiente que sentí fue su lengua alrededor de los pezones, chupándome los pechos con frenesí.

Me aferré a la porcelana con más fuerza cuando sus labios se volvieron más voraces, más posesivos, y mientras me seguía penetrando más rápido cada vez, me sentí a punto de perder el control.

—Terry... —gemí—. Terry...

Me soltó el pezón y deslizó las manos por debajo de mis muslos, alzándome contra su torso antes de apoyar mi espalda en la pared.

—Sé que te gusta cómo te tomo, Candy... —Me miró a los ojos al tiempo que se hundía más profundamente en mi—. Y también sé que has estado a punto de masturbarte todas las noches de esta semana deseando tenerme en tu interior.

—Dime que es verdad... —Apretó los labios contra los míos y deslizó la lengua en mi boca, ahogando mis gemidos con un beso tan implacable como voraz—. Dime por fin algo que sea cierto...

Noté escalofríos subiendo y bajando por mi columna vertebral; faltaban apenas unos segundos para que me llegará al limite, pero no me soltaba la boca.

Él seguía mirándome mientras me besaba, rogándome que le dijera la verdad.

Asentí con la cabeza, esperando que pudiera leer en mis ojos lo que quería saber, que viera que tenía que soltarme, que necesitaba respirar.

Se hundió en mi interior una vez más, impactando contra el punto más sensible, y me las arreglé para apartar mi boca de la suya.

—¡Síiiii! —Dejé caer la cabeza en su hombro mientras intentaba tomar aire.

—Candy... —Me sostuvo por la cintura hasta que dejó de estremecerse.

Los dos apoyamos los pies en el suelo, y poco después oímos unos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Hay alguien ahí dentro? —Ambos permanecimos callados, sin aliento.

Unos minutos después, cuando recuperó el aliento, se retiró de mi interior mirándome a los ojos. —Lanzó el preservativo en la basura que había detrás de él y se subió los pantalones.

Vi cómo se arreglaba frente al espejo, alisándose la ropa tan bien que nadie podría adivinar nunca que acababa de tomarme de aquella forma tan salvaje.

Me bajé del lavabo y miré mi propio rostro; tenía el cabello desordenado, el rimel corrido y las mejillas rojas. —Me subí los tirantes del sujetador, pero antes de que pudiera colocarme los del vestido, Terry me apartó la mano y lo hizo él mismo.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron en el espejo mientras me peinaba con los dedos y al instante, se dio la vuelta para recoger mi diadema. —Me la puso con suavidad sobre la cabeza y luego se alejó.

—¿Sabes? Es de mala educación no decir nada después de tener relaciones—murmuré.

—¿Qué? —Detuvo la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Nada.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Ladeó la cabeza mientras me miraba—. No sé leer la mente.

—He dicho que es de mala educación no hablar después de tener relaciones. Al menos, podrías decir algo, lo que sea.

—No mantengo conversaciones de alcoba.

—No es una conversación de alcoba —me burlé—. Es lo que haría un caballero.

—Jamás he dicho que fuera un caballero.

Suspiré, dándome la vuelta. —Esperé que cerrara la puerta, pero, de repente, sentí sus manos en mi cintura, obligándome a darme la vuelta hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga después de tener relaciones, Candy?

—Podrías preguntarme si me ha gustado o no...

—No me gusta hacer preguntas sin sentido. —Miró el reloj—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que quedarte?

—Una hora más o menos.

—Mmm... —Guardó silencio—.Y mientras me espiabas cuando estaba con mi ligue, ¿cuánto has bebido?

—No te estaba espiando. —Llevo toda la semana intentando evitarte, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta?

—¿Cuánto?

—Cinco tragos.

—Muy bien!. —Me colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Cuando estés lista, te llevaré a casa. —Ya me ocupo yo de que te lleven el auto mañana al departamento. —Me besó en la frente antes de acercarse a la puerta—. Llámame cuando estés lista.

—Espera... —le pedí mientras la abría—. ¿Y tu ligue?

—¿Y mi ligue qué?

Una hora después, me metía en el interior del auto de Terry, un elegante Jaguar negro. Mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que terminé de acomodarme, y esperó hasta que me puse el cinturón de seguridad para cerrarla.

En el centro del salpicadero, había una carpeta roja con el sello del estado de Nueva York. —La agarré , pero me la quitó de las manos y la guardó bajo llave en la guantera.

Pareció irritado de que la hubiera tocado, pero se apartó de mí con rapidez y puso el coche en marcha.

—Terry, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Depende de qué pregunta sea.

—Esta semana busqué tu nombre en Google y no apareció nada.

—Eso no es una pregunta.

—¿Por qué no ha aparecido nada? —Lo miré.

—Porque tengo treinta años y no pierdo en tiempo ni en Facebook ni en Twitter.

Suspiré...—¿De verdad llevas seis años sin hablar con ella?

—¿Disculpa? —Me miró cuando se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo—.Pensaba que lo habíamos solucionado ya en el cuarto de baño.

—Y lo hemos hecho, pero... —Me aclaré la garganta—. Presentaste una demanda de divorcio, pero ¿no se pudo resolver?

—Son necesarias dos personas para concluir un divorcio, Candy. —Estoy seguro de que lo sabes.

—Sí, aunque... —Ignoré que estuviera apretando los dientes—. ¿No sería más fácil que forzaras que se concluyera? Seis años es mucho tiempo para seguir casado con alguien a quien afirmas no amar, demasiado para...

—Te sorprenderías de lo bien que pueden retorcer una mentira algunas personas para conseguir lo que quieren —explicó con voz fría—. Mi pasado no es tema abierto a discusión.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca. —No es algo que te incumba.

Me recosté en el asiento con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Alguna vez me vas a contar la razón por la que abandonaste primero Inglaterra , luego Nueva York y te mudaste a Chicago?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no es necesario. —Condujo el coche hacia el complejo en el que estaba mi departamento—. Como te he dicho hace un rato, esa parte de mi vida no existe.

—No se lo voy a contar a nadie. —Es solo que...

—¡Basta! —Me miró cuando detuvo el auto, y pude ver un mundo de dolor en sus ojos. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable.

—Hace seis años, en Nueva York, perdí algo muy especial. —Había sufrimiento en su voz—. Algo que nunca recuperaré, algo que llevo seis años tratando de olvidar, y si no te importa, me gustaría que con este año fueran siete.

Abrí la boca para decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, pero siguió hablando.

—No estoy seguro de haberlo dejado claro durante los últimos seis meses —explicó—, pero no soy de ese tipo de hombres que se sienta a hablar de sus sentimientos. No estoy interesado en conversaciones profundas, y que hayamos estado juntos más de una vez, y que parezca que no puedo olvidarme de ti ni de tu boca no te da derecho a saber algo que no le he contado a nadie .

Al instante, me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y abrí la puerta —Él me agarró la muñeca antes de que pudiera salir.

—Lo que dije hace unos meses era cierto, Candy... —Me sujetó la barbilla y me obligó a inclinar la cabeza hacia él—. Eres mi única amiga en esta ciudad, sin embargo, deberías entender que no estoy acostumbrado a tener amigos. —No estoy acostumbrado a hablar de cosas personales, y no pienso empezar ahora.

Silencio.

—Si no vas a abrirte conmigo, ¿qué incentivo tengo para seguir siendo tu amiga?

Durante unos segundos no dijo nada..—Luego sonrió.

—Ponte en mi regazo y te lo enseño.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—¿Estoy riéndome?

—¿De verdad piensas que puedes exigirme que mantenga relaciones sexuales contigo cada vez que tengas ganas? —Arqueé una ceja—. En especial cuando acabas de decirme que jamás compartirás conmigo nada personal.

—Sí. —Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad—. Ponte en mi regazo.

—¿Sabes...? —Bajé la mirada y me di cuenta de que su miembro se marcaba claramente contra el pantalón—. He pasado por alto algunas cosas importantes las veces que hemos mantenido relaciones sexuales, pero tengo que decirte que... —Me mordí el labio mientras salía del auto—. De verdad, ese papel de macho alfa posesivo no te va.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras tomaba el bolso y daba un paso atrás.

—Creo que tenemos que darle a tu miembro un poquito de descanso, ¿no te parece? Me crucé de brazos—. La semana que viene tienes una visita importante. —Es mejor que reserves todas tus energías para ir bien preparado.

—Vuelve a subir al auto, Candy. —Su voz era tensa e irritada.

—¿Estás rogándomelo?

—Te lo estoy ordenando.

—¿Es que no has escuchado lo que acabo de decirte?

Él no respondió. —Me tendió la mano, pero yo cerré la puerta.

—Nos vemos mañana, señor Grantchester . —me alejé sonriente al ver su cara desencajada mientras me miraba.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin Repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Ocho

Narrado por Terry

Una semana después...

Solo había una cosa en la que Chicago no podía compararse con Nueva York: los juzgados. —Los abogados de Nueva York se tomaban su trabajo en serio, estudiaban minuciosamente los casos durante la noche anterior, preparaban las defensas a la perfección y representaban sus casos con orgullo.

En Chicago, los abogados no hacían nada, y en un momento como ese, en el que escuchaba a la joven abogada de la acusación con vergüenza ajena, casi echaba de menos aquellos días en la Gran Manzana.

Por otra parte, no estaba prestando demasiada atención a los procesos que se desarrollaban ante mí. —Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Candy y en todas las veces que habíamos tenido relaciones en mi despacho esa mañana.

Intercambiamos los habituales "Buenos días, señor Grantchester" "Buenos días, señorita White"..—mirándonos a los ojos mientras ella me dejaba el café.

Entonces abrió su deliciosa boca para añadir algo más, y lo siguiente que supe fue que enredaba los dedos en su cabello y la empujaba contra el escritorio.

Me la mantuvimos relaciones sexuales sin descanso, la puse de espalda y le acaricie

su centro de placer hasta que se derrumbó exhausta sobre la alfombra. —En ese momento, le separé las piernas y devoré su deliciosa entre pierna.

Al parecer era completamente insaciable en lo que a Candy se refería, y solo era necesario que estuviera con ella cinco segundos para perder cualquier tipo de control.

Ni siquiera tenía sentido contar cuántas veces más habíamos tenido relaciones...

—Como se puede ver... —La voz de la abogada interrumpió mis pensamientos—, damas y caballeros del jurado, todas las pruebas que he presentado demuestran que...

—¡Protesto! —Ya había tenido suficiente—. Señoría, la última vez que miré, se trataba de una audiencia previa, no de un juicio. ¿Por qué la señorita Luisa se dirige a un jurado que no existe?

La jueza se quitó los lentes. —Señorita Luisa, a pesar de que no suelo estar de acuerdo con el señor Grantchester, en esta ocasión tiene razón. ¿Ha terminado ya de presentar sus pruebas? ¿O tiene un alegato final para el jurado?

—Lo tengo, señoría —replicó ella, hinchando el pecho como si estuviera presentando el caso del siglo.

—Señor Grantchester... —La jueza me miró—. ¿Le importaría sorprenderme hoy refutando alguna de las pruebas presentadas?

—No, señoría. —Esta audiencia era una pérdida de tiempo, y ella lo sabía tan bien como yo.

—Entiendo... —Se puso los lentes de nuevo—. Queda constancia de que, aunque la acusación ha presentado una gran cantidad de pruebas, el tribunal no encuentra evidencias suficientes para justificar un juicio. —Dio un golpe con el mazo y se puso en pie.

La señorita Luisa se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano.

—Bien, voy a presentar una apelación en cuanto obtenga más pruebas. Pronto nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad?

—¿Me lo está preguntando o lo está afirmando?

—Su cliente ha cometido un fraude, señor Grantchester. —Cruzó los brazos—. Alguien tiene que pagar por ello.

—Nadie lo hará si es usted la abogada de la acusación, ¿verdad? —Metí los documentos en el maletín—. Estaré esperando su próximo movimiento. Y sí, tiene que encontrar más pruebas, puesto que la jueza ha dictaminado que las que ha presentado no son suficientes.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que debo apelar? ¿Cree que podría ganar este caso?

—Lo que creo es que debería regresar a la facultad de derecho y prestar atención a lo que enseñan allí —me burlé—. O también puede hacerles un favor a sus clientes y recomendarles un abogado que sepa lo que hace.

—¿Quiere decir alguien como usted?

—No hay nadie como yo. —Me puse unos lentes de sol—. Pero cualquiera sería mejor que usted.

—¿Siempre es tan grosero con sus oponentes, señor Grantchester? —Esbozó una sonrisa—. Me habían contado algunas historias, pero en realidad es todavía más...

—¿Todavía más qué?

—Intrigante. —Se acercó más—. Resulta realmente intrigante, ¿sabe?

Parpadeé y la observé con atención. —Si la hubiera conocido en chat de ligues, quizá podría haberme entretenido con ella una noche, pero jamás mezclaba negocios con placer..—Al menos, antes de conocer a Candy no lo hacía

—No sé si está saliendo con alguien —continuó, bajando la voz—, pero comienzo a pensar que nosotros dos tenemos mucho en común...

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que tenemos en común, señorita Luisa?

—Bueno... —Dio un paso más hacia mí y me acarició el hombro—. Me he dado cuenta de que nos estábamos mirando durante la audiencia, los dos somos abogados con una buena trayectoria profesional y sentimos una gran pasión por la ley, una pasión que podríamos volcar también en otras cuestiones. —Se humedeció los labios—. ¿No cree?

Di un paso atrás.

—Señorita Luisa, si la estaba mirando durante la audiencia era porque trataba de comprender cómo era posible que alguien se presentara ante el juez tan poco preparada y con tan poca profesionalidad. —De hecho, resulta irritante. —Es posible que ambos tengamos una buena trayectoria, pero si continúa exponiendo los casos como ha hecho hoy, dentro de seis meses estaré entrevistándola para un puesto de secretaria en mi bufete. —Ignoré su jadeo—. Y si su pasión por la ley es un indicador de cómo se mueve mientras tiene sexo, no tenemos absolutamente nada en común.

—¿De...? —Movió la cabeza al tiempo que daba un paso atrás con las mejillas muy rojas—¿De verdad acaba de decirme eso?

—¿De verdad acaba de hacerme proposiciones sexuales?

—Yo solo estaba tanteándolo... Intentando saber si estaba interesado en salir conmigo.

—No lo estoy. —Y lo cierto era que ella no me excitaba en lo más mínimo—. ¿Puedo abandonar ya la sala o quiere tantearme para algo más?

—¡Es idiota! —Se dio la vuelta para recoger su maletín—. ¿Sabe?, por el bien de sus clientes, espero que con ellos sea mucho más educado —escupió antes de salir de la sala.

Quise decirle que en realidad no era más educado con la gente que me contrataba. No le toleraba nada a nadie, y dado que no había perdido ni un solo caso desde que me trasladé a Chicago, tampoco era necesario que lo hiciera.

Miré el reloj, pensando que sería mejor que aguardara unos minutos antes de salir. No quería encontrarme con ella en el estacionamiento, y dado que en el resto de juicios habían hecho recesos para comer, iba a tener que esperar igual.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo y sonreí al sentir el encaje que rocé con los dedos. Tiré de él, recordando cómo le había quitado la tanga negra a Candy esa mañana.

Saqué el celular del maletín para enviarle un mensaje al respecto, pero ella me había escrito primero.

Asunto: Fetiche—bragas mojadas.

No estoy segura de si sabes que te metí mi tanga en el bolsillo. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que lo he hecho por tu propio bien y que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Desde que lo hicimos en el cuarto de baño del auditorio, me he dado cuenta de que tienes tendencia a mirar mi ropa interior antes de quitármela.

Las acaricias con los dedos, me la bajas con los dientes y luego la vuelves a ver con intensidad. —No tengo ningún problema para satisfacer ese fetichismo que tienes con las bragas. —Estoy segura de que duermes con ellas encima de la cara, así que si algún día necesitas más, no dudes en decírmelo.

Candy.

Asunto: re: Fetiche—bragas mojadas.

Ya sabía que me habías metido la tanga en el bolsillo esta mañana. Me he dado cuenta de todo lo que has hecho esta semana. —Al contrario de lo que imaginas de una forma tan infantil y tonta, no soy fetichista con las bragas y no duermo con ellas encima de la cara. —Sin embargo, sí tengo un fetiche: y es tu entrepierna. —Y si quieres dejarme dormir con ella sobre la cara toda la noche, no pienso oponerme.

Terry.

Sonreí como un idiota y esperé su respuesta durante varios minutos, pero luego me di cuenta de que era miércoles; Candy no vería mi correo hasta dentro de unas horas.

Salí de los juzgados y me metí en el auto. —No me apetecía regresar al bufete y tenía el trabajo al día, pero era demasiado temprano para ir a casa.

Acelerando, me deslicé por la calle buscando un lugar decente en el que tomar algo. Al pasar frente a la facultad de derecho, me di cuenta de que la sala de ballet de la universidad estaba al otro lado de la calle.

No supe muy bien por qué, pero giré a la derecha y entré en el estacionamiento. Seguí los letreros que conducían al estudio de baile y aparqué justo delante.

Había un cartel en las puertas de entrada que decía: "Ensayos privados, Solo bailarines", pero lo ignoré. —Seguí el débil sonido de las teclas del piano hasta una sala de enormes dimensiones.

Las luces brillantes caían justo encima del escenario, donde los bailarines me daban la espalda. —Antes de recuperar el sentido común y salir de allí, vi a Candy delante de todo.

Usaba la misma diadema de plumas que llevaba en el auditorio mientras esbozaba la sonrisa más amplia que le hubiera visto nunca. —Bailaba como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación. —En sus ojos vislumbré un brillo que no tenían cuando trabajaba en BAG, y aunque no sabía nada de ballet, fui consciente de que era la mejor bailarina que había sobre el escenario.

—Estírese, señorita White. ¡Estírese! —Un hombre de pelo gris se acercó al escenario gritando—. ¡Más! ¡Más!

Ella continuó bailando, alargando los brazos mientras estiraba las manos todo lo que podía.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —El hombre dio una patada al suelo—. ¡Detengan la música!

El pianista se interrumpió de inmediato y el hombre se detuvo delante de Candy.

—Señorita White, ¿conoce las características del cisne blanco? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Sí?

Parecía irritado.

—Sí, señor Marty —rectificó.

—Si es así, ¿por qué no nos ilustra sobre esas especiales características?

—Es ligero, tenue, elegante...

—¡Elegante! —Volvió a pisotear el suelo—. El cisne blanco tiene movimientos suaves y medidos... Sus brazos son elegantes y gráciles. —La agarró del codo y tiró de ella hacia delante—. Los suyos, en cambio, resultan erráticos, bruscos. ¡Está bailando como una paloma drogada!

Ella se sonrojó.

—Quiero un cisne, señorita White —continuó él—. Y si no está a la altura, si su corazón está en otra parte, como por ejemplo esa otra carrera que tiene, haga el favor de decírmelo para que pueda preparar a otra bailarina para este papel.

Silencio.

—Bien. Inténtelo de nuevo. —Dio un paso atrás—. Cuando cuente, empiece a tocar en la segunda estrofa —indicó al pianista.

Me apoyé en la pared y observé a Candy mientras se esforzaba para complacer a su maestro. —Hacía que todos los demás parecieran aficionados. —La estuve observando hasta que tuve que marcharme porque el señor Marty me vio y me ordenó que sacaran de allí.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, entré en la cocina y me serví un vaso de Whisky. —Eran las dos de la madrugada, pero me sentía muy inquieto.

No había podido dormir desde que llegué a casa y me encontré con una nota de Susana en la puerta:

No me iré hasta que hablemos.

Susana

La arrugue antes de tirarla a la basura, preguntándome quién de BAG había sido tan estúpido como para facilitarle mi dirección.

Después de que vaciara el vaso, comenzó a sonar mi teléfono.

—Son las dos de la madrugada —siseé entre dientes, poniéndomelo contra la oreja.

—Mmm... —Hubo una leve pausa—. ¿Podría hablar con... el señor Grantchester, por favor?

—Soy yo. ¿Es que no sabe qué hora es?

—Lo siento, señor Grantchester. —La mujer se aclaró la garganta—. Mi nombre es Gloria Darcy y pertenezco a la comisión de libertad condicional de Nueva York. Lamento llamarlo tan tarde, pero no quería tomar ninguna medida hasta haber comprobado su denuncia de la semana pasada —explicó—. La interna por la que llamó ya no es una presa. —Fue liberada hace poco y ahora disfruta de libertad condicional.

—Soy plenamente consciente de que está en libertad condicional. —Me serví otro vaso—Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que salir del estado es una violación directa de los términos. ¿Es que en Nueva York se han ablandado ante los crímenes? ¿Permiten ahora que los delincuentes recorran el mundo a su antojo?

—No, señor, pero la interna se puso en contacto esta mañana con el agente que la vigila. También estuvimos investigando dónde se encontraba en el momento en el que recibimos su llamada, y descubrimos que estaba en el estado. —Quiero advertirle que no nos gusta recibir información falsa, señor Grantchester. Si se trata de algún tipo de vengan...

—Sé exactamente bien dónde estaba. —Hervía de furia—. Aquí. —Colgué.

Susana no me importaba lo suficiente como para pensar en ella en ese momento.

Me dirigí en mi habitación y me tumbé sobre la sábanas con la esperanza de que la segunda ronda de alcohol funcionara mejor que la primera.

Estuve allí durante una hora, viendo cómo pasaban los segundos en el reloj. Sin embargo, al no lograr dormirme, mi mente empezó a llenarse de pensamientos sobre Candy.

Comencé a recordar algunas cosas que me había dicho antes de conocernos en persona, cuando hablábamos por teléfono, cosas que me había contado sobre su vida sexual que por cierto, resultó también ser una gran mentira, y eso me hizo sentir la repentina necesidad de oír su voz.

Me di la vuelta y marqué su número.

—¿Hola? —Respondió al primer timbrazo—. ¿Terry?

—¿Por qué no has hecho nunca sexo oral?

—¿Qué? —jadeó—. ¿Qué hay de un "Buenos días, Candy". ¿Estás despierta? ¿Qué te parece si haces las cosas bien?

—Hola, Candy —solté mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. Es evidente que estás despierta, así que paso de hacer una pregunta innecesaria. ¿Por qué no has hecho nunca sexo oral?

Guardó silencio.

—¿Es necesario que vaya a tu departamento para hacerte la pregunta en persona?

—¿De verdad necesitas conocer la respuesta a las tres de la madrugada?

—Desesperadamente —aseguré—. Respóndeme.

—Confieso que es algo que nunca se me ha cruzado por la mente hacer.

Oí ruido de papeles de fondo.

—Mmm...

Silencio.

No habíamos mantenido una conversación telefónica desde la última vez que tuvimos sexo por el teléfono, justo antes de que descubriera que su verdadero nombre era Candice y no Julieta.

—¿Estabas pensando en mí? —preguntó.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que si estabas pensando en mí —repitió—. Nunca me habías llamado tan tarde.

¿Estás solo?

—Estoy cachondo.

Soltó una risita.

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que llevo puesto?

—Ya sé lo que llevas puesto.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio?

—Sí. —Me puse una mano en el cuello—. Es miércoles, lo que significa que has estado ensayando hasta medianoche. —Y eso implica que cuando has regresado a casa, te has duchado y luego has metido los pies en una tina con hielo sin molestarte en ponerte una pijama.

Contuvo el aliento.

—Y por la forma en la que respiras en este momento, sigues desnuda. —Y la razón de que me hayas respondido al primer timbrazo es que quieres tener un orgasmo mientras oyes mi voz.

Otro largo silencio.

—¿Me equivoco? —pregunté.

—No... —repuso con la voz ronca—. Sin embargo, no creo que tú estés cachondo en este momento.

—Créeme, lo estoy.

—Quizá, pero creo que me has llamado porque te gusto, porque quieres oír mi voz, porque hace tiempo que no hablamos por teléfono.

—Te he llamado porque estoy empalmado y quiero que te vengas mientras hablamos.

Ella volvió a reírse.

—Entonces, ¿no te gusto?

—Me gusta tener sexo contigo.

—¡Ok!. Y las rosas blancas y la nota "Solo te estaba gritando porque sabe que eres la mejor. —No dejes que te afecte" que encontré en el limpiaparabrisas del auto ¿no era tuya?

Colgué, me había pillado.

La tarde siguiente, llegaron las temidas horas mensuales que tenía que dedicar a que los pasantes me ayudaran en un caso.

—Haber tu elegante, ¿cómo cree que se debe proceder con el cliente? — Me recliné contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Mmm... Señor Grantchester... —Retorció un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo...mi nombre llamo Archibald Cornwell.

—Da igual como te llames—repliqué—. ¿Cómo cree que se debe proceder con el cliente en este caso?

—Podríamos subir a su ex mujer al estrado para que dé fe de su carácter.

—Estuvieron casados treinta días. —Puse los ojos en blanco.—Y fue hace diez años. Miré al pasante que estaba sentado a su lado—. Haber tu cuatro ojos , ¿cuál es su opinión al respecto?

—Mi nombre es Stair, señor.

—Eres quien yo diga. ¿Cómo-demonios -cree- que-se-debe-proceder?

—Estaba investigando sus antecedentes y, al parecer, fue amonestado por destrozar el cortafuegos de su facultad cuando estaba en el último curso. —Podríamos empezar por ahí y construir el caso alrededor de su anárquico pasado...

Suspiré.

—Stair, es nuestro cliente. ¿Por qué íbamos a desprestigiarlo intencionadamente?

Parpadeó.

Volví la mirada hacia la última pasante presente en la sala de reuniones, una chica castaña de corta estatura y un poco gordita.

—¿Qué sugiere usted?

—¿Ni siquiera va a tratar de adivinar mi nombre? —Sonrió.

—Hoy me he dado cuenta de que no eres una de las conserjes. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

—Esto. —Deslizó una carpeta sobre la mesa—. Si estamos tratando de demostrar que no violó las políticas de empresa cuando retiró las cuotas iniciales, podríamos utilizar como referencia este caso.

Abrí la carpeta. —Con solo leer la primera línea supe que era un caso que no solo tenía más de cien años, sino que había sido anulado hacía décadas por el Tribunal Supremo.

—Se drogan con la misma sustancia o algo así antes de las entrevistas, ¿verdad? Sacudí la cabeza—. Están en la facultad de derecho. —Dentro de unos años, el futuro de alguien podría estar en sus manos, ¿y solo se les ocurre esta mierda?

—Con el debido respeto, señor Grantchester ... —empezó Archiebald—. ¿Hay siquiera una respuesta correcta a esa pregunta? Es decir..., ¿no será esto una de esas pruebas idiotas para ver cómo funciona nuestra mente? ¿Existe una respuesta?

—Sí. —Me levanté.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

—Es que todos ustedes se vayan a su maldita casa, ahora mismo. —Empecé a recoger mis papeles.

—Pero...

—Ahora mismo —repetí, mirándolos. —Esperé hasta que salieron de la sala de reuniones.

En cuanto me quedé solo, solté un suspiro y me senté de nuevo. —Sería mejor que fuera Annie quien me ayudara con este caso. —No sabía un bledo de leyes, pero estaba seguro de que por lo menos intentaría resolverlo.

—Señor Grantchester... —Candy entró en la sala con una taza de café—. ¿A dónde se han ido todos?

—A casa. —agarré la taza con palpable frustración—. Si quieres, puedes marcharte también.

—¿Alguna vez me vas a devolver al puesto de pasante o mi única responsabilidad seguirá siendo servirte el café y organizar los archivos?

—También tienes que encargarte de responder a las llamadas telefónicas. —No es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera.

—Lo digo en serio... —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Por mucho que me guste tener sexo contigo cuando te llevo el café cada mañana, me gustaría volver a sentir que tengo un propósito en el bufete.

—¡Esta bien!. —Tomé un sorbo de café—. ¿Estás al tanto de mi caso actual?

Asintió.

—Perfecto —reconocí secamente—. ¿Cómo crees que debería proceder?

—Creo que antes de nada deberías encontrar a la persona que borró la identidad de tu cliente.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Sacó una carpeta del bolso y la puso delante de mí.

—Si algo tengo que reconocerles a mis padres, es que me enseñaran cómo investigar antecedentes.

—Sin duda hay que felicitarlos.

—Tu cliente tiene registros escolares donde aparecen sus calificaciones, cambios de dirección y todo eso. —Hay también documentación que indica a qué universidad asistió y qué titulación tiene. —Incluso hay una nota que indica que se cargó el cortafuegos de su facultad y lo expulsaron durante un semestre. —Más tarde, se casó con una mujer que conoció en Cabo, aunque el matrimonio fracasó a los pocos meses. Después de eso, salvo los últimos alegatos, no hay nada.

Eché un vistazo a aquellas páginas.

—¿No crees que es extraño? —me preguntó mientras me miraba—¿Cómo es posible poner en Google el nombre de alguien y que no aparezca nada? ¿Cómo se puede buscar en diferentes bases de datos alguna información y descubrir que han desaparecido décadas enteras?

Cerré la carpeta.

—Sí, es un poco extraño.

—¿Un poco?

—Sí. —Un poco. —¿Es todo lo que has encontrado?

—Son las pruebas que necesitas. —Me miró a los ojos—. Busca al tipo que lo ha borrado, o al tipo que te ha borrado a ti, y tendrás otra victoria en tu haber. Si no...

—Candy...

—La gente no sale de la nada, Terry —aseguró—. Lo sabes, lo sé... Y estoy segura de que tu cliente también lo sabe.

—¿Estamos hablando de mi cliente?

—No existen datos de ningún Terruce Grantchester en ninguna base de datos de abogados en ejercicio en el estado.

—No estoy siendo juzgado.

—He llamado a todas las facultades de derecho del estado fingiendo ser una antigua alumna que está buscando a un compañero de curso y no he dado con ninguna información sobre Terruce Grantchester en ninguna de ellas.

—¿Es que estás obsesionada conmigo? —Sonreí.

—He hecho lo mismo con las facultades de Nueva York. —Aunque resultó un poco más complicado, los resultados fueron los mismos. —No apareció ningún dato en los años en los que tuviste que cursar estudios.

—¿Y eso cómo te afecta?

—Me avergonzaste cuando descubriste que te había mentido.

—Ya me he disculpado.

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Me llegaste a hacer llorar echándome en cara lo mentirosa que era por haberte ocultado la verdad, pretendiendo ser alguien que no soy.

—Estoy seguro de que no sería la única persona que te habría llamado mentirosa después de lo que hiciste.

—Sin embargo, a pesar de que te veo todos los días, de que hablamos por teléfono todas las noches, no estoy más cerca de saber nada de ti. —Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación—. Siempre hablamos de mí, o de sucesos abstractos que apenas dibujan una imagen borrosa.

—Da igual. —Ya te he dicho que yo...

—Que nunca me has mentido —concluyó—. Durante un tiempo he pensado que siempre has sido sincero conmigo, pero al volver la vista atrás, creo que solo has sido sincero sobre los temas que querías. —Por tanto, la sorprendente aparición de la señora Grantchester, y...

—Ya te he explicado esto. —Le agarré la mano y tiré de ella para acercarla a mí—. Por lo tanto, no pienso perder el tiempo discutiendo algo que ya hemos superado.

—Es que...

—Mira —dije, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios—, eres la única mujer con la que he estado de forma regular en los últimos seis años.

—¿Se supone que debo sentirme orgullosa de eso?

La senté en mi regazo.

—Eres la única mujer, en realidad la única persona, con la que quiero pasar tiempo fuera del despacho, la única con la que he tenido sexo telefónico, la única a la que he llevado en mi auto, y la única con la que estoy a pesar de que me hayas mentido...

Suspiró y me miró.

—Ahora, si no te importa, te voy a tomar en esta silla. —Y cuando hayamos terminado, te voy a enseñar amablemente cuál es la forma correcta de investigar el pasado de alguien, porque, al contrario de lo que piensas, mi cliente tiene uno.

—No, lo he visto dos veces y...

Apreté los labios contra los de ella.

—Después, Candy, hablamos después...

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin Repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Nueve

Narrado por Candy..

Asunto: Nueva York / Tus bragas.

Para que conste, fui a la escuela de derecho de Nueva York. Era el mejor de mi clase.

Terry

p. d.: Como metas un par de bragas más en el cajón de mi escritorio con la etiqueta "Tu Fetichismo", voy a pensar que quieres que duerma con la cara hundida en tu entrepierna. —Me muero de ganas de hacerlo desde la primera vez que te vi, así que no es necesario que me lances más indirectas...

—¿Candy? —La voz de mi madre me borró la sonrisa de la cara—. ¿Candy, estabas escuchando lo que te decía tu padre?

—No, lo siento...

Suspiré, temiendo lo que podía esperarme en una comida con ellos.—Me habían llamado justo cuando acababa el ensayo y me habían exigido que fuera a casa para poder ir todos juntos a nuestro restaurante "favorito"—Era el lugar donde comían de forma regular todos sus amigos del club, y sabía que solo querían que acudiéramos allí para ofrecer la imagen de típica familia feliz.

—¿Y ahora me estás escuchando? —Mi padre arqueó una ceja.

—Sí...

—Te hemos traído aquí para comunicarte que me voy a lanzarme para gobernador en las próximas elecciones —anunció.

—¿Quieres mi voto?

—¡Por Dios, Candice! —resopló mi madre al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos para avisar al camarero—. Es uno de los momentos más felices de tu vida.

—No... —Negué con la cabeza—. Estoy segura de que no lo es.

—Tantos años de duro trabajo, levantando día a día la firma para que fuera uno de los bufetes más impecables de la ciudad... —dijo mi madre con emoción mientras miraba a mi padre a los ojos— es una gratificación increíble. —Tenemos varios compromisos verbales para el presupuesto de la campaña, y ya que vamos a ser un equipo, tienes que...

—Estoy segura de que tienes muchas posibilidades de ser elegido gobernador —la interrumpí—. Felicidades, papá.

Estiró los brazos por encima de la mesa y me apretó la mano.

—Vamos a tener que sacar fotos de familia —añadió mi madre, que parecía incapaz de guardar silencio—, ¿sabes? Necesitamos imágenes para que la prensa las utilice en sus artículos, así que olvídate de ese peinado de bailarina.

—Es un moño.

—Es horrible.

—Paula... —le advirtió mi padre—. No es horrible. Solo...

—¿Solo qué? —Miré primero a uno y luego al otro.

—Es importante que parezcamos una familia americana unida durante el tiempo que dure la campaña electoral. —Mi madre le indicó al camarero que le llenara la copa y esperó a que se alejara antes de seguir hablando—. Es posible que tengamos que asistir juntos a algunos actos.

—Te lanzaras para gobernador, no para presidente. ¿Qué chica de veintitantos años acompaña a sus padres durante su campaña?

—Nuestro adversario tiene unos gemelos de veinte años que están muy entregados a la familia —comentó mi madre—. Además, se pasan los veranos en países del Tercer Mundo para ayudar a los pobres, por lo que estoy segura de que van a estar muy presentes en la campaña electoral.

Respiré hondo...—¿Y por qué tratas de competir con gente auténtica? ¿No les parece que ese tipo merece ganar?

—Candice, esto es serio. —Mi padre parecía molesto—. Es lo que he soñado desde hace mucho tiempo, y queremos asegurarnos de que nada se interpone en mi camino.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y arqueé una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres con "nada"?

—Muy bien!... —Mi madre bajó la voz y miró por encima del hombro antes de hablar—. Es necesario que nos asegures de que no hay ningún esqueleto en tu armario, que en las redes sociales no van a encontrar imágenes tuyas de fiesta en fiesta, que no van a aparecer antiguos novios o amantes tuyos haciendo declaraciones extrañas, nada que nos haga parecer unos malos padres.

—Son unos malos padres.

—Ya basta, Candice. —Mi padre me agarró la mano y me la apretó con fuerza—. Te hemos dado todo lo que has querido y solo estamos pidiéndote un pequeño sacrificio.

—No tengo nada que ocultar. —Apreté los dientes.

—Bien. —Mi madre compuso una sonrisa falsa—. Entonces, cuando dejes la universidad un año para colaborar en la campaña, no resultará sospechoso. —Ya hemos hablado con el jefe del departamento sobre las clases online. —Para aquellas clases que no puedan impartirse de esa forma, tienes que presentarte en el campus, pero hay consideraciones especiales para estudiantes que se enfrentan a circunstancias como las tuyas.

—No —la interrumpí—. No, gracias.

—No es un tema abierto a discusión, Candice. —Esto es algo que puede beneficiar...

—Sí, el sueño de papá, ¿verdad? —Intenté controlarme—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es la única persona de la familia que tiene un sueño?

—Sí —dijo mi madre mientras forzaba una sonrisa llena de dientes—. Estamos hablando de sueños de verdad, Candice.. —No de esos que no tienen ninguna posibilidad de convertirse en realidad.

—¿Disculpa? —Me levanté—. ¿En verdad quieres hablar de sueños que no se pueden hacer realidad cuando ustedes dos han sido los que más han destrozado sueños a expensas de su propia hija? —Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Candice, vuelve a sentarte. —Me tomó la mano—. No hagas una escena.

—¡Claro que voy a hacerla! —Me liberé de sus dedos—. Vamos a discutir por qué tengo veinticinco años y todavía no he terminado en la universidad cuando ya debería haberme graduado. ¿Quieres que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa? ¿Quieres explicar por qué?

Mi padre se puso rojo y me hizo una seña para que me sentara, pero me mantuve firme.

Mi madre se llevó una mano a sus perlas.

—Candice... Hicimos lo que nos pareció mejor en ese momento, y aunque repetir el año no fuera al final lo más idóneo, te convirtió en quien eres hoy. —Volviendo a la campaña, no empezará antes de...

—Me importa una pimiento cuándo empiece. —No voy a participar en ella, y no pienso recibir clases por Internet, porque ¿sabes qué? —Notaba que me hervía la sangre—. ¡No se puede bailar online..espeté.

En el restaurante reinaba ahora un silencio absoluto.

—Son unos egoístas y ni siquiera lo saben. —Negué con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué, papá? No pienso votar por ti. —Me di la vuelta furiosa y me alejé en medio de los susurros de las otras mesas, consciente de que la imagen de familia feliz que mis padres querían transmitir en público había resultado seriamente dañada.

—¿Su número, señorita? —me pidió el valet parking cuando salí.

—¿Mi qué?

—Su número. —Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. Para traerle el auto.

Suspiré y miré por encima del hombro...—Los clientes del restaurante todavía estaban señalándome, y no soportaba la idea de volver a entrar solo porque no tuviera cómo regresar a casa.

Pensé en llamar a un taxi, pero sabía que era una idiotez. —Tardaría tanto tiempo en acudir hasta allí que seguramente llegaría antes a mi departamento caminando.

Había una estación de autobús a unos dos metros, pero solo había llevado tarjeta de crédito. —No sabía si Terry vendría a buscarme, pero decidí darle una oportunidad.

Asunto: Un favor.

Necesito que me hagas un favor...

Candy.

Asunto: re: Un favor.

Hemos llegado a un punto en el que querer tener sexo conmigo en pleno día no deberías considerarlo un favor.

Terry.

Asunto: re: re: Un favor.

No me refería a eso, sino al Jaguar. ¿Podrías venir a buscarme? Estaba en un restaurante con mis padres, pero hemos discutido, y como he venido con ellos... Si no puedes, lo entenderé.

Candy.

Asunto: re: re: re: Un favor.

¿Dónde estás?

Terry.

Un rato después, se detuvo junto a la entrada al club...—Me metí en su auto antes de que pudiera estacionarlo bien. —Ni siquiera miré por encima del hombro a los engreídos miembros del club que estaba segura, se preguntaban entre murmullos qué podía haber pasado entre mis padres y yo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —indagó mientras arrancaba.

—No...

Me miró.

—¿A BAG?

—A donde quieras menos a mi departamento. —Hice una pausa—. Estoy segura de que mis padres pasarán por allí después para hablar conmigo otra vez, así que...

—¿Has comido ya?

—He perdido el apetito —aseguré en voz baja—. Sin embargo, si te apetece tener una cita conmigo en este momento —añadí con una sonrisa—, no me opongo.

—¿Por qué iba a querer salir contigo?

—Porque me lo debes.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Una vez me dijiste que tendríamos una cita si llegábamos a conocernos alguna vez en persona, y todavía no hemos salido juntos.

Se volvió hacia mí cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo.

—Si estuviera vagamente interesado en seguir adelante con tu plan en este momento, que no lo estoy, ¿a dónde iba a llevarte si ya has comido?

—Sorpréndeme. —Me encogí de hombros y me apoyé contra la ventanilla cerrando los ojos. —Imaginé que estaba mirándome como si hubiera perdido completamente la razón, y sonreí cuando él aceleró, esperando que eso fuera el inicio de una relación normal entre nosotros.

Soñaba que me besaba otra vez en el auditorio cuando sentí que me sacudía el hombro con suavidad.

—Candy... —susurró—. Candy, despierta.

Levanté la cabeza y miré por la ventanilla. —Junto a mí había una vegetación exuberante y detrás un edificio de cristal. —Me dio un vuelco el corazón, porque sabía que Terry no había llevado nunca a una mujer a su departamento, y me hacía feliz que yo fuera la primera.

Lo miré, preparada para decir algo, pero luego vi que jugueteaba con un tiquet de estacionamiento, y me fijé de nuevo en dónde estábamos, ahora a través del parabrisas.

Ante nosotros se encontraba el hotel Astoria.

—Te digo que podemos tener una cita y ¿solo se te ocurre traerme a un hotel?

—Bueno, la idea era más bien tener sexo en el hotel.

—Terry, aquí es donde traes a todas las mujeres con las que sales...

—¿Y?

Noté una opresión en el corazón.

—¿No eres capaz de entender que eso podría herir mis sentimientos?

—¿Prefieres el Marriott? —Parpadeé—. El servicio de habitaciones no es tan bueno, pero si te gusta más...

—Mira, llévame ya a mi departamento. —Se me quebró la voz y volví a apoyarme en la ventanilla, cerrando los ojos de nuevo—. Prefiero lidiar con mis padres...

Me desperté en un lujoso sofá de cuero, cubierta por una suave manta negra.

Cuando me senté, estaba descalza y mis zapatos estaban colocados en un estante, al otro lado del salón. —A mi lado había una bandeja con fruta fresca y bombones, y también una botella de vino con dos copas.

La habitación parecía sacada de una revista de decoración: cortinas de seda beige, paredes de color beige claro y retratos en marcos de plata. —Uno de los retratos era de un hotel, así que estaba claro dónde me encontraba.

Al instante, aparté la manta, dispuesta a encontrar a Terry y empezar a gritarle por haberme llevado allí contra mi voluntad. —Al recorrer el pasillo, me fui dando cuenta de que las imágenes que colgaban en la pared eran de él.

En una de las fotos, estaba de pie en una playa, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía; en otra, se encontraba de pie delante de un taxi de Nueva York; y en una más, tumbado en un banco de la Gran Manzana.

En todas esas imágenes era más joven: sus ojos parecían inocentemente juveniles y, o mucho me equivocaba, era feliz. —Muy feliz.

Entre las fotografías de gran tamaño, había pequeños bloques de madera en los que se entrelazaban las letras D y G. Al principio pensé que faltaba la T de Terruce, que una de las piezas se había caído, pero no era así; la última foto al final del pasillo contenía también una D y una G enormes formadas por imágenes de Nueva York.

—¿D y G? —musité.

Seguí recorriendo el pasillo sin poder reprimir una sonrisa ante las imágenes que había elegido de sí mismo. —Me detuve cuando oí correr el agua y seguí el sonido hasta un dormitorio enorme.

Las paredes grises, una enorme cama cubierta con sabanas a juego, las largas cortinas de seda que había en las ventanas de cristal y la puerta corrediza que daban acceso al balcón alfombra a juego con las paredes.

Me acerqué al tocador y abrí el cajón de arriba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Terry se encontraba justo detrás de mí.

—Estaba... —Me callé al sentir que me envolvía la cintura con un brazo—. Estaba curioseando.

—¿Buscabas algo en particular? —preguntó mientras me besaba la piel detrás de la oreja.

—Estaba buscando mis bragas.

Soltó una risita ronca.

—Están todas junto a la cama. —Me deslizó la mano por debajo de la falda y no se detuvo hasta que encontró mi sexo desnudo—. Ya veo que no llevas ninguna, ¿quieres que te devuelva alguna?

Puse los ojos en blanco, y me soltó.

—¿Te gusta más esto que la habitación de un hotel? —preguntó.

—Depende. —Me di la vuelta para mirarlo—. ¿A cuántas mujeres has traído aquí?

—A ninguna.

—¿A ninguna? —No podía creerlo—. ¿En seis años?

—No me gusta mezclar los polvos que echo con mi vida privada —dijo, tomándome de la mano.

—Entonces, ¿yo soy la excepción a esa regla?

No respondió. —Se limitó a llevarme al otro lado del dormitorio, hasta un cuarto de baño blanco donde seguía abierto el grifo de la ducha.

—Estaba esperando a que te despertaras... —Me miró con intensidad.

—¿Porque quieres que veamos alguna película juntos?

—Porque quiero que lo hagamos en la ducha. —Me empujó contra la pared mirándome a los ojos—. Porque quiero poseerte durante toda la noche.

Solté un gemido cuando introdujo una rodilla entre mis muslos al tiempo que me quitaba la blusa por la cabeza. —Llevó la mano a mi espalda para desabrocharme el sujetador; cuando este cayó al suelo, buscó mis pezones con la lengua.

—Quítate la falda... —Se alejó de mí.

Bajé la cremallera sin poder alejar los ojos de él cuando empezó a deshacerse de la ropa.

Habíamos intimado en numerosas ocasiones en su despacho, pero jamás lo había visto desnudo por completo.

Se quitó la camisa blanca por la cabeza y la lanzó a un rincón, exponiendo ante mis ojos unos abdominales cincelados y una frase tatuada en su pecho.

Intenté leer lo que decían las palabras, pero fue entonces cuando se desabrochó el cinturón de los pantalones negros y los dejó caer al suelo.

Percibí lo duro que estaba su miembro a través de los bóxers, pero en vez de deshacerse de ellos se acercó a mí de nuevo.

Me agarró la mano y la puso en su cintura.

—Quítamelos. —Deslicé el pulgar por debajo del elástico, pero él me detuvo—. Con la boca.

Abrí más los ojos mientras lo miraba y sonrió de una forma provocativa al percibir mi sorpresa.

Me incliné hacia él, dejando un rastro de besos en su cintura. Contuvo el aliento bruscamente mientras hundía los dedos en mi cabello.

Me sujeté a sus muslos para mantener el equilibrio mientras tiraba del borde del boxer con los dientes. —Después de desplazar la tela unos centímetros hacia abajo, utilicé los dedos para continuar con más rapidez, pero me apartó tirándome del cabello.

—Solo con la boca —advirtió.

Le lancé una mirada cómplice y me soltó. —Sujeté una vez más la tela con los dientes para deslizarla lentamente por sus piernas.

Cuando levanté la vista, su pene estaba en posición de firmes, dura y preparada para mí, como siempre, y por la expresión que vi en sus ojos, supe que iba a hacer que me levantara para tomarme contra la pared.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, me senté sobre los talones y sujeté su miembro con la mano. —Apreté los labios contra aquella dureza, pasando la lengua por cada centímetro.—Por fin, rodeé el glande con la boca y lo masajeé lentamente con la lengua.

—Candy... —Enredó los dedos en mi Cabello mientras me miraba—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy... —Se me sonrojaron las mejillas— chupándotela.

Parpadeó antes de esbozar una lenta sonrisa.

—No estás chupándome el pene, me la estás besando.

—Bueno, estoy en ello. —Intentaba hacerlo como... —Sacudí la cabeza y me levanté, completamente avergonzada—. No importa.

—¿A quién intentabas imitar? —susurró contra mis labios.

Negué moviendo la cabeza de nuevo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—No necesitas imitar a nadie, yo te enseñaré...

Sin dejar de sonreír, me agarró de la mano y me llevó hacia la ducha. —Apretó el torso contra mis pechos y me metió un dedo en la boca mientras el agua caía sobre nosotros.

—¿Es esto todo lo que puedes abrirla? —Parpadeé al tiempo que movía la cabeza—. Pues vas a tener que esforzarte mucho más si quieres meterte mi pene en la boca... —Se sentó en el pequeño banco que había detrás y me indicó que me agachara.

El agua me salpicó la espalda desde arriba cuando me arrodillé.

—Primero, humedécete los labios —ordenó.

Obedecí, sintiendo que abandonaba mi zona de confort..—Me incliné hacia delante, imaginando que debía empezar a chupársela, pero él me detuvo.

—Antes debes mojarla bien.

—¿Qué?

—Que me la rodees con los labios y la chupes despacio, mojándola.

Indecisa, apreté la boca contra el glande y empecé a deslizar la lengua de arriba abajo por toda la longitud. —La acaricié lentamente, pero me levantó la cabeza.

—Estás siendo demasiado suave —explicó—. En este momento no quiero que seas una dama.

—Es que...

—Quiero que seas agresiva, codiciosa y salvaje, porque es como seré yo cuando te devore a ti. —Me empujó la cabeza con suavidad hacia abajo al tiempo que separaba las piernas un poco más—. Acaríciame los testículos con la mano...

Los rodeé al instante, frotándolos con suavidad.

—Más fuerte... —Jadeó, siguiendo el ritmo que yo marcaba con los dedos—. Ahora —susurró—, abre la boca tanto como puedas y métete el pene tan profundamente como te sea posible...

Separé los labios y acepté los primeros centímetros con facilidad mientras él enredaba los dedos en mi cabello.

—No dejes de mirarme. —Parecía un poco sorprendido—. No es necesario que te la tragues toda en este momento... —Me puso las manos en los hombros para empujarme hacia delante y hacia atrás—. Tienes que meterla y sacarla así...

Gimiendo, clavó en mí una mirada de lujuria absoluta.

—Introdúcela más... —susurró.

Seguí sus órdenes, haciendo que gimiera todavía con más fuerza. —Noté que tensaba los músculos de las piernas cuando llegué con los labios hasta la mitad de su pene.

Comenzaba a sentirme más audaz, más segura de mí misma, así metí un poco más adentro.

—Oh Por Dios!... —Jadeó.

Usé la mano libre para cubrir la parte que todavía no había introducido, y la masajeé de la misma manera en que estaba acariciándole los testículos, con agresiva suavidad.

Empezó a tirarme del cabello, pidiendo sin palabras que me tragara más parte de él.

—Métetela toda...

Pero ahora sentía que era yo la que tenía el control, e ignoré su petición, comenzando a acelerar el ritmo moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo.

—Candy...

Había una nota de tensión en sus palabras...—La sumergí un poco más al tiempo que cerraba los labios a su alrededor con algo más de fuerza, pero seguí sin tragármela entera.

—Candy... —repitió.

La tensión se había convertido en desesperación...—No prestaba atención a sus palabras. —Adoraba sentir su pene en la boca, adoraba poder acariciarla con la lengua y controlar sus reacciones.

—Para... —Me dio un tirón en el cabello y me miró.

Deslicé los labios sobre su erección al tiempo que él se echaba hacia delante, y no nos detuvimos hasta que la punta chocó con el fondo de mi garganta.

Lo vi cerrar brevemente los ojos y suspirar.

—Necesito venirme pero no en tu boca —dijo con firmeza cuando los abrió sus ojos de nuevo.

Me sentía salvaje y no le hice caso y me agarré a sus rodillas y lo succioné cada vez más rápido, notando que su pene comenzaba a palpitar. —Notaba cómo latía y se contraía mientras yo seguía inclinándome una y otra vez hacia delante hasta que finalmente de un tirón me sujetó del cabello obligándome a retirar mi boca de su pene.

Después de apartarme, busqué sus ojos mientras él me devolvía la mirada. —La expresión de su cara era de pura satisfacción, y también de sorpresa. —Me sentía más excitada que nunca, cuando sentí su cálido liquido vertiste en mi mano

Se levantó y me estrechó con fuerza antes de apoderarse de mis labios.

—Ha sido perfecto. —Cerró el grifo y me sacó de la ducha, llevándome de nuevo al dormitorio sin molestarse en secarme.

Me tomó por la cintura para tirarme sobre la cama.

—Abre las piernas.

Cuando separé los muslos, se colocó sobre mí. —Volvió a devorarme la boca, a chuparme el labio inferior.

Después de haber estado con él en la ducha, no necesitaba juegos previos ni tampoco quería hablar.

Solo quería que me tomara. —Que me tomara de una vez..—Aparté las manos con las que me acariciaba los pechos.

—Terry, tómame.

—Lo haré.

—Ahora.

Sonrió como si quisiera decir algo inteligente, pero al final se estiró y agarró un condón del cajón de la mesilla de noche.

Se lo puso con rapidez antes de penetrarme hasta el fondo, haciéndome gemir de placer.

—Ahhhhh... —Subí la mano y hundí los dedos en su cabello mientras me embestía sin descanso. —Estaba segura de que jamás conseguiría saciarme de él; cada vez era mejor que la anterior.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando él enterró la cabeza en mi cuello. —Me pareció que susurraba algo como "jodidamente increíble", y eso desencadenó en mi interior unos pequeños temblores que se hicieron cada vez más grandes. —Quería que aquello durara un poco más, pero no iba a ser capaz de reprimirme.

Grité su nombre cuando mis caderas comenzaron a sacudirse y el orgasmo me inundó por completo. —Gemí con fuerza, retorciéndome sobre las almohadas, y él se derrumbó sobre mí unos segundos después.

Nos quedamos allí, con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, durante un buen rato, sin decir una palabra.

—¿Vas a dormir dentro de mí? —pregunté cuando por fin encontré la energía suficiente para hablar.

—Por supuesto que no. —Se retiró de mi interior. —De inmediato eché de menos la forma en que me llenaba. —Lo miré mientras se alejaba para tirar el preservativo. Luego se dirigió al armario.

—¿Qué haces? —Me senté en la cama.

—Me visto.

—¿Para qué?

—No voy a llevarte desnudo a casa. —Se puso unos pantalones—. Así podrás dormir. —agarró una camisa antes de volverse hacia mí—. ¿Cuánto tardarás en estar lista?

—No quiero que me lleves a casa. —Negué con la cabeza—. Lo que quiero es quedarme aquí.

—¿Aquí? —Parecía confuso.

—Sí, aquí.

—¿Durante toda la noche?

Asentí mientras él me miraba como si le hubiera pedido algo impensable. Su expresión era tanto de angustia como de pesar, y por un segundo, casi me sentí mal por habérselo sugerido.

—Candy, yo no... —Suspiró—. Nunca paso la noche con nadie.

—Entonces, deja que yo sea la primera.

Siguió mirándome mientras se acariciaba la barbilla. —Finalmente, se acercó al armario y sacó una pijama blanca.

—Puedes usar eso... —Me ofreció.

Alargué la mano para tomarlo, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Levántate de la cama.

Puse los pies en el suelo y me acerqué a él..—Se tomó su tiempo para ayudarme a abrochar los botones de la parte de arriba, besándome cada centímetro de piel expuesta hasta llegar al botón superior. —Cuando terminó, aprisionó mis labios.

Esperaba que me pusiera también los pantalones, pero los lanzó al otro lado del dormitorio.

—Métete en la cama.

Me deslicé debajo de las sábanas con una sonrisa mientras él apagaba la luz..—Se reunió conmigo unos segundos después y me apretó contra su pecho.

—¿Contenta? —susurró.

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres presionarme un poco más fuera de mi zona de confort?

—No, esta noche no, pero podrías hacerme el desayuno por la mañana.

—No te pases...

—Solo por si cambias de opinión, me gusta comer, beicon, fresas recién cortadas y jugo de naranja.

—No cuentes con ello, a menos que quieras saborear todas esas cosas sobre mi. —Me pellizcó el trasero—. Duérmete, Candy.

Por la mañana, cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama de Terry. —Miré hacia el lado donde había estado durmiendo y vi una nota con el membrete de BAG.

He tenido que ir al despacho para reunirme con un cliente nuevo.

Regresaré para llevarte a casa.

Terry

p. d.: Si lo necesitas, no dudes en coger una de tus bragas de mi colección

Me levanté de la cama, dispuesta a explorar su apartamento, cuando me sobresaltó un golpe en la puerta. —Corrí hacia allí y giré el picaporte, esperando ver a Terry, pero se trataba de un hombre vestido de negro.

—Mmm... ¿sí? —Intenté no parecer demasiado sorprendida.

—¿Es usted la señorita Candice White?

—Sí.

—Genial. —Me entregó una bolsa blanca de papel—, beicon, fresas recién cortadas y jugo de naranja, ¿verdad?

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin Repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Diez

Narrado por Terry..

Unos días después...

Era oficial: me había vuelto completamente loco..—Estábamos en la bañera. —Candy se encontraba a horcajadas sobre mí, jadeando, mientras alcanzaba otro orgasmo.

Iba a pasar la noche en mi departamento por tercera vez en esta semana, y ni siquiera tenía sentido fingir que me importaba lo más mínimo.

No estaba seguro de qué demonios me estaba pasando, pero Candy me había conquistado. —Se infiltraba en todos mis pensamientos, y daba igual lo que hiciera para recuperar la sensatez, para recordarme a mí mismo que esto solo podía ser algo temporal: —ella se deslizaba cada vez más profundamente en mi vida.

—¿Por qué estás tan callado esta noche? —me preguntó.

—¿Es que no puedo estar pensativo?

—No cuando tienes a una mujer desnuda en el regazo.

—Estaba dejando que te relajaras. —Metí las manos por debajo de sus muslos—. ¿De qué hechos intrascendentes de mi vida quieres que hablemos hoy?

—No son intrascendentes —anunció—. Me gustaría que me hablaras de tu familia.

—¿Qué pasa con mi familia?

—¿Siguen viviendo en Nueva York?

Me reprimí para no apretar los dientes.

—No lo sé...respondí sabiendo perfectamente que mis padres están en Londres.

—¿No lo sabes? —Arqueó una ceja—. ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿No tratas con ellos?

—No... —suspiré.

La vi ladear la cabeza.

—Si no recuerdo mal, me contaste una historia sobre tus padres al mes de conocernos.

—¿A qué historia te refieres?

—A la del helado en Central Park. —Me miró a los ojos como si estuviera esperando que le dijera algo—. Me contaste que te llevaban a jugar con otros niños,..—era algo que ocurría todos los sábados. —Pero que el día que mejor recuerdas es uno que llovía. Al parecer, ellos te llevaron igual y esperaron en la linea durante una hora para tomar un helado de vainilla.

Parpadeé.

—¿Es que la historia no es así? ¿La he mezclado con otra?

—No... —repuse—. Está bien... Es solo que me alejé de ellos hace un par de años.

—Ah... —Bajó la mirada—. Lo siento.

Le pasé un dedo por los labios—. No pasa nada.

—¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

—A partir de hoy voy a ponerte un límite diario de preguntas.

Hizo un mohín...—¿Qué significan todas esa de las imágenes que hay en el pasillo?

Sentí un repentino dolor en el pecho...—Nada.

—Si no te gusta Inglaterra y no te gusta hablar de tu pasado o de lo que perdiste en New York hace seis años, ¿por qué has colgado todos esos recuerdos en las paredes?

—Candy...

—Está bien, olvídalo. ¿Y qué me dices de la cita en latín que tienes tatuada en el pecho? ¿Qué significa?

—"Si miente sobre una cosa, mentirá sobre todo". —La besé en los labios antes de que pudiera soltar nada más. —Estaba empezando a preguntarme por qué no quería ser periodista en vez de bailarina.

—Es tu turno —me dijo en voz baja—. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

—Prefiero volver a hacerte mia. —La sujeté entre mis brazos mientras me levantaba y la ayudé a salir de la bañera.

Nos secamos y fuimos a la habitación. —Cuando la volví a abrazar, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Suspiré.

—La cena ha llegado antes de tiempo. —Me puse unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta y me encaminé hacia la puerta con la tarjeta de crédito en la mano.

Cuando la abrí, me topé con los ojos de la última persona que quería ver en el mundo.

—No te atrevas a cerrarme la puerta en las narices —gruñó entre dientes—. Tenemos que hablar.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar. —Salí al pasillo y cerré a mi espalda—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te quiero ver?

—Todas las que necesites hasta que sea de verdad, ya que no lo es —se burló—. Pregúntame por qué he venido a Chicago, señor Grantchester.. —Trátame bien y me iré con viento fresco lo más lejos posible.

—Vas a largarte lo más lejos posible independientemente de que lo haga o no —dije en tono seco—. La verdad, me importa una pimiento para qué has venido.

—¿Aunque sea para firmar los papeles del divorcio?

—Podrías habérmelos enviado por correo. —Apreté los dientes—. Y dado que estoy seguro de que te vas a quedar sin lagunas que impugnar, estoy dispuesto a esperar a que se agoten todas las opciones. —Además, apostaría cualquier cosa a que tus abogados renunciarán al caso en cuanto se enteren de qué tipo de cliente eres.

—Solo te pido diez mil dólares al mes.

—Ve a pedírselos al hombre al que te tirabas en nuestro dormitorio mientras yo estaba trabajando. —La miré, furioso—. O mejor todavía, pídeselos al puto juez con el que te acostaste para pedirle un favor, y ya de paso podrías revolcarte con mi ex mejor amigo. Hacerlo con él parecía ponerte de buen humor, ¿verdad?

—Tú tampoco eras perfecto.

—Jamás te engañé, y nunca te he mentido.

—Cinco mil dólares al mes —rebajó.

—Vete a la mierda, Susana.

—Sabes que no voy a rendirme —advirtió abriendo mucho los ojos al ver que daba un paso atrás para entrar en el apartamento—. Siempre consigo lo que quiero.

—Yo también. —Le cerré la puerta en la cara con el corazón acelerado, sintiendo que volvían a aparecer en mi mente todos los horribles recuerdos.

Lluvia. —Nueva York. —Angustia..—Una angustia total y absoluta.

Haber visto a Susana en persona otra vez, haber escuchado su voz manipuladora, hacía que volviera a sentir aquellos familiares ataques en el pecho, y supe al instante que no podía volver a cometer el mismo error.

Candy ya estaba haciéndome preguntas, tratando de meterse en mi vida tanto como pudiera, pensando que si estábamos juntos el tiempo suficiente, lo nuestro funcionaría. Pero yo sabía que no sería así, y más después de ver a Susana y recordar lo destrozado que podía llegar a dejarme una mujer.

Ese juego que nos traíamos entre manos desde hacía dos semanas, esa relación monógama, había llegado oficialmente a su fin. —Había sido divertido y diferente, pero dado que Candy no podía ser mía ni yo suyo, también era algo sin sentido seguir.

Regresé a la habitación y vi que Candy me sonreía mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—¿Y la cena? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza para mirar detrás de mí—. ¿La has dejado en la puerta?

—No. —Negué con la cabeza mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas, metiéndolas todas en su bolso.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—No puedes quedarte a pasar la noche.

—Esta bien... —Se levantó—. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre...?

—No quiero volver a hablar contigo —siseé entre dientes—. Lo único que quiero es que te largues a tu casa.

—¿Qué? —parecía confusa—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás...?

—Asegúrate de agarrar todo lo que tengas en el cuarto de baño. —No vas a volver aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo que empezar a coger con otras mujeres. —Recogí su diadema—. Creo que ya he pasado demasiado tiempo contigo, ¿no te parece?

—Terry... —Su expresión era de devastación absoluta—. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Es lo mismo de siempre. —Quien miente una vez siempre vuelve a hacerlo.

—Pensaba que ya habíamos superado eso.

—Quizá tú sí, pero yo no.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que quiero decir es que tienes que llevarte todas tus cosas y que, de ahora en adelante, eres una pasante y yo soy tu jefe. —A partir de ahora serás la señorita White para mí y yo seré el señor Grantchester para ti.

—Terry...

—SE..ÑOR. GRANT..CHES..TER ..deletreé con los dientes apretados.

Candy caminó hacia mí y me arrancó sus pertenencias de las manos mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas.

—¡Que te jodan! ¡Vete a la mierda! Esta es la última vez que me dejo engañar por esa mierda tuya del quiero y no quiero.

Salió de mi apartamento dando un portazo...—Suspiré, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad oprimiéndome el pecho, aunque sabía que acababa de hacer lo más correcto para ambos. —Había cortado por lo sano, y era mejor eso que romperle el corazón más adelante.

Salí al balcón y encendí un habano mientras miraba el cielo sin luna. —A pesar de que me sentía mal por haber puesto punto final de una forma tan abrupta, por haber roto con ella sin ninguna explicación, necesitaba volver a ser el mismo que era, y debía hacerlo lo más pronto posible, antes de regarla y volver a exponer mi corazón.

Cerré mis ojos y sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos vinieron a mi.

Flash Back.. 1

Nueva York..—Seis años atrás...

Bueno, entonces me conocían como Terrence Grahan

Hay algo en esta ciudad que me hace creer de nuevo. Es la esperanza que flota en el aire, las brillantes luces intermitentes y los soñadores que llenan las calles día tras día, dispuestos a ignorar sus fracasos hasta que por fin son los vencedores. —No hay otra ciudad como esta, y no hay nada que me atraiga fuera de sus límites, nada que pueda hacer que piense en marcharme alguna vez.

Mientras el sol se pone en la distancia, rodeo con el brazo la cintura de mi esposa. —Estamos ante la barandilla del puente de Brooklyn, y sonrío porque acabo de conseguir otro importante cliente para mi bufete.

—¿Crees que algún día los periódicos contarán la verdad sobre tu primer caso? —Me mira con sus ojos color azul turquesa—. ¿O seguirán barriéndolo debajo de la alfombra?

—Seguirán barriéndolo debajo de la alfombra. —Suspiro—. Dudo mucho que el gobierno quiera que la gente sepa que un joven recién salido de la facultad de derecho ha descubierto una conspiración. —Es un insulto para ellos.

—Por lo tanto, ¿te conformas con ser el contenido de una pregunta aleatoria en el Washington Post dentro de diez años? Marcus, eligió por doscientos dólares la pregunta sobre abogados a los que nadie creyó. ¿Te conformas de verdad con eso?

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? —La beso en la frente—. No necesito que los periódicos hablen de mí para conseguir clientes. —La gente lo sabe, por eso me contratan.

—Deberías llegar todavía más alto... —Niega con la cabeza—. Tu nombre debería aparecer en cada cartelera de la ciudad —susurra—. ¡Malditos cabrones...!

Sonriente, le aprieto la cintura y le hago un gesto para regresar al coche. Susana Marlowe ha sido la única persona constante en el mar de gente que ha entrado y salido de mi vida.

—Yo también he estado pensando —dice mientras se sienta en el asiento del copiloto—. Quizá podríamos acompañar a Michael a alguna fiesta de solteros.

—¿Para qué vamos a ir a una reunión de solteros?

—Por Michael... Tiene que encarrilar su vida. —Estoy cansada de que esté siempre revoloteando a nuestro alrededor. —Entiendo que tengamos que aguantarlo en el bufete, pero, en serio, ¿tenemos que estar también con él en nuestro tiempo libre?

Me río mientras conduzco por las calles de la ciudad hacia nuestro hogar, una enorme casa de ladrillo rojo. —Es lo primero que adquirí después de ganar el caso que nunca existió, ya que Susana insistió en que quería la más cara.

—Es lo que te mereces —había dicho—. Y nunca te consientes caprichos... Es algo que no entiendo de ti, Terry. —Eres generoso con todo el mundo menos contigo mismo...

Estacioné el coche delante de casa y salgo para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

—Te apuesto algo —me susurra Susana como de costumbre mientras subimos los escalones— a que te llama a ti antes.

—¡Papiiii! —grita una voz familiar en el mismo momento en que entramos.

Suelto la mano de Susana y me agacho para que mi hija, Dayana, corra a mis brazos. Esta es la mejor parte del día, la mejor parte de mi vida; cada vez que la veo una enorme sonrisa inunda mis rasgos.

La beso en la frente mientras empieza a contarme con balbuceos incoherentes lo que ha hecho a lo largo del día con la niñera. —Mi sonrisa se hace todavía más grande cuando sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos.

Fin del Flash Back

Inhalé profundamente al recordar que no era consciente de lo ciego que estaba, era demasiado feliz para darme cuenta de que, durante los próximos meses, mi vida se vendría abajo con tanta rapidez y de una forma tan inesperada que me hubiese gustado no haber existido. —Las mentiras que saldrían a la luz serian devastadoras, aplastantes, y toda mi vida se derrumbaría a mi alrededor. —Pero lo peor de todo, lo que de verdad me destruyó, fue no saber que aquel momento con mi hija sería el último buen recuerdo que tendría de Nueva York...

Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos, y sequé unas lagrimas que involuntariamente rodaron por mis mejillas y nuevamente me inundaron los recuerdos.

Flash Back 2

Estaba allí todo en blanco y negro. —En la portada, bien centrado y sin anuncios.

A pesar de que los hechos estaban desvirtuados y que The New York Times se había olvidado una vez más de publicar mi foto, el daño al bufete, Graham & Miller, estaba hecho. —Y sabía exactamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir paso a paso.

Había visto muchas veces cómo ocurría en esta ciudad...—Para empezar, los mejores clientes que habían jurado que siempre permanecerían a tu lado llamarían y dirían de repente que habían encontrado otra persona que los representara. —Después, los empleados empezarían a presentar su renuncia, pues sabían que trabajar en un bufete que había caído en desgracia sería un obstáculo para sus carreras. —Más tarde, llamarían los inversores que, aunque fingirían simpatía, denunciarían públicamente a la firma ante los medios de comunicación y retirarían sus fondos a una velocidad de vértigo.—Por último, desafortunadamente, estaba seguro de que me convertiría en otro exitoso abogado que había arruinado su carrera antes incluso de que pudiera despegar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tienes pensado seguir acosando a Dayana? —preguntó el investigador privado que había contratado y que caminaba a mi lado.

—Es mi hija. —No estoy acosándola.

—Doscientos metros. —Encendió un cigarrillo—. No puedes acercarte más.

—¿Están tratándola bien esta semana?

Suspiró y me entregó muchas fotografías.

—Guardería privada, las primeras clases de ballet y fin de semana en el parque, como puedes ver. —Está bien.

—¿Sigue teniendo pesadillas por la noche?

—A veces.

—¿Todavía llora porque quiere verme? ¿Aún...

Dejé de hablar cuando los ojos azules de Dayana se encontraron con los míos entre los columpios. —Dio un chillido, saltó al suelo y corrió hacia mí.

—¡Papiiii! ¡Papiiii! —gritó, pero la detuvieron antes de que se acercara más. —La llevaron rápidamente al interior de un auto justo cuando se ponía a llorar.

¡Maldición...!

Al instante me senté en la cama, dándome cuenta de que no estaba en Central Park, no estaba en Nueva York, sino en Chicago, y acababa de tener una pesadilla.

Al echar un vistazo al reloj de la pared, vi que apenas era la una. El calendario que había encima solo confirmaba que llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo allí.

Ahora ya no me valía de nada la investigación que había realizado seis años antes para sopesar los pros y los contras. —No servía lo que había averiguado sobre la trayectoria de los bufetes más importantes o los perfiles que había seleccionado en la red de ligues.

El apartamento que me había comprado apenas ofrecía lo que anunciaba, solo quedaba una firma digna de mi tiempo, que era nada mas y nada menos la firma que llevaba los negocios de mi padre en America, no quise acudir a ellos a primera estancia, quise abrirme paso por mi cuenta...además el mar de mujeres que podía tirarme disminuía día a día.

Apenas unas horas antes, había acudido a una cita con una que decía ser profesora en una guardería con inclinación por el color rojo y las novelas históricas. La realidad me había mostrado una mujer daltónica que me doblaba la edad, que solo quería recordar lo que se sentía cuando se tenía a mano una buena pene.

Frustrado, me levanté de la cama y recorrí el pasillo, deteniéndome para enderezar las imágenes con la D y la G que colgaban en la pared.

Iba a necesitar beber algo más de lo habitual para superar esa noche, y estaba empezando a enojarme llevar tanto tiempo sin poder tener sexo con nadie.

Me serví dos tragos de whisky y los vacié de golpe. —Antes de que pudiera servirme más, me vibró el móvil. —Era un correo electrónico.

Julieta

Asunto: Rendimiento.

Estimado Romeo:

Estoy segura de que en este momento estás con un ligue a punto de llevar a cabo tu infame máxima de Una cita, una Cena. —Una noche. —Sin repeticiones, pero estaba pensando algo y tenía que enviarte este correo...

Si te gusta el sexo tanto como dices, ¿por qué insistes en que sea solo una noche? ¿Por qué no mantienes una relación de amistad con derecho a roce para no sufrir estos largos períodos de abstinencia? —Si no me equivoco este es el trigésimo día de la operación "Todavía sin probar nada", ¿verdad?..—En realidad, a donde quería llegar es a que me empiezo a preguntar si la única razón por la que solo quieres una noche es porque ya sabes que tu rendimiento no es lo suficientemente bueno para justificar otra.

Quizá deberías aceptar que tener un miembro del montón no es el fin del mundo.

Julieta

Negué con la cabeza mientras empezaba a escribir una respuesta.

Asunto: re: Rendimiento.

Estimada Julieta:

Por desgracia, no estoy en mitad de otra maldita cita. —Estoy ocupado escribiendo una respuesta a tu último y ridículo correo.

Tienes razón, este es, de hecho, el trigésimo día la que tan adecuadamente has bautizado como operación "Todavía sin probar nada", pero dado que tuvimos sexo telefónico y conseguí que te vinieras, mi vida no ha sido un fracaso absoluto...

Reconozco que me gusta el sexo, que mi pene tiene un apetito insaciable, pero ya te he dicho infinidad de veces que yo no mantengo relaciones. Nunca. —Me niego a responder al último párrafo, ya que jamás he recibido ni una sola queja sobre mi rendimiento, y te aseguro que mi miembro no es «del montón».

Sin embargo, tienes razón en la frase final: tener un miembro del montón no es el fin del mundo..—Tener telarañas allá, sí.

Romeo

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar inmediatamente después de que le diera a enviar.

—¿En serio? —me soltó Julieta en cuanto descolgué—. ¿Realmente quieres decir lo que creo que quieres decir?

—¿Es que ya no sabes leer?

—¡Eres ridículo! —se rio—. ¿Qué pasó con el ligue de esta noche?

—Era otra mentirosa.

—Agg... Pobrecito Romeo. —Esperaba que al trigésimo día resucitaras de tus cenizas.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me serví otro trago.

—¿Acaso tu última adicción es tener relaciones de manera indirecta a través de mi vida sexual?

—Por supuesto que no. —Su risa flotaba en la línea, y podía oír de fondo el sonido de las páginas que estaba pasando—. Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo: ¿De dónde eres?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Exactamente lo que te he preguntado —replicó—. No puedes ser Americano. —No tienes ni pizca de acento.

Vacilé, por un rato, y luego suspiré rendido.

—Soy Inglés, pero viví en Nueva York.

—¿Inglés y viviste en Nueva York? —Su voz se elevó una octava—. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido dejar primero Inglaterra y luego la Gran Manzana para mudarte a Chicago?

—Eso es un tema personal.

—No puedo imaginar nada capaz de hacer que alguien deje Inglaterra y luego Nueva York. —Me parece que New York en especial es un lugar perfecto. —Las luces, la vida de las personas que viven allá, la forma en la que todos parecen tener grandes sueños, no sé...—Los bufetes de Nueva York son mucho mejores que los de aquí... —seguía diciendo ella—. De hecho, mi favorito está allí.

Aparté el móvil y vacié el trago. —Tenía que detener aquella diatriba poética sobre ese lugar desolador. Y rápido.

—¿Cómo se llama el ballet que se va a representar este año? ¿Al que vas a presentarte?, la interrumpí.

—El lago de los cisnes. ..—¿Por que?

Siempre me seguía la corriente si mencionaba el ballet.

—Curiosidad. ¿Cuándo tienes la audición?

—Dentro de unos meses. —Estoy tratando de asistir a todas las clases... —Se aclaró la garganta—. Es decir, estoy tratando de compaginar los casos con las clases.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu jefe si te permite trabajar los fines de semana a cambio de tener libres un par de días durante la semana?

—Estoy segura de que no me lo va a permitir.

—Por supuesto que sí —repliqué—. En el bufete hay un abogado que trabaja de sábados a miércoles para poder dedicarse a la música. —Si la firma para la que trabajas es buena, serán flexibles contigo.

—Sí, bueno, imagino que tendré que preguntarlo...

Silencio.

—¿En qué bufete trabajas? —pregunté.

—No te lo puedo decir.

—¿Eres una de los socias?

—No puedo hablar de eso.

—Crees que algún día tendré la oportunidad de tener relaciones contigo.

Contuvo la respiración, un sonido tan sexy que me puso a cien.

—Julieta, ¿cuánto tiempo más crees que podré conformarme con hablar contigo solo por teléfono?

—Durante todo el que yo quiera. —Su voz era más segura.

—¿Crees de verdad que voy a pasarme un mes más sin hacer nada contigo? ¿Sin verte en persona?

—Creo que sí, que vas a seguir hablando conmigo durante varios meses sin recibir nada a cambio...—De hecho, creo que hablaremos durante años sin hacer nada porque somos amigos, y los amigos...

—Si dentro de un par de meses no he logrado acostarme contigo, no seguiremos siendo amigos.

—¿Te apuesto algo?

—No es necesario. —Colgué y encendí la portátil, dispuesto a darle a al chat de ligues otra oportunidad. —En el momento en el que clicaba en el perfil de la mujer más guapa de la página, me entró un correo electrónico de Julieta.

Asunto: Créeme.

Dentro de unos meses, seguiremos siendo amigos y te parecerá bien no ver mi cara...—Ya verás.

Julieta

Asunto: re: Créeme.

Dentro de unos meses estaremos teniendo relaciones, y la única razón por la que no me importará verte la cara será porque estarás boca abajo sobre una mesa...Ya verás.

Romeo

Fin de Flash Back..

Dos semanas después...

Era el último día del mes, lo que significaba que por fin estábamos dándole uso a la sala para juicios que había en el piso de arriba de B A G. No era necesario haber gastado más de un millón de dólares en esa estancia, pero dado que la firma ganaba tanto dinero que no sabía qué hacer con él, habían creado ese espacio para ensayar los casos con los pasantes.

El caso que nos ocupaba trataba sobre unos idiotas que habían defraudado a sus propios empleados dejándolos sin seguro médico y, por desgracia, me había tocado ser el acusado.

—Señorita White, puede tomar la palabra e interrogar ahora al señor Grantchester—dijo Jeremy Britter desde el otro lado de la sala.

Candy se levantó de la mesa de la defensa, agarró su cuaderno y tomó la palabra. No habíamos vuelto a hablar desde que la eché de mi apartamento dos semanas antes, pero, por lo que podía ver, no le estaba afectando en lo más mínimo.

Sonreía con bastante frecuencia y se comportaba de forma agradable. —Cada vez que me traía el café lo hacía con una sonrisa, con un "Espero que disfrute del café, señor Grantchester", razón por la cual me detenía a tomarlo en la cafetería que había enfrente del bufete.

—Señor Grantchester—pronunció ella, alisándose el ceñido vestido beige—, ¿es cierto que ha engañado a su mujer?

—Nunca la he engañado.

—Métete en el papel, Terry —susurró Albert desde el asiento del juez.

Puse los ojos en blanco...—Sí, la he engañado una vez.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Protesto! —gritó Archibald—. Señoría, ¿es realmente necesario conocer los detalles de la vida amorosa de mi cliente?

Este simulacro de juicio comienza a parecer una conspiración.

—Si me lo permite, señoría —dijo Candy antes de que pudiera hablar el juez—, creo que conocer cómo se ha comportado el señor Grantchester en su vida privada sirve para poder evaluar su carácter. —Dado que soy la abogada de una persona a la que defraudó con su incompetencia, no está fuera de lugar que se le pregunte por sus relaciones personales, en especial teniendo en cuenta el perfil de su cliente.

—Denegada.

Candy sonrió y miró sus notas.

—¿Tiene problemas con los compromisos, señor Grantchester?

—¿Cómo voy a tener problemas con algo en lo que no creo?

—Por lo tanto, ¿piensa seguir teniendo ligues de una noche durante el resto de su vida?

—Señoría... —Archibald se puso en pie, pero yo levanté la mano para detenerlo.

—No es necesario —intervine, mirando a Candy con los ojos entrecerrados—. Me gustaría responder a las inapropiadas preguntas de la señorita White. —Pienso vivir mi vida como me dé la gana y salir con mujeres cuando me apetezca. No sé de qué manera afecta con quién me acueste en este simulacro de defensa, pero ya que hablamos de mi vida sexual, debe saber que me siento feliz y satisfecho. —De hecho, esta noche he quedado con un ligue. ¿Le gustaría que mañana informe de los detalles tanto a usted como al jurado?

Patty y Stair que estaban haciendo el papel de jurado se rieron mientras la sonrisa de Candy se desvanecía. —A pesar de que se obligó a mantener el tipo, percibí un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos.

—Entonces... —Respiró hondo—. En relación con el caso...

—Me alegro de que por fin se centre en lo que nos ocupa.

Los miembros del jurado se rieron de nuevo.

—¿Cree en la moral, señor Grantchester? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Cree que es algo que usted posea?

—Creo que es algo que tiene todo el mundo, ya sea en una u otra medida.

—Pido permiso para acercarme al testigo —solicitó mirando Albert. Él asintió.

—Señor Grantchester, ¿podría leer la parte resaltada de este documento, por favor?

Puso un papel delante de mí, y vi la nota que había escrito a mano en la parte superior de la página: "Te odio y me gustaría no haberte conocido".

—Sí —respondí, sacando un bolígrafo del bolsillo—. Aquí pone que mi compañía estaba al tanto de los cambios de la política de los seguros.

Mientras ella entregaba una copia del documento al jurado, escribí la respuesta:

"Lamento que te arrepientas de haberme conocido, yo no siento haberte conocido. —Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de haber estado contigo más de una vez"

Me pidió que leyera otra parte del escrito, y luego recogió la hoja. —Me miró después de leer mis palabras.

Traté de desviar la mirada y observar otro punto de la sala, pero el aspecto que Candy tenía ese día impidió que fuera capaz de hacerlo. —El cabello le caía con largos rizos por su espalda y los pechos. —El vestido que había elegido resultaba muy poco adecuado por la forma en la que se ceñía a sus muslos, haciendo que se le subiera cada vez que daba un paso.

—Tengo tres preguntas más para el señor Grantchester, señoría —anunció.

—No existe límite, señorita White. —Albert sonrió.

—Bien... —Se adelantó un paso y me miró a los ojos—. Señor Grantchester, hizo creer a sus empleados que se preocupaba por ellos, que se interesaba de corazón y también que, literalmente, les comunicaría los cambios que hubiera antes de que se hicieran efectivos. ¿No aparecen esas promesas en el reglamento de su empresa?

—En efecto, aparecen.

—Entonces, ¿no cree que debería ser multado o castigado por ofrecer falsas esperanzas a sus empleados? ¿Por arrastrarlos a una situación en la que sabía que acabarían con el tiempo?

—Creo que actué de la mejor forma posible para los intereses de mi empresa. —Ignoré el hecho de que el corazón se me había acelerado en el pecho—. Y en el futuro, cuando esas personas encuentren otro lugar, se darán cuenta de que tal vez mi compañía no era la mejor opción para ellos.

—¿No le parece que les debe al menos una disculpa? ¿No piensa que es lo mínimo?

—Disculparme implicaría que reconozco que hice algo mal. —Apreté los dientes—. El hecho de que no estén de acuerdo con lo que hice no significa que yo no tenga razón.

—¿Cree usted en la duda razonable, señor Grantchester?

—Ha dicho que le quedaban tres preguntas. ¿Es que las matemáticas elementales han cambiado últimamente?

—¿Cree en la duda razonable, señor Grantchester? —repitió con las mejillas rojas—. ¿Sí o no?

—Sí. —Apreté los dientes—. Sí, creo que es un requisito imprescindible para ser abogado en este país.

—Entonces, en el caso que tenemos entre manos..., ¿cree que alguien como usted, alguien que ha tratado tan terriblemente mal a sus empleados, podría cambiar en el futuro sabiendo que sus actos han dañado los medios de vida de los demás?

—La duda razonable no se aplica a los sentimientos, señorita White, y le sugiero que consulte el diccionario jurídico más cercano, porque estoy seguro de que esta discusión ya la hemos tenido en el pasado...

—No lo recuerdo, señor Grantchester, pero...

—Citando sus propias aunque desafortunadas palabras, ¿no me dijo una de las primeras veces que hablamos en mi despacho después de su entrevista que en ocasiones es necesario mentir, y que algunas verdades no se pueden decir? ¿Que la dificultad estriba en poder discernir lo más adecuado en cada momento? —La miré de arriba abajo—. ¿No es esa la definición exacta de la duda razonable?

Se me quedó mirando durante un buen rato con la misma expresión de dolor que tenía cuando la eché de mi departamento.

—No hay más preguntas, señoría —murmuró.

El señor Britter aplaudió de forma ruidosa desde el fondo de la sala. —Tanto Albert como Stair, Archibald y Patty siguieron el ejemplo.

—¡Muy buen trabajo, señorita White! —gritó Albert—. Ha elegido una línea de preguntas muy directa pero convincente.

—Gracias, señor. —Evitó mirarme.

—Podemos declarar que es oficialmente la primera pasante que consigue sacar a nuestro Terruce de quicio. —Albert sonrió; parecía impresionado—. Sin duda tenemos que conseguir que se quede con nosotros. —¡Por Dios!, podríamos llamarla cuando queramos recordarle a Terry que es capaz de mostrar alguna emoción.

Todos en la sala rieron.

—Bien, todos han realizado un gran trabajo. —Se reclinó Albert en el sillón del juez—. Ahora vamos a repasar las representaciones finales de la semana y les enviaremos los últimos resultados por correo electrónico el jueves que viene. —Dio un golpe con el mazo—. Se suspende la sesión.

Cuando los pasantes salieron de la sala, Candy me miró por encima del hombro una última vez con expresión irritada.

Le brindé también una mirada furiosa, agradeciendo para mis adentros haber quedado esa noche con un ligue para poder olvidarla tanto a ella como a sus estúpidas preguntas.

Furioso deseaba que dieran las siete de una buena vez...

Esperé unos minutos antes de dirigirme al ascensor. —Intenté recordar mi agenda para el resto del día; tenía dos reuniones con pequeños empresarios esa tarde, y tenía que ir al Starbucks antes de que Candy me llevara la siguiente taza de café.

Abrí la puerta del despacho y encendí las luces, con idea de llamar a Annie, pero me encontré a Susana de pie, delante de la estantería.

—¿Es que nos hemos convertido en un refugio para los sin techo? —pregunté.

—He venido a entregarte finalmente lo que quieres.

—Es demasiado temprano para saltar por un puente.. espeté.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también. —Pasé junto a ella y envié un mensaje de texto—. Si saltas antes del mediodía, los medios de comunicación no serán capaces de dar la noticia en un horario de máxima audiencia.

Se acercó al escritorio y depositó encima una carpeta.

—No voy a arrastrar más tu nombre por los juzgados, no pienso presentar más instancias o requerimientos judiciales. —No pienso hacer ninguna afirmación falsa sobre tu carácter... Ya no voy a mentir más.

—Entiendo... —Recogí los documentos—. En otras palabras, has conocido a alguien y estás deseando tirártelo. ¿Sabe cómo eres de verdad?

—¿No puedes dejarlo ya? —Ahí tienes tu precioso divorcio. ¿Es que no te importa?

—No demasiado... —me encogí de hombros y eché una ojeada a los documentos—. No veo que solicites pensión alimenticia, que me pidas compensación por mis abusos ni propiedades. ¿Me he saltado alguna página?

—Acabo de decirte que ya no pienso mentir más.

No le creí ni por un segundo, pero tomé el cellular y llamé para que acudiera la notaria, a la que dije que se trataba de una emergencia.

—¿Sabes...? —Susana se apoyó en el escritorio—. Recuerdo la tarta que me compraste en nuestro aniversario de boda. —Era de color blanco y azul celeste, y tenía todos esos motivos decorativos que usan en Nueva York. —Había diferentes capas de sabores, una por cada año que estuvimos juntos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Solo te recuerdo cogiendo con mi mejor amigo.

—¿No podemos tener un buen momento antes de terminar para siempre?

—Susana, tú y yo terminamos hace mucho tiempo. —Traté de mantener un tono plano y monótono—. Cuando algo ya ha finalizado, las buenas o malas palabras no suponen ninguna diferencia.

Suspiró, y me di cuenta de lo horrible que era su aspecto. —Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, el cabello encrespado y recogido en una coleta, y aunque el vestido azul parecía haber sido hecho a medida, no lo había planchado.

—¿Qué clase de emergencia tiene, señor Grantchester? —Flammy la notaria entró en el despacho, sonriente—. ¿Quiere comprar otra máquina de café de mil dólares? —Dejó de hablar al ver a Susana.

—Señorita Hamilton, le presento a Susana Marlowe, mi futura ex esposa. —Necesito que sea testigo de la firma de los documentos del divorcio y que haga tres copias y selle una para enviarla.

Asintió con la cabeza y sacó un sello del bolsillo.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que te he cedido voluntariamente el apartamento del West End? —preguntó Susana.

—¿El apartamento que compré yo? —Estampé mi firma—. ¡Qué generosa...!

—Esa casa contiene muchos recuerdos para mí.

—Firmar unos documentos no requiere de ninguna clase de conversación —la corté.

Ella agarró el bolígrafo y firmó justo encima de su nombre, tomándose un tiempo para añadir un garabato después de la última letra.

—Regreso ahora mismo con las copias. —La señorita Hamilton evitó la mirada de los dos mientras salía de la habitación.

—Por lo tanto, eso es todo, supongo —añadió Susana—. Ya estoy fuera de tu vida oficialmente.

—No. —Negué con la cabeza—. Por desgracia, todavía estás ante mi vista.

—¿Te mataría desearme lo mejor? ¿Decirme por lo menos que tenga buena suerte?

—Sabiendo que vas a volver a la cárcel, supongo que no sería muy apropiado. —Me encogí de hombros—. Buena suerte. —Ahí fuera están esperándote las autoridades pertinentes, así que tómate el tiempo que necesites. —Incluso hay una máquina expendedora en el pasillo, por si quieres darte un último capricho. —Aunque ya que vas a estar encerrada con un montón de mujeres, estoy seguro de que devorártelas después de que las luces se apaguen te será igual de satisfactorio.

—¡Maldito! ¿Me has delatado? —Se puso furiosa cuando le mostré el mensaje que había enviado con el móvil cuando la vi en mi despacho—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

—¿Cómo podía no hacerlo?

—Terry, ¿de verdad te hice tanto daño? ¿Te...?

—No vuelvas a llamarme así.

—¿Te hice tanto daño? —repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

No respondí.

—Esto es... Esto es por Dayana, ¿verdad? —susurró—. ¿Es por eso? ¿Todavía me culpas de eso?

—Lárgate ya..—espeté

—Han pasado seis años. —Seis malditos años. —Tienes que superar eso. Mientras abría la puerta, una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro—. Son cosas que pasan a todas horas... —Por lamentable que sea, te ayudó a convertirte en el hombre que eres hoy, ¿verdad?

Tuve que reprimirme con todas mis fuerzas para no lanzarme sobre ella..- A punto de explotar, esperé a que saliera y me acerqué a la ventana para verla salir al estacionamiento y levantar las manos cuando los oficiales le gritaron.

Entonces, igual que seis años antes, sonrió mientras le ponían las esposas, y se rio cuando la metieron en la parte de atrás del coche.

Los vehículos negros desaparecieron lentamente mientras una familiar punzada de angustia me oprimía el pecho.

Agarré las llaves y corrí al estacionamiento. —Cuando me metí en el auto, me dije a mí mismo que iba a ir a casa, pero sin embargo conduje hasta la playa más cercana.

Silencié el teléfono mientras aceleraba, y mientras los segundos se convertían en horas, la ciudad desapareció del espejo retrovisor. —Los edificios parecían cada vez más lejanos hasta que lo único que veía por la ventanilla eran árboles y arena.

Cuando por fin llegué a un lugar aislado, estacioné el auto delante de una roca. Abrí la guantera y saqué la carpeta roja que Candy había tenido una vez en sus manos.— salí del vehículo y me senté en el banco más cercano.

Respiré profundamente antes de sacar las fotos y me prometí que esta sería la última vez que las miraba. —En ellas, recorría con mi hija la orilla de una playa de Nueva Jersey a la puesta de sol. —Sonreía mientras recogía una concha marina y la sostenía contra su oreja. —La llevaba sobre los hombros mientras mirábamos el cielo estrellado.

A pesar de que sabía que ver esas imágenes me provocaría sudores fríos y una inevitable pesadilla, continué pasando las fotografías.

Incluso miré aquellas en las que estaba sola; en las que parecía triste y solitaria en el parque, con la mirada perdida en la distancia, en algo o alguien que no estaba allí.

—Dayana mi niña..

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi la última imagen. —Era de ella jugando con el paraguas mientras lloraba. —Estaba enfadada porque la obligaban a entrar, porque no entendían que aunque le gustaba estar en el parque bajo el sol, también prefería jugar fuera cuando llovía.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin Repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Once

Narrado Por Candy

Tenía un aspecto terrible. —Absolutamente terrible.

Hoy era el ensayo final, con vestuario, de El lago de los cisnes, y no parecía preparada para ello en absoluto. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar por Terry, los labios secos y agrietados y la piel tan pálida que incluso el señor Marty se acercó a interesarse por mí.

—¿Va a interpretar al cisne blanco o a un fantasma blanco?

Por más que trataba de sonreír a pesar de mi dolor, lloraba cada vez que me quedaba sola. —Todas las noches buscaba consuelo en helados y chocolate y no era capaz de dormir.

Todavía no había logrado asimilar que Terry me hubiera echado de su departamento con aquella crueldad. —En un momento me sostenía contra su pecho mientras me besaba y al siguiente, me decía que ya habíamos tenido suficiente sexo y no quería seguir conmigo, que prefería estar con otra mujer.

Lo que era peor, cuando al lunes siguiente regresamos al trabajo, me había tratado de una forma todavía más grosera. —Me había asignado un caso que me llevaría meses ordenarlo y me había hecho problema delante de todo el mundo por llegar con diez segundos de retraso. —Luego incluso tuvo la audacia de quejarse de que sonriera mientras le llevaba el café.

Menos mal que había escupido en él...

—¿Estás llorando otra vez? —La ayudante de maquillaje me levantó la barbilla—. ¿Es que no sabes lo caro que es este maquillaje?

—Lo siento. —Intenté contener las lágrimas.

—No he visto los nombres de tus padres en la lista de invitados. ¿Vendrán al segundo pase, el sábado?

—No.

—Entonces, será que quieren ver todo el programa sin descansos, ¿no?..

—Mis padres son iguales. —Cuando les hablé de la cantidad de ensayos que tenemos que hacer, me dijeron que lo verían en el estreno. —Solo les vale la perfección..—Por desgracia, me siento identificada...

La joven se rio y siguió con su charla intrascendente, haciendo que contara en silencio los segundos hasta que terminó.

Cuando me aplicó la última nube de polvos en la cara, me dio la vuelta para que me mirara en el espejo, al otro lado de la habitación.

—Wow... —susurré—. En serio, Wow...

No parecía que hubiera estado llorando. —Aunque tenía los párpados cubiertos de sombra de ojos oscura y me había dibujado una lágrima falsa debajo del ojo derecho, parecía como si fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—¿Señorita White? —preguntó el señor Marty, acercándose a mí—. ¿Puedo robarle un minuto?

—Sí, señor. —Lo seguí por las puertas que había detrás del escenario hasta el exterior.

—Tome asiento en el banco, señorita White. —Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendió.

El humo dibujaba espirales en el aire entre nosotros mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. —Por alguna extraña razón, parecía incluso más molesto que de costumbre, como si estuviera a punto de gritarme.

—Señor Marty... —musité por lo bajo—. ¿He hecho algo mal?

—No. —Negó con la cabeza—. La he traído aquí porque quiero que sepa que en el ensayo de ayer me pareció que estaba más gorda. —Demasiado gorda.

—¿Qué?

—A pesar de ello, ha bailado muy bien la parte del cisne negro, con el grado justo de ira y tristeza, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del cisne blanco. —Tosió—. Parecía que su mente estaba en otra parte. —Como si le costara parecer feliz durante cinco minutos y, para colmo, ha engordado.

Puse los ojos en blanco y desconecté, concentrándome en el zumbido de los coches en la calle. —No me preocupaban lo más mínimo sus insultos. —Que me dijera que estaba gorda no era nada comparado con las barbaridades que me había llamado la semana anterior.

—¿Señorita White? —Su voz me arrancó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Sí?

—Me gustaría que lo abriera después del ensayo —me dijo, dándome una palmadita en el hombro—. Es muy importante.

—¿Que abra qué?

—¿Es que no ha visto el sobre que acabo de poner en su regazo? —Apagó el cigarrillo—. ¿Es necesario que avise a su suplente para que esté preparada por si acaso?

—¡No!...—Agarré el sobre—. No es necesario, señor.

—Bien. —Se dio la vuelta hacia el edificio y abrió la puerta—. Ahora demuéstreme que he elegido a la joven más indicada para ser mi cisne.

—Los O'Brian vendrán a cenar el domingo a las seis y es necesario que hagas acto de presencia —me dijo mi madre por teléfono esa noche—. Creo que nos van a firmar un cheque para la campaña.

—Qué interesante...

—Es muy emocionante, ¿verdad? —casi gritó—. Todo está ocurriendo muy rápido, pero aun así encaja a la perfección. —Estamos reuniendo un buen presupuesto para la campaña, lo que nos permite planificar la publicidad y...

Dejé el celular sobre la mesa y me preparé un cubo con agua helada, haciendo una mueca cada paso que daba. —Estaba segura de que a finales de semana tendría otra vez ampollas, pero valdría la pena; había bailado como nunca durante el ensayo.

Completé cada salto con facilidad, perfectamente coordinada con mi pareja y al final, cuando llegó el movimiento de las diez pirouettes, realicé quince. —El público se puso en pie para ovacionarme, aunque el señor Marty me observó en silencio mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

—El ensayo ha terminado —se limitó a decir inclinando la cabeza a un lado mientras me observaba. —Fue el mayor cumplido que me hubiera hecho nunca.

Sonriendo al recordarlo, llevé el cubo de hielo hasta el sofá y lo dejé en el suelo. Cuando metí los pies en el interior, volví a agarrar el celular para acercármelo a la oreja.

—Ah... y los Cornwell... —seguía diciendo mi madre—. Están considerando hacer una pequeña fiesta benéfica en honor a tu padre el mes próximo en el club. —Tendrás que asistir, y no se te ocurra ir de cualquier manera. —Lo mejor sería que nos hicieras el favor de llevar el pelo suelto. —Habrá alguien del periódico local para cubrir el evento.

—¿No piensas preguntarme qué tal me ha ido hoy?

—Dentro de un minuto. ¿Te ha llegado el vestido que te envié ayer?

Miré la bolsa de plástico que colgaba de la puerta.

—Hemos tenido un ensayo general de El lago de los cisnes. —Los diseñadores de vestuario tenían que comprobar que todo nos quedaba perfecto y que conseguía el efecto buscado bajo los focos. —Fue el mejor ensayo hasta el momento.

—¿Te has probado el vestido? ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo esta noche?

—Mamá...

—Tienes que llevarlo puesto el domingo por la noche en la cena, y si no te queda bien...

—¿No sería mejor que te limitaras a ser sincera y a decirme sin andarte por las ramas que mi vida te importa una bledo? —Gemí mientras flexionaba los dedos de los pies, en los que por fin estaba haciendo efecto el hielo—. Eso me haría sentir diez veces mejor en este momento.

—Candice Nicole White —pronunció con énfasis cada sílaba de mi nombre—. ¿Es que has perdido la razón?

—No, pero estoy empezando a perder la paciencia para hablar contigo por teléfono.

¿Para qué te molestas en llamarme si solo quieres escucharte a ti misma?

No tuvo oportunidad de responder...—Recibí otra llamada, por lo que la puse en espera sin avisarla.

—¿Diga? —respondí.

—¿Hablo con Candice White? —Era una voz masculina.

—Sí, soy yo.

—¡Genial! Mi nombre es Greg Houston. Soy el responsable del departamento de inscripción de estudiantes, y la llamaba para hacerle saber que hemos aceptado su renuncia. —Será oficial cuando pase por las oficinas a firmar personalmente los documentos. —Por mi parte, creo que es muy loable que se tome un año sabático para ayudar en la campaña de su padre.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es algo desinteresado por su parte, señorita White —continuó—. Estoy seguro de que cuando decida volver a retomar sus estudios, la comisión académica tendrá en cuenta la experiencia que ha obtenido en el mundo real. —De todas formas, ya me he dado cuenta de que ha rellenado los formularios online, aunque como vive a menos de cuarenta millas de la facultad, nuestra política es que firme también los documentos en persona. Además, con respecto a los créditos que ya ha obtenido hasta ahora...

Todo a mi alrededor se volvió todo negro..—No podía creérmelo.—Quería volver a retomar la conversación y gritarle a mi madre, preguntarle cómo se habían atrevido a darme de baja en la Universidad sin decírmelo siquiera, pero no pude. —Simplemente colgué; me había quedado paralizada y perdida.

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, pero no podía sentirlas. —Me había vuelto totalmente insensible.

Después de apagar el celular para evitar que me llamara nadie más, agarré el sobre que me había entregado el señor Marty antes del ensayo. —Supuse que era una larga lista de insultos, o una nueva dieta, pero se trataba de una carta.

Señorita White:

Acabo de recibir el aviso de que abandonará la universidad al terminar este semestre. Aunque me decepciona que no me lo haya advertido de antemano, sigo impresionado por el crecimiento profesional que me ha demostrado a lo largo de estos meses.

Sigue siendo una bailarina pasable, pero teniendo en cuenta que sus compañeros son terribles, creo que puede sentirse orgullosa de ello.

Adjunta a esta carta hay una recomendación para la Compañía de Ballet de Nueva York. —Debido a algunas circunstancias desafortunadas, han abierto sus puertas a nuevos bailarines. —No es algo que ocurra a menudo, y sería una idiotez si no asistiera a las audiciones. —Si no la aceptaran, solo significaría que no ha bailado lo mejor posible o que ha ganado algún desafortunado kilo más.

John Marty

Pasé la página y al leer la recomendación me fijé en que la fecha límite para la audición era tres semanas después. —Si me presentaba a esa prueba y me elegían, podría dejar atrás mi vida actual y empezar de nuevo.

Bailar para la Compañía de Ballet de Nueva York había sido una vez mi sueño, pero después de romperme el pie años atrás, había renunciado a él; el esfuerzo que exigiría un ballet de élite sería demasiado intenso para alguien que había perdido un año completo, se hubiera recuperado sin secuelas o no.

No obstante, no me imaginaba marchándome a Nueva York, al menos sola. —Y no pensaba que pudiera renunciar a Terry sin obtener al menos una disculpa por su parte.

Suspirando, encendí el portátil y miré mi correo electrónico. —Me sorprendió ver su nombre en la bandeja de entrada.

Asunto: Simulacros de juicios.

Candy, por tercera vez esta semana, has aludido a nuestros antiguos asuntos en la sala de juicios. —Aunque no puedo decir que me sorprenda, estoy bastante enojado. —Es posible que puedas lamentar haber tenido relaciones sexuales conmigo, pero adoraste cada segundo que que estuve dentro de ti. —Antes de mentir, y negarlo, recuerda las numerosas veces que gritaste mi nombre mientras te devoraba. —Quizá si hubieras pensado en eso en lugar de en tus incontrolables y volátiles sentimientos, tu defensa ante el tribunal no sería tan lamentable.

Terry.

Borré el correo y releí la carta del señor Marty...—Tenía que informarme esta misma noche sobre las audiciones para formar parte de la Compañía de Ballet de Nueva York.

Narrado Por Terry

Una semana después...

Abrí el cajón a mi izquierda para tomar un bote de aspirinas. —Llevaba una semana sin dormir bien, y estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con los pésimos informes que estaban entregándome los pasantes. —O quizá Candy estaba envenenando mi almuerzo.

Busqué su último informe y solté un gemido al leer el post-it que había escrito a mano:

Me parece muy irónico que nos impartas la importancia que suponen la confianza y las relaciones cuando no tienes ni idea de lo que significan esas palabras.

p. d.: No me devoraste.

Arranqué la nota y la tiré a la basura antes de leer la siguiente:

¿Un caso en el que el jefe se tira a su empleada? Al menos este jefe tuvo los huevos de confesarlo todo y admitir que le gustaba la chica, en lugar de deshacerse de ella como si tuviera la peste.

p. d.: El ingrediente extra de tu café de ayer fueron copos de Super Glue-3 derretido. —Espero que te gustaran.

—Señor Grantchester ...Annie irrumpió en mi despacho.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quiere que envíe el traje de Armani a otra tintorería? —preguntó—. Es ya la tercera vez que nos devuelven los pantalones y la mancha sigue igual.

—No, gracias. —Suspiré—. Encarga unos nuevos, por favor.

—Perfecto. —Batió las pestañas antes de irse, y de inmediato envié un correo electrónico a Candy.

Asunto: Super Glue-3.

Ya no bebo el maldito café desde hace tiempo, pero has demostrado una vez más lo novata que eres con respecto a la ley. —Pienso guardar tus notas para que mis amigos sepan quién es la culpable cuando aparezca asesinado...—Madura.

Terry

Asunto: re: Super Glue-3.

No tienes amigos, yo era la única. —Y no me importa que guardes las notas, porque yo también conservo todos tus correos. —En especial aquellos que dicen: "Ven a mi despacho para que pueda devorarte a la hora del almuerzo", o "Me encanta ver tu boca cuando me chupas el pene"

Tú primero.

Candy

Empecé a responderle, porque no estaba dispuesto a que dijera ella la última palabra, pero oí que Annie se aclaraba la garganta.

—¿En qué más puedo ayudarte? —pregunté levantando la vista—. Hubiera jurado que te he dicho que salieras de mi despacho.

—Corre el rumor de que hoy es su cumpleaños.

—No es mi cumpleaños.

—No es eso lo que dicen los de recursos humanos.

—Ese departamento va como el trasero. —Miré la taza de café que había en el escritorio, notando que el café ni siquiera era marrón, sino de color naranja...— Pero ya que hablamos de ellos, ¿puedes encargarte de que prohíban a la señorita White que se acerque a la máquina de café?

—Lo dudo. —Se acercó más—. Aquí entre nosotros, le vamos a dar una fiesta sorpresa en la sala de descanso. —Ahora mismo. —Estamos esperando desde hace un rato a que haga un descanso, pero no parece tener intención de hacerlo, así que... ¿podría acompañarme un momento?

—¿Acabas de negarte a cumplir una orden?

—Me encargaré de ello si va a la fiesta. —Sonrió y me cogió la mano, pero me puse en pie por mí mismo.

—Le he dicho a tu padre millones de veces que no me gusta que haya fiestas de cumpleaños sorpresa para los miembros del bufete.

Se encogió de hombros antes de seguirme al pasillo.

—Haga el favor de parecer sorprendido. —Me he esforzado mucho... —Siempre me esfuerzo más cuando se trata de usted.

Ignoré la forma en la que estaba lamiéndose los labios...—Cuando abrió la puerta, todo el personal lanzó confeti al aire.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, señor Grantchester! —gritaron, y acto seguido se pusieron a cantar Happy Birthday desafinando muchísimo.

Me acerqué a las ventanas, donde había un pequeño pastel blanco con las velas de color azul, y las apagué antes de que terminaran la canción.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Terry! —Jeremy Britter me entregó un sobre azul—. ¿Cuántos cumples?

—Dado que hoy no es mi cumpleaños, tengo los mismos años que ayer.

Se rio, todavía incapaz de entender de que estaba diciéndolo en serio. —Se puso la mano sobre el estómago y le hizo un gesto a uno de los pasantes para que nos hiciera una foto.

Mientras nos enfocaban con la cámara, vi a Candy en un rincón con los brazos cruzados. Estaba observando a todo el mundo y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron por fin, frunció el ceño.

—Le he traído un regalo... —Annie me puso una pequeña caja negra en la mano—, pero tiene que abrirlo en su despacho con la puerta cerrada, cuando esté solo, pensando en mí. —Se alejó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Tomé nota mental para tirar lo que fuera a la papelera. —En vez de abandonar la sala al instante, recorrí la estancia dando las gracias a todos y recordando a los pasantes que, fuera mi cumpleaños o no, teniendo que entregar los informes correspondientes al final del día.

Cuando me acerqué a Candy, le tendí la mano, pero ella retrocedió y entró en la habitación contigua.

—¿En serio eres tan inmadura? —La seguí y la hice girar hacia mí después de cerrar la puerta.

—¿En serio eres tan cruel? —Me miró—. Me has dado más trabajo que a cualquier otra persona con el único fin de hacerme problema más tarde. —Y lo has hecho solo porque piensas que te dejé en ridículo en el simulacro de juicio.

—En realidad deberías saber qué demonios estás haciendo si crees que puedes dejarme en ridículo en la sala. —Le agarré las manos y froté los dedos contra su piel—. Y si te he dado más trabajo es para que no te quede tiempo para hacerme el café. —Hasta esta mañana pensaba que estaba envenenado.

—¿Desde cuándo escupir se considera envenenar?

—Y me debes otro traje... —Bajé la voz—. ¿Te haces una idea de lo mucho que...?

—No —me interrumpió—. ¿Te haces una idea de lo mucho que has cambiado? Casi echo de menos cuando eras Romeo y yo Julieta.

—¿Cuando eras una jodida mentirosa?

—Cuando me tratabas mejor...—Me miró a los ojos con una expresión de añoranza tan intensa que le rodeé la cintura con las manos para atraerla hacia mí.

Mi boca cubrió la de ella en cuestión de segundos. —Empezamos a besarnos como si lleváramos años sin vernos y lucháramos por el control. —Deslicé los dedos por la cremallera que tenía el vestido en la espalda, notando cómo me ponía duro contra su muslo.

Candy se apretó contra mi pecho y permitió que le hundiera la lengua profundamente en la boca, pero al final se deshizo de mí con un empujón.

Se dio la vuelta con una mirada de indignación absoluta y salió de la estancia.

Me enderecé la corbata antes de seguirla hasta la sala de descanso, pero ya no estaba allí.

—¿Vas a cortar la tarta, Terry? —preguntó Albert—. ¿O prefieres que vuelva a hacerlo Annie como el año pasado?

Ella levantó el cuchillo al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo.

—Que se encargue ella —accedí—. Ahora vuelvo. —Salí y me dirigí a la zona donde trabajaban los pasantes para ir directamente al cubículo de Candy.

Metía algunas carpetas en su bolso con la cara roja como un tomate.

—No te he dado permiso para marcharte antes. —Me interpuse ante ella.

—No te he dado permiso para que me trates como a una mierda, pero lo has hecho de una forma impecable, ¿verdad?

—Acabas de decir que no te trataba como una mierda cuando pensaba que eras Julieta, cuando creía que eras una maldita abogada.

—¿Eso hace que sea tolerable la forma en la que me tratas ahora?

—Eso hace que sea justificable.

Silencio.

—No puedo seguir así, Terry... —Movió la cabeza.

—¿Significa eso que vas a dejar de actuar como una niña en los simulacros? ¿Significa eso que...?

—Ten. —Me interrumpió, presionando una caja plateada contra mi pecho—. Te lo compré hace unas semanas, cuando Annie comenzó a planificar tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¿Has escupido ahí dentro?

—Debería haberlo hecho. —agarro el bolso y se precipitó por delante de mí hacia la puerta.

Una parte de mí quería salir detrás de ella y hacer que me explicara qué demonios quería decir con "No puedo seguir asi", pero sabía que no tenía sentido. —Era hablar con ella tres minutos y excitarme, y tenía que asumir de una vez que entre nosotros todo había terminado.

Regresé a la sala de descanso y di las gracias a todos antes de echar un vistazo a la foto que habían colgado en la pared. —Se trataba de una composición de algunas de mis fotos profesionales con una pegatina en forma de sombrerito de cumpleaños en una de mis cabezas. —Arriba se podía leer con letras de color azul brillante.: "Feliz cumpleaños, Terruce! ¡BAG te quiere!" .

En realidad, mi cumpleaños era dentro de unos meses, en Enero, un día en el que llevaba mucho tiempo sin celebrar nada. —Y aunque no pensaba admitirlo, lo cierto era que me gustaba que los miembros de BAG estuvieran dispuestos a celebrar mi cumpleaños, fuera real o no.

Annie me dio una palmada en el hombro.

—¿Cuántos trozos de tarta quiere que le guarde, señor Grantchester?

—Tres —indiqué—. Y también tomaré un vaso de limonada.

—¿No piensa quedarse al juego ...—Quién conoce mejor al señor Grantchester?

—Ninguno de ustedes sabe nada de mí. —Regresé a mi despacho y cerré la puerta antes de dejar los regalos de cumpleaños encima de la librería.

El sobre que me había entregado Jeremy Britter contenía una nota que decía lo mucho que apreciaban mi trabajo y mi dedicación al bufete. —Bajo sus palabras había una tarjeta regalo para ingresar en otra entidad multimillonaria de su familia: un campo de golf.

Los internos me habían regalado tarjetas de cumpleaños, donde me pedían tiempo extra para sus informes. —Metí todas en la trituradora de papel.

Por mucho que quisiera tirar la caja negra de Annie a la basura, no pude resistirme a saber qué me había comprado. —Cuando retiré la tapa y abrí el papel del seda, saqué una prenda de encaje y una nota:

Me he enterado de que le gusta guardarlas en el bolsillo... Aquí tiene las mías.

p. d.: Me las he quitado en el cuarto de baño hace solo cinco minutos.

A.B

—¡Por Dios!..—Hundí las bragas en el fondo de la papelera y destruí la nota.

Me quedé observando el paquete plateado que me había entregado Candy durante un rato, preguntándome si no debería esperar un poco para abrirlo, pero no pude evitar empezar a romper el papel.

Dentro de la caja había un pequeño marco de fotos. —Estaba decorado con zapatillas de ballet y togas de abogado, así como las palabras Romeo & Julieta en sencillas letras blancas.

La fotografía era de nosotros dos. —Ella estaba apoyada en mi pecho, sobre mi cama, y sonreía mirando a la cámara. —Tenía las mejillas encendidas, como siempre después de tener sexo, y estaba vestida con una camiseta mía.

Recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que hizo la fotografía. —Había insistido en que no la compartiría con nadie, que la quería para ella. —Incluso me había obligado a sonreír...

Dejé el marco boca abajo y saqué otro objeto de la caja. —Era un brillante reloj plateado con una inscripción en la parte trasera.

Asunto: Tú.

Me gustabas cuando eras Romeo, pero amo a Terruce.

Candy (Julieta).

La copa de vino que había pedido permanecía sin tocar en el restaurante, y las velas del centro de mesa goteaban cera sobre el mantel.

Esperaba que mi ligue llegara de un momento a otro, pero no podía dejar de mirar el reloj que me había regalado Candy. —Estaba claro que había pensado en cada uno de sus detalles; todo tenía un significado.

Me había percatado de las iniciales C T que había en una esquina, y hacía un rato, cuando lo miré bajo la luz del sol, vi que había grabado mi nombre en el borde.

—¿Eres Romeo? —Una voz femenina me arrancó de mis pensamientos, haciéndome levantar la vista.

—Sí.

Sonrió y se sentó frente a mí.

—Espero que no te importe, pero soy cliente habitual y la camarera me preguntó si quería lo de costumbre al verme llegar. —Le he dicho que sí.

—No me importa. —Una pequeña punzada de culpa laceró mi pecho, pero no con la suficiente intensidad como para olvidarme de lo que necesitaba esta noche: Sexo, nada mas, nada menos. —Lo antes posible.

Cuando la camarera dejó ante nosotros dos platos humeantes, miré qué hora era. No pensaba darle a esta mujer más de sesenta minutos.

—Bueno, ¿en qué tipos de casos sueles trabajar normalmente? —me preguntó.

—Casi siempre me muevo en el derecho corporativo, pero también llevo asuntos administrativos y fiscales.

—Interesante. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo en Chicago?

—Demasiado.

—¿Es este tu modus operandi habitual? —Se reclinó en el respaldo mientras pasaba las uñas por la blusa transparente—. ¿Rollos de una noche?

—¿Es un problema para ti?

—No.

Arqueé una ceja y la miré de arriba abajo. —En realidad era bastante atractiva; cabello largo rubio, figura curvilínea y pechos exuberantes..—Dejando sus atributos físicos a un lado, parecíamos tener mucho en común. —Era abogada y ejercía en un condado limítrofe, —nos gustaban los mismos libros y por lo que me había dicho por teléfono, compartíamos un apetito sexual similar.

Nos trajeron los entrantes y degustamos de ellos en medio de una animada conversación, pero el reloj que me había regalado Candy seguía reclamando mi atención.

—¿Te molesta algo? —Me sacudió la mano delante de la cara—. Por teléfono eras mucho más hablador.

—No, nada. —Le hice una señal al camarero para que trajera la cuenta—. Solo estoy cansado.

—¿Demasiado cansado para tener sexo?

—Nunca estoy demasiado cansado para tener sexo.

Ruborizada, cruzó las piernas y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Llevo esperando esto toda la semana.

No dije nada, solo firmé la nota y me levanté, tendiéndole la mano.

Atravesamos el vestíbulo del hotel y fuimos directos a los ascensores.

En el momento en el que se cerraron las puertas, apretó los labios contra los míos y hundió los dedos en mi cabello.

—¡Maldicion...! —gemí cuando deslizó una mano hasta el cinturón.

Desplazó la boca hasta mi cuello mientras subíamos, mordisqueándome la piel. La oí contener la respiración cuando la apresé por la cintura.

Le solté el cabello arrojando la coleta al suelo. —cerrando los ojos, y le mordí el labio cuando trató de alejarse.

Me deslizó una rodilla entre las piernas al tiempo que me desabrochaba el cinturón y me bajaba la cremallera.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo vamos a tener sexo esta noche?

—Todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Ahhh...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con rapidez, pero nuestros cuerpos permanecieron entrelazados mientras recorríamos el camino hasta la suite. —Sus labios volvieron a devorar los míos cuando entramos en la habitación, tropezando con las lámparas y los muebles.

Ahora, ella gemía con más fuerza, sin apenas control sobre sí misma, mientras se despojaba de su ropa y sujetador.

Sentí sus manos en la cintura, bajándome los pantalones, y cuando noté la pared a mi espalda, me di cuenta de que se había arrodillado frente a mí.

Se inclinó hacia delante, frotando mi pene con las manos como si me estuviera pidiendo que le dijera lo mucho que deseaba que me lo chupara.

—No... —Negué con la cabeza cuando fui consciente de que había estado fantaseando con que era Candy todo el rato.

—¿No me lo vas a pedir? —sonrió, acercando más a la punta.

—Basta. —La agarré por el cabello y la empujé con suavidad.

—¿Ocurre algo, Romeo? ¿Quieres hacerlo tú antes? ¿Prefieres que me ponga en la cama o en la silla?

Apenas podía asimilar sus preguntas, porque algunas imágenes de Candy invadían mi mente, nublando mis sentidos. —Y cuanto más miraba a esa mujer, que estaba muy lejos de ser tan hermosa como Candy, más se ablandaba mi erección.

Me subí los pantalones y cerré la cremallera.

—Ya no quiero tener nada contigo. —Puedes marcharte.

—¿Disculpa? —Tomó aire y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—He dicho que ya no tengo ganas de estar contigo —repetí despacio—. Que puedes marcharte. —Disfruta del resto de la noche.

—¿Me vas a despedir así? ¿Si más ni más?

—¿Quieres que te pida otra habitación?

—¿Qué ha pasado con el tipo que conocí a través de Internet? —Se levantó—. ¿Estabas jugando conmigo? ¿Es eso? ¿Algún tipo de juego donde conquistas a las mujeres con cosas sexis que has leído por ahí y luego las desnudas aunque ni siquiera sabes coger?

—Te aseguro que sé coger. —Entrecerré los ojos mientras la miraba—. Es solo que no quiero hacerlo contigo.

—No lo puedo... No lo puedo creer... —Estaba boquiabierta—. ¡Eres un maldito cabrón!

—¿Cabrón? Sí. ¿Maldito? Lamentablemente no. ¿Podrías asegurarte de cerrar la puerta al salir?

Se puso la ropa de cualquier forma y agarró su bolso.

—Pienso poner una advertencia en tu perfil de ligues. ¿Y sabes qué?, pienso dejar un comentario muy descriptivo sobre nuestro encuentro. —Te aseguro que...

—¿Sueles hablar tanto mientras te vistes? —la interrumpí, sentándome en la cama—. Estoy seguro de que es algo que no requiere de tanta conversación.

Se calzó furiosa y se precipitó fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Esperé hasta que oí la campana del ascensor para tenderme sobre el colchón. Intenté pensar en algo o alguien que no fuera Candy, pero ella era lo único que inundaba mi mente.

¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Estuve otra hora observando el techo, sin poder dejar de recordar lo que había sentido cuando la había besado esa misma mañana en el bufete, aunque solo habían sido unos segundos.

Tenía que llegar al fondo de este asunto, así que saqué el celular para llamarla.

—¿Sí? —respondió al segundo timbrazo—. ¿Hola?

—¿Por qué me has regalado ese reloj, Candy?

—¿Qué te importa?

—No me importa, pero he leído la inscripción que tiene por detrás.

Silencio.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo —añadí.

—Solo si yo puedo hacerte antes algunas preguntas.

—Adelante.

—¿Cómo puedes mostrarte tan firme con todo eso de la sinceridad cuando no has sido sincero conmigo?

—He sido completamente sincero contigo.

—Estoy empezando a creer que tu nombre de verdad no es Terruce Grantchester ...

—¿Así que todavía sigues investigándome, y buscando mi pasado en Internet? ¿No tienes cosas mejores que hacer?

—¿Quién es D. G? —se le quebró la voz—. ¿Por qué tienes colgadas esas letras en la pared? ¿Por qué están grabadas en tus gemelos?

—Candy...

—¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Susana? La vi salir la semana pasada de tu despacho y me sonrió.

—¿Es un mal momento para hablar?

—Sí. —Candy respiraba con dificultad—. Es un mal momento. ¿Por qué no cuelgas y te largas al Marriott para tirarte a alguien?

—Ya estoy en el Marriott, y lo cierto es que he estado a punto de tener sexo con otra.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—No quiero volver a saber nada de ti, Terry.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—He dicho que no quiero volver a saber nada de ti. —No vuelvas a llamarme. —Colgó.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin Repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Doce

Narrado Por Candy

Unos días después...

Todavía me dolía el corazón, no parecía capaz de superarlo, y aunque le había dicho a Terry que no me llamara de nuevo y que no quería saber nada de él, no podía seguir adelante hasta que me ofreciera una disculpa.

Lo necesitaba...

Después de entregarle el reloj, había sentido el estómago revuelto mientras esperaba como una idiota a que él me llamara y me dijera que también me amaba. —Pero él actuó como si no significara nada.

Abrí la puerta de su despacho sin llamar y la cerré cuando estuve dentro..—Él arqueó una ceja mientras me acercaba a su escritorio, pero no colgó el teléfono.

—Sí, está bien...decía a la persona al otro lado del auricular.

—Necesito hablar contigo ahora —espeté.

Terry me indicó que tomara asiento, pero siguió hablando.

—Sí, a mí también me va bien..decía.

Me senté y crucé los brazos, tratando de no clavar los ojos en él. —Su imagen era la de la perfección absoluta, su aspecto era todavía más atractivo de lo habitual, con un corte de pelo desenfadado y el traje de marca. —Me miró con intensidad, como de costumbre, y me di cuenta de que estaba usando el reloj que le regalé. —Incluso llevaba unos gemelos a juego...—Tal vez yo estaba exagerando, después de todo.

—Esta bien... —Se reclinó en la silla y escribió algunas cosas con el teclado—. Nos vemos esta noche a las ocho, Tania. —Habitación 225.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Señorita White, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? —Colgó el teléfono..—¿Hay alguna razón para que haya irrumpido en mi despacho sin llamar?.

—¿Te has acostado ya con alguien?

—¿Estás preguntándolo en serio?

—Has tenido sexo con alguien..¿verdad?

—¿Acaso importa?

—Sí, claro que importa, por un demonio... —Me hervía la sangre en las venas—. ¿Te has acostado con alguien o no?

—Todavía no. —Entrecerró los ojos mirándome con más intensidad y también se levantó para acercarse a mí—. Sin embargo, no entiendo por qué eso te preocupa.

Le miré la muñeca.

—¿Por qué llevas el reloj si no sientes lo mismo que yo?

—Es el único reloj que me queda bien con los gemelos nuevos.

—¿De verdad estás tan ciego? —Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. ¿Estás...?

—Te dije hace mucho tiempo que no siento nada por nadie, que si llegábamos a tener sexo, sería el fin de nuestra amistad. —Me colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—Sin embargo, soy consciente de que parte de la culpa de haber cruzado la línea contigo, tanto personal como profesionalmente, es mía.

—¿Parte de la culpa?

—¿Quieres que avise al contador? Estoy seguro de que él puede decirte el porcentaje exacto.

—Terry...

—Dado que rompimos los límites, y que antes éramos amigos, estoy dispuesto a volver a considerar esa disposición.

Sacudí la cabeza zafándome de su mano cuando me alzó la barbilla para mirarme a los ojos.

—Podemos hablar por teléfono por las noches —sugirió—. Puedes contarme lo que quieras sobre el ballet, tus padres, tu vida... Incluso tendré en cuenta tu sensibilidad, y aunque te hablaré de mi vida, no mencionaré mis aventuras de una noche hasta que hayas superado por completo eso que piensas que teníamos.

—Te he dicho que te amo... —Las palabras se escaparon de mis labios.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras.

—No puedes ser tan frío e insensible, Terry...

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Candy? —Su tono cambió—. ¿Que el sexo contigo era tan maravilloso que me hizo abrir los ojos, que me hizo querer cambiar y desear vivir contigo? ¿Que no puedo ni respirar cuando no estoy contigo? ¿Es eso lo que esperas que diga?

—No. —Intenté retener las lágrimas—. Me basta con una simple disculpa.

—Te eché de mi apartamento —explicó mientras me miraba con intensidad— para evitar que te sintieras así. Bueno, lo único que lamento es no haberlo hecho antes.

Resistí el impulso de escupirle la cara y di un paso atrás. —Era oficial: —lo despreciaba.

—No eres el hombre que pensé que eras.

—Mejor, porque estoy seguro de que ese hombre es bastante patético. —Cerró brevemente los ojos y suspiró—. Mira, Candy...

—Señorita White para usted —lo interrumpí hablando entre dientes mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta—. Se.ñ . —te. —Pero no te preocupes, no tendrás que esforzarte por usarlo, ya que no volverás a verme.

Cerré la puerta con tanta fuerza que vibraron los ventanales de la estancia. —No hice caso a la mirada de sorpresa de Annie. —Por fin, llegué a el estacionamiento y caminé deprisa hasta el banco.

Retiré hasta el último dólar de mi cuenta corriente y llamé a la estación de autobuses para preguntar el precio de un billete a Nueva York solo de ida.

—Son setenta y nueve dólares con ochenta y seis centavos —me dijo la operadora—. Pero le sale diez dólares más barato si compra pasaje de ida y vuelta.

—No necesitaré el billete de vuelta. —Conduje hasta el estacionamiento del departamento—. ¿Puede decirme cuándo sale el próximo autobús?

—Esta noche. ¿Quiere que le reserve un asiento?

—Sí, por favor. —Le recité el número de la tarjeta de crédito de memoria y escuché cómo me decía que debía dar un paseo por el puente de Brooklyn en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

En el momento que colgué, pedí un taxi y envié un mensaje de texto a mi compañera de departamento:

Me ha surgido un imprevisto y tengo que marcharme lo antes posible... Te haré un depósito por el alquiler de este mes y enviaré a buscar el resto de mis cosas. —Te dejo las llaves debajo de la maceta de la lavandería.

Candy .

Saqué las dos maletas que guardaba en el armario y metí en ellas todo lo que pude. También guardé en el bolso la carta de recomendación del señor Marty.

Mientras anotaba mentalmente que tenía que comprar más bragas, porque el idiota de Terry se había quedado con todas, llamó mi madre.

—¿Hola? —respondí.

—Perdona, ¿Candy?

—Sí. —Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Bien. —Noté por su tono que estaba sonriendo—. ¿A qué hora cuento contigo esta noche?

—No cuentes conmigo. —No voy a ir.

—Ahórrame tus rabietas, Candice.. —Hemos invertido mucho dinero en esta cena. ¿Quieres que vaya tu padre a recogerte?

—He dicho que no voy a ir, ¿es que no me has entendido?

—Candy... —bajó la voz—. He tratado de contenerme durante las últimas semanas, pero ¿sabes qué? Estoy harta y cansada de que seas tan desconsiderada y egoísta con las aspiraciones de tu padre. —A ninguno de nosotros nos importa un comino lo que pienses sobre su elección, pero dado que perteneces a esta familia, te exigimos que...

—Vete al infierno..dije mentalmente en el momento que colgué y continué guardando mis pertenencias, ahora incluso más rápido.

Asunto: Taxi.

Señorita Candice White:

El taxi está en la dirección especificada. —La esperará exactamente cinco minutos.

Taxi Uber.

Corrí al cuarto de baño y metí en una bolsa de plástico todos mis artículos de aseo. Luego guardé la bolsa en la maleta y salí del departamento.

—A la estación de autobuses, ¿verdad? —La conductora del taxi me sonrió mientras me acercaba.

—Sí, por favor.

Puso mi equipaje en el maletero mientras yo me sentaba en el asiento trasero. Sentía que el corazón me dolía más cada segundo que pasaba, y a pesar de lo mucho que intentaba bloquear cualquier pensamiento sobre Terry, las imágenes de su rostro se filtraban de todas formas en mi mente.

Comencé a recordar la última noche que pasamos juntos, el día antes de que me echara de su apartamento. —Y no importaba cuánto intentara comprender lo que había ocurrido la noche siguiente, no podía. —Lo único que conseguía era llorar.

Flash Back...

Me vibró el celular contra la rodilla y le di la vuelta con la esperanza de ver el nombre del señor Marty, pero era Terry.

—¿Hola? —respondí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tengo ensayo de ballet los miércoles. ¿No deberías saberlo ya?

—Si realmente estuvieras ensayando, no responderías al teléfono.

Silencio.

—¿Candy? —Parecía preocupado—. ¿Estás llorando?

—No —mentí. Y sub el volumen de la radio del auto.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. —Acabo de decírtelo...

—¡No me mientas, maldita sea! —estalló—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Me han echado del ensayo.

—Bueno, ¿y?

—Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos—. Jamás me habían echado de un ensayo..—Me han hecho sentir como una mierda. el señor Marty llegó a decirle delante de mí a mi suplente que se preparara para ocupar mi lugar, y luego añadió que no me molestara en regresar hasta la semana que viene...—hoy lo he hecho realmente mal —admití—. Tengo los pies hinchados y no me los he vendado de forma correcta, por lo que siempre he ido una octava por detrás de la música durante todo el ensayo.

Suspiró.

—Estoy seguro de que aun así has estado diez veces mejor que los demás. ¿No es cierto?

—No.

—Créeme. —Estoy seguro de que él solo quiere...

—¿Puedo ir esta noche? —lo interrumpí con la esperanza de que dijera que sí. Solo oí un largo silencio. Sabía que lo había presionado mucho las primeras noches que pasamos juntos, pero no quería una relación ocasional, quería más—. ¿Vas a responderme, Terry?

—Sí —dijo—. Puedes venir. ¿Dónde estás?

—Al otro lado de tu puerta.

Abrió unos segundos después y me miró de arriba abajo.

—Me gustaría haber ido a buscarte.

—Casi te pedí que...

Me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí al anterior sin apartar los ojos de los míos. —Cuando la puerta se cerró, me tomó entre sus brazos mientras movía la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Candy?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en romper todas mis reglas?

—¿Por qué sigues dejando que lo haga?

Sin añadir nada más, buscó mis labios mientras deslizaba las manos por mi cintura, desabrochándome la falda con habilidad y empujándola hacia el suelo. —Me rozó el trasero en busca de las bragas, pero no llevaba.

—Recuérdame que te devuelva tu ropa interior. —Se rio en voz baja mientras me llevaba hacia el sofá.

Me soltó la mano para sentarse en el suelo, mirándome. —Luego se desabrochó el pantalón, sacó un preservativo del bolsillo y lo deslizó lentamente por su miembro. Me incliné para sentarme a su lado, pero me detuvo sujetándome por los muslos.

—Quieta —dijo—. No quiero que te sientes en el suelo.

—Esta bien!. —Miré por encima del hombro—. ¿Quieres que me siente en la mesita del café?

—No... —Deslizó los dedos por mis piernas—. Quiero que te sientes sobre mi cara.

—¿Queeeeeeee?

—Que pongas tu entrepierna en mi cara. —Me quedé quieta, sin palabras, incapaz de procesar lo que me había pedido que hiciera.

Se acercó a mí sonriendo y me tocó la pierna izquierda.

—Arrodíllate en los cojines que hay que hay detrás de mí —me ordenó, y poco a poco me levantó el pie y lo puso como quería.

—Bien...

Me acarició el interior de los muslos con las manos mientras me besaba la piel.

—Sujétate a mi cabello... ordenó.

Agarré con fuerza su cabello cuando deslizó dos dedos en mi interior y los retiró lentamente. —Entonces, capturó mi centro de placeres entre los labios y suspiré.

—¿Hoy vas a seguir todas mis instrucciones? Me preguntó.

—Sí...respondí.

—Quiero que te quedes lo más quieta posible —dijo mientras ahuecaba una mano sobre mis nalgas al tiempo que continuaba dilatándome con los dedos—. ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

Gimiendo, asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Eso significa que sí?

No me dio la oportunidad de responder. —Reclamó mi hinchado centro con la boca y, al instante, se me aflojaron las rodillas. —Cerré los ojos y grité de placer mientras me sujetaba las caderas, meciéndome con suavidad contra su boca, lamiendo cada parte de mi sexo con la lengua, sorbiendo cada gota.

—Terry... —No reconocía mi propia voz—. Terry...

Perdí el control de mi pierna derecha y casi me caí hacia delante, pero él me sostuvo, abrazándome sin retirar la boca. —Le tiré del cabello con fuerza, rogándole sin palabras que fuera más despacio, intentando controlar el ritmo, pero no lo conseguí. —Él continuó devorándome con la lengua, haciendo caso omiso a mis gritos.

Cuando mis caderas comenzaron a convulsionar y los estremecimientos recorrieron mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, me rodeó las piernas con los brazos y tiró de mí poco a poco hacia abajo, deslizándome sobre su cuerpo hasta bajarme sobre su pene.

—Ahhh... —jadeé mientras se hundía centímetro a centímetro—. Yo... yo...

—¿Tú qué?

Me besó en la frente cuando estuvo completamente enterrado dentro de mí.

—¿No quieres cabalgar sobre mí? ¿Prefieres que esté encima?

Negué con la cabeza mientras empezaba a apoderarse de uno de mis pezones, rodeándolo con la lengua hasta que lo puso duro como una piedra.

Sin que me dijera nada, le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y comencé a subir y bajar sobre su pene.

—Más rápido... —Me mordió el cuello—. Quiero que me tomes tan fuerte como lo hago yo...

Impulsé una y otra vez mis caderas hacia él con todas mis fuerzas, pero él me agarró las nalgas y empezó a arquear la pelvis hacia arriba desde el suelo.

—Terry, voy a venirme... —grité cuando él se hizo cargo por completo—. Voy a...

Me dio una palmada en el trasero cuando por fin alcancé el orgasmo, mientras él se venía también.

Jadeante, me apoyé en su pecho, pero no me dejó descansar demasiado tiempo. Me levantó de su regazo para levantarse e ir a tirar el preservativo.

Cuando regresó junto a mí, me tomó en brazos y me llevó al dormitorio, donde me dejó con suavidad sobre las sábanas.

Rodé hacia mi lado favorito de la cama, junto a la ventana, y esperé a que se tumbara junto a mí. —No lo hizo. —Se sentó en el borde de la cama antes de poner mis pies en su regazo.

Estaba demasiado cansada para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. —Abrí los ojos cuando sentí algo caliente goteando sobre mi piel. —Luego noté que sus manos lo extendían con suavidad donde más hinchados y doloridos tenía los pies.

Gemí cuando me masajeó los talones, murmurando su nombre cada vez que acariciaba un punto sensible.

—Shhh... —susurró para que me callara mientras seguía aliviando mi dolor—. ¿Quieres que me detenga? —me preguntaba cada poco tiempo.

Yo negaba con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando de cada momento.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas de felicidad, después de que me hubiera dado el mejor masaje de pies que había tenido nunca, se acostó en la cama a mi lado, y me estrechó contra su pecho.

—Buenas noches, Candy —susurró—. Espero que estés mejor.

Eufórica, hundí los dedos en su pelo.

—¿No vas a insistir en llevarme a mi departamento esta noche?

—No, a menos que sigas hablando —gruñó—. Duérmete.

—Gracias por el masaje en los pies. Ha sido...

—Candy, cállate. —Me puso encima de él—. Y duérmete.

—Solo estaba dándote las gracias. ¿Acaso no puedo?

—No. —Buscó mis labios y los besó hasta que no pude respirar—. No hagas que tenga que tomarte hasta que te duermas —amenazó entre jadeos.

Intenté darme la vuelta, pero me agarraba con demasiada fuerza.

—¿Puedes oírme? ¿Te has dormido ya? —susurré con la cabeza sobre su corazón, sonriendo. —No me respondió, solo se oía su pesada respiración. —Vacilé unos segundos—. Te amo... —dije finalmente.

Fin del Flash Back

Una semana después...

Narrado Por Terry.

—¡Annie!

Eché un vistazo al café de aspecto bastante normal que había sobre mi escritorio.

—¿Sí, señor Grantchester?

—Por favor, ¿puedes pedirle a la señorita White que venga?

Necesitaba ver su hermoso rostro...—Candy llevaba toda la semana evitándome, y si lo único que ella quería era un lo siento, fuera verdad o no, valía la pena ceder. —Echaba de menos ver su boca seductora cada mañana, y recordar lo que me hacía sentir cuando la apretaba contra la mía.

—Me gustaría poder hacerlo... —replicó Annie—, pero dado que presentó su renuncia la semana pasada, estoy segura de que es imposible.

—¿Ha presentado su renuncia?..—¿Sin decírmelo?...

Annie arqueó una ceja...—Sí. —Le he entregado la carta que dejó.

—No he recibido ninguna carta.

Se acercó al escritorio y rebuscó entre el desorden de papeles.

—Aquí tiene —dijo—. Le ha dejado dos cartas. ¿Algo más?

—No...

Ladeó la cabeza mientras se pasaba un dedo por los labios como si quisiera decirme algo, pero luego sonrió y salió del despacho.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, abrí el primer sobre y leí la nota.

Estimada gente de BAG:

Muchas gracias por haberme contratado como pasante. Ha sido una magnífica experiencia profesional y me siento muy agradecida por todo lo que he aprendido. —Sin embargo, por cuestiones personales, me veo obligada a presentar hoy mi renuncia. —Les pido disculpas por hacerlo con tan poca anticipación.

Deseándoles éxitos en el futuro,

Candice White.

Suspiré mientras abrí el otro sobre, que estaba dirigido a mí personalmente.

Estimado señor Grantchester:

¡Púdrete!

Candice

Narrado por Candy...

La ciudad de Nueva York era un universo completamente diferente. —No resultó ser como yo esperaba y, sin embargo, sí todo lo que había querido.

Las aceras estaban siempre llenas de gente corriendo para llegar a alguna parte, las calles eran mares de taxis, y en el aire flotaba siempre una cacofonía de sonidos. Los gritos de los vendedores ambulantes, el estruendo del metro en el subsuelo y las charlas incesantes de los ejecutivos se mezclaban hasta convertirse en una melodía casi agradable.

De todas formas, tampoco era que tuviera mucho tiempo para escucharla.

En cuanto puse un pie en Nueva York la semana pasada, me registré en un hotel barato y me precipité para registrarme en las audiciones de la Compañía de Ballet de Nueva York.

Me había levantado todos los días de la última semana a las cuatro de la mañana para dirigirme al Lincoln Center con la única finalidad de aprender la parte más difícil de la coreografía para la audición. —Era el ballet más complicado al que me hubiera enfrentado en mi vida.

Era rápido, agitado, y los instructores se negaban a mostrarlo más de dos veces al día.

No había conversaciones fuera de los descansos, no se podían hacer preguntas. Además, el pianista de la compañía solo podía reproducir la música de acompañamiento a toda velocidad, sin aminorar el ritmo para facilitar el proceso de aprendizaje.

Había cientos de chicas compitiendo por un puesto en la compañía, y por lo que pude adivinar al escuchar alguna conversación, la mayoría de ellas eran profesionales.

Sin embargo, no permití que eso me desanimara.

Cuando todos aquellos ensayos agotadores llegaban a su fin, buscaba un lugar de la ciudad para bailar por mi cuenta: una azotea con vistas a Times Square, una tienda abandonada en el Upper East Side o frente al escaparate de una librería en el West End.

A pesar de que me enamoré por completo de esa ciudad desde el principio, eso no era suficiente para olvidar mi angustia. —Tampoco era suficiente para distraerme del hecho de que ese mismo día por la tarde sería la primera audición oficial.

Salté sudando del metro y corrí por la calle sesenta y seis sin hacer caso a mis pulmones, que parecían a punto de estallar.

—Vamos... Vamos... me animé.

Un hombre salió de un taxi a mi izquierda y me subí de un salto.

—¡Al Lincoln Center, por favor! —grité.

—Es en esta misma calle. —El conductor me miró por el espejo retrovisor, sorprendido.

—¿Podría llevarme, por favor? Es que llego tarde.

Se encogió de hombros y arrancó mientras yo trataba de sosegar mi respiración.

Sin querer perder tiempo, saqué el tutú negro de la bolsa y me lo subí por las medias. Después, empecé a maquillarme lo mejor posible, y cuando el taxista se acercó a la acera, le lancé un billete de diez dólares y salté fuera del vehículo.

Corrí al edificio y me dirigí directamente al teatro, donde comprobé aliviada que una de las jueces todavía estaba fuera de las puertas.

—¿Sí? —Me miró de arriba abajo mientras me acercaba—. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—He venido a presentarme a las audiciones.

—¿Las audiciones de las nueve? —Miró su reloj—. Son las nueve y cuarto.

—Lo lamento... Llamé hace una hora para decir que...

—¿Se te había averiado el taxi? ¿Eras tú?

Asentí moviendo la cabeza...—La mujer me estudió durante unos segundos con los labios fruncidos, hasta que abrió la puerta.

—Puede ponerse de blanco en el vestuario. —Dese prisa.

La puerta se cerró a mi espalda antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir con que podía ponerme de blanco, pero cuando recorrí el escenario con los ojos, me di cuenta de que todos los bailarines llevaban leotardos y tutús blancos a juego...maldije por lo bajo.

Noté que se me enrojecían las mejillas al mirar mi vestuario. —No llevaba nada blanco en la bolsa; estaba todo en casa.

Cerca del escenario, dejé la bolsa en una silla y traté de ignorar el temor que crecía en mi pecho. —Solo tenía que concentrarme en ofrecer lo mejor de mí misma durante la audición. —Eso era todo.

Encontré un lugar libre en el escenario y estiré los brazos, consciente de las sonrisas y murmullos que había por mi aspecto.

Sin desanimarme, sonreí a cualquier persona con la que estableciera contacto visual y continué con mi rutina.

—Por favor, ¿pueden prestarme atención? —pidió una voz masculina por los altavoces, ¿Podrían interrumpir los estiramientos y dejar libre el escenario?

Bajé la pierna y seguí a la multitud hasta detenerme en un lugar en un extremo.

El hombre que estaba dirigiéndose a nosotros era un tipo con el pelo gris y lentes. Era la definición precisa de la palabra leyenda. —Su nombre era Arnold Leonard, y llevaba años siguiéndolo a él y a las coreografías que realizaba. —Había sido una vez el mejor bailarín del mundo, y cuando perdió ese lugar fue solo ante un rival John Marty.

—Nos satisface ver la enorme participación que hemos recibido en estas audiciones —comentó—. Como saben, debido a una serie de desafortunados sucesos, estamos renovando todo el elenco de baile. —Dicho esto, vamos a mantener el programa anual tal y como está, lo que significa que se harán audiciones para los papeles principales, solistas y miembros del cuerpo de baile durante los próximos catorce días.—Los ensayos serán largos y duros, de cuatro a diez, o incluso medianoche si es preciso. —No se aceptarán excusas ni... —me miró de arriba abajo, frunciendo el ceño al ver mi atuendo—errores.

—Esta será la primera de seis rondas. —Se les informará del resultado cuando la música se detenga, y si son enviados a casa, por favor, no duden en volver a intentarlo el año que viene. —Veo por aquí a muchos de los que descartamos en verano, así que espero que hayan aprendido algo desde entonces.

—Para esta ronda, bailarán parte de la coreografía de Balanchine en grupos de ocho. Pueden estirar un poco más durante unos minutos y, a continuación, empezaremos.

Hizo un gesto al pianista que estaba tomando asiento, y luego se dio la vuelta para mostrar el pulgar hacia arriba a tres personas que ocupaban los asientos de los jueces.

Sonriendo, subió los escalones del escenario y saludó algunas caras familiares.

Me acerqué a él y llamé su atención tocándole el hombro.

—¿Sí? —Se dio la vuelta—. Mmmm...

Me encogí ante su intensa mirada.

—Buenos días, señor Leonard. —mi nombre es Candice White y quería...

—Ha llegado tarde —me interrumpió—. Y también es la única que no va vestida en el tono blanco obligatorio.

—Sí, bueno... —balbuceé—, por eso quería hablar con usted.

—¿Sí?

—Quería saber si me permitiría regresar a casa para cambiarme.

—Señorita White, ¿por qué debería permitirle tal cosa?

—Para realizar la audición con el grupo de la tarde y ser juzgada de una manera justa. Creo que ya...

—Alto. —Me puso el dedo contra los labios—. Señoritas, ¿pueden prestarme atención?

Un silencio absoluto cayó sobre el teatro.

—Quiero que conozcan a Candice White. —Sonrió—. Me acaba de informar de que, debido a que ha llegado tarde y que ha decidido usar ropa inadecuada para la audición de hoy, existe la posibilidad de que vayamos a juzgarla de forma injusta.

La bailarina que tenía enfrente cruzó los brazos.

—Bien —continuó él—. Dado que el mundo del ballet es justo y siempre se siente inclinado a atender las necesidades de los que no se preparan adecuadamente, —levante la mano aquellos a los que no les incomoda que la señorita White audicione en este momento.

Todos los bailarines presentes levantaron la mano.

—Eso imaginaba. —Su tono fue gélido—. Si piensa que un tutú de un color equivocado puede afectar a la forma en la que baila, debería marcharse en este mismo momento.

Tragué saliva, deseando que me tragara la tierra.

—Puede bailar en el primer grupo. —Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y desapareció.

Regresé al lugar que ocupaba anteriormente en el escenario ignorando los murmullos de las otras chicas para seguir estirándome. —Traté de dejar a un lado todo lo que había ido mal esta mañana y fingí que estaba de nuevo en Chicago, bailando para uno de los mejores directores del mundo.

—¿Señorita White? —me llamó una mujer, arrancándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Piensa ocupar su posición en el centro del escenario con sus compañeros o necesita más tiempo para prepararse?

Esbocé una sonrisa en dirección a la mesa de los jueces y me coloqué en el lugar correspondiente.

La mujer hizo una seña al pianista, que tocó una escala en bemol antes de comenzar los acordes. —Mientras sus dedos atacaban las notas, puse los brazos por encima de la cabeza y giré lentamente sobre los dedos de los pies... cuando noté que se me rompía la punta de la zapatilla derecha.

Ignoré el dolor y continué con los movimientos. —De una forma terrible.

Cada vez que intentaba dar un salto, aterrizaba sin equilibrio y bailaba al menos una octava por detrás de los demás. —Mis giros eran torpes y frenéticos, y cuando bailé en puntas, tropecé con la chica de al lado...—Avergonzada, le murmuré que lo sentía y me di la vuelta, pero perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre el escenario de cabeza.

Ignoré la ruidosa explosión de risas entre los bailarines que miraban la audición, y me levanté, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de la prueba.

—¡Alto! —bramó el señor Leonard desde un lado del escenario, haciendo que las notas murieran lentamente.

Se acercó a mi fila y se detuvo justo delante de mí.

—Acabo de mirar su ficha, señorita White. —No parecía impresionado—. Parece que ha estudiado con el señor Marty.

Asentí moviendo la cabeza.

—Hable, por favor.

—Sí... —Me aclaré la garganta—. Sí, he estudiado con él.

—¿Realmente ha escrito una carta de recomendación para usted?

—Sí, señor.

Me miró con incredulidad, sorprendido.

—¿Espera que de verdad me lo crea cuando baila como un pato? —¿Cuando lleva retraso en cada paso?

—Sí... —susurré apenas.

—Bueno... Al menos puede presumir de haber estudiado con uno de los más grandes coreógrafos de todos los tiempos. —Ahora, puede salir de mi teatro.

Se me rompió el corazón.

—¿Qué?

—No creo que sea lo que estamos buscando en la compañía. —Le enviaré esta noche un enlace para comprar entradas con descuento para los espectáculos de la temporada.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. —Como si supiera que estaba rompiéndome el corazón, el señor Leonard me acaricio el hombro.

—Se ve que ha tenido un buen entrenamiento —me consoló—. Una buena formación. Es evidente que tiene potencial, pero nosotros no estamos interesados en el potencial. El resto, ¡enhorabuena! Pasan a la siguiente ronda. —Ahora, por favor, salgan del escenario para que pueda colocarse el siguiente grupo.

Hubo un fuerte aplauso entre los aspirantes, y me sentí como si toda mi vida estuviera desmoronándose ante mí. —Dolida, seguí al resto de los bailarines con pasos inseguros, sin saber qué podía hacer.

Recogí mi bolsa sin apreciar las miradas de lástima de los demás aspirantes y sacudí la cabeza.

—Eso solo sirve para demostrar que —decía el señor Leonard a los demás jueces, riéndose— incluso Marty se equivoca.

Me di la vuelta..—Furiosa, subí al escenario y me senté en la línea blanca. —Me desaté la zapatilla derecha y me preparé otra, —flexionándola hacia delante y hacia atrás hasta que estuvo bien.

—Puede cambiarse de zapatos en el vestuario, señorita White —me reprendió el señor Leonard..—El escenario es para los artistas de verdad. ¿O eso no se lo enseñó Marty?

—Necesito otra oportunidad —declaré—. Que no haya bailado bien una parte de Balanchine no me convierte en una mala bailarina.

—Por supuesto que no, querida —se burló—. Solo la convierte en una bailarina fracasada, que en este momento está ocupando el escenario y robando un tiempo valioso para realizar las audiciones de aquellos que sí pueden encajar en mi cuerpo de baile.

Me acerqué al piano.

—Tchaikovsky, El lago de los cisnes. Segundo acto, escena catorce. ¿La conoce?

—Mmm... —Parecía confuso.

—¿La conoce o no?

—Sí, pero... —Señaló a otro juez, que ahora estaba de pie y cruzaba los brazos.

—Por favor, ¿podría? —supliqué, mirándolo a los ojos—. Solo dura tres minutos.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y enderezó la espalda antes de comenzar a tocar las teclas.

Desgranó las primeras notas de la pieza y los suaves sonidos resonaron en las paredes del teatro.

—Señorita White, está haciéndonos perder el tiempo a todos... —El señor Leonard se puso rojo cuando adopté la quinta posición.

Lo escuché suspirar y chasquear la lengua. —Incluso escuché también los murmullos de los demás aspirantes, pero cuando empecé a girar por el escenario y ejecuté la transición entre un arabesque y un grand jeté, dejaron de hablar.

Las notas se volvieron más sombrías según la música progresaba, y yo me aseguré de que los movimientos de mis manos eran suaves y elegantes. —Cuando salté por el escenario, completando una serie de pirouettes perfectas, vi de reojo que el señor Leonard se frotaba la barbilla.

Antes de darme cuenta, entré en trance y bailaba en mitad de Times Square, bajo las luces intermitentes y el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Continué bailando durante mucho tiempo después de que sonara la última nota, tarareando el estribillo adicional que casi todos los pianistas ignoraban, y terminé inclinándome hacia delante sobre la pierna izquierda mientras sostenía la derecha en el aire, detrás de mí.

Los jueces me miraban imperturbables.

—¿Ha terminado ya, señorita White? —preguntó el señor Leonard.

—Sí...

—Bien. ..—Ahora, salga de mi escenario.

Me incorporé y me mordí los labios para no derrumbarme allí mismo, delante de ellos.

—Muchas gracias por la oportunidad... —Recogí la bolsa y corrí fuera del escenario, por el pasillo, hasta salir del edificio.

Me detuve ante un bote de basura y me incliné, esperando el inevitable vómito.

Sabía que era una buena bailarina y que acababa de poner el corazón en aquel escenario. —Sinceramente, sentía de verdad que merecía una segunda oportunidad.

La idea de fracasar no se me había pasado por la cabeza cuando me inscribí en la audición, y la opción de regresar a Chicago era demasiado dolorosa para considerarla siquiera.

Sopesé entre lágrimas las alternativas que tenía...—Podía regresar a casa y unirme al cuerpo de baile del señor Marty.—También podía volver a entrar y decirles a los jueces que eran todos unos idiotas.

—¿Señorita White?

Noté un contacto en el hombro..—Me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con un estoico Leonard.

—¿Qué quiere? —Me limpié la cara con la manga y forcé una sonrisa.

—Lo que acaba de hacer en ese escenario ha sido muy grosero y poco profesional. Terrible. Lo peor que le he visto hacer nunca a una futura bailarina. —No me ha gustado nada. —Dicho esto, espero que sea más puntual para la segunda ronda la semana que viene.

Me quedé boquiabierta, pero no tuve la oportunidad de gritar o de darle las gracias.

Ya se había marchado.

Saqué el celular, ansiosa por contarle a alguien que había pasado a la siguiente ronda, y me di cuenta de que no tenía a nadie a quien llamar.

Lo único que vi fueron los furiosos mensajes de texto de mis padres y miles de llamadas perdidas; sabía que no podría llegar a ellos en ese momento. —Que en realidad les importaba un bledo.

Mientras buscaba el número del señor Marty con la esperanza de haberlo guardado, entró un correo electrónico de Terry en la pantalla.

Asunto: Tu Renuncia.

Estuve tentada de leerlo, pero mi corazón no me lo permitió. —Él era la principal razón por la que había huido a Nueva York, y no quería que se entrometiera en mi nueva vida.

Borré su mensaje con el firme propósito de no volver a pensar en él nunca más. —Lo único que me importaba a partir de ese momento era el ballet.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin Repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Trece

Narrado por Terry..

Meses después...

El otoño llegó y pasó, llevándose consigo las cambiantes hojas de los árboles y los atardeceres anaranjados. —Aparecieron pasantes nuevos en BAG, casos y clientes diferentes abarrotaron las agendas. Y mientras el invierno envolvía la ciudad, me quedó clara una cosa: Chicago estaba a un solo paso de convertirse en una mierda tan grande como Nueva York...—tal vez era el momento de regresar a Inglaterra.

En la sala del juzgado en la que me encontraba había mantas cubriendo las ventanas en vez de contar con el aislamiento adecuado.

Apenas había camiones para esparcir sal por las calles heladas, muy pocas personas sabían conducir con este clima y, por alguna razón, ya no había mujeres adecuadas disponibles.

—¿Terry? —Albert me tocó el hombro—. El fiscal ha acabado con la testigo, ¿vas a repreguntar? La última frase que ha dicho podría llegar a influir en el jurado.

—Pido permiso para repreguntar, señoría. —Me levanté de la silla.

Cuando la juez asintió con la cabeza, miré a la mujer que había en el estrado. Había estado mintiendo desde que comenzó el juicio y ya me había cansado de aquella mierda.

—Señorita White... —Me aclaré la garganta—. Quiero decir, señorita Whitnie, ¿cree usted que abandonar a su marido en este momento de crisis fue lo mejor para su empresa?

—Sí —replicó ella—. Lo dije en nuestro primer encuentro.

—No. —Negué con la cabeza—. Dijo que lo amaba y que su única razón para dejarlo fue que pensaba que ya no lo quería, ¿no es cierto?

—Lo es, pero...

—Por lo tanto, dado que no le dijo que la amaba como usted quería, porque él en realidad solo le dijo que era incapaz de amarla así, decidió abandonarlo, ¿verdad?

—No... Lo dejé porque estaba gastándose el presupuesto de la compañía en cosas innecesarias y me engañaba.

—¿Alguna vez ha pensado en los sentimientos de su marido? —incidí—. ¿Se ha preguntado acaso si le afectaría que usted se marchara, estuvieran o no en buenos términos?

—Es que... —La mujer estaba viniéndose abajo—. Es que estaba engañándome.

—¿Estaba engañándola de verdad? ¿O simplemente usted le exigía más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle desde un punto de vista emocional, señorita Whitnie?

—Por favor, pare...

—¿Es posible que usted se lo haya inventado todo?

—No, nunca. —Jamás menti...

—¿Es posible que usted sea una jodida mentirosa?

—¡Orden! ¡Orden en la sala! —La juez dio un golpe con su mazo mientras el jurado contenía el aliento.

—Abogados, a mi despacho. ¡Ahora mismo!

Me quedé un instante mirando las lágrimas fingidas que resbalaban por las mejillas de la señorita Whitnie. —Este caso estaba chupado.

Entré en el despacho de la juez y cerré la puerta.

—¿Señoría?

—¿Es que se ha vuelto loco?

—¿Perdón?

—Acaba de decir que su testigo es una "jodida mentirosa".

Miré por la ventana mientras el alguacil entregaba a mi testigo una caja de pañuelos de papel.

—¿Está sometido a algún tratamiento médico? —me preguntó—. ¿Bebe? ¿Fuma algo que no sean habanos?

—¿Piensa que esa es la causa de que tenga un mal día en el juzgado?

—Es que ya lleva varios malos días en el juzgado.

—No recuerdo haber llamado a ningún otro testigo "jodido mentiroso".

—Hizo una objeción durante la lectura de un veredicto.

—Seguramente porque no me gustaba el contenido del mismo.

—Quizá, pero hasta ahora nunca había hecho nada raro en mi juzgado. —Hizo una pausa—. Por favor, señor Grantchester, vaya al médico. —De verdad, —no me gustaría nada ser la juez que presida su primera derrota.

Me indicó que la siguiera a la sala. —Se sentó en el estrado y anunció que el juicio quedaba pospuesto debido a una rara indisposición de la defensa, que continuaría dos semanas después.

Aliviado, cerré el maletín e ignoré la cara roja de la señorita Whitnie

—Señor Ardley —dijo ella a mi socio, mirándome a mí—. Me gustaría mucho que ganáramos este caso, por lo que le pido por favor...

—Entendido —la interrumpió Albert—. No pasa nada —aseguró brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de pedirle al señor Britter que la acompañara al auto. Luego se volvió hacia mí.

—Terry, —Terry, —Terry ... —suspiró—. Creo que necesitas un descanso. —A partir de ahora seré yo quien se ocupe de este caso, ¿de acuerdo? Jeremy se pondrá en contacto con los clientes que tengan juicios durante las próximas semanas.

—Estás exagerando —protesté—. Solo es un maldito caso.

—Un maldito caso que estás a punto de perder.

—Yo nunca pierdo.

—Lo sé. —Me dio una palmada en el hombro—. Vete a casa, Terry. —Piensa que en realidad, nunca te has tomado unas vacaciones. —Quizá es lo que necesitas en este momento.

—Por supuesto que no...—Agarré el maletín—. Nos vemos mañana en la asesoría.

Me llamó cuando me alejaba, pero no le hice caso. —Regresé a mi despacho, en BAG, dispuesto a sumergirme en el trabajo. —Últimamente estaba evitando mi departamento todo lo que podía; apenas soportaba estar allí.

Los preservativos sin usar se alineaban en el aparador, recordándome cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que tuve sexo. —Las botellas de licor vacías hacían fila en el marco de las ventanas, y ya no me quedaban habanos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor Grantchester? —me preguntó Annie cuando entré en el bufete.

La ignoré. —Me lo preguntaba demasiada gente en las últimas semanas y estaba cansado de oírlo.

Me encerré en mi despacho y arranqué el cable del teléfono de la pared. —No quería ningún tipo de distracción.

Durante el resto de la mañana, me dediqué a leer la documentación de los casos que llevaba en un silencio absoluto, sin responder siquiera los correos electrónicos de mis propios clientes.

—¡Annie! —llamé cuando dieron las doce.

—Sí, señor Grantchester..—apareció al momento.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayas decidido dejar de organizar los archivos por fecha? —Le deslicé una carpeta por el escritorio—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayas dejado de hacer tu trabajo?

—¿De verdad piensa que tengo tiempo para organizar todos los archivos por fecha? ¿Sabe acaso cuánto tiempo lleva? —Arqueó una ceja—. Fue una idea de Candice. Le dije que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero imagino que no lo es. —Si me queda alguna hora libre en el caso Newman la semana que viene, intentaré ordenar todo.

—Gracias. —Ignoré la forma en la que me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando mencionó a Candy—. Puedes marcharte.

Saqué los documentos de la carpeta y me puse a reorganizarlos. —Mientras agrupaba los testimonios de los testigos, Annie se aclaró la garganta.

—La echa de menos, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—¿Disculpa? —Levanté la cabeza bruscamente.

—A Candice —explicó sonriendo—. La echa de menos, ¿verdad?

No respondí. —La observé mientras se acercaba a mí, levantando el borde de la falda para enseñarme que llevaba una minúscula tanga debajo.

Sonriendo, tomó mi taza de café y bebió un largo sorbo.

—Annie... —advertí.

—No es necesario que lo admita. —Apoyó su trasero encima del escritorio—. Pero está claro que no es el mismo desde hace tiempo...

—Tienes el trasero en contacto con mi escritorio en este momento.

—Ni siquiera me insulta como solía hacerlo... —dijo—. De hecho, hasta lo echo de menos.

Saqué un paquete de toallitas húmedas de clorox.

—Ya no vive en el mismo departamento, ¿sabe? Creo que se ha mudado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa dónde vive una antigua pasante?

—Porque la dirección a la que iba dirigido el sobre y la caja roja que me entregó era la de ella.

—Era para un viejo amigo.

—Sí, —si —¡aja!... —Se levantó del escritorio—. Su viejo amigo debe de vivir en el antiguo departamento de Candice White, porque comprobé su dirección en su archivo de recursos humanos y definitivamente, era la de ella.

Guardé silencio.

—Eso imaginaba. —Sonrió—. Por lo tanto, dado que usted y yo somos ahora amigos íntimos...

—No somos amigos íntimos.

—Es mi deber como amiga hacerle saber que está descuidándose... —Su tono era de lástima—. No se afeita, viene a trabajar oliendo a alcohol y apenas grita a los pasantes... Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un sueño erótico con usted.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me levanté para limpiar la zona del escritorio donde ella había puesto el trasero.

—Pero, puesto que conozco su secreto sobre Candice, voy a contarle uno mío..continuó, bajando la voz—. A veces, por las mañanas, cuando ella le traía el café y cerraba la puerta, me acercaba para escuchar a escondidas... —Su mirada se iluminó—. Imaginaba que era yo...

—¿Imaginabas que eras, quien?

—Imaginaba que yo era Candice —confesó—. Está claro que ella sí era lo suficientemente buena para que se saltara la regla de "no tengo sexo con mis subordinadas" —Se acercó a la puerta...—me di cuenta que le gustaba Candice en el mismo momento en que vio entrar a la entrevista de pasantes.

—No sabes lo que dices.

Me miró por encima del hombro—. Pero sí sé que desde que ella presentó la renuncia, usted ha sido una sombra de sí mismo. —Todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que ha usado el mismo traje azul durante dos semanas seguidas.

Tomé un buen trago de whisky directamente de la botella mientras miraba aturdido las imágenes que salían en la televisión. —Una niña rubia jugaba a pisar con fuerza los charcos con sus botas rojas para la lluvia.

—Es hora de irnos, Dayana...

Hice una mueca al escuchar el sonido de mi antigua voz, pero continué mirando la escena.

—¡Cinco minutos más! —suplicó con una sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué significa eso. —Solo me lo has escuchado decir...

—¡Cinco minutos más! —Saltó en otro charco, riéndose—. ¡Cinco minutos más, papá!

—Va a llover durante toda la semana. ¿No quieres ir a casa y...?

—¡No! —Metió de nuevo los pies en un charco, salpicándome. —Y luego sonrió con inocencia a la cámara antes de alejarse, obligándome a perseguirla.

No lo soporté más. —Apagué el televisor y lancé al suelo el control del dvd.

Recorrí el pasillo; puse derechos los cuadros con la D y la G que colgaban en la pared sin querer mirarlos.

Esa noche no necesitaba otra copa, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Agarré el celular de la mesilla de noche y busqué entre mis contactos el número de la persona que una vez había mantenido a raya mis pesadillas: —Candy.

Después de sonar cuatro veces, saltó el buzón de voz.

—Hola, estás llamando a Candice White —dijo su voz—. En este momento no puedo atenderte, pero si dejas tu nombre y tu número de teléfono, te devolveré la llamada tan pronto como me sea posible.

Cuando sonó el pitido, colgué. —Entonces llamé de nuevo solo para volver a escuchar su voz. —Después de repetir la misma rutina cinco veces más, me dije que no estaba siendo patético, pero la sexta vez, respondió.

—¿Sí?—. ¿Terry?

—Hola, Candy...

—¿Qué quieres? —su voz era fría.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿Qué quieres, Terry? —. Estoy ocupada..

preguntó de nuevo en un tono todavía más frío.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has respondido?

—Ha sido un error.

Colgó.

Solté una bocanada de aire, sorprendido de que me hubiera colgado. —Empecé a escribirle un correo electrónico, reprochándole que hubiera sido tan grosera, pero me di cuenta de que no me había respondido desde hacía meses, a ninguno de los tres últimos correos.

Asunto: Tu Renuncia.

A pesar de que la última palabra de tu carta de renuncia era ridícula y poco profesional, me gustaría aceptar tu oferta y pasar un rato contigo.

Solo di cuándo.

Terry

Asunto: Mi traje.

Puesto que todavía no has recogido tu último cheque, ¿puedo pensar que quieres que lo guarde para comprarme un traje que sustituya el último que me destrozaste?

Terry

Asunto: Ballet.

He pasado por el auditorio y no estabas allí.

¿También has renunciado a eso?

Terry

Decidí que tenía que encontrarle una sustituta lo antes posible.

Agarré la portátil de la mesilla de noche y entré en chat, buscando a otra mujer como Julieta.

Me pasé toda la noche recorriendo las salas de chat, respondiendo a todas las preguntas profesionales que me hacían para evaluar la personalidad de las mujeres que las hacían, pero ninguna me atrajo. —Aun así, una que estaba catalogada como abogada defensora con diez años de experiencia me resultó prometedora, por lo que abrí ventana para iniciar una conversación con ella.

—Si tienes diez años de experiencia, ¿para qué buscas ayuda en este chat? —escribí.

—Nunca se es demasiado mayor para aprender cosas nuevas. ¿Qué buscas tú?

—Estoy buscando una sustituta.

—¿Estás buscando a alguien para tu bufete?

—No, solo alguien con quien pueda hablar y en ocasiones, tener sexo telefónico.

Me bloqueó.

Traté de hablar con otras mujeres reservándome toda esa sinceridad, pero ellas solo me buscaban para obtener información. —No parecían dispuestas a hablar de nada más, y dado que el Chat de los abogados había relajado recientemente sus normas, parecía que los estudiantes de derecho estaban usándolo para formular quejas sobre sus maestros.

Cerré la portátil y bebí otro sorbo de la botella mientras me daba cuenta de que solo había una del tipo de Julieta y esa era Candy.

Quizá había cometido un error...

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que alguien había metido un sobre por debajo de la puerta. No estaba allí cuando llegué a casa, ni tampoco cuando pedí la cena.

Confuso, me acerqué para recogerlo.

Era una citación oficial para testificar en un juicio de Nueva York, pero no estaba dirigido a mi nombre actual, sino a Terrence Graham

Narrado por Candy

El pájaro de fuego.

Joyas.

El lago de los cisnes.

Anoté los papeles para los que quería hacer una audición en la agenda, sonriendo mientras pasaba las manos por la carta de aceptación por enésima vez. Tenía diez copias de la misma; dos las había enmarcado, siete me servían de inspiración cada vez que me venía abajo y la décima se la había enviado a mis padres ..—no había tenido tiempo ni ganas para escribir una carta en la que decirles "se los dije"

Miré el reloj de la pared y luego el del móvil, tratando de contener las mariposas que sentía en el estómago.

Anthony, el chico con el que estaba saliendo, era también compañero en el cuerpo de baile, iba a llamarme para, según me había dicho, comentar algo importante.

Desde que empecé a salir con él, había tratado de ir cada vez más lejos, quedando conmigo entre los ensayos y acompañándome cuando bailaba en las azoteas o en los fríos claros de Central Park. —Era un hombre amable, tierno y divertido, el ejemplo perfecto de lo que yo consideraba un caballero.

Era como el típico chico bueno en las antiguas películas de Hollywood, de los que te cogían de la mano sin ninguna razón o te acompañaban hasta la puerta de tu casa y esperaban a que entraras. —Era de los que te besaba con ternura, susurrando que le gustaban tus labios, pero sin propasarse.

En otras palabras, era todo lo contrario a Terry..—Todo lo contrario.

A pesar de que sus besos no me dejaban mojada y jadeante y que sus caricias no me provocaban escalofríos ardientes, tampoco me hacía sentir una una basura.

En ese momento vibró el celular y miré la pantalla.

—¿Has recibido las rosas que te he enviado hoy?

Sonreí, mirando el ramo de rosas blancas que adornaba la repisa de la chimenea, las cuales llamó, —Dulce Candy.

—Sí —respondí con otro mensaje—. Muchas gracias, me encantan.

—He incluido algo más en el ramo, deberías usarlo para relajarte esta noche. —Te llamaré cuando salga del ensayo.

—Estaré esperándote.

Añadí una carita sonriente antes de acercarme al jarrón. —Rebusqué entre los tallos y descubrí un paquete de perlas de baño color rosa y pétalos de rosa con una nota entre ellos.

"La próxima vez que te des un baño, piensa en mí"

Anthony

Se me aceleró el corazón y pensé que era una idea estupenda. —Me desnudé al tiempo que caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño para lanzar las bolas rosa mientras se llenaba la bañera.

Antes de soltarme el cabello, subí el volumen del celular, pero antes de dejarlo en la encimera del lavabo, vi que había recibido un nuevo correo electrónico.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón, como siempre que aparecía uno de esos correos electrónicos o que recibía una de esas esporádicas llamadas telefónicas.

Mi razón me decía que no lo abriera, que siguiera ignorándolo, que dejara que se sintiera tan solo y desgraciado como me había sentido yo unos meses atrás, pero no pude evitarlo.

Asunto: Romeo & Julieta

Una vez me dijiste lo mucho que echabas de menos cuando éramos Romeo & Julieta, porque según pensabas, te trataba mejor. —No creo que me haya comportado de forma diferente. —Solo tenía demasiadas ganas de estar contigo. —Lamentablemente, cuando nos conocimos en persona, tuve todavía más.

Por mi parte, prefiero que seamos Terruce & Candice porque en una noche como esta, en la que me gustaría tomarte en el balcón hasta que gritaras mi nombre, por lo menos puedo recordar lo que es sentirte vibrando entre mis brazos sin tener que imaginármelo.

Responde el teléfono, por favor Candy.

Terry

Negué con la cabeza y solté el celular. —Intenté borrar ese mensaje de mi mente mientras me metía en la bañera.

Me recosté contra el fondo y dejé que el agua me cubriera el pecho, suspirando mientras se me calentaba la piel.

Cada vez me resultaba más fácil no pensar en Terry ahora que estaba saliendo con Anthony, pero resultaba más difícil obligarme a olvidar. —Todavía pensaba en él a altas horas de la noche, cuando estaba acostada en la cama, deseando que estuviera en mi interior.

Sin embargo, no pensaba volver a darles cabida en mi vida ni a él ni a sus tortuosas costumbres. —Jamás volvería con él...—"Nunca" ...

Me froté con una esponja mi cuerpo intentando ignorar con todas mis fuerzas el intenso palpitar que vibraba entre mis piernas, como siempre que pensaba en Terry. —Llené un cubo con agua y me lo vertí por la cabeza, incapaz de alejar el recuerdo de Terry lavándome el cabello en la bañera, diciéndome que me quedara quieta debajo del chorro de agua apoyada en la pared mientras él me sujetaba por la cintura para tomarme desde atrás.

No supe cómo, pero mis dedos encontraron el camino hasta mi centro de placer y empecé a pensar en él inclinándose sobre mí mientras me apoyaba en el lavabo "Necesito hundirme en ti... hasta... el fondo...". Recordé cómo me acariciaba los pechos al tiempo que me besaba la espalda.

Me froté mi intimidad trazando círculos mientras cerraba los ojos para imaginar sus labios sobre los míos, gimiendo cuando se me endurecieron lo pezones con cada caricia.

—Ahhh... —Sentí que mis pezones se endurecían al enfriarse el agua. —Estaba muy cerca, a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, cuando sonó mi celular.

—Terry...grité jadeante.

Me levanté de inmediato y me envolví en una toalla, apresurándome a responder mientras me decía a mí misma que podía responder a su llamada solo por esta vez.

—¿Hola? —Sostuve el celular junto a la oreja sin mirar la pantalla.

—¿Candy?.

—Hola, Anthony... —Suspiré, intentando ocultar mi decepción—. ¿Qué tal?

—¿Te he llamado en mal momento? —Pareces molesta.

—No estoy molesta. —Estaba saliendo de la bañera.

—¡Oh! Bueno, bueno... —dijo—. ¿Has utilizado el kit de relajación que te compré?

—Sí.

—¿Y también has pensado en mí?

—Sí... —mentí, sintiéndome un poco culpable—. ¿Qué tal fue el ensayo?

Me acerqué a la cómoda y me puse una camiseta mientras él me explicaba de mil y una maneras que el señor Leonard era el diablo en persona.

—Es todavía peor que el señor Marty. —Me recogí el cabello en una cola de caballo.

—¿Peor que John Marty? —se rio—. No te creo. —He visto un documental sobre él, y hacía llorar como niños a hombres adultos.

—Bueno, quizá hace años. —No te equivoques, sigue siendo grosero y prepotente, pero tiene una capa de ternura que le falta al señor Leonard.

—Me fiaré de tu palabra... —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Estás muy cansada en este momento?

—Para mi sorpresa, no, —no estoy muy cansada.

—Bueno... —Quería hablar contigo esta noche porque me parecía apropiado probar algo nuevo, un paso adelante en nuestra relación.

—Claro. —Me metí en la cama—. ¿Qué?

—Sexo telefónico... —Su voz se hizo más ronca—. ¿Lo has hecho antes?

Contuve la risa mientras me acomodaba en la cama..

—¡Si!..Respondí con sinceridad.

—¿Te gustaría hacerlo conmigo?..— ¿Ahora mismo?

—Si, claro!. —me gustaría mucho...fingí emoción.

—Bien..—Bien. —dijo.

Silencio.

—¿Bien qué? ¿Sigues ahí, Anthony?

—Lo siento, estaba quitándome el boxer. —Dudó—. Dime, ¿qué llevas puesto?

—Nada... Estoy desnuda...mentí.

—¿Estás desnuda, Candice?..—. ¿Seguro que has tenido sexo telefónico antes? —Esta es la parte en la que se supone que me dices que llevas ropa interior. —-Sígueme la corriente, por favor.

—Está bien... Llevo una tanga negra y un...

—No, no, no...me interrumpió..—no es negra. —No me gusta el negro. —Mejor azul, azul marino.

—Esta bien, es una tanga azul marino y un sujetador a juego.

—Sí, eso me gusta más. —Ahora, quítatela con una mano.

Me quedé inmóvil, conteniendo la risa.

—Ahora, imagíname... —Gimió—. Imagíname azotándote y hundiéndome profundamente dentro de ti.

Suspiré mientras rodaba los ojos.

—¿Te lo estás imaginando? —Su voz se volvió ronca—. Necesito que te lo imagines mientras te tocas la conchita.

—¿Queeeee? ...chillé, abriendo mis ojos como platos.

—La vagina, Candy. —Tócatela.

Me levanté y tome una sudadera.

—¿Te estás tocando, nena?

—Ohhh, sí... —Me pasé la sudadera por la cabeza—. Me estoy tocando la conchita, —es decir, la vagina...hice una mueca mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco.

—¿Estás imaginándome lamiendo tus pliegues? ¿Deslizando la lengua hasta tu trasero?

—Anthony, en realidad estás... —Sacudí la cabeza—. Estás...

—Te acariciaré muy bien con la lengua, nena. —Luego te embestiré una y otra vez, sin detenerme nunca, incluso aunque te niegues... —No puedes decir que no...

Agarré un trozo de papel y lo arrugué junto al celular.

—No te escucho bien, Anthony... Estoy perdiendo la señal.

Colgué en medio de sus jadeos y empecé a buscar entre mis antiguos correos electrónicos para leer los mensajes de Terry, el único hombre capaz de hacerme alcanzar el orgasmo solo con palabras.

Daba igual que lo odiara o no, necesitaba sentirlo y sabía que esa era la única manera.

Narrado por Terry

—¿Señor Grantchester? —La asistente de vuelo me tocó el hombro—. Los demás pasajeros ya han abandonado el avión. —Gracias por viajar en primera clase, espero que disfrute de su estancia en Nueva York.

—Lo intentaré. —Me levanté y recogí el maletín del compartimento superior.

Llevaba semanas intentando evitar volver a Nueva York, pero había sido en vano. Cuando reservé el vuelo, cancelé también todas las reuniones y citas con los clientes.

Después solicité un aplazamiento en el caso que llevaba y llené una maleta. —Solo una.

No necesitaba quedarme en la ciudad más de un día, y me negaba incluso a declarar.

Presentaría mi testimonio al juez por escrito, y luego regresaría a Chicago un tiempo mientras terminaba de resolver todos los casos pendientes y finalmente regresaría a Inglaterra.

Mientras recorría el aeropuerto, me di cuenta de que algunas cosas habían cambiado, pero no tanto como esperaba. —La gente seguía moviéndose a un ritmo vertiginoso, el aire seguía oliendo a fracaso y el diario más importante seguía siendo The New York Times.

Metí algunos dólares en el dispensador de periódicos y giré la llave para obtener mi ejemplar. —Después busqué la sección central, donde se informaba sobre las causas judiciales.

Allí estaba, en la sección C. —La historia cubría toda la página.

Nueva audiencia en el juicio contra Miller...—Graham declara esta semana.

Leí el artículo poco impresionado al ver que esta vez el periodista estaba escribiendo sobre los hechos, y no manchando mi nombre por el puro placer de hacerlo.

También me di cuenta de que no había ninguna fotografía mía.

—¡Señor Grantchester! Aquí... —Una morena me hizo un gesto cuando bajé por las escaleras mecánicas—. ¡Aquí!

Me acerqué y me tendió la mano.

—Soy Rebecca Walters, abogada.

—Ya sé quién eres. —Le estreché la mano con firmeza—. ¿Cuánto se tarda en llegar al despacho del juez?

—¿Al despacho del juez? —Arqueó una ceja—. Se supone que debo registrarlo en el hotel para poder discutir sobre su testimonio... Va a quedarse aquí un par de semanas.

—Mi vuelo sale dentro de quince horas.

Me miró con sorpresa...—¿Quiere testificar por escrito? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

—Vaya, resulta impresionante que sepa escuchar y comprender a la vez. —Miré el reloj, ¿Dónde está el auto que nos llevará a la ciudad?

Gimió y me guio a través de la animada terminal hasta las puertas. —Luego cruzamos entre los coches de altos ejecutivos mientras ella balbuceaba sobre lo importante que era ese caso y cómo podría cerrar por fin un capítulo de mi vida, pero yo ya no la escuchaba.

Mi mente estaba, literalmente, contando los segundos para dejar ese lugar.

—Buenos días, señor. —El conductor tomó mi maleta cuando nos acercamos al auto. espero que disfrute de su estancia en Nueva York.

Asentí con la cabeza y me metí en el asiento de atrás. —Puse los ojos en blanco al ver que Rebecca se sentaba a mi lado.

—Terrence, ¿no podrías al menos quedarte una noche y pensártelo un poco?

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Lo siento —repuso al instante—. Terruce... Es decir, señor Grantchester, ¿podría al menos pensárselo un poco?

—Ya lo he hecho.

—De acuerdo. —Sacó el celular y yo miré por la ventanilla mientras el vehículo se deslizaba por la ciudad.

Hice una mueca al pasar junto a una valla publicitaria donde una vez había puesto un anuncio mi antiguo bufete para celebrar un triunfo. —Cerré los ojos cuando vi la juguetería favorita de Dayana.

—Señor Grantchester... —Rebecca me dio un golpecito en el hombro—. Como abogado que es, estoy segura de que sabe que es mucho más conveniente un testimonio oral que uno escrito. —Por favor, reconsidere su postura.

—Y yo le he pedido que lo olvide. —La miré directamente a los ojos—. Ese tipo y Susana me arruinaron la vida y no tengo nada que ganar sentándome en una sala llena de extraños a explicar cómo lo hicieron. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Un testimonio emotivo? Contrate a un estudiante de teatro para que lea mi declaración al jurado.

—Las cosas han cambiado, Terruce. —Nada es como era hace seis años.

—¿Es por eso por lo que los de The New York Times ya no imprimen mi fotografía?

—No la imprimen porque piensan que eres idiota —estalló, quien fuera mi antigua colega y amiga—. Y también porque ganaste contra ellos un caso muy costoso hace años, ¿o es que se te ha olvidado de repente?

Tómate como un cumplido que te mencionen de forma positiva. —Me lanzó el periódico del día anterior en el regazo—. Incluso han publicado ese artículo. —A mí me parece muy bueno.

Tomé el diario y lo acerqué a mi cara. —Pero antes de poder leer el artículo en cuestión, dos palabras llamaron mi atención: "Candice White".

Su nombre estaba en la parte inferior de la página, acompañado de otros, en un anuncio con el fondo negro.

La Compañía de Ballet de Nueva York CBNY celebrará en dos días la incorporación de sus nuevos miembros con una noche de gala.

Rebecca seguía hablando

—Creo que al menos, deberías quedarte una noche, aclarar las ideas y pensártelo un poco.

—Esta bien, me quedaré hasta mañana...repuse al hacer cuentas que la presentación de Candy era el día siguiente .

—¿De verdad? —Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Sí. —Volví a mirar el nombre de Candy..

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin Repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Catorce

Narrado Por Terry...

La noche siguiente, la fiscal me tendió la mano por encima de nuestros respectivos café y té al tiempo que me miraba con sus ojos de color castaño claro moviendo las pestañas.

—Muchas gracias por haber accedido a permanecer algunas semanas aquí , Terruce, serás de mucha ayuda en este caso.

—Estoy seguro de ello... —Me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana para mirar las calles cubiertas de nieve.

—Tu antiguo socio ha contratado a los mejores abogados que se pueden comprar con dinero, y ha pagado las multas y sanciones que ha recibido durante años. —Sin embargo, creo que con la nueva evidencia, por fin podremos enviarlo a la cárcel. Junto con tu testimonio, por supuesto.

No dije nada.

—No sé muy bien qué te parecerá esto, pero... —Su voz se apagó mientras se acercaba a mi lado—. ¿Te gustaría que te pusiera al día en todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que te has ido?

—¿Perdón?

Me frotó el hombro.

—Abandonaste Nueva York y jamás miraste atrás. —No llamaste a nadie ni quisiste mantener contacto alguno... —Entonces, éramos buenos amigos nosotros dos.

—Basta. —La interrumpí y le tomé la mano para detenerla—. En primer lugar, no, no quiero ponerme al día. —Me importa un bledo lo que haya pasado aquí. —La miré de arriba abajo—. Por lo que veo, las cosas no han cambiado mucho. —En segundo lugar, sí, éramos amigos. —En pasado. —No me llamaste ni mantuviste ningún tipo de contacto cuando todos estaban arrastrando mi nombre por el fango, ¿verdad?.

Se puso roja.

—Ni siquiera te molestaste en preguntarme si los rumores eran ciertos. —Le señalé la puerta—. Así que, por favor, no creo que solo porque me haya mostrado de acuerdo en ayudarte a meter a ese idiota en donde debería estar hace tiempo tengamos que hablar de cosas intrascendentes o volver a ser amigos.

—Lo siento mucho...

—Seis años tarde... —Me di la vuelta—. Estaré en el juzgado cuando me necesites. Será mejor que te marches.

Esperé hasta oír el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y llamé al conductor del auto que habían puesto a mi servicio mientras estuviera en la Gran Manzana.

—¿A qué hora tengo que salir para la gala si no quiero llegar tarde?

—Ahora mismo, señor.

Colgué y me puse el abrigo antes de subirme al ascensor privado que comunicaba el departamento con el vestíbulo. —Al atravesar las puertas del hotel, vi el auto en la calle y me acerqué a él.

—Deberíamos llegar dentro de treinta minutos, señor Grantchester. —Me miró por el espejo retrovisor—. ¿Tiene pensado reunirse con una cita en el evento?

—No —repliqué—. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

—Porque si fuera así, le sugeriría que nos detuviéramos en la florería que esá a tres millas.

—Podemos detenernos allí..

Miré por la ventanilla mientras se ponía en marcha.

Había pensado decirle a Candy que estaba en la ciudad o desearle buena suerte para la actuación de esta noche, pero no le vi sentido. —Además, la noche anterior, en un momento de debilidad, le había enviado un correo electrónico bastante impreciso, y su extraña respuesta no me animó a continuar la conversación.

Asunto: Felicidad.

¿Estás satisfecha con la vida que llevas después de BAG? ¿Estás por fin realizando tus sueños sobre el ballet?

Terry.

Asunto: re: Felicidad.

Por favor, deja de enviarme correos electrónicos y borra mi número.

Gracias.

Candice.

—¿Señor Grantchester? —El conductor me abrió la puerta—. Hemos llegado. ¿Quiere salir ya del auto?

—Gracias. —agarre el ramo de narcisos amarillos, que yacían en el asiento; le di una propina, añadiendo que necesitaba que estuviera disponible, que quizá tendría que llevar a alguien conmigo.

La linea para entrar en el lugar daba la vuelta a la cuadra, así que me la salté y me dirigí directamente a la puerta.

—Disculpe, señor. —El acomodador se acercó de inmediato a mí—. Tiene que ponerse al final de la linea.

—No me gusta esperar.

—A nadie le gusta, señor —repuso él, cruzando los brazos—. Pero esa es la política de la gala, a menos que tenga ya la entrada. ¿Tiene entrada?

—No.

El hombre tomó un walkie-talkie del cinturón.

—Señor, por favor, no me obligue a llamar a los guardias de seguridad. —Tiene que comprar una entrada como todo el mundo, y tiene que aguardar la cola. —Ahora, me gustaría que...

Se interrumpió a media frase cuando le tendí algunos billetes de cien dólares.

—Señor, ¿ha dicho que su entrada es en primera fila?

—Sí, exactamente.

Él sonrió y me llevó por el pasillo hasta una sala colosal que tenía un ventanal de suelo a techo, lámparas centelleantes y suelos de mármol recién abrillantados. —Ante mí se extendían cientos de mesas cubiertas con manteles blancos, decorados con centros de mesa dorados y plateados. —El anagrama y las letras Compañía de Ballet de Nueva York CBNY estaban impresos en el menú de la cena y el programa.

No había un escenario propiamente dicho en la sala, sino una plataforma elevada en el centro, para que se viera perfectamente desde todas las mesas.

—¿Este lugar le parece bien, señor? —El acomodador hizo un gesto señalando un asiento que se encontraba justo delante del improvisado escenario.

—Sí, gracias.

—La cena se servirá dentro de aproximadamente una hora, y los benefactores de la Compañía de Ballet de Nueva York CBNY serán agasajados justo después. —luego, serán los programas cortos de exhibición y los números de danza.

Le di otra vez las gracias mientras tomaba asiento. —Si hubiera conocido el orden exacto del programa, no habría hecho acto de presencia hasta mucho más tarde.

Tomé el folleto que tenía delante y hojeé las páginas, deteniéndome al ver el rostro de Candy.

La habían fotografiado cuando estaba riéndose, mientras se echaba el cabello por detrás de su espalda mirando directamente a la cámara. —De acuerdo con la imagen, llevaba el cabello más largo, y su mirada contenía más felicidad y esperanza que nunca.

Me quedé observando la fotografía durante un buen rato..—Las luces de la habitación parpadearon y se oyó un suave aplauso cuando una mujer vestida de blanco subió a la plataforma.

—Empezaremos dentro de un momento —anunció—. Damas y caballeros, muchas gracias por asistir a la Gala Anual de la Compañía de Ballet de Nueva York. —Es un gran honor y un orgullo presentarles esta noche a los artistas principales, a los solistas y a los miembros del cuerpo de baile. —Como ya saben, debido a una serie de infortunadas circunstancias, nos hemos visto obligados a reemplazar casi al noventa por ciento del elenco, pero como siempre, el espectáculo debe continuar. —Estoy convencida de que estamos ante el mejor grupo que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo.

El público aplaudió.

—Este año pondremos en marcha varias producciones, pero a lo largo del invierno se representarán —El pájaro de fuego, —Joyas y nuestro favorito, —El lago de los cisnes.

Más aplausos.

—Esta noche, los componentes del ballet se presentarán ante ustedes y realizarán un pequeño homenaje como agradecimiento por su continuo apoyo a las artes. Y, como siempre cuando se trata de danza, no aplaudan hasta que se apague la última nota. Gracias.

Se alejó y las luces pasaron de un blanco etéreo a un azul vibrante, que más tarde se disolvió entre fuertes tonos violetas y rosas.

Uno por uno, los bailarines salieron a recitar un corto discurso antes de bailar una pieza corta acompañados de la música del piano. —Aunque algunos artistas me resultaron entretenidos, otros hicieron que me preguntara si se habían despertado esa mañana y decidido ser bailarines por primera vez.

—¿Seguro que este es su mejor grupo?..

Escuché comentar entre los murmullos de la multitud al ver las actuaciones.

—Quizá deberían haber cancelado la temporada después del accidente..—Con un poco de suerte, los ensayos darán su fruto cuando comiencen las representaciones.

El hombre que estaba a mi lado me susurró que echaba de menos los buenos tiempos de la compañía justo cuando Candy subió al escenario.

Llevaba un top beige y un tutú a juego, y los labios pintados de un profundo color rojo oscuro.

—Buenas noches, Nueva York —saludó—. Mi nombre es Candice White, y...

Dijo algo más, pero sus palabras se perdieron entre los aplausos del público, aunque yo solo podía concentrarme en lo guapa que estaba. —Jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, pero había enmarcado aquella fotografía en la que aparecíamos los dos y la tenía en la mesilla de noche para poder ver su hermoso rostro cada vez que tenía un mal día.

Sin embargo, esta noche Candy no estaba guapa. —Estaba hermosa.

Vi que sus labios dejaban de moverse en medio de otra ronda de aplausos de la audiencia antes de que los suaves sonidos de un piano y un arpa llenaran lentamente la habitación.

Candy cerró los ojos y comenzó su actuación, bailando como si fuera la única persona presente.

Hubo un cambio inmediato en el ambiente de la gala. —Todos los que la miraban estaban completamente cautivados y seguían embelesados sus movimientos.

De repente, se unió a ella un bailarín, que la recogió y sostuvo por encima de su cabeza, girando mientras la música se endurecía. —Después de que la dejara en el suelo, los dos compaginaron sus pasos sonriéndose el uno al otro, e intercambiando miradas que dejaban claro que se conocían muy bien.

En el segundo en el que se detuvo la música, el bailarín la apresó entre sus brazos y la besó en los labios.

—¿Qué demonios...?

La multitud se levantó y aplaudió por primera vez en la noche, aunque yo permanecí sentado, totalmente desconcertado por lo que acababa de ver.

—Quizá no tenga que cancelar mi pase de la temporada, después de todo, ¿eh? —comentó el hombre que tenía al lado guiñándome un ojo—. Bravissimo!

Entrecerré los ojos mientras miraba a Candy y a su pareja, hirviendo por dentro cuando vi que aquel maldito güero oxigenado le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y le rozaba la piel con los dedos. —Le susurró algo al oído y ella se ruborizó, haciendo que mi presión arterial alcanzara un máximo histórico.

—Bueno, ¡menuda respuesta! —dijo la presentadora—. Gracias, señorita White y señor Brown. —Quiero que todos sepan que los dos serán cabeza de cartel el mes próximo en la gala Silver Moon... —Continuó hablando, cantando las alabanzas del programa, pero yo no escuché sus palabras.

Me sentía muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, sin poder creerme que Candy hubiese besado a otra persona.

Otros bailarines ocuparon el escenario y hubo más aplausos, más discursos, aunque mis pensamientos continuaron siendo los mismos. —Solo me di cuenta de que habían terminado los números de baile al ver que empezaban a soltar sus discursos los benefactores de la Compañía de Ballet de Nueva York CBNY.

—¿Le interesa hacer una donación? —me preguntó una bailarina, todavía vestida con un tutú blanco—. ¿Le gustaría hacer una contribución a la compañía?

—Mi contribución ha sido lo que he pagado por la entrada. —Me levanté, dejando el ramo de narcisos sobre la silla, y me fui en busca de Candy...—No tardé mucho en encontrarla.

Estaba en un lugar apartado con un vestido plateado que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, riéndose y haciéndole ojitos a aquel maldito güero oxigenado mientras él le entregaba una copa.

—¿Disculpe, señor? —Noté un golpecito en el hombro.

—¿Qué? —No aparté la mirada de Candy.

—Mmm... Si quiere pasar a esta zona después del evento, tiene que hacer una donación... Son las reglas. —Está escrito en negrita en el...

—Tenga. —Le di todo lo que llevaba en la cartera y la chica desapareció.

El oxigenado le dio un beso en la frente a Candy antes de alejarse, ofreciéndome la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme, pero ella se vio rodeada por un grupo de bailarinas.

Esperé a que terminara la conversación, hasta que Candy les dijo que se reuniría con ellas más tarde, para ponerme en movimiento.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, le puse la mano en el hombro... —Y sentí una inyección de adrenalina en las venas.

—Buenas noches, Candy.

Ella dejó caer el vaso al suelo y se giró lentamente hacia mí.

—¿Terry? —Dio un paso atrás—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Importa?

No respondió... Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, y la tensión familiar que siempre había existido entre nosotros empezó a hacerse más palpable cada segundo que pasaba.

De cerca estaba todavía más hermosa, y me sentí tentado a empujarla contra la pared para dejarme llevar por ella, pero me contuve.

—¿Podemos hablar? —pregunté.

Ella solo me miró de arriba abajo.

—Candy... —Busqué sus ojos—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—No.

—¿Cómo? —Arqueé una ceja.

—He dicho que no. —Cruzó los brazos—. No, no es posible que hablemos, así que puedes regresar a donde quiera que hayas salido.

Se alejó en dirección a la pista de baile...—Suspiré y fui tras ella. —La tomé de la mano, obligándola a darse la vuelta.

—Solo serán cinco minutos.

—Son cinco minutos más de lo que estoy dispuesta a pasar contigo.

—Es importante.

—¿Estás a punto de morir? —Se puso roja—. ¿Es una cuestión de vida o muerte?.

—¿Es necesario que lo sea? —Le acaricié la mejilla con la mano, haciéndola callar temporalmente—. Estás hermosa esta noche...

—Gracias. —Mi novio piensa lo mismo.

—¿Tu novio?

—Sí, ya sabes, esa persona que no te trata como si fueras mierda solo porque te gusta y tú le gustas. —Un concepto interesante, ¿verdad?

No tuve oportunidad de responderle...—La orquesta ejecutó un repentino acorde que resonó en toda la estancia y se oyó una voz por los altavoces.

—Damas y caballeros —dijo—. La orquesta ejecutará ahora una de las piezas más famosas Vals de Ensueño.—Por favor, únanse a nosotros en este homenaje...

Agarré la mano de Candy y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos al tiempo que ponía la otra mano en su cintura.

—¿Qué haces? —siseó, tratando de apartarse—. No pienso bailar contigo.

—Sí, lo harás —aseguré, apretando mi agarre.

—Por favor, Terry, no me hagas gritar.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no me encantaría oírte gritar?

Trató de alejarse de mí, pero la mantuve inmóvil.

—Cinco minutos —pedí.

—Tres —repuso ella.

—Está bien!. —Aflojé la mano y nos balanceamos con la música—. ¿Eres consciente de que tu novio es como otra bailarina?

—El término correcto —corrigió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco— es danseur.

—Es una puñetera bailarina... —La guié por la pista de baile—. ¿Es esto lo que has estado haciendo durante los últimos meses?

—¿Hacer realidad mis sueños sin tener que soportar a cierto idiota?

—La verdad es que esperaba más de ti cuando salieras con otro.

—Me importa un bledo lo que esperaras —susurró—. Es todo lo que tú no eres...

—¿Porque te besa en público?

—Es más que eso... Pero sí, eso forma parte de la interminable lista de cosas que lo hacen superior a ti.

—¿Consigue que tengas un orgasmo?

—No me hace llorar.

Silencio.

Sentí que intentaba alejarse de mí y se lo impedí.

—¿Te estas acostando con él?

—¿Por qué te importa?

—No me importa. —Solo quiero saberlo...fingí indiferencia aunque por dentro me moría de celos, de solo imaginarlo.

—Hace meses que no hablamos y ¿te crees con derecho a saber con quién estoy acostándome?

—No usaría necesariamente el término "derecho".

—No. —Apretó los pechos contra mí—. No estoy acostándome con él, pero ¿sabes qué? Lo haré muy pronto.

—No es necesario si yo estoy aquí.

Se echó a reír y dio un paso atrás.

—¿De verdad piensas que me voy a acostar contigo? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Candy...

—¿De verdad me consideras tan estúpida? —me interrumpió—. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, Terry. —No eres más que una buena musa para llegar al orgasmo, algo en lo que pensar cuando me masturbo, y aunque pueda haberte echado de menos...

—¿Me has echado de menos?

—Solo la idea de lo que podría haber sido.

—¿No podemos ser amigos, siquiera?

—No podemos ser nada.

Sus labios estaban casi pegados a los míos.

—¿Por qué me resulta tan difícil creerte? —me burlé.

—No debería ser así. —Me miró—. Porque para que te prestara atención una vez que termine esta gala, tendría que volver a verte.

—Entonces, vuelve a verme.

—¡Por favor...! —Se rio. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa—. Tendrías que pedírmelo de rodillas, Terry. —Rogármelo...

—Hola, Candy —nos interrumpió su novio, el oxigenado bailarín—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, todo va bien. —Se apartó de mí y lo besó en la mejilla—. Más que bien.

—¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Nadie —replicó ella—. Solo un tipo que ha hecho una donación.

—Gracias por su contribución.

El idiota oxigenado me estrechó la mano como si fuera una mujer y se volvió hacia Candy.

—¿Preparada para ir a casa?

—Preparadísima. —Lo tomó de la mano y se alejó de mí sin mirar atrás.

Salí al balcón de mi habitación en el hotel, todavía sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes. —Esperaba que Candy viniera conmigo, que me acompañara al hotel para ponernos al día.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, así que le escribí un correo electrónico.

Asunto: Tu dirección.

Tenemos que terminar la conversación. —Dime dónde vives, así podré ir y hablaremos.

Terry

Asunto: re: Tu dirección.

Dudo mucho que tu intención sea solo hablar. —Quieres tener sexo.

Pero estoy segura de que Anthony no apreciaría demasiado que vinieras esta noche.

Candice

Asunto: re: re: Tu dirección.

No me importaría que se quedara a ver. —tal vez aprende algo.

Terry.

Tardó mucho tiempo en responder, y cuando por fin lo hizo, me envió un mensaje de texto:

Terry, por favor, déjame en paz.

No pude, y le envié un nuevo correo.

Asunto: Mecenas.

He colaborado como mecenas con la Compañía de Ballet de Nueva York

CBNY. —Uno de los beneficios es un tour guiado por el miembro del cuerpo de baile que yo elija. —Sin duda serás tú.

Terry.

Asunto: re: Mecenas.

Gracias por esa información tan inútil. —Si me eliges a mí, no estaremos solos, y me aseguraré de que la visita termina a la hora exacta. Ahora, por favor, déjame en paz. —Estoy saliendo con alguien que disfruta más de mi cerebro que de mi sexo.

Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste. —No sé para qué has venido a Nueva York, aunque tampoco me importa. —De verdad, no quiero saber nada más de ti. —Vete por donde viniste de una vez.

Candice.

Suspiré y busqué un número entre mis contactos. —Sabía que ella solo estaba furiosa, y no pensaba permitir que tuviera la última palabra. —Llamé a un antiguo amigo, que respondió al instante.

—¿Quién es? —dijo una voz cascada al otro lado de la línea.

—Necesito una dirección.

—¿Quién es?

—Necesito una dirección ahora mismo.

—¿Terrence? —Había una sonrisa en su voz—. ¿Eres tú?

—Ahora soy Terruce. —Hice una mueca—. ¿Vas a echarme una mano o no?

—Bueno, ya que me lo pides tan amablemente... —Hubo un zumbido familiar de fondo..¿Sabes?, no he sabido nada de ti desde la última vez que te vi... —Se interrumpió y se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Nombre?

—Candice White.

—¿Sabes el distrito?

—No. —Pero no lleva en esa dirección más que unos meses. —Se acaba de mudar.

La línea quedó en silencio durante un rato mientras él tecleaba en el ordenador.

—La tengo —anunció—. 7654 de la Quinta Avenida.

Me planteé si debería esperar hasta el día siguiente, pero de repente estaba poniéndome el abrigo.

—Me alegro de haber escuchado de nuevo tu voz, Terrence... —La voz de Charlie me devolvió al presente—. Es una buena noticia saber que estás bien y... que has superado lo que ocurrió.

—Nunca lo superaré. —Colgué y salí. —Hice señas al conductor para que me abriera la puerta de atrás.

—¿A dónde vamos, señor Grantchester?

—Al 7654 de la Quinta Avenida.

—Enseguida.

Tardamos menos de veinte minutos en llegar y, cuando el vehículo se detuvo, me quedé observando el edificio de piedra roja durante un buen rato.

Era del tipo de departamentos que yo me hubiera comprado hace años, cuando vivía en la Gran Manzana, algo muy alejado del presupuesto de una bailarina. —Imaginé que serían sus padres los que estaban pagándole el alquiler.

Me cerré el abrigo al salir del auto y llamé a la puerta cinco veces.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó.

Se abrió la puerta, pero no fue ella la que apareció ante mí, sino el güero oxigenado.

—Mmm... —Parecía confuso—. ¿has dejado la pizza en el auto?

—No soy un puto repartidor de pizza...— ¿Dónde está Candy?

—Depende...—¿No nos hemos visto en la gala? —Cruzó los brazos mientras Candy se acercaba...—¿Quién eres?

—No es nadie —repitió ella, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo en los labios.

Candy me miró con una ceja arqueada mientras él le devolvía el beso..

—Esos labios han estado en otra parte de mi cuerpo.. siseé con los dientes apretados..Ella jadeó y se puso roja como la grana.

—Lo siento, Anthony... ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas un momento?

Él nos miró a los dos con expresión furiosa, pero se alejó.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Terry? —Ella parecía muy molesta—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Quiero hablar.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre nosotros, podemos volver a ...

—Eso no va a ocurrir.

—Candy...

—¿Por qué has venido a Nueva York? —¿Has tenido que desplazarte hasta aquí para tirarte a tus ligues? —¿Es que ya no encuentras mujeres en Chicago?.

—En realidad, eso parece.

Empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero se lo impedí con la mano.

—Te extraño, Candy... —La miré a los ojos—. De verdad... —Lamento haberte echado aquella noche.

—Deberías —susurró—. Y si realmente me echas de menos, déjame en paz.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Porque eres bipolar. —Porque en cuanto te hago demasiadas preguntas o te sugiero algo que te saca de tu zona de confort, me tratas como basura, así que prefiero cortar por lo sano. —Se secó una lágrima—. Era tu única amiga. ¡Tu única amiga! —Y me trataste peor que a cualquiera de esas mujeres que conocías online. —Sea como sea, fue culpa mía por permitírtelo. —Por favor, márchate.

—Candy, escucha...

—¿Es que hay pegamento en el suelo? —Me empujó, obligándome a bajar un escalón—. ¿Por eso sigues aquí?

—Por favor, solo...

—Quien miente una vez siempre vuelve a hacerlo, ¿verdad? —Me empujó de nuevo..Sigues siendo el que más miente de nosotros dos. —Mentir por omisión sigue siendo mentira.

—Por favor, ¿por qué no te calmas y permites que hablemos de esto ahí dentro?

—Pensaba que odiabas las preguntas retóricas. —Me cerró la puerta en las narices.

Narrado Por Candy...

A la mañana siguiente me desperté al borde de un ataque de nervios...—No podía creer que Terry estuviera en Nueva York ni tampoco que hubiera admitido que me extrañaba, frente de mi puerta.

Verlo de nuevo había despertado toda clase de emociones en mi interior, y a pesar de que le había dicho a Anthony que entre Terry y yo no había nada, me había pasado el resto de la noche pensando en él.

En él y en su traje a medida. —En él y en sus labios hechos para besar casi pegados a los míos mientras discutíamos. Y, para mi eterna vergüenza, en él y en su perfecto miembro, que había sentido endurecerse dentro de los pantalones mientras me guiaba por la pista de baile.

Me levanté de la cama y le envié un mensaje de texto a Anthony.

Hoy es mi ensayo privado con el señor Leonard. ¡Deséame suerte!

Su respuesta llegó casi al momento:

¡Buena suerte, nena! Lleva un poco de café, lo vas a necesitar...

Anthony es un encanto y es bueno para ti —me recordé mientras me metía en la ducha—. Puede que no se le dé bien el sexo telefónico, y puede que ahora no tengas ningún deseo de acostarte con él, pero te trata como no te han tratado nunca.

Cuando estaba arrugada como una pasa, salí de la ducha y miré la hora...—Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Tenía veinte minutos para llegar a la estación de metro más cercana y evitar la ira del señor Leonard. —Tras ponerme unos pantalones, agarré la bolsa de ballet y me puse el abrigo en el pasillo. —Comprobé en la cartera que llevaba el tiquet del metro y cuando abrí la puerta, me topé de frente con un extraño que llevaba una taza humeante de café.

—Buena suerte en el ensayo de hoy —me dijo mientras me lo entregaba—. Ha sido hecho especialmente para usted.

—¿Desde cuándo se entregan cafés a domicilio?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No se hace.

Me quedé observado el vaso mientras se alejaba, dándome cuenta de que mi nombre estaba escrito encima de la nata con letras de caramelo. —En la etiqueta, también se podía leer "Buena suerte"

Era el tipo de detalle que tendría Anthony..—de inmediato, me sentí culpable por no haberle dedicado anoche toda mi atención. —Mientras caminaba hacia el metro, bebiendo lo que sin duda era el mejor café que había probado, me prometí a mí misma que no volvería a ignorarlo a Anthony de esa manera.

Borré todos los mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos de Terry, incluso los que me había dicho a mí misma que había borrado y solo había archivado. —Bloqueé su número de teléfono para que no pudiera llamarme, y aunque no podía hacer lo mismo con sus correos electrónicos, cambié la configuración para que fueran directamente a la carpeta de correo no deseado.

Cuando llegué al ensayo, bailé mejor que nunca...

—¿Cómo puede darte tiempo a tomar el metro para reunirte conmigo en el ensayo y acompañarme a casa? —Miré a Anthony mientras cruzaba la calle—. ¿De dónde sacas tanta energía?

—Siempre me da tiempo de hacer lo que realmente me gusta. —Me besó en la frente...

—¿Quieres ir al cine este fin de semana? Invito yo, que te debo una...

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Me siento fatal por lo que ocurrió la noche en la gala y lo que te dijo ese tipo —confesé...Lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes. —Estoy seguro de que él... —Se interrumpió cuando nos acercamos a mi casa y vio al hombre que esperaba apoyado en la puerta.

Respiré profundamente cuando vi que Terry bajaba los escalones.

—Buenas noches, Candy —me saludó, sonriente—. Y tú eres Danseur, ¿verdad?

—Mi nombre Anthony...respondió cruzándose de brazos...

—Bah! Bufé..—me da igual cual sea tu nombre.

—Juraría que he escuchado decir a Candy que no te quería ver más. ¿Por qué no le haces caso?

—Porque durante la mayor parte del tiempo lo que ella dice no es verdad. —Terry me miró con tanta intensidad que me puse de los nervios—. Además, sé que solo está enfadada conmigo.

—¡Escucha, idiota! —Anthony emitió un suspiro de exasperación—. Candy ahora es mi novia, es evidente que ha pasado página. —¿Captas? —Sale conmigo.

—Sinceramente, no me siento amenazado —dijo Terry sin dejar de mirarme—. ¿Te ha gustado el café que te he enviado esta mañana?

—¿Qué? ¿Lo has enviado tú? —Abrí los ojos como platos—. Pensaba que...

—¿De qué café habla, Candy? —Anthony parecía confuso—. ¿De qué habla?

—Terry... —Sacudí la cabeza—. Gracias por el café, pero eso no sirve para...

—No ha sido esa mi intención.

Me envolvió una ráfaga de aire frío y me sentí atraída hacia él, literalmente impulsada, y avancé unos pasos hacia delante. —Aunque luego retrocedí.

—Ahora salgo con Anthony... —agarré a Anthony de la mano y lo llevé hasta la puerta, negándome a mirar a un Terry que parecía dolido.

Cerré la puerta y asomé la nariz por las persianas para ver que todavía seguía allí de pie. Confuso.

—Mira, Candy... —La voz de Anthony reclamó mi atención—. No creo que esto esté funcionando.

—¿Qué? No, no, no... —Por supuesto que va a funcionar. —Esto solo es un problema menor.

—Creo que tu corazón y tu mente están en otra parte... —En realidad, siempre ha sido así.

—¿Es en serio? —Me crucé de brazos—. ¿Porque un psicópata de mi pasado se presenta una noche y de repente vuelve a quererme? —¿Por eso?

—Por eso y porque ese psicópata me envió hoy mismo un mensaje que decía "ella es mia".

Suspiré y se acercó para besarme en la frente.

—Si se trata de un problema menor y él no significa nada para ti, podemos retomar esto dentro de un mes.

—¿Dentro de un mes?

Asintió.

—De esa forma, lo sabrás seguro. —Y cuando tengamos sexo telefónico, será mucho mejor dado que tendremos más ganas...—Quizá incluso podamos probar a mantener relaciones sexuales de verdad.

No dije nada mientras lo veía salir de mi casa...—Me asomé de nuevo a las persianas y lo vi desaparecer en la noche. —Luego me di cuenta de que Terry seguía en la calle.

Baje las escaleras furiosa y me acerqué directamente a él.

—¿Tienes una idea de cuánto te odio en este momento?

—El odio no es algo que se pueda medir exactamente.

—Acabas de destrozar la mejor relación que tenía en esta ciudad. —Acabas de conseguir que me deje.

—Bueno —se defendió—, te he hecho un favor.

—¿Es así como tienes pensado conseguir que vuelva a hablar contigo?

—En parte sí.

—No va a funcionar. —Le pinché el pecho con el dedo haciendo hincapié en cada sílaba...—Te dije que tendrías que suplicarme, y puesto que eso es algo que tú no haces...

—No tienes ni un maldita idea de qué es lo que pienso hacer.

—¿Vas a acompañarme al metro cada mañana?

—Tengo un auto a mi disposición.

—¿Vas a acompañarme a la salida de los ensayos?

—Lo haré .

—¿De verdad me vas a tratar con un poco de respeto?

Encerró mi cara entre sus manos.

—Si me das una oportunidad...

Retrocedí un paso, todavía enfadada.

Una semana después...

Asunto: AnthonyGate

No sé cuántas veces más voy a tener que pedirte perdón por hacer que tu "novio" te dejara, cuando, de hecho, no lo siento en absoluto. —Estoy seguro que no hace que tu cuerpo vibre con solo escuchar su voz.

Terry.

¡Agg! —Lancé el móvil al otro extremo de la habitación, casi tirando el hermoso ramo de narcisos que me envió ayer.

Desde que ocurrió el AntonyGate la semana pasada, había tenido que lidiar con Terry todos los días de una u otra manera. —Por las mañanas, me traía personalmente mi café favorito, y me acompañaba hasta la estación del metro mientras se disculpaba sinceramente. —A su manera, claro está.

Sin embargo, yo no le respondía. —Me limitaba a beber el café y a escucharlo.

Me senté en el sofá y cogí una bolsa de hielo para ponérmela sobre los hombros. Estaba contando los días que faltaban para la inauguración mientras me preguntaba cuánto dolor más podría soportar mi cuerpo.

Me miré los pies: estaban irreconocibles, llenos de cortes y ampollas. —Los músculos de los brazos también me dolían y, cuando le dije ayer al señor Leonard que necesitaba unos minutos para estirar la pierna derecha, me respondió que entonces él necesitaba a una bailarina que no hiciera eso.

Me estremecí al recordarlo antes de oír que llamaban a la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —Me acerqué a abrir, pero me sentí tentada a cerrarla de golpe al ver a Terry.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté.

—El ensayo empieza dentro de una hora. —Vas a llegar tarde.

—No, ..—hoy tengo ensayo por la tarde. —Gracias por el interés.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo hasta entonces?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Es necesaria alguna razón?

—Solo quiero hablar contigo un rato, Candy.

—Eso podemos hacerlo por teléfono.

—Has bloqueado mi número de teléfono. —Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Hoy he intentando llamarte... —Dos veces.

—¿Y por qué no me escribes un correo electrónico?

—Candy, por favor... —Parecía sincero.

—Esta bien!... —Le abrí la puerta—. Pero te irás dentro de cinco minutos. —Quiero tomar una siesta.

Cuando entró, miró a su alrededor, pasando las manos por los cuadros que había en los pasillos...—Se frotó la barbilla, algo impresionado.

—¿Te están pagando tus padres el departamento?

—No, no he vuelto a hablar con ellos desde que me fui —admití—. Una bailarina retirada de la Compañía de Ballet de Nueva York CBNY es la propietaria del edificio y alquila los departamentos a las chicas del ballet.

—¿Es caro?

—No, en absoluto. —Me senté en el sofá—. Solo así puedo permitirme el lujo de vivir en esta parte de la ciudad. —De lo contrario, solo podría hacerlo durmiendo en una caja de cartón.

Me miró durante un buen rato, sin decir palabra.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Nada. ..—Es solo que hacía mucho tiempo que no me decías una frase completa.

—No te acostumbres. —Hice una mueca y me puse otra vez la bolsa de hielo en el hombro—. Intento que los cinco minutos que vas a estar conmigo resulten memorables.

—Lo serán.

Guardé silencio...—Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

—Por cierto, te puse un sobresaliente en tus prácticas en BAG.

—¿Por simpatía?

—Porque tu trabajo era el mejor. —Me miró a los ojos—. A pesar de que podría haber sido mejor sin el post-it que había al final y que ponía: "Para su información: el señor Grantchester solía tomarme en su despacho"

Contuve la risa.

—Annie te echa de menos.

—¿De verdad?

—Afirma que yo era mucho más deseable cuando estabas tú —explicó—. Y al parecer nos espiaba cuando manteníamos relaciones sexuales.

—¿Qué?

—Ni siquiera me he planteado despedirla... Creo que me cae bien.

—¿Siguen odiándote los pasantes?

—No. —Sonrió—. Por alguna extraña razón, empezaron a apreciarme después de que te fueras.

—¿Insinúas que era culpa mía que te comportaras como un idiota?

—No...respondió retirando la bolsa de hielo—. Lo que insinúo es que me importa un bledo lo que digan los pasantes cuando no está mi favorita.

Me sonrojé. —Él empezó a darme un suave masaje en los hombros, amasando mi piel con las manos...—Cerré los ojos y suspiré al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para decirle que se detuviera.

—¿Tienes pensado aceptar alguna vez mis disculpas? —preguntó, besándome el cuello.

—No.

—¿Existe alguna manera de conseguir que lo hagas? —me frotó con suavidad la clavícula, aliviando el dolor.

—Podrías decirme la verdadera razón de que estés en Nueva York... —Noté que me soltaba el sujetador—. Sé que no has venido para verme a mí.

Me besó el hombro.

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

—Lo digo en serio, Terry.

—Y yo... —Presionó las palmas de las manos contra mi espalda, dejándome temporalmente sin habla—. En realidad en parte eres la razón de que esté aquí en este momento.

—¿Y la otra parte?

Me inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—La otra parte no importa.

Parecía que quería besarme, pero se contuvo.—En cambio, deslizó las manos por debajo de mis piernas y me dio la vuelta, haciendo que quedara tumbada en su regazo.

—¿A qué hora tienes el ensayo?

—A las cuatro... —logré decir a duras penas. —Su dedos eran mágicos.

—¿Puedo llevarte? —Me amasó la parte posterior de los hombros—. No puedo seguir haciendo esto si tienes que ir en metro...

Asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos, durmiéndome mientras estaba a merced de sus manos.

Una hora más tarde, Terry indicó al conductor que se detuviera junto al Lincoln Center.

Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y lo miré.

—¿Vas a estar esperándome cuando termine el ensayo?

—Es muy probable.

—¿Con un chocolate caliente?

—¿Prefieres otra cosa?

Sonreí.

—No.

Se inclinó y me colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Pensaba que hacía lo mejor al echarte esa noche, al alejarte de mí... Sin duda fue un error.

—No pienso volver contigo solo porque hayas dicho eso.

—No te lo he pedido. —Me puso un dedo en los labios, silenciándome—. Sin embargo, me gustaría que consideres perdonarme.

—Lo pensaré. —Solo porque...

Sus labios cubrieron los míos, besándome, rogándome, diciéndome todo eso que no podía decirme con palabras. —Y esta vez estaba escuchándolo, echando de menos todo lo que teníamos antes de que me expulsara de su vida.

Sin dejar que me fuera, enredó los dedos entre mis cabellos hasta acariciarme el cuello.

—Por favor, piénsalo... —susurró mientras se alejaba de mí muy despacio.

—Mmm... —Intenté recuperar el aliento antes de abrir la puerta.

—Nos vemos esta noche. —Me rozó los labios antes de dejarme en medio de la calle, otra vez sin aliento.

Me dirigí hacia la sala de baile segura de que hoy bailaría como si estuviera flotando en el aire. —Abrí la puertas, pero sentí que alguien me agarraba desde atrás.

—¿Candice? —preguntó una voz—. ¿Candy, eres tú?

Me di la vuelta, sorprendida.

—Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Quería verte...

De pronto, vi el stiker que llevaba en la blusa: "Vota útil.—Vota White" y supe que no era cierto. —Estaba en Nueva York por algo relacionado con la campaña de mi padre. —Solo era una parada más.

—Bueno, ya me has visto... —Me giré para deslizarme en el interior del edificio.

—Espera, Candy. —Me siguió—. ¿De verdad piensas que mudarte a otra parte del país es la mejor manera de llamar nuestra atención?

—No me fui de Chicago para llamar la atención de ustedes.

—Bueno, sin embargo, lo has conseguido.

—Y mira..., solo he tardado veinticinco años.

Suspiró.

—Hemos decidido hablar con el jefe de departamento para que te permita continuar tus estudios donde lo dejaste el semestre pasado. —Será lo mejor, dado que te contraría tanto formar parte de la campaña.

—No estoy contrariada. —Sinceramente, no me importa.

—Claro que sí. —Parecía ofendida—. Pero si eso te hace sentir mejor, hemos puesto una foto tuya bailando en el folleto de la campaña.

—¿Lo has hecho para que parezca que de verdad les interesa el arte?

—No, hemos donado cincuenta mil dólares al programa de baile de la Universidad de Chicago para eso. —La imagen en el folleto fue algo personal, a pesar de que hubiera sido mejor que escribieras ese discurso que te suplicamos que escribieras. —Podríamos haberlo puesto junto a la foto.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho.

—¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo, mamá?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Que cuándo sale el vuelo? —repetí con la voz rota—. Estoy segura de que será dentro de tres horas para no tener que pasar aquí el día completo, así que puedes volver a casa y decirle a papá que has intentado convencerme de que regrese a casa después de haber cumplido con la programación de la campaña. —Estoy segura de que es lo único que te importa.

Se quedó callada.

—No volveré a vivir en Chicago por lo menos durante los próximos tres años, que es lo que dura el contrato que he firmado con la Compañía de Ballet de Nueva York, donde intento perseguir mi sueño. —Y debo añadir que, para mi completa satisfacción, no voy a tener que estar cerca de ustedes.

Jadeó.

—Vete, no pierdas tu vuelo. —Saluda a papá de mi parte.

—¿Me vas a dejar aquí plantada?

—Es lo que has hecho tú durante toda mi vida. —Salí del edificio; estaba demasiado enfadada y dolida para poder concentrarme.

Le envié al señor Leonard un correo para decirle que no podría asistir al ensayo porque no me encontraba bien, y comencé a recorrer la calle.

—¡Candy! —Llamó mi madre desde atrás, pero seguí caminando—. ¡Candy, espera!

Por fin me alcanzó y me agarró del brazo.

—No me importa perder el vuelo...

—¿Por qué vas a querer perderlo?

—Así podré pasar algún tiempo con mi hija antes de que se olvide de que existo.

Contuve las lágrimas.

—Puedo quedarme algunos días para que nos pongamos al día entre tus ensayos ...sugirió—. Le diré a tu padre que venga, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, me parece bien. —Asentí moviendo la cabeza, pero luego se me ocurrió una idea—. Sin embargo, no vamos a hablar de la campaña.

—Trato hecho.

—Ni tampoco de que tengo que regresar a la facultad de derecho.

—Puedo vivir con ello. —Asintió.

—Y no vas a decir nada malo sobre el ballet.

Vaciló, pero asintió de nuevo.

—Esta bien!... —Me abrazó—. ¿Puedes detener un taxi mientras llamo al Astoria para reservar una habitación?

—¿Para qué? Puedes quedarte en mi departamento.

—¡Oh, por favor! —Se puso unos lentes de sol—. Sé lo que ganan las bailarinas y el tipo de apartamento que podrías permitirte en esta ciudad. —Seas o no mi hija, me niego a dormir ahí.

No quería reírme, pero no pude evitarlo. —Sabía que llegar a un entendimiento con mis padre sería un proceso largo, pero estaba dispuesta a darles una oportunidad.

La vi acercase a un quiosco mientras levantaba la mano para detener un taxi.

—Oh, The New York Times siempre ofrece una selección con los mejores casos. —Pasó las páginas—. Esta semana hay uno de los más importantes.

—¿Criminal o corporativo? —pregunté, mirando cómo un taxi pasaba de largo.

—Tiene un poco de todo —dijo mi madre—. De hecho, conozco a este tipo. Bueno, de oídas. Es un abogado increíble...

—A este ritmo nunca conseguiremos un taxi. —Sacudí la cabeza al ver pasar a otro frente a mí.

—Dudo que llegara a conseguir el reconocimiento que se merecía por ese caso del gobierno...

—¿De quién hablas?

—De Terrence Graham. —Sostuvo el periódico delante de mí, señalando un artículo sin fotos—. ¿Lo recuerdas? Encabeza la lista que tenemos tu padre y yo de abogados a los que nunca se les valorará como se merecen porque fueron contra el gobierno. Creo que este tipo era tu favorito.

—¡Oh, sí! —recordé—. Entonces, ¿por qué sale ahora en los periódicos? ¿Se malogró su carrera porque no recibió la fama merecida? ¿Tiene problemas?

—No, parece que acaba de testificar en un caso. —El artículo afirma que ha vivido en otro estado todos estos años, incluso como socio en algún bufete, pero no es posible. Cualquier bufete que lo tuviera en sus filas estaría presumiendo de ello, y no he escuchado nada.

—Estoy segura. —Por fin detuve un taxi—. Podemos marcharnos.

—Sin embargo, es muy raro. —Se frotó el labio—. A lo largo de su carrera, solo he visto un par de fotos suyas, y eran de sus días en la universidad. Estoy segura de que ahora su aspecto es diferente.

—Mamá —le indiqué, abriendo la puerta del taxi—. Aquí cobran por minuto.

—Ahora bien, el artículo afirma que se mudó a Chicago, donde ha vivido bajo un nombre falso durante seis años. Por supuesto, no revelan su nombre actual. Es necesario que investiguen un poco mejor, ¿no crees? ¿Cómo puede un abogado cambiar de nombre y de estado y, aun así, seguir dedicándose a la ley? —Me entregó el periódico mientras entraba en el taxi—. Tendría que cambiar toda su identidad y comenzar de nuevo. ¿Quién iba a hacer eso?

Jadeé y me leí el artículo después de sentarme en el asiento trasero. Lo asimilé palabra por palabra, y a mí alrededor, todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Supe que me había quedado boquiabierta al recordar mi primera entrevista en B A G

Señorita White, ¿sigue la carrera de algún abogado y lo considera un modelo a seguir?...me había preguntado el señor Britter sonriente.

—Sí, en realidad sí —había respondido yo—. Siempre he admirado la trayectoria de Terrence Graham.

—De Terrence Graham? —Terry me había mirado con una ceja arqueada, ¿Y ese quién es?.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin Repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Quince

Narrado por Terry..

Los antiguos socios se enfrentan finalmente en el juzgado..—El caso Miller, al rojo vivo esta semana

Eso era lo que decía el titular de la sección judicial del The New York Times esa mañana. —Para aquellos que no sabían nada sobre el caso, seguramente era una historia con la que pasar el rato, otro escándalo que devorar mientras desayunaban por la mañana.

Pero para mí era el final de un capítulo de seis años que ya se había prolongado demasiado. —Formaba parte de las razones por las que me fui hace seis años, parte de las razones para testificar dentro de unos días, y también de que abandonara la ciudad por última vez cuando todo acabara.

Miré por la ventana del restaurante del Waldorf Astoria, preguntándome por qué llovería con tanta intensidad a finales de invierno.

—¿Señor Grantchester? —Una mujer trajeada se detuvo al lado de la mesa.

—¿Sí?

—Soy Margaret Grace, la gerente..—Ha recibido varias llamadas de la señora Susana Marlowe... Indica que tiene que comunicarse con usted por un asunto de suma importancia. —Ahora mismo está esperando en linea...

Suspiré.

—¿Podría pasarme la llamada a mi habitación dentro de dos minutos, por favor?

—Por supuesto, señor.

Dejé el periódico sobre la mesa y me dirigí directamente a la suite que ocupaba. —El teléfono comenzó a sonar en el mismo momento en el que abrí la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Soy yo... —susurró Susana.

—Lo sé. ¿Cómo has sabido dónde me estoy alojando?

—¿Lo preguntas en serio? —se burló—. Necesito que me hagas un favor...

—Adiós, Susana.

—No, espera —su voz sonaba frenética—. De verdad, Terry, lamento todo lo que te hice.

—¿No te he dicho que no me llames así?

—¿Recuerdas cuando me visitaste en la cárcel? ¿Antes de que comenzara el juicio...? —Hizo una pausa—. Sé lo difícil que te resultó ir a verme en ese momento, lo solo que debías de sentirte para ir a visitarme a mí, precisamente... Incluso me contaste que estabas pensando en cambiarte de nombre y marcharte de Nueva York. —En ese momento te rogué que me salvaras, ¿lo recuerdas?

—De verdad, Susana, no estoy de humor para esto en este momento.

—En ese momento eras tan compasivo y cariñoso...

—Ve al grano, Susana.

—Sé que en el juicio de esta semana, Michael...

—¿Te refieres a mi mejor amigo? ¿Al que te tirabas cada vez que podías?

—Sí, ese —suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—No es el monstruo que tú crees que es.

—¿Estás llamándome para que te haga un favor?, te aclaro que es algo que no va a pasar o ¿para darme testimonio sobre su carácter? ...Me haces sentir confuso.

—Todavía lamenta lo que hizo, fue...

—¿A qué te refieres, Susana? —espeté—. No estoy para adivinanzas.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerle más daño? —preguntó con más suavidad—. Creo que ya nos has castigado suficiente. —Yo estoy en la cárcel, no es necesario que él sufra lo mismo.

—Nunca sufrirán lo suficiente.

En cuanto colgué, le envié un mensaje de texto a un viejo contacto en prisiones en el que le decía que Susana tenía contrabando en su celda.

Lo último en lo que quería pensar era en mi antiguo socio y ex mejor amigo. Lo único que debía ocupar mi mente era el juicio para poder olvidarme de toda aquello cuando acabara.

Me desplacé por los mensajes de texto, dándome cuenta de repente de que Candy me había respondido con un simple y escueto "bien" cuando le pregunté cómo le había ido en la audición.

A excepción del día que le di el masaje en los hombros, ella seguía manteniéndome a raya.

Abrí la aplicación de correo para enviarle un mensaje más largo, pero vi que ella me había enviado ya uno.

Asunto: Sí.

Acabo de recibir tu último ramo de narcisos y tu nota para que tengamos una cita esta noche... —Pero tengo unas cuantas condiciones.

Candy

Asunto: re: Sí.

Dímelas.

Terry.

Asunto: Cita.

Podré preguntarte lo que quiera y me responderás la verdad.

Candy.

Asunto: re: Cita.

Nunca te he mentido.

Terry.

Asunto: re: re: Cita.

Tienes que comportarte como un caballero. —No quiero que me vuelvas a tomar en otro cuarto de baño.

¿A qué hora me recoges?

Candy.

Asunto: re: re: re: Cita.

En realidad no pensaba hacer nada contigo esta noche, pero dado que se presenta esa posibilidad, te enviaré una lista con las posibles ubicaciones antes de la cita. —Te recogeré a las ocho.

Terry

Llamé a su puerta cuando a la hora pactada, como el caballero Ingles que era, ataviado con un traje oscuro que me había comprado unas horas antes.

No me respondió, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que volviera a llamar y ella salió con un vestido rojo tan ceñido a su cuerpo y tan abierto de las piernas que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

—¿Sabes que todavía es invierno? —pregunté pasándole el dedo por sus hombros—. Creo que vas a necesitar un abrigo.

Echó un vistazo por encima de mi hombro.

—¿Has venido en metro?

—Sí.

—¿Vamos a ir en metro a donde sea?

—El auto nos recogerá más tarde. —Sonreí al ver la expresión de confusión que se extendía por su cara.

La estudié mientras recogía un abrigo y cerraba la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿sabes usar el metro? —se burló, mirándome.

—Claro que sí —aseguré, tomándola de la mano—. No siempre fui rico mientras vivía aquí.

Caía una ligera nevada mientras recorríamos la distancia que nos separaba de la estación de metro, y ella se apoyó en mí, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío. —Las luces navideñas todavía colgaban entre los rascacielos, iluminando la noche, y una débil emoción parecía crepitar en el aire.

No había mucha gente esa noche en la calle, y cuando nos subimos a un tren casi vacío, Candy comentó ese hecho.

—Es la primera vez que veo tan poca gente en el metro —se rio—. Por lo general tengo que defender mi espacio a codazos.

—Mmm... —Le impedí sentarse; prefería que compartiera una barra del metro. ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy en la audición?

Jamás habías respondido con un simple "bien", cuando del ballet se trataba.

—Cuando te envié ese mensaje estaba llorando. —Me sentía abrumada.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Me han dado el papel doble de Odette y Odile en El lago de los cisnes, ¡como profesional!...—Todavía no me lo puedo creer... Se están haciendo realidad todos mis sueños.. Parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas

—Quizá estás destinada a interpretar ese papel... —Le sequé una lágrima solitaria.

—Quizá. —Se me acercó más—. Me alegro de tener libres los próximos días. —Creo que así podré relajarme y ponerme al día de lo que ocurre. —Ya sabes, disfrutar de algo parecido a una vida alejada del ballet.

—Puedes pasar más tiempo conmigo si quieres descansar. —Saber lo que ocurre en el mundo está sobrevalorado, y la mayoría de las noticias son falsas.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —respondí, mirándola a los ojos—. No te creas ni la mitad de lo que lees en los periódicos.

Sonrió.

—¿Te has enterado del macrojuicio que hay esta semana?

—Estoy seguro de que siendo Nueva York, hay más de uno.

—No... —Negó con la cabeza—. No como este.

Vacilé.

—¿Qué es lo que hace que este sea tan especial?

—En realidad es más interesante que especial... Se trata de dos abogados que fueron socios en el pasado, dos tipos que llegaron muy alto, ¿sabes? —Uno de ellos incluso ganó ante el gobierno en su primer caso.

—Seguramente fue un golpe de suerte.

—No creo. —Me miró a los ojos—. He leído las transcripciones. —Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, y el veredicto afectó de verdad a la política pública a partir de ese momento.

No hice ningún comentario.

—La cuestión es que jamás le dieron a su trabajo el reconocimiento que merecía, y solo se conocieron los detalles del caso por el boca a boca de las personas. —Hizo una pausa—De todas maneras, por lo que he leído, años más tarde fue acusado de una larga lista de delitos federales que eran falsos.

—Candy...

—Parece que todo el mundo se creyó esa historia, los periódicos, los demás medios de comunicación, y que la verdad no salió a la luz hasta meses después, cuando su nombre ya estaba empañado.

La miré, pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero ella continuó.

—Los cargos siguen pendientes ahora contra su antiguo socio de bufete, que es de lo que trata el juicio de esta semana. —Pero el otro, el abogado que tenía aquella trayectoria impecable, desapareció.

—Si era tan impecable, estoy seguro de que eso no es posible.

—¿No?

—No —afirmé.

—Es posible...—. Pero creo que el hombre del que te estoy hablando es capaz de cualquier cosa..Buscó respuestas en mis ojos

—¿Quiénes son los protagonistas en ese caso?

—El acusado es Michael Miller, y el testigo clave, Terrence Graham, quien antes de ser abogado tenia una carrera como actor y proviene de una familia de nobles Ingleses.

—Lo buscaré en Google esta noche. —Suspiré. No quería continuar esa conversación.

Por los altavoces resonó una voz, anunciando nuestra parada, así que volví a tomarla de la mano...—Me has hecho aceptar unas condiciones —dije, mirándola después de bajarnos—, ¿puedes aceptar tú también las mías?

—Depende...

—Hazme las preguntas profundas después de la cena.

—¿Vamos a cenar ahora?

—No. —Subimos los escalones—. No me atrevería a hacer tal cosa. —No quiero que me acuses de tratarte igual que a mis otros ligues.

—¿Eso significa que no vamos a acostarnos al final?

—Significa que no te voy a dejar después.

Se sonrojó y la besé en la frente mientras recorríamos las calles llenas de luces intermitentes y anuncios de neón...—No dijo nada más, pero seguía sonrojándose cada vez que la miraba.

—Es aquí —dije deteniéndome delante de nuestro primer destino.

—¿Broadway? —preguntó mirando al cartel.

—Me has dicho que todavía no has tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de un espectáculo —expliqué—. Acostumbraba a venir mucho cuando vivía aquí...

—¿Mucho?

—Al menos una vez a la semana. —Le abrí la puerta—. Esta representación en particular la vi dos veces cuando estaba en cartel. —Pasé los dedos por el título, "Otelo", antes de entregar las entradas a la chica que hacía las veces de acomodadora.

La joven sonrió al reconocerme y nos guió a un palco privado, donde nos dejo una copa de vino para cada uno, cortesía de Karen, a quien le anuncié que iría al teatro esa noche, cuando nos pusimos al corriente..Karen se enojó conmigo y me hizo un rollo innecesario.

—Nunca hubiera imaginado que te gustaban los dramas —me dijo Candy, tomando un sorbo de vino—. Jamás comentaste nada al respecto.

—De hecho, me gustaba más el teatro que las leyes.

—¿De verdad? ..—Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Circunstancias de la vida.

Abrió la boca para agregar algo, pero las luces se atenuaron y se inclinó hacia mí con un susurro.

—Me hubiera gustado verte actuando...

Sentí que me ponía la mano en el muslo.

—Sin embargo, no en un drama. —Creo que preferiría...

—¿Vas a seguir hablando durante toda la representación, Candy? —la interrumpí, ignorando la reveladora expresión de intenso anhelo y necesidad que inundó su rostro.

—¿No voy a poder hacer comentarios? —parecía ofendida—. ¿Tampoco podré hacerlos después de la cena? Porque si es así, ¿para qué me has traído aquí? ¿Para qué has querido...?

—Ya he visto esta obra antes...—Le puse un dedo sobre los labios cuando Robert Hathaway apareció en el escenario—, y aunque lo único que quiero es que tú también la disfrutes, si quieres que te entretenga de otra manera, solo tienes que decírmelo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Este palco está incluido en la lista de lugares adecuados?...—. Si hacemos algo aquí, ¿seguirías considerándome un caballero?

La vi abrir mucho los ojos, y apartó rápidamente la mano de mi regazo.

—Solo estaba bromeando, Terry...

—Lo sé. —La besé en el cuello.

—Voy a dejar de hacer preguntas —aseguró—, y me concentraré en la obra de teatro.

En el momento en el que volvió la cara hacia el escenario, —cerré mis ojos y suspiré para concentrarme hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol..— le había dado mi palabra que me comportaría como un caballero...pero ella no estaba ayudando con ese provocativo vestido, donde dejaba su pierna y mas allá al descubierto.

"Me moví para arrodillarme delante de ella.

—¿Terry?..—Siseó con fuerza mientras le separaba los muslos—. ¿Qué haces?

—Asegurarme de que disfrutas del espectáculo.

No le di la oportunidad de protestar. —Di un rápido tirón a sus bragas y hundí la cabeza entre sus piernas para deslizar la lengua por su sexo, disfrutando de un sabor que había echado de menos durante los últimos meses. —Le apresé su sexo entre los labios y succioné, cerrando los ojos cuando sentí que se hinchaba en mi boca.

—Terry... —gimió mientras apretaba las piernas alrededor de mi cuello, aferrándose a mi cabello como si quisiera rogarme que fuera más despacio.

No pude. —la echaba de menos, Candy era deliciosa...—Hundí la lengua todo lo que pude en su interior, reclamando cada rincón, marcándolo porque era mío.

Comenzó a elevar las caderas del asiento, y le ordené que se estuviera quieta mientras hundía los dedos en su interior.

—No puedo... —jadeó al tiempo que se arqueaba de nuevo—. No puedo...

Le succioné con más fuerza al tiempo que la penetraba repetidamente con los dedos hasta que ella no pudo evitar gritar mi nombre.

Se agarró de mis hombros mientras se estremecía, clavándome las uñas con más fuerza que nunca al alcanzar el orgasmo.

Le sostuve los muslos durante el tiempo que los temblores continuaron recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Recogí las bragas rasgadas del suelo para limpiarla con ellas antes de guardármelas en el bolsillo.

De pronto estalló un fuerte aplauso que resonó en las paredes del teatro cuando terminó la primera escena, sentí un fuerte codazo, —trayéndome a la realidad"

Candy me miraba expectante..—Sentí un poco vergüenza al darme cuenta que había estado fantaseando todo ese rato, y que posiblemente estuve gimiendo entre mis fantasías., cosa que no fue difícil de corroborar, ya que unos segundos después, se acerco a nosotros un empleado del teatro.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo, señor?..— He escuchado una perturbación.

—¿Una perturbación? —Miré a Candy y luego a él—. No, aquí no ha sido.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Y usted, señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí —asintió Candy—. Estoy más que bien.

El hombre se alejó y en solo unos segundos, Candy se trasformó de nuevo en la mujer que recordaba de unos meses antes, la que era incapaz de estar callada..

—Esto es perfecto, Terry —me susurró, apoyándose en mí—. Gracias... —Y luego no volvió a hablar hasta que terminó la función, dos horas más tarde.

—El actor principal estuvo increíble —comentó cuando cayó el telón—. Me hizo sentir todas sus emociones en esa última escena...y la chica...uf! Ni hablar.

—A mí también...

Ayudé a Candy a ponerse el abrigo—. ¿Tienes que estar a alguna hora en casa?...— ¿Un toque de queda?.

—Tengo veinticinco años.

—Soy consciente de ello. —Puse los ojos en blanco—. Lo descubrí de una forma peculiar, gracias. —Estaba preguntándote si puedes quedarte conmigo un par de horas más o por el contrario tienes que levantarte temprano.

—Tengo ensayo por la tarde...

—Perfecto. —Salimos del teatro y le hice una señal al conductor que se había estacionado al otro lado de la calle—. Quiero llevarte a otro sitio, ¿puedo?

—Me encantaría que...

La ayudé a entrar en el vehículo y me deslicé detrás de ella; Candy se subió a mi regazo para apretar sus labios contra los míos, susurrando "gracias" una vez más.

La abracé mientras el conductor atravesaba la ciudad haciendo un breve recorrido por lugares de mi pasado, aunque agradecí que no pasara por delante de donde había estado mi bufete.

Le enseñé mis restaurantes favoritos, dónde me gustaba relajarme, y algunos lugares a los que me gustaría llevarla antes de marcharme.

—Ya estamos en el Waldorf Astoria, señor Grantchester. —El conductor nos miró por el espejo retrovisor—. ¿Será la última parada de la noche?

—Sí —repuse, notando que Candy me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pensaba que...

—Relájate. —La besé en la frente—. Es donde me he alojado desde que llegué.

—Ah...

La tomé de la mano, y atravesamos el vestíbulo para subir en el ascensor hasta la habitación.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, vi que habían seguido mis órdenes al pie de la letra: había una solitaria mesa, unas luces tenues colgaban el enrejado y a través de la nieve se podía leer un "Lo siento" de neón en el edificio de enfrente.

—Es precioso, Terry... —dijo mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Cuándo has cambiado de opinión sobre la cena?

—No lo he hecho. —Arrastré la silla y destapé un plato de fresas cubiertas con chocolate y vainilla—. Es el postre.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti solo?

—Sí. —Me senté a su lado y le pasé el brazo por los hombros.

—¿Sabes? .. Cuando se tiene una cita, las dos personas suelen sentarse uno enfrente del otro.

—¿Es que no te has enterado todavía que no pienso tratarte como a otro ligue?

—No... —Me cubrió la boca con la suya en cuestión de segundos, y yo hundí los dedos en su cabello.

Tiré de ella hacia delante y le mordisqueé los labios antes de mirarla a los ojos.

Me indicó sin palabras que quería que fuera más allá, frotándome la entrepierna con los dedos.

—Deja de tocarme, Candy —advertí—. Si no te detienes, no voy a ser capaz de seguir comportándome como un caballero. —Me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta, dándome espacio—. Quiero demostrarte que podemos tener una cita sin que acabe tomándote como un salvaje.

Ella me siguió con una sonrisa.

—Pero ya has fracasado en eso, ¿verdad? ..me dijo eredando los dedos en mi cabello antes de desabrocharme la camisa.

Introduje la rodilla entre sus piernas para deslizar la mano entre sus mulos, suspirando al sentir lo mojada que estaba.

—Candy, puedo esperar...

Gemi cuando metió la mano en mi bolsillo y sacó un preservativo

—Yo no.

Me liberó mi miembro de los pantalones antes de ponerme el preservativo sin dejar de besarme.

Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos para levantarla, y la senté en la barandilla de la terraza.

—No sabes lo mucho que he echado de menos tu boca. —Le mordisqueé los labios.

—¿Es lo único que has echado de menos? —preguntó, rodeándome el cuello con los brazos.

—Si fuera así, no estaríamos aquí. —Me deslicé lentamente en su interior, llenándola centímetro a centímetro sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, recordando lo bien que me sentía cuando estaba con ella.

No dije nada más, la tomé por los costados y la moví de arriba abajo.

Gemí al sentir que me ceñía con sus músculos internos, más fuerte con cada enviste.

Nuestros labios se encontraron y ninguno de los dos apartó la boca mientras nos mecíamos debajo de una ligera nevada.

Me clavó las uñas en la espalda cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, atrapándome el labio inferior entre los dientes para no gritar.

No te vengas todavía, Candy... —ordené mientras mi entrepierna palpitaba dentro de ella..—Espera...

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados, intentando reprimir el orgasmo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos...

—Te he echado de menos —susurré—. Te he echado muchísimo de menos...

Candy cayó sobre mi pecho cuando juntos alcanzamos el éxtasis, y me mordió al tiempo que aflojaba las piernas a mi alrededor.

Después, todavía entrelazados, nos miramos el uno al otro con la respiración entrecortada igual que habíamos hecho una vez, muchos meses antes.

La besé en los labios, repitiendo lo mucho que la había echado de menos, y ella sonrió con ternura mientras me pedía con suavidad que me retirara.

—¿Quieres quedarte a pasar la noche conmigo? —pregunté mientras recogía mi chaqueta para cubrirla con ella—. Me puedes contar más sobre ese caso que tanto te intriga.

—¿El de Graham contra Miller? —preguntó—. ¿Quieres decir que no has oído nada al respecto?

—No, pero si te quedas a pasar la noche, podemos buscar datos en Google los dos juntos.

—No creo. —Su voz se había vuelto indiferente de repente—. Tengo que marcharme. Se ajustó el vestido y se acercó a la mesa para coger su bolso.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

No respondió. —Sacó el celular del bolso para mirar la hora y suspiró.

—Candy, ¿qué haces?

—Obligarme a mí misma a ver que sigues siendo el mismo y que nunca vas a cambiar, tu idea de la verdad es, y siempre será, sesgada. —Eso es todo.

—¿Disculpa? Le pregunté intrigado.

—Gracias por una noche maravillosa... —Me gustaría que supieras que siempre la recordaré con cariño.

—Estoy empezando a preguntarme si no serás bipolar...le espeté.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho esta noche que tu nombre real es Terruce Grahan Grantchester Baker, hijo de un Duque Ingles y una famosa Ex-actriz de Broadway, un ex- actor de Broadway y el abogado que te dije que era mi modelo a seguir?..Movió la cabeza y respiró hondo—. Te lo he puesto en bandeja, añadió en tono dolorido..

Prácticamente te he rogado que me lo dijeras, pero te has abierto en todo menos en eso.

Vacilé...—Las palabras de Karen resonaron en mi mente:

"Eres un idiota Terry, si de verdad la amas, debes decirle quien eres realmente, porque te aseguro que si ella lo descubre por su cuenta, la perderás...—no se construye una relación a base de mentiras"

—Iba a contártelo todo esta noche, en la cama.

—Claro que sí... —ironizó—. ¿Hay alguna razón para que no me lo dijeras aunque incluso llegué a confesar en la entrevista que una vez fuiste mi abogado favorito?

—¿Una vez?

Asintió.

—Sí. ..—Una vez. —Todos los artículos que leí sobre Terrence Graham hacían hincapié en su total y absoluta honestidad y profesionalismo. —Imagino que eso cambió cuando te convertiste en Terruce Grantchester.

—Candy, no... —Di un paso adelante y ella uno atrás—. De verdad, iba a pedirte que asistieras al juicio.

—¿Puedes llamar al auto para que me lleve a casa o voy en taxi?

—Basta. —Basta ya.

—Iré en taxi. —Se encogió de hombros—. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo cuando testifiques. —Y espero que a la siguiente mujer que conozcas la trates muy bien desde el principio, para que no tenga que dejarte después de enamorarse de ti.

—Dame una oportunidad, Candy...

—No tenemos nada más que hablar. —Abrió la puerta—. Por favor, no me sigas, Terruce. Dices que no puedes confiar en mí y yo no puedo confiar en ti, así que no quiero tener que ver nada más contigo. Respeta mis deseos, por favor.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero ella habló antes.

—Adiós, Terruce ... Terrence... —susurró—. Sea cual sea tu nombre.

—Candy...

Cuando la puerta se cerró, supe que no tenía sentido ir detrás de ella en ese momento.

Se había marchado.

Continuará...


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin Repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Dieciséis

Narrado por Terry...

Dias después...

—¿Jura que va a decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad con la ayuda de Dios? —me preguntó el juez.

No dije nada; la repentina marcha de Candy aún seguía fresca en mi mente.

Te lo dije cabezota...—Pero como siempre lo echaste todo a perder...me había dicho Karen.

—Señor Grantchester, le he hecho una pregunta —insistió el juez.

—Perdón —me disculpé—. Juro ante Dios decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

—Procedamos.

El abogado de la defensa se levantó y se aclaró la voz.

—Señor Grantchester, su nombre antes era Terrence Graham, ¿correcto?

—Sí.

—¿Podría, por favor, informar al jurado de donde conoce a mi cliente, Michael Miller?

—Fuimos socios en el bufete Grantchester & Miller.

—Socios y amigos íntimos, ¿verdad?

Observé a Michael sin expresión en la cara. —Iba vestido con un traje gris, pero había sido incapaz de ponerse una corbata a juego.

—Sí—confirmé al abogado—. Lo fuimos hace tiempo.

—¿Es cierto que tuvo un altercado con él en un bar hace seis años y medio?

—Defina altercado, según el código penal.

—¿Entró usted en un bar y le dio un puñetazo con el que le fracturó la mandíbula y una costilla?

—Estaba tirándose a mi ex-mujer...

Los miembros del jurado contuvieron el aliento y el juez dio un golpe con el martillo.

—Señor Grantchester... —me reprendió el juez con severidad—. En mi sala no está permitido ese tipo de lenguaje. —Por favor, responda a la pregunta.

—Sí —dije—, provoqué un daño severo al señor Miller.

—¿Le hizo el mismo daño a su esposa?

—¡Protesto! —El fiscal se puso en pie—. Es irrelevante, señoría.

—Se acepta.

—De acuerdo... —El abogado defensor alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. ¿Es cierto que culpa a Miller por la caída que sufrió su antiguo bufete?

—Es evidente que el propio departamento de Justicia lo culpa. ¿No es acaso el que ocupa el banquillo?

—Señor Grantchester...

—Sí. —Apreté los dientes—. Sí, es el culpable de la caída del bufete.

—¿Es cierto que también le culpa de la desafortunada muerte de su hija?

—¡Señoría! —El fiscal me lanzó una mirada de simpatía—. No es relevante.

—Denegada... Señor Grantchester, responda a la pregunta.

Aparté la vista de Michel con los puños cerrados.

—Sí.

—Su hija murió unas semanas antes del colapso del bufete, y a lo largo de esas semanas golpeó hasta herir de gravedad a su socio, y a su esposa...

—No golpeé a mi esposa. —ella mintió. ¿Es que no ha investigado el caso? —El juez dio varios golpes con el martillo, pero continué hablando—. No sé en qué lugar había un nivel tan bajo como para darle a usted el título para ejercer la abogacía, pero el caso entre mi mujer y yo se resolvió hace años porque mintió sobre numerosas cuestiones al gran jurado. —Y a pesar de que fue enviada a prisión y yo fui absuelto de todos los cargos, usted no parece aceptarlo como un hecho probado. —Por lo tanto, antes de que siga haciéndome un interrogatorio en esa línea, tratando de dañar mi imagen, recuerde que es el medio de vida de su cliente lo que está en juego, no el mío.

El juez emitió un profundo suspiro, pero no dijo nada. —Solo hizo un gesto a la defensa para que continuara.

—En el tiempo en que fueron socios, ¿era su esposa la que estaba a cargo de todas las transacciones monetarias de la empresa?

—Es ex esposa..—Y sí, lo estaba.

—¿Nunca se le ocurrió comprobar cómo manejaba ella los fondos?

—Soy abogado, no contador.

—¿Nunca le pareció sospechoso que recaudaran cifras de siete dígitos al mes?

—No. —Suspiré, pensando en esos días, en esos clientes. —Las personas con las que nos codeábamos poseían mucho más dinero del que yo ganaría en mi vida como abogado y no me extrañaban las cifras de beneficios mensuales que comentaba Susana. Confiaba en ella.

—¿Sería justo decir que la caída de la firma fue a consecuencia de la mala manipulación que su esposa hacía del dinero?

Apreté los dientes.

—Sí.

—Interesante... —agarró un papel y preguntó al juez si podía acercarse—. Por favor, ¿podría leer esto al jurado?

—Preferiría no hacerlo —dije.

—¿Preferiría no hacerlo? —Se rio—. Señor Grantchester, seguramente sabe, como abogado, que negarse a leer las pruebas requeridas es desacato.

—Léalo, señor Grantchester—exigió el juez.

Susana , eres una mentirosa de mierda —leí mis propias palabras—, te has revolcado con tantos hombres a mi espalda que he perdido la cuenta. —En lo que a mí respecta, mereces pudrirte en la cárcel. —Quizá entonces tu entrepierna pueda descansar un poco.

Un miembro del jurado se cubrió la boca sorprendido, pero seguí leyendo

Gracias por decirme que mi pene no estaba a la altura, que después de tantos años de matrimonio nunca te sentiste satisfecha... Puesto que Michael y tú no solo consiguieron arruinar el bufete, sino también arruinar lo único que hacía que mi vida valiera la pena, considera esta carta una despedida.

Miré a la defensa.

—¿Podría leer también la posdata?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Dado que a partir de ahora y durante los próximos quince años estarás rodeada de mujeres, te sugiero que intentes aficionarte a las partes privadas de las mujeres. —Tienen un sabor fantástico.

—Protesto, señoría. —El fiscal se levantó—. No entiendo por qué ese documento puede ser relevante para el caso. —La defensa ya intentó añadir esa carta durante las vistas previas sin conseguirlo. —Pido que se elimine el documento.

—Se acepta. —Considérelo eliminado...El juez miró el reloj y se puso en pie—Levantamos la sesión para el almuerzo. —la audiencia continuará por la tarde.

Me quedé quieto mientras los miembros del jurado y los demás implicados en el juicio se disolvían. —No tenía a donde ir.

—No sabía que sacaría el tema de tu hija. —Lo lamento... —El fiscal me dirigió una sonrisa—. Redirigiré el interrogatorio una vez comience la vista de nuevo. —Tu socio se derrumbará por completo. —Solo tratan de desacreditarte un poco para que el jurado se vuelva más comprensivo.

—Eres consciente de que soy abogado, ¿verdad? —Bajé del estrado—. Sé lo que está tratando de hacer.

Antes de salir del edificio me encontré con Albert, quien como uno de los apoderados de mi padre, debía estar presente para mantenerlo informado..

Después de charlar con él un rato, salí del edificio bajo una copiosa nevada y miré al cielo. —Consideré abandonar el juicio y correr el riesgo de cometer desacato, pero una parte de mí quería ayudar a sellar el destino de Michael.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde todas aquellas mentiras, traiciones y dolor, pero se merecía lo que iba a obtener...—Alguien me tocó el hombro desde atrás.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —preguntó una voz familiar.

—No.

—Imagino que... —suspiró— pase lo que pase en el juicio...

—¿Es que no has oído lo que he dicho? —Me di la vuelta para enfrentarme a él y me tomó por sorpresa el mal estado que presentaba de cerca. —El tiempo no lo había tratado bien.

—Lamento todo lo que Susana y yo te hicimos pasar —dijo con una mirada sincera—. El dinero y los clientes llegaban con rapidez, y todos éramos muy jóvenes...

—¿Jóvenes?

—Sí —asintió—. Jóvenes y tontos, ¿sabes? Era...

—Estupidamente tontos. —Apreté los dientes—. Pero fue algo más que estupidez, Michael, —fue codicia. —Cuando los periódicos empezaron a unir piezas, cuando los clientes comenzaron a exigir respuestas, tú te volviste contra mí. —Me echaste la culpa... —Pediste la custodia de Dayana aunque no la querías. —Tu única intención era hacerme daño, pasarme por las narices que eras su padre biológico.

—Terry...

—Lo hiciste por eso...Quería que lo admitiera de una vez por todas..—Lo que realmente querías era arruinarme...—Ojalá pudiera retroceder en el tiempo.

—No puedes. —Me interrumpió.

—Pero puedes decirme una cosa...

—¿Qué?

—La noche que me arruinaste la vida... —Bueno, no la primera vez que lo hiciste, sino meses después, ¿habías estado bebiendo?

—¿Qué importa eso ahora?

—¿Habías bebido esa noche o no? —Lo miré, y suspiró antes de bajar la vista al suelo.

—Sí...

—Gracias por decir la verdad finalmente. —Me burlé—. Ahora dormiré más tranquilo sabiendo que seguirás el camino de Susana tras las rejas después de esta semana.

—¿Susana regresó a la cárcel? —Parecía dolido y decepcionado.

—Y lo estará nueve años más. —Sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció con rapidez—. Seis más de los que tenía Dayana.

No le di la oportunidad de responder. —Tenía el corazón oprimido por lo que había sufrido Dayana, al imaginar el dolor que debía de haber sentido su último día.

Cerré los ojos, intentando bloquear uno de mis recuerdos más oscuros.

Narrado por Candy...

Perdonar, tolerar o pasar por alto las faltas morales o legales de otros, en tanto el resultado de ello parece moral o legalmente aceptable.

Un jefe puede pasar por alto que un empleado cobre de más a algún cliente, o un oficial de policía puede mirar hacia otro lado cuando alguien utiliza la violencia para resolver un problema.

Me senté en el fondo de la sala, viendo cómo Terry se derrumbaba en el estrado dos veces, en el momento en que la defensa mencionó a propósito a Dayana para hacerle perder la compostura.

Cuando vi aquel sufrimiento en sus ojos al escuchar su nombre, sentí su dolor en mi corazón y comprendí muchas cosas.

Mantuve la cabeza baja durante el tiempo que duró su testimonio para que nuestros ojos no se encontraran y no supiera que había estado allí, y luego, cuando el juez pidió un breve receso, salí de la sala escondiéndome entre los presentes al percatarme que Albert Ardley estaba presente en la audiencia.

Los periodistas hablaban por lo bajo en el pasillo, esperando que Terry no hubiera leído los artículos que habían escrito sobre él años atrás, y de repente empezaron a gritar.

—¡Señor Graham! ¡Señor Graham! —Empezaron a perseguirlo en cuanto salió de la sala

—¡Señor Graham!

Terry se detuvo y los miró.

—Soy el señor Grantchester.

—¿Cómo se siente estando a punto de enviar a su antiguo socio y amigo a la cárcel?

—Eso lo ha hecho él solo —respondió.

—¿Tiene intención de volver a ponerse en contacto con él mientras está entre rejas?

Ignoró esa pregunta con una mirada indiferente.

—Hace años que limpió su nombre y sin embargo, se marchó de Nueva York —preguntó otra voz—.Ahora que todo ha quedado claro, ¿existe alguna posibilidad de que regrese y reabra su antiguo bufete?

—Estoy a punto de pasar la última hora en esta ciudad mientras voy camino al aeropuerto —dijo, poniéndose unos lentes de sol.

La multitud de periodistas lo siguió fuera del edificio, pero él se metió en un auto sin volver a mirarlos.

Saqué el celular con un suspiro y volví a leer los mensajes que me había enviado esta mañana, lamentando no haberle respondido.

Asunto: Nueva York.

Me gustaría verte una última vez antes de marcharme. ¿Puedo recogerte para desayunar?

Terry

p. d.: De verdad, iba a contártelo todo esa noche.

Asunto: Por favor.

Ven a desayunar conmigo. —Estoy frente a tu puerta.

Terry

Mientras releía ese correo, apareció otro en mi pantalla.

Asunto: Adiós.

Sabía que no responder era muy inmaduro por mi parte, que era culpa mía que no lo hubiera visto antes de irse, pero pensaba que él podía haberse esforzado un poco más.

Todavía pensaba que se había equivocado al no abrirse conmigo cuando debía haberlo hecho.

Al salir del juzgado me fui a casa pensando en todas las verdades a medias y mentiras que habían ensuciado nuestra relación. —Julieta...—Su esposa. —Mi nombre real. —El suyo...—La habíamos construido sobre mentiras.

Dejé que las lágrimas rodaran libremente por mi rostro mientras abría la puerta de mi departamento, preparada para meterme en la ducha y abandonarme al llanto hasta que no pudiera llorar más, pero él estaba en medio del salón.

—Hola, Candy —dijo mirándome.

—El allanamiento de morada es un crimen. —Crucé los brazos—. ¿deberías saberlo?.

No dijo nada, se limitó a seguir mirándome de arriba abajo.

—¿No vas a perder tu vuelo? —pregunté con la voz rota—. ¿No deberías de estar pasando tu última hora en Nueva York camino al aeropuerto?.

—Me he dado cuenta de que tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Algún otro nombre falso del que quieras informarme? ¿Otra identidad secreta que desees...?

—Basta. —Dio un paso más, y otro, obligándome a retroceder hasta la pared mientras me miraba a los ojos—. Necesito que me escuches, Candy. —Solo eso, que me escuches.

Traté de alejarme de él, pero me sujetó las manos y me las subió por encima de la cabeza. —Luego usó las caderas para inmovilizarme.

—Te guste o no, vas a quedarte aquí y a escucharme durante los próximos cinco minutos—dijo con acalorada rapidez—. Ya que te interesa tanto saber la verdad, te voy a decir la verdad...

Intenté hablar, pero se inclinó y me mordió los labios con fuerza.

—Me gustabas cuando eras Julieta y yo Romeo, cuando pasábamos la noche hablando sobre tus ridículos trabajos de la universidad y de mi bufete... —Me gustabas incluso después de mentir y de que descubriera quién eras en esa entrevista... Me gustabas... Apretó mis muñecas con más fuerza—. Y a pesar de que sabía que no debería ir a tu departamento aquel día, fui y tomé tu virginidad... Después de eso, todavía me gustaste más.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Efectivamente. —Me miró y me mordió de nuevo los labios, mandándome callar—. No quería que me gustaras, Candy. —Se suponía que no debía suceder nada así y no quería que pasara, pero después de que ocurrió, solo podía pensar en ti. —En ti y en tu boca hecha para mi , y en que todas tus mentiras...—quizá no eran tan malas después de todo.

—¿Y qué pasa con tus mentiras? ¿Todavía te consideras superior moralmente? Eso es...

—Shhhh —ordenó—, y déjame terminar.

Tragué saliva mientras él me miraba durante unos segundos antes de seguir.

—Sí, te oculté que estaba casado y, aunque no fue intencionadamente, es una mentira...

—Una mentira enorme.

—Candy... —Me sujetó con más fuerza—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Susana... —Por el contrario, he pensado en ti cada día desde que te marchaste.

—No, no lo has hecho.

—Claro que sí. —Me miró directamente a los ojos—. Acudí a tus clases de ballet dos veces por semana con la esperanza de verte, de tratar de hablar contigo y pedirte perdón... —Te envié regalos a tu departamento. —Incluso me acerqué por allí un par de veces, pero fue antes de enterarme de que te habías mudado.

—Solo dices todo esto para que me acueste contigo. —Negué y giré la cabeza hacia un lado, pero me obligó a mirarlo de nuevo.

—Estoy diciéndote todo esto porque Te Amo.

Jadeé. —Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Te amo, ¿me has escuchado, Candy? —repitió, limpiándome el rostro—. Y voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para demostrártelo. —Me rozó los labios con los suyos—. ¿Sigues amándome?

—No, no... De ninguna mane...

Sentí su boca contra la mía, silenciándome...—No quería besarlo, quería empujarlo y decirle que se fuera, pero abrí la boca y permití que deslizara la lengua en mi interior.

Liberó mis manos lentamente para cerrar los brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras seguía manteniendo los labios pegados a los míos. —No me dio oportunidad de hablar, de respirar. —Solo me besó de forma salvaje hasta que no pude soportarlo más.

—Si eres capaz de decir sinceramente que ya no me amas —susurró, alejándose de mí—, te dejaré en paz.

—¿Y si no puedo? —pregunté jadeante.

—Si no puedes, me dirás dónde está tu habitación para que tú y yo podamos redescubrirnos.

—¿Redescubrirnos? —gemí mientras ahuecaba las manos sobre mi trasero—. ¿Estás hablando en clave?

—La clave es tener relaciones sexuales

—¿Te mataría decir hacer el amor aunque solo fuera una vez?

—Eso depende de si me amas o no.

Silencio.

Noté sus dedos en la cremallera de la parte posterior de la falda, tirando de ella con suavidad mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Te odio —solté, haciendo que arqueara una ceja...—Como hayas dicho todo eso solo para que me haga ilusiones, no te lo perdonaré nunca.

—No será necesario... —Me besó con suavidad—. Y es cierta cada palabra que he dicho.

—Me bajó la cremallera—. Necesito saber si todavía me amas o no porque... —Dejó de hablar.

Mi falda formó un charco en el suelo mientras él tiraba de mi tanga hasta que se rompió.

—Candy, dímelo... Dímelo ahora mismo.

Ahogué un grito cuando deslizó un dedo en mi interior, gimiendo al ver lo mojada que estaba.

—Sí...

—¿Sí? —Movió el dedo adentro y afuera—. Sí, ¿qué?

—Sí... —Hice una pausa mientras me besaba los labios—. Sí, todavía te amo.

—¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Miré hacia la izquierda y, de inmediato me cargó en brazos por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta a nuestra espalda. —No me dio opción a desnudarlo. —Sentí sus manos por todas partes, desabrochándome la blusa, rasgándome el sujetador, acariciándome los pechos.

Me incliné hacia delante para desabrocharle el pantalón y bajárselo. —Luego me lanzó sobre la cama y se puso encima de mí.

Separé las piernas bajo su cuerpo al tiempo que arqueaba las caderas para que me penetrara, pero no lo hizo. —En vez de eso, me besó el cuello, susurrando lo mucho que me había echado de menos, lo mucho que me necesitaba.

—Terry... —Sentí su miembro contra el muslo.

Movió lentamente la boca por mi pecho, rodeándome los pezones con la lengua mientras me acariciaba los senos. —Bajó la boca por mi torso, besando la piel que encontraba a su paso hasta la unión entre mis muslos.

Cerré los ojos cuando apretó la lengua contra mi centro de placer, cuando empezó a juguetear trazando lentos y sensuales círculos.

—Ahhh... —Traté de cerrar las piernas, pero las empujó contra el colchón y me miró.

—Candy... —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué?

Rodeó mi intimidad con el pulgar, haciendo que se inflamara de placer.

—Dime que soy tu dueño.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo cuando incrementó la presión, frotando el pulgar una y otra vez.

—Dime que soy tu dueño, Candy.

—Sí... —Me retorcí debajo de su mano—. Sí...

—Dímelo. —Me impidió moverme—. Necesito oírtelo decir.

Un hormigueo me recorrió de arriba abajo y, por fin, le sostuve la mirada.

—Sí, eres de mi dueño absoluto.

Sonrió y hundió de nuevo la cabeza entre mis piernas, devorándome hasta hacerme gritar con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, pero no me dejó alcanzar el orgasmo.

—A cuatro patas —dijo, haciendo que me diera la vuelta.

Jadeé y me moví lentamente. —Lo siguiente que sentí fueron las palmas de sus manos en mi trasero, mientras me besaba la columna hacia abajo.

—Ahhh...—Terry. —Me aferré a las sábanas.

—¿Qué?

No respondí, no fui capaz...—Comenzó a darme golpecitos en mi trasero al tiempo que se hundía dentro de mi cuerpo, susurrando mi nombre con la respiración entrecortada.

Me encontré saliendo al encuentro de cada embestida, incapaz de soltar las sábanas. Y, cuando sentí que estaba a punto de alcanzar las estrellas mientras él me torturaba con los dedos, se detuvo, negándome el orgasmo una vez más.

Se retiró de mi interior, haciendo que soltara un gemido, para que lo mirara a la cara una vez más. —Se enterró inmediatamente dentro de mí, con los ojos clavados en los míos mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera, sofocando mis gritos con la boca.

Sentí que su miembro palpitaba en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo, sentí que tensaba los músculos al tiempo que susurraba cosas contra mis labios y, cuando volvimos a mirarnos a los ojos, los dos en sincronía alcanzamos las estrellas.

Cayó sobre mi pecho, jadeante.

—Terry, yo...

Me interrumpió con un beso.

—Yo también Te Amo.

Nos quedamos allí enredados durante lo que me pareció una eternidad mientras él enredaba los dedos en mi cabello y yo le frotaba el pecho con las manos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí.

Se levantó de la cama para tirar el preservativo.

—Ven aquí.

No podía moverme, todavía me sentía débil después del último orgasmo.

Sacudió la cabeza y deslizó las manos debajo de mi cuerpo para tomarme entre sus brazos y llevarme fuera de la habitación. —Fue comprobando cada puerta que pasamos. Cuando llegamos al cuarto de baño, me dejó en el suelo.

—No creo que pueda mantenerme en pie el tiempo suficiente para darme una ducha... susurré.

Me ignoró y abrió el grifo.

—No vamos a darnos una ducha. —Me volvió a tomar en brazos y me dejó con suavidad en la bañera.

Después se metió él también y se sentó detrás de mí. —tomó un bote vacío y lo llenó de agua tibia, que vertió despacio sobre mi cabeza.

Tomó luego el shampoo de la repisa y me roció el cabello con él para comenzar a hacer espuma.

Le escuche hacerme preguntas, algo sobre qué estaba sintiendo, o si quería hablar con él sobre lo que estaba pensando, pero cuando se puso a masajearme el cuero cabelludo con los dedos, todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté sola en la cama...—No vi ninguna nota de Terry, y su ropa había desaparecido.

Comenzaba a pensar que todo había sido un sueño cuando vi su cartera encima de la mesilla de noche. —Aparté la sábana y sonreí al ver que me había puesto un camisón de seda.

Salí del dormitorio y recorrí el pasillo hasta el balcón, donde él estaba fumando un habano.

—¿Desde cuándo fumas? —me coloqué detrás de él.

—No es algo que haga a menudo —dijo—. Solo cuando necesito pensar.

Asentí moviendo la cabeza y miré el cielo nocturno, pero de repente sentí que me estrechaba contra él.

—¿No me vas a preguntar qué estoy pensando? —Sonrió—. Estoy seguro de que tienes alguna pregunta.

—Sí, claro que las tengo, Terruce Graham Grantchester Baker.

—Podemos hablar sobre eso.

—¿Ahora?

—Si es lo que quieres...

Apagó el cigarro y acercó una silla, donde se sentó y luego me hizo sentar en su regazo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?

—Un par de semanas.

—Mmm...

—¿El señor Ardley y el señor Britter saben quién eres en realidad?

—Sí...ellos son los apoderados legales de mi padre en America.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se lo has ocultado a todos los demás?

—Sea el hijo de quien soy, o sea un abogado respetado o no, nadie quiere contratar a alguien que ha salido en los periódicos. —Da mala fama a un bufete importante. —Me besó el hombro.

—¿Cómo era Dayana?

Suspiró, mirándome.

—Perfecta.

Pensé en cuál sería la mejor forma de cambiar de tema, porque percibí que aun le dolía,

pero él siguió hablando.

—Odiaba que fuera a trabajar, y a veces me suplicaba que la llevara conmigo, así que la llevaba... —desgranó en voz baja—. Y entonces no conseguía trabajar en nada porque el parque estaba al otro lado de la calle y ella siempre quería jugar... Siempre.

—¿Te seguía por casa? —pregunté.

—Era como mi sombra. —Se venía a dormir al sofá si yo estaba allí trabajando, y si me veía salir para contestar a una llamada, cruzaba los brazos y me miraba enfadada a no ser que le dijera que viniera a escuchar. —Soltó una risa, pero no añadió nada más.

Sentí admiración por el hombre frente a mi, que aun sabiendo que aquella pequeña no era su hija, hacia cualquier cosa por ella, sin duda, todos los acontecimientos pasados lo lastimaron hasta volverlo un hombre desconfiado e incapaz de creer en el amor..sonreía internamente..—Terry era un gran hombre y sin duda fue y seria un gran padre.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Me apoyé en su pecho

—No creo que te detenga que yo diga que no.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero decir..., ¿qué pasa a partir de ahora con nosotros?...—¿Mantenemos una relación? ..—¿Vas a quedarte conmigo o vas a volver a tus ligues?

Me miró durante mucho tiempo.

—Candy, no me puedo quedar en Nueva York. —Creo que puedes entender por qué.

—Solo vas a quedarte esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Te marcharás por la mañana?

—Sí. —Trató de besarme en el cabello, pero me alejé.

—Por lo tanto, esta era una forma de intentar hacer sentir bien a Candy antes de marcharte a casa, ¿verdad? ¿De decir lo más apropiado para que me sienta bien cuando te marches?

—Quería que supieras que Te Amo antes de que volviera a Chicago.

—Y de paso, tener relaciones, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto. —Sonrió, pero no le devolví la sonrisa.

—Antes te he dicho que no quería hacerme ilusiones, Terry. —Me alejé—. Y te ha dado igual.

—Candy no...entiéndeme, por favor, aún no nomas el tiempo de hacerte una propuesta, tu tienes ...

—Yo quiero que te quedes...lo interrumpí..—Y si no puedes hacerlo, quiero que te vayas ya..—si quieres podemos ser amigos.

—Candy...—¡Basta! —Se me acercó y apretó su boca contra la mía—. Somos mucho más que amigos... —Siempre lo hemos sido, pero no puedo quedarme contigo por ahora...

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero él me besó una y otra vez, acariciándome los pechos entre susurros.

—De verdad, preferiría que nos pasáramos el resto de la noche conociéndonos, amándonos, en vez de estar discutiendo...

Semanas después...

Me puse de puntillas detrás del escenario, inclinando la cabeza hacia el techo para ensayar por última vez el movimiento final de mi actuación. —Debería sentirme feliz, debería sonreír, extasiada por estar a punto de debutar en el papel principal de una producción de la Compañía de Ballet de Nueva York, pero no era así. —Al contrario.

Me sentía sola, y sabía que no había aplausos o reconocimientos suficientes para cambiar mis sentimientos.

Todavía recordaba mis últimos momentos con Terry: el sexo de madrugada en la ducha y más tarde contra la puerta, y también cuando lo hicimos una vez más en el cuarto de baño de la terminal...

Me había dicho cada una de esas veces que me amaba, que no quería marcharse, pero tenia que hacerlo.

Nuestra relación se había visto relegada a hablar por teléfono todas las noches, comentando lo que hacíamos durante el día, teniendo sexo telefónico entre fantasías, pero no era suficiente. —Y sabía que estaba a punto de no soportarlo más..—Necesitaba que estuviera allí, conmigo.

—¡Atención! ¡Faltan cuarenta minutos! —gritó un ayudante de escena, justo cuando pasaba junto a mí—. ¡Cuarenta minutos!

Respiré hondo y me acerqué hasta el espejo que colgaba del techo a un lado. —Miré mi reflejo, apreciando el maravilloso tutú y mi resplandeciente rostro blanco: los brillantes cristales adornaban cada milímetro de la malla, con el tutú recién ahuecado y rociado con purpurina. —La diadema de plumas era mucho más ostentosa que la que había llevado en Chicago.

—¿Candy? —me llamó una voz familiar desde atrás.

—¿Mamá? —Me di la vuelta—. ¿Qué haces en esta parte del teatro?

—Hemos venido a desearte buena suerte en persona. —Le hizo una seña a mi padre.

—Gracias...

—También queremos que sepas que a pesar de que seguimos pensando que deberías haber continuado la carrera de derecho, estamos muy orgullosos de ti por perseguir tus propios sueños.

—Gracias. —Sonreí de nuevo.

—Y también nos sentimos muy, muy honrados de que seas nuestra hija porque eres fuente de inspiración para todos los Universitarios que vayan a las urnas en las elecciones de este año, estudiantes con sueños y ambiciones similares pero en otras carreras.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Ha podido captarlo todo? —Mi madre se volvió hacia el periodista que estaba detrás de nosotros, ahora apagando su grabadora—. Asegúrese de que utiliza la última parte en el próximo anuncio publicitario.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Qué pasa? —Se encogió de hombros—. No estoy mintiendo, siento de verdad hasta la última palabra, pero no pasa nada si lo utilizo para mis fines, ¿no crees?

Ni siquiera me molesté en responder...—Mi padre se acercó para abrazarme, posando para una sesión de fotos un poco forzado. —Solo sonrió cuando se alejó el fotógrafo.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Candy —dijo—. Es evidente que perteneces aquí.

—Lo estás diciendo porque piensas que estando aquí no voy a arruinar tu campaña en Chicago.

—No, —sé que estando aquí no me arruinarás la campaña. —Se rio—. Pero sigo alegrándome por ti.

—¡Qué alentador...!

—Es verdad —intervino mi madre—. Nos sentimos muy emocionados y orgullosos de ti.

—Damas y caballeros —gritó el señor Leonard—, dentro de exactamente una hora comenzará el espectáculo. —Si no son bailarines o tramoyistas, por favor, abandonen el escenario ya.

Mis padres volvieron a abrazarme y se turnaron para besarme antes de alejarse.

Me ajusté la diadema por última vez y le eché un último vistazo al teléfono.

Asunto: Mucha suerte.

Lo siento, no puedo ir a tu primer estreno, pero esta noche, cuando me llames, quiero que me cuentes hasta el último detalle.

Estoy seguro de que será una noche inolvidable para todos los que te vean.

Terry

p. d.: Te Amo y te echo de menos.

Asunto: re: Mucha suerte.

No pienso llamarte esta noche. —Deberías haber estado aquí. —Ya pensaré cómo hacértelo pagar.

Candy.

p. d.. Yo te Amo mas y te echo muchísimo de menos.

Asunto: re: re: Mucha suerte.

Ya sé que debería haber estado ahí, por eso me he disculpado.

Claro que me llamarás.

Terry

Asunto: re: re: re: Mucha suerte.

De verdad, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí 😢😢

Candy

Apagué el celular para no continuar con la cadena de correos. —Tenía que concentrarme..—Este momento era fruto de todos los ensayos, de todas las clases de ballet que había recibido en mis veinticinco años de vida. —Dentro de exactamente treinta y seis minutos todos mis movimientos se verían reflejados en la pantalla para una de las mayores audiencias del mundo de la danza.

Además, iban a verme los críticos más severos, la mayoría de ellos fanáticos del ballet, y en los periódicos aparecerían las primeras críticas que podrían abrirme o no el camino a las demás producciones. —Pero en ese momento, no me importaba nada más.

Ese era mi sueño, y lo estaba viviendo por fin. —Solo podía asegurarme de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

—¿Está preparada, señorita White? —¿Está preparada para demostrarle a esta ciudad que este es su sitio?

El señor Leonard me puso las manos en los hombros...—Asentí moviendo la cabeza.

—Totalmente, señor.

—Bien, porque yo también estoy preparado para que la vean. —Elevó las manos por encima de su cabeza, indicando al resto de los bailarines que formaran un círculo.

—Damas y caballeros, la temporada se inaugurará esta noche oficialmente..—. Llevan meses trabajando muy duro, ensayando todas las horas necesarias y alguna más. Estoy seguro de que esta producción de El lago de los cisnes será la mejor que este público ha visto. —Hizo una pausa—. Si no lo es, me aseguraré de que pagan por ello en el ensayo de mañana por la mañana.

Hubo varios gemidos. —Sabíamos que no estaba bromeando.

—Yo voy a sentarme en el palco principal, en el centro del escenario, y no pienso aplaudir ni una sola vez a no ser que el espectáculo sea perfecto. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, señor —murmuramos de forma colectiva, intimidados por su poder.

—Bien, ocupen sus posiciones. —Se alejó de nosotros y chasqueó los dedos—. Hagan que me sienta orgulloso.

Me coloqué en el centro del escenario, dándole la espalda al telón, con las manos por encima de la cabeza. —Escuché que la orquesta afinaba por última vez los instrumentos, que el pianista repetía el estribillo que había fallado esta mañana, y luego se hizo el silencio...—Un silencio ensordecedor.

En la galería, parpadearon algunas luces, al principio más lentas y luego más rápidas, después todo se volvió negro.

Cinco... Cuatro... Tres... Dos...

El pianista tocó la primera estrofa de la composición y el telón comenzó a subirse. Un foco se concentró en mi espalda.

El cuerpo de baile, formado por veinte bailarinas con sus blancos tutús de cisne, formaron un círculo a mi alrededor. —Cuando se detuvieron de puntillas, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, giré lentamente para enfrentarme a la audiencia. —Hice una pausa, mirando todos los rostros sin nombre, y luego me dejé llevar por mi propio mundo.

Era Odette, la reina de los cisnes, y me había enamorado de un príncipe a primera vista. Bailé con él bajo una miríada de luces brillantes, diciéndole que necesitaba que me jurara amor eterno para romper el hechizo que había caído sobre mi lago.

Se podían oír los jadeos de la audiencia por encima de la música, pero seguí concentrada en el papel.

Hice sin problemas la transición del dulce cisne blanco, que solo quería enamorarse, a Odile, el malvado cisne negro que deseaba evitar que eso ocurriera.

Personifiqué amor y desamor, y también devastación a lo largo de dos horas, sin parar o perder el ritmo para recuperar el aliento.

En la escena final, donde el amor de mi vida se comprometía a morir conmigo en lugar de honrar la equivocada promesa que había hecho al cisne negro, no pude evitar desviarme un poco de la coreografía.

En lugar de coger su mano y dejar que me llevara al agua, salté a sus brazos, permitiendo que me sostuviera en alto para que me vieran los demás cisnes. Y entonces, los dos giramos, muriendo juntos.

La música comenzó a decrecer sombríamente, las luces se fueron apagando hasta que solo hubo oscuridad y silencio.

De repente, la audiencia estalló en aplausos y una multitud de elogios, de ¡Bravos!, de ¡Bravísimos!, resonaron en las paredes.

Las luces del escenario se iluminaron y realicé una reverencia con la mirada clavada en un mar de caras difusas.

—¡Buen trabajo! ¡Bien hecho! —gritaba el señor Marty en la primera fila, asintiendo mientras aplaudía.

—¡Es nuestra hija! —decía mi madre a mi padre, secándose una lágrima.

Y hasta el señor Leonard, todavía inexpresivo, se había puesto en pie y aplaudía..—Solo se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—¡Bravo! —pronunció antes de alejarse.

Mantuve una sonrisa en la cara mientras escudriñaba el patio de butacas en busca de la única persona que quería ver. —La única que necesitaba. —Pero no estaba allí.

—Gracias, damas y caballeros, por asistir al estreno —dijo una de las directoras de escena después de subir al escenario—. Siguiendo la tradición, les presentaremos ahora a los miembros de nuestro cuerpo de baile.

Intenté concentrarme en las presentaciones, traté de pensar en algo que no fuera Terry, pero de repente, al levantar la cabeza después de una reverencia, lo vi allí..—era él, estaba en la primera fila, en el último asiento a la izquierda. —Me miraba sonriendo.

—Felicidades —articuló moviendo sus labios.

—Y por último, pero no menos importante, la protagonista de la noche, la nueva primera bailarina de la Compañía de Ballet de Nueva York: ¡Candice White! —dijo la directora ante el micrófono, haciendo que el público estallara en aplausos.

—¿Señorita White? —me dio un codazo—. Señorita White, tiene que hacer una última reverencia y salir del escenario... Ahora... —susurró.

Me alejé de ella y me dirigí directamente hacia Terry, tomándome mi tiempo para bajar los escalones del escenario. —Me detuve delante de él y lo miré a los ojos, ignorando los confusos murmullos de la multitud.

La directora de escena dijo algunas palabras más, el,señor Leonard saludó también y el telón bajó sin mí.

Mientras el público daba los últimos aplausos y empezaba a vaciar el auditorio, por fin fui capaz de hablar.

—Pensaba que no podías venir... —susurré—. ¿Estás aquí solo para ver el estreno o vas a quedarte un poco más?

—Me voy a quedar un poco más.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás de forma permanente?

—No. —Me secó las lágrimas—. Eso significa que me quedaré aquí hasta que te des cuenta de lo terrible que es esta ciudad, hasta que estés preparada para marcharte.

—He firmado un contrato de tres años.

—Todos los contratos son negociables. —Sonrió y me estrechó entre sus brazos—. Y como no te disculpes por estropear las presentaciones finales, es posible que te denuncien por algún tipo de incumplimiento y te despidan...

—¿Dónde vas a trabajar? —pregunté—. ¿Tienes pensado practicar la abogacía? ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Me besó en los labios.

—Recibí dos propuestas de trabajo, una en Broadway y la otra en la Universidad.

—¿Y...?

—Voy a dar clases en la Universidad de Nueva York.

—No niego que la oferta de Robert es tentadora, pero implicaría mucho tiempo fuera de casa y no podría...

—¿Qué? —Lo lamenté al momento por sus futuros alumnos—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué dices "por qué"?

—Eres un profesor horroroso, Terry... Los pasantes de BAG te odiaban.

—¿Crees que me importa?

—Lo digo en serio... —Estaba realmente preocupada—. Creo que deberías reconsiderarlo. —No todo el mundo sirve para la enseñanza, es que...

—Para empezar —me interrumpió, abrazándome con más fuerza—, soy muy buen profesor, solo depende de la clase que imparta... —Se detuvo para pasarme un dedo por los labios—. Estoy seguro de que puedes recordar lo bien que te enseñé a hacer cierta cosa...

Me sonrojé.

—En segundo lugar, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que todos los pasantes de BAG eran unos ineptos, sin facilidad de palabra. —Todos menos una.

—¿La que era una tremenda mentirosa?

—Sí —, esa.

—He oído que rompió todas tus reglas... —Llevé la mano hasta su mejilla—. Que puso fin a eso de "Una cita, —Una cena, —Una noche, —Sin repeticiones"

—Te aseguro que no lo hizo.

—¿De verdad? —Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Todavía sigue siendo esa tu filosofía como tu lema personal?

—De alguna forma sí... —reconoció, apretando los labios contra los míos—. Me gusta mucho cómo suena esa frase, así que pienso seguir teniéndola como lema, solo que voy a sustituir la palabra "Una"por la palabra "Mas" pero será sólo contigo, gracias a ti, a tu amor y paciencia he vuelto a creer en el amor.

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin Repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Diecisiete

Narrado por Terry...

New York, New York..Tres años después...

Me puse de pie en el aula, en la universidad de Nueva York, contando los segundos, preguntándome por qué había aceptado ese trabajo..luego recordé la razón..—aun cuando la propuesta de Robert era tentadora, la rechace porque regresar a Broadway significaría, giras, ensayos trabajos nocturnos y eso no me permitiría apoyar a Candy en realizar su sueño, además tarde temprano tendría que regresar a Inglaterra pero por supuesto no lo haría solo.

Mis padres habían venido de visita en repetidas ocasiones y estaban encantados con Candy..—Mi madre la amo desde el primer día que la conoció y mi padre no tardó en caer rendido ante los encantos de mi mujer..

Mi madre como la consumada actriz que fue, se las ingenió para que Candy le prometiera que de un momento a otro iríamos a Inglaterra.

—¿Alguna pregunta? —miré el reloj con exasperación.

Algunos alumnos alzaron la mano.

—Solo voy a responder a tres preguntas. —Señalé a una joven de la primera fila—. Usted, ¿qué quiere saber?

—Mmm... —Se sonrojó—. Buenos días, profesor Grantchester. Mi nombre es...

—Su nombre no me importa. —Haga su pregunta.

—Mmm... Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que comenzó el semestre y todavía no nos ha dado el programa...

La ignoré y señalé con el dedo al tipo con aspecto de deportista de la última fila.

—¿Y bien?

—Tampoco nos ha dicho qué libros vamos a necesitar...

—¿Hay alguien en esta clase que conozca la definición de la palabra pregunta? —Elegí al último universitario, un pelirrojo que se había sentado junto a la ventana.

—¿Es cierto que estamos obligados a seguir un turno para traerle el café todos los días?

Miré la taza que tenía encima del escritorio y la hoja donde aparecía el nombre del alumno que la había traído hoy.

—No es obligatorio —repuse, recogiendo la taza—. Pero si se olvida de traerme el café, me aseguraré de que toda la clase lo lamente.

Lanzaron un gemido colectivo y movieron la cabeza. —Algunos de ellos todavía tenían la mano levantada, pero ya había sonado el timbre.

—Lean de la página 153 a la 260 para la próxima clase. —Espero que entonces conozcan los pormenores de cada caso. —La clase ha terminado.

Salí sin añadir nada más...—Cuando me metí en el auto, me di cuenta de que había recibido un correo electrónico.

Asunto: Cuarto de baño.

Gracias por enviarme esa nota tan poco apropiada con los narcisos de hoy. —Todos mis compañeros de baile saben ahora que todavía tenemos hacer el amor en el cuarto de baño nuevo.

¿Es que no te das cuenta de que eres ridículo?

Candy.

Asunto: re: Cuarto de baño.

De nada por los narcisos. —Espero que te hayan gustado.

Y lo que te he enviado no era una nota, era una orden que debes acatar en las próximas horas.

¿Por qué no reconoces que te ha encantado?

Terry.

Podía imaginármela poniendo los ojos en blanco ante mi último mensaje mientras aceleraba el auto en dirección a la casa que compartíamos.

Aunque había pasado allí los últimos tres años, seguía intentando tolerar las cosas que una vez odiaba, cosas que me molestaban cada vez menos, pero todavía me quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Algunos recuerdos no pueden ser reemplazados...—Sin embargo, Candy estaba completamente fascinada y cautivada por esta ciudad. —Cuando no estaba de gira con la compañía de ballet, insistía en que conociéramos todos los restaurantes, teatros y atracciones turísticas posibles, tratando de conseguir que me enamorase de todo otra vez, mientras permaneciéramos en New York.

Me estacioné delante de la casa de ladrillo rojo que acabábamos de adquirir en Brooklyn y subí los escalones.

—¿Candy? —la llamé mientras abría la puerta—. ¿Estás aquí?

—Sí —respondió desde algún punto lejano—. Y no estoy en el cuarto de baño.

—Ya lo estarás. —Caminé por el pasillo y solo me detuve cuando la vi colgando otra fotografía en su despacho.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de imágenes de ella de pie en el centro de un escenario, una imagen diferente por cada vez que había estrenado una producción.

—¿Va a ser necesario que dediquemos otra habitación a ti y a tus fotografías ? —pregunté—. Se está acabando el espacio.

—No, creo que esta es la última.

—¿Sigues pensando en retirarte a final de mes? —Me puse detrás de ella y la besé en el cuello—. ¿No has cambiado de idea?

—No voy a cambiar de idea. —Se dio la vuelta para mirarme—. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que me concentre en algo nuevo.

—¿Piensas convertirte en la versión femenina de Leonard y dedicarte a la enseñanza?

—No voy a ser tan mala —aseguró—Pero creo que necesito un descanso, como tú has dicho.

Asentí moviendo la cabeza. —La había apoyado durante toda su carrera profesional, viajando con ella fuera del país cuando era necesario, contratando un masajista personal que estuviera a su entera disposición y haciendo un álbum con recortes de periódico de todos sus logros.

Sin embargo, me había dado cuenta recientemente de que había un cambio en su actitud..—a pesar de que se sentía feliz en los ensayos y cuando me hablaba de las próximas producciones de la compañía, parecía más interesada en la vida alejada del ballet, por lo que le había sugerido que se tomara un descanso y de hacerlo aprovecharíamos para ir a Inglaterra.

Todavía me costaba creer que en vez de descansar por un tiempo hubiera decidido retirarse.

—Me encantó bailar en Rusia, sonrió, señalando aquella imagen—. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Te voy a contar yo de lo que sí me acuerdo... —repuse, mientras continuaba saboreando su cuello al tiempo que le deslizaba la mano por debajo de la blusa.

Suspiró cuando le froté el pezón con el pulgar, mordisqueándole la piel. —Pero de repente se apartó.

—De hecho, necesito que envíes una notificación por fax a la compañía, tengo que comunicárselo oficialmente antes de las cinco.

—Después de estrenar el cuarto de baño. —La tomé de la mano—. Todavía faltan cinco horas.

Hizo una mueca, pero cedió, y me siguió al baño...—Abrí el grifo antes de quitarle la blusa por la cabeza.

—Si realmente estás segura de que quieres dejar la escena para dedicarte a la enseñanza, podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.

—¿Más tiempo para convencerme de abandonar Nueva York?

—En realidad, ya no tendríamos ninguna razón para quedarnos —argumenté mientras le pasaba los dedos por el cabello—. Si vas a enseñar, podemos mudarnos a Inglaterra.

—¿Y si no quiero enseñar? ¿Y si prefiero seguir bailando?

—Compraré el pase para la temporada. —Encerré su rostro entre mis manos mientras arqueaba una ceja—. Jamás te he pedido que dejaras de bailar, Candy... Solo te he sugerido que te tomaras un descanso. —No has tenido ni una semana de vacaciones en más de tres años.

—Voy a tomarme un descanso...

—¿De más de dos días?

—De mucho más tiempo.

—¿Dos semanas?

—Va a durar por lo menos nueve meses.

—¿Qué? —retrocedí, sorprendido.

Habíamos dejado de usar protección cuando empezamos a vivir juntos, pero utilizábamos otras medidas anticonceptivas.

— ¿Qué significa eso, Candy?

—Significa que vas a ser padre —dijo casi en un susurro.

Me quedé en silencio durante varios segundos, mientras ponía las palmas de las manos sobre su vientre plano.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó—. ¿O no querías? Mi intención era decírtelo esta mañana, pero tenías tanta prisa que...

La interrumpí con un beso y la acerqué, acariciándole la espalda desnuda.

—Me parece maravilloso. —La miré a los ojos—. Claro que quiero.

—Te Amo —murmuró contra mis labios, y respondí lo mismo.

—¿Puedes enviar ahora el fax?

—Sin duda, pienso enviar el fax... —le mordí el labio inferior al tiempo que le apretaba el trasero—, después de inaugurar el cuarto de baño.

Trató de zafarse una última vez, pero la inmovilicé contra la pared y la besé hasta que se rindió, fundiéndose conmigo.

Me alejé mientras jadeaba en busca de aire y le coloqué la pierna alrededor de mi cintura para deslizarme en su interior centímetro a centímetro.

Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos cuando le elevé las caderas, sujetándola por los lados mientras la atraía hacia mí.

—Cuando volvamos de cenar... —susurré al tiempo que deslizaba una mano por su vientre—. Voy a hacerte el amor hasta que no puedas más...

Gimió, arañándome la piel.

—Ahhh...

—Ahora que vas a retirarte, me voy a pasar el día dentro de ti...

—Terry...

Sentí que se tensaba. —Subió la otra pierna alrededor de mi cintura y apretó la espalda contra los azulejos.

—Todos los días...

Sus músculos internos me ciñeron con más fuerza mientras se estremecía contra mí, la abracé con más fuerza y la observé mientras llegaba al clímax, mientras se rendía por completo.

Le mordí el labio inferior, estrechándola con fuerza cuando otro orgasmo la atravesó de pies a cabeza.

—Deja de luchar contra ello...

—No... No puedo...

—Candy...

Ella me miró a los ojos cuando yo alcance mi propio placer unos segundos después que ella, y los dos permanecimos entrelazados durante varios segundos mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre nosotros.

—A veces te odio... —Susurró, haciendo un gesto para que le soltara las piernas.

—Yo también Te Amo. —La dejé en el suelo con suavidad.

Tomé una esponja y la pasé por su cuerpo, deteniéndome al llegar al vientre.

—¿Has ido ya al médico?

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Solo he hecho un test. —Iré mañana.

—Iremos mañana...querrás decir.

Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero solo gimió cuando le presioné la esponja entre los muslos.

—Ven aquí... —dijo, agarrando otra esponja cuando terminé—. Deja que...

—No...La detuve agarrándola de la muñeca y le señalé el banco de la ducha—. Siéntate.

—¿Qué?

—Siéntate.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Candy cruzó los brazos y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿No vas a dejar que te lave solo porque estoy embarazada? —¿Es eso?

—Sí..respondí al tiempo que me pasaba la esponja por el pecho—. Es eso exactamente.

—Terry... —suspiró.

—No puedo perder otro. —La miré a los ojos—. Así que no quiero que hagas nada, nada en absoluto.

Asintió lentamente, dio un paso atrás y se sentó en el banco, manteniendo los ojos clavados en mí.

Cuando terminé, cerré el grifo y la envolví en una toalla antes de llevarla en brazos al dormitorio.

—Ya que andas tan complaciente..—me gustaría que no fuéramos a la cena que hay esta noche de la facultad.

—Eso no está en discusión... —Ahora vuelvo.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus profundos suspiros, salí de la habitación para ir al despacho. que tenia en casa, también esa habitación tenía las paredes cubiertas con fotografías de ella bailando. —Y, para mi disgusto, había puesto una imagen en la que estábamos besándonos justo encima del escritorio, una imagen que siempre aparecía allí sin importar las veces que la sustituyera por otra de mi título de abogado.

Encendí el fax y saqué la bandeja, aunque me detuve un momento a leer su nota.

Estimados señor Leonard, personal de la CBNY y cuerpo de baile:

Escribo esta carta para presentar mi renuncia oficial como primera bailarina de la compañía. —Como hemos comentado con anterioridad, me gustaría asumir un papel educativo durante al menos unos meses para poder desarrollar algunos sueños personales..—No regresaré a los escenarios ya que de ahora en adelante me dedicaré por completo a mi futura familia y cabe la posibilidad que debamos mudarnos a Inglaterra de manera permanente..

Gracias por la oportunidad, la confianza y el apoyo que me brindaron.

Candice White

Narrado Por Candy

Me ajusté el cinturón de seguridad y miré a Terry.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes pensado que nos quedemos en el evento esta noche?

—Hasta que acabe.

Hice una mueca, recordando la última y aburrida cena a la que había asistido en la facultad. —La mitad de los galardonados se habían dormido una hora después de empezar la ceremonia.

—¿Estás nominado para un premio o algo así? —pregunté.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que a alguien se le ocurriría nominarme para un premio?

—Bueno, viendo que te las has arreglado para recibir el premio Al mejor profesor del año, tres veces seguidas, he llegado a la conclusión de que todo es posible.

—No. —Sonrió—. El banquete para el mejor profesor del año es la semana que viene.

—¿Qué se celebra esta noche?

—¿Importa? —Me puso la mano en el muslo y empezó a frotarlo con suavidad—. Quiero que estés aquí conmigo. ¿Cuándo tienes pensado decirles a tus padres que estás embarazada?..—yo ya le avisé a los míos..sonrió..— tomarán el primer vuelo de Inglaterra a America.

Sonreía ante sus palabras.

—Mañana... ¿Quieres decírselo a alguien mas?

Permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos.

—A Annie y a Karen..

—¿A Annie? —Me reí—. ¿En serio?

—En serio —confirmó—. Es una buena amiga.

No lo podía negar. —A pesar de que hacía tiempo había estado totalmente colgada por Terry, Annie había sido un gran apoyo para nosotros desde que empezamos a vivir juntos en Nueva York. —Nos llamaba al menos una vez al mes para saludarnos, pero también para pedirle consejos a Terry sobre hombres. —Incluso me preguntaba a mí algunas veces.

Terry me miró mientras conducía el coche al interior del estacionamiento .

—Hace meses que dejaste de tomar la píldora, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tienes más ganas de tener un hijo de lo que quieres admitir.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que quería que tuvieras tu carrera, que consiguieras lo que querías antes de nada.

—Ya lo he hecho —repliqué mientras se estacionaba.

Me tomó el rostro entre las manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos durante un buen rato. Cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, sonó un golpecito en el cristal de la ventanilla.

Suspiró y se alejó. —Entregó las llaves a un joven vestido con un esmoquin blanco mientras dejaba que otro chico me ayudara a salir del vehículo.

—Deseamos que lo pasen bien —dijeron al unísono.

Terry me enlazó por la cintura y recorrimos una pasarela adornada con brillantes luces. Cuando nos acercamos a la entrada de vidrio del restaurante, uno de los presentes nos saludó.

—Buenas noches, señor Grantchester—dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta—. Señorita White...

—Buenas noches —respondí, preguntándome cómo sabía mi nombre.

Noté que Terry me besaba el cabello mientras entrábamos en una estancia poco iluminada donde los presentes estaban sentados ante mesas cubiertas con manteles blancos.

Me condujo hasta un lugar junto a las ventanas y retiró mi silla.

Miré a mi alrededor, sin apreciar ninguno de los detalles habituales en una de las soporíferas cenas de la facultad. —No había ninguna cara familiar ni tampoco ninguna mención a que se trataba de una cena de la Universidad de Nueva York en el menú del restaurante.

Me volví hacia Terry para preguntarle qué estaba pasando y vi que había dejado una pequeña cajita negra en el centro de la mesa.

—Iba a esperar hasta después de la cena... —me cogió las dos manos, haciendo que se me detuviera el corazón—, pero...

Respire hondo varias veces al notar que a mi alrededor todo se volvía borroso.

—Pero ¿qué?

—Quiero que lo tengas ahora. —Creo que he sido muy paciente con respecto a este tema, así que...

—Sí. —Hice que me soltara las manos—. Mi respuesta es sí. ¿Puedo abrirla?

Sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Respiré hondo una última vez antes de levantar la tapa de la cajita. —Antes de sacar...

—¿Unos pendientes? —pregunté, tratando de sonreír mientras miraba los preciosos pendientes de diamantes en forma de zapatillas de ballet.

—Sí. —Asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo—. Hace algunas semanas mencionaste que querías unos así, así que después de saber lo del bebé he pensado que...

Desconecté de sus palabras y miré las joyas.

—¿No te gustan? —Me levantó la barbilla.

—Sí, pero... había pensado que... —Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Sí... Sí, me gustan mucho, Terry.

Arqueó una ceja.

—Si te gustan, ¿por qué estás a punto de llorar?

—No lo estoy... —Me levanté—. ¿Me disculpas un minuto?

No esperé su respuesta. —Me acerqué a un camarero para preguntarle dónde estaba el cuarto de baño.

Corrí en esa dirección tan rápido como pude. —Una vez dentro, comprobé todos los urinarios antes de empezar a gritar.

—¿En serio? —aullé. Luego permití que las lágrimas reprimidas recorrieran mis mejillas.

Debería haberlo supuesto... —Negué con la cabeza; sabía que no iba a ser capaz de terminarme la cena sin demostrar mis emociones. —saqué el celular para escribirle un mensaje, pero... él apareció en la puerta en ese instante.

—Estamos en el cuarto de baño de mujeres —advertí—. Vete. Ya.

—¿Para que puedas enviarme un correo electrónico? —sonrió.

—Sí. —Así podré enviarte un correo. —Di un paso atrás—. Tengo claro lo que quiero decirte, así que si me dejas sola...

—¿Por qué estás llorando, Candy? —Avanzó hacia mí, haciendo que yo retrocediera hasta quedar apretada contra la pared—. ¿Es por algo que te he dicho?

—Estoy embarazada de ti, Terry. —Vamos a ser padres...

—Lo sé. —Miró mi vientre antes de secarme las lágrimas de los ojos—. Aunque estoy seguro de que aún no deberías sentirte afectada por las hormonas. —Todavía estás de pocas semanas.

—¿Vas a proponérmelo alguna vez? —No pude reprimir más la pregunta—. Llevamos tres años juntos...

—No creía que tuviera un plazo.

—Has dicho que cuando tuviera mi carrera encarrilada y... —suspiré mientras me secaba nuevas lágrimas—. Solo quiero que respondas sí o no, así no volveré a hacerme ilusiones de nuevo. —Si no piensas casarte nunca conmigo por culpa del pasado, porque crees que voy a hacerte daño, como Susana, o simplemente porque no quieres comprometerte conmigo a largo plazo, solo quiero que me lo digas ya, para poder...

Dejé de hablar al sentir que me ponía un anillo en el dedo.

—Solo tenías que esperar veinte minutos más.

Me besó en la frente y bajé la mirada a mi mano. —La subí hasta mi cara con un jadeo.

Era un anillo de corte princesa con pequeños zafiros azules rodeando la banda de platino. —Y alrededor del lugar donde estaba la piedra preciosa más grande, el diseño incluía una línea de pequeñas esmeraldas entrelazadas.

Miré cómo brillaba bajo la luz en estado de shock.

—¿Ibas a proponérmelo aquí?

—No. —Me besó los labios—. En la terraza.

Me quedé en silencio.

—¿Te ibas a poner de rodillas? —Me resbaló otra lágrima por las mejillas.

Asintió.

—¿Delante de la gente?

Volvió a mover la cabeza, asintiendo.

—¿Puedes hacerlo igual?

—¿Por qué quieres que lo haga?

—Para poder recordarlo.

—Ya has dicho que sí.

—Lo sé, pero puedo quitarme el anillo durante un rato para escuchar lo que ibas a decir.

Lo giré en mi dedo, pero él me detuvo.

—Si te lo quitas, supondré que estás diciendo que no... —Me miró—. Pero sé que jamás me lo perdonarás si no te lo digo, así que voy a hacerlo para que podamos recordarlo.

Me tomó de la mano y me guio fuera del cuarto de baño hasta unas escaleras..—Abrió las puertas que teníamos delante y atravesamos la terraza al aire libre, donde los clientes estaban sentados bajo un toldo blanco.

Nos acercamos a una plataforma más adelante y me puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros antes de colocar las manos en mi cintura para sentarme encima de una roca fría.

Después de mirar por encima del hombro a los comensales que estaban observándonos con recelo, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo.

—¿Prefieres la versión censurada o la no censurada? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—La no censurada.

—¿Estas segura?

Asentí.

—Muy bien! ...—Tus deseos son ordenes para mi..

Me tomo la mano derecha y la sostuvo con la suya y se apoyó sobre una de sus rodillas.

—Candice... Nuestra relación empezó con una mentira, con una gran mentira, pero por alguna extraña razón, no puedo dejar de alegrarme de que fuera así.

Hizo una pausa.

—Durante los tres últimos años, hemos encontrado nuestro propio camino hacia la verdad, y por mucho que duela a veces, reconozco que ha valido la pena.

Me sonrojé al notar que la gente a su espalda se quedaba callada, casi como si intentara escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

—Llevo dos años y medio queriendo proponértelo, pero no quería que te distrajeras, sino que te concentraras en tu carrera, así que acepté el anillo que mi madre me entregó de la casa Grantchester, el cual pasa de generación en generación y decidí esperar hasta que hubieras logrado todo lo que querías, hasta que por fin pudiéramos estar juntos más tiempo.

—Ohhh... —murmuró una mujer, levantándose y poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón.

—A pesar de que eres capaz de sacarme de mis casillas como ninguna otra y que continúas empujándome fuera de mi zona de confort..., no existe nadie con quien quiera estar más que contigo, y no hay nada que me gustaría más que seguir haciéndote el amor durante el resto de mi vida.

Se oyó un jadeo colectivo, como si la gente estuviera preguntándose qué acababa de decir.

Acarició el anillo con el pulgar.

—Candice White, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Asentí con la cabeza, notando que me caían más lágrimas cuando él se incorporó y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

—¿De verdad tenías que decir la última frase? —susurré mientras me rozaba la boca con la suya..

—Sí. —Hundió la lengua entre mis labios—. Quiero que seas muy consciente de que, nos casemos o no, sigo siendo el mismo Terry cada vez que hagamos el amor.

—O Terrence...

—No, Terruce...me corrigió

Volvió a besarme, esta vez con más pasión.

—Terrence Graham se enamoró de la mujer equivocada. —Terruce Graham Grantchester Baker "No" ...dijo mientras besaba mi rostro.

Me di la vuelta lentamente sobre Terry, sintiéndome débil tras haber alcanzado una vez más el orgasmo.

—Me debes una cena... —susurré—. Una que hagas tú, no que hayas encargado.

—¿De verdad piensas que voy a levantarme ahora para hacerte la cena?

—Creo que vas a hacer lo que yo quiera durante los próximos meses. —Sonreí, sabiendo que era cierto. —De hecho, estaba segura—. ¿Prefieres un niño o una niña?

—No importa. —Movió la cabeza—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo prefiero una niña.

—¿Por qué?

—Siempre he querido tener una hija —confesé—. Para ser mejor madre de lo que fueron mis padres.

—Entonces, ¿llorarás si al final es un niño?

—Solo lloraré si acaba pareciéndose a ti.

Riéndose, se sentó y me hizo levantarme de la cama con él. —Se puso unos pantalones y me ayudó a ponerme un camisón. —Luego me tomó de la mano para ir a la cocina, donde me indicó que me sentara en uno de las sillas que había junto a la barra.

Me apoyé en la encimera mientras nos dejábamos llevar por lo que se había convertido en una rutina desde que empezamos a vivir juntos. —A pesar de lo que había dicho antes, Terry cocinaba para mí cuando se lo pedía. —Por supuesto, después tenía que pagar un precio..., pero era algo a lo que estaba más que dispuesta.

Cuando el calendario de la compañía se descontrolaba y solo me quedaban cinco horas entre una actuación y el siguiente ensayo, siempre tenía la cena esperándome. —Y cada noche de estreno me había enviado detrás del escenario un aperitivo con un ramo de narcisos amarillos.

—Y si es una niña —inquirió, al tiempo que ponía una ensalada de pollo delante de mí—, ¿se te ha ocurrido algún nombre?

—El mío pero en diminutivo..—es decir Candy.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—No puede ser.

—Estoy bromeando. —tomé una fresa del plato—. Me gusta Abril...

—¿Abril? —¿Por alguna razón en especial?

—Es parte de los meses de primavera, mi estación favorita —expliqué—. Aunque me enamoré de ti en otoño, y fue cuando tú te enamoraste de mí.

—Yo me enamoré de ti en invierno.

—No. —Te diste cuenta en invierno, pero en otoño ya me amabas.

—Estoy seguro de que no fue así. —Me sirvió un vaso con jugo antes de sentarse a mi lado—. Quiero preguntarte algo.

—¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso para hacerme preguntas?

Me sujetó la barbilla y me hizo girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Quieres que celebremos una boda antes o después de que nazca el bebé?

—Antes.

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin Repeticiones

Adaptada por Rossy Castaneda

Epílogo

Narrado por Terry

dos meses después...

No sabía por qué Candy había elegido un viñedo en el interior del estado de Nueva York para celebrar la boda, pero había insistido mucho. —Habíamos recorrido el lugar por lo menos veinte veces y, en cada ocasión, se había enamorado al ver los exuberantes viñedos, las pequeñas casitas blancas en la distancia y los enormes árboles que daban sombra a la zona en la que nos convertiríamos en marido y mujer.

Además, una de las mayores ventajas de casarse allí era que había barra libre de vino.

—¿Terruce? —me llamó una voz masculina desde atrás mientras me llevaba una copa a los labios.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme al padre de Candy.

—¿Gobernador White?

—Oh..., qué bien suena eso, ¿verdad?

No respondí.

Suspiró antes de coger una copa de vino.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría este día. —Jamás imaginé que mi Candy se casaría. —Bebió un sorbo—. Con su antiguo jefe, nada menos.

Tampoco dije nada.

—Le llevas a Candy unos cinco años...

—Sí. ¿Está insinuando algo?

—No, en absoluto —repuso—. Está claro que están muy enamorados... Tienes que estar loco por ella para acompañarla en esas giras por el extranjero y asistir a cada función sin quedarte dormido.

—Eso es lo que se conoce como apoyar.

—Lo sé... —No es que me importe demasiado, pero me gustaría saberlo. ¿Mantenían ya una relación cuando Candy era tu pasante en BAG o realmente se volvieron a encontrar en Nueva York después de que dejara el bufete?

—Señor White... —Dejé la copa sobre la mesa, cansado de confirmar la historia que Candy se había inventado hacía tres años..—Dado que me lo ha pedido tan amablemente, se lo voy a decir una sola vez. —Su hija y yo estábamos...

—¡Oh! ¡Aquí estás! —Su esposa se acercó y lo tomó de la mano—. Estaba buscándote. ¿Acosando al novio el gran día?

—Bueno, no diría que estaba acosándolo —protestó—, solo estaba haciéndole algunas preguntas.

—¿Sí? —Nos miró a uno y a otro—. ¿Qué clase de preguntas?

—Quiere saber si me acosté con su hija cuando ella era mi pasante.

La señora White abrió la boca al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al pecho, luego miró a su marido.

—¿En serio? ..—Creo que eso de ser gobernador se te ha subido a la cabeza. —Está claro que alguien como Terruce nunca haría algo así.

—En efecto. —Sonreí mientras asentía—. Es una regla que nunca se debe romper, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo iba a acostarme con una pasante? Y una pasante que todavía no se había licenciado...

Él no dijo nada.

—¿Ves? —Su esposa lo besó en la mejilla y luego se dio la vuelta para abrazarme—. Después de que nazca el bebé, quizá puedas convencerla para que retome su carrera de abogada. —Entonces, podríais ser como nosotros.

Reprimí un comentario mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Antes de que aquella animada conversación llegara más lejos, la organizadora de la boda se acercó con una carpeta.

—La novia ya está preparada —anunció, sonriente—. Ha llegado la hora.

El señor White me miró una última vez y luego, lentamente, me tendió la mano.

—Para ella lo eres todo, nunca la había visto tan feliz. Gracias...

Su mujer me abrazó una última vez antes de que los dos se alejaran.

Me parecía bastante irónico que él hubiera visto a Candy recientemente, porque yo no la había visto desde hacía tres días. —El último fin de semana había sido su despedida de soltera y afirmó que necesitaba ocuparse de algunos detalles de la boda por su cuenta, —claro con la ayuda de mi madre.

Mientras recorría el camino de pétalos que llevaba al altar junto a mi madre, observé la pequeña multitud..—los padres de Candy, Karen junto a su novio Greg, Robert Hathaway junto a su esposa Ann, algunos compañeros míos de trabajo, Albert y Jeremy Britter, los tres pasantes: Archibald, Stair y Patty quienes ahora eran todos unos abogados y los miembros del cuerpo de baile de la compañía.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —siseó Annie acercándose a mi—. Ya te he dicho que se supone que este es el día más feliz de tu vida..

Mi madre cubrió sus labios para disimular una sonrisa al ver la vestimenta de Annie.

—Te dije que podías usar un vestido —recriminé, mirando el esmoquin a medida que vestía.

—Cuando acepté el papel de padrino, fue con todas las consecuencias. —Ya sabes, tengo que hacerlo lo mejor posible.

—Llevas el cabello rizado.

—Sí, es que... —Se ruborizó—. A mi novio Archibald le encanta que lleve el cabello así, sobre todo cuando estamos en la cama, porque le gusta que...

—Annie... —No pude evitar hacer una mueca, pero luego me eché a reír junto a mi madre..—. Gracias por estar aquí.

—Es un placer. —Me abrazó—. Me siento muy feliz por ti y por Candy. —Ya iba siendo hora de que se casaran.

No tuve oportunidad de responder. —La pequeña orquesta que había a la derecha comenzó a tocar y la gente se puso de pie.

Candy apareció del brazo de mi padre, tal y como ella lo dispuso, y clavó los ojos en mí cuando avanzaron por el pasillo.

Todo el mundo empezó a murmurar a la vez lo preciosa que estaba. —Sinceramente, no pude apartar la vista.

Se había recogido el cabello en na trenza, dejando que algunos rizos le cayeran sobre el hombro, la espalda y la parte superior del pecho. Llevaba un velo muy fino, a juego con el espectacular vestido; era un diseño sin tirantes que, aunque ceñía perfectamente sus caderas, ocultaba cualquier rastro de barriga. —Estaba bordado con cristales que hacían brillar cada centímetro de la tela. —Y la larga cola se extendía por el pasillo.

Cuando se acercó, le sequé los ojos con los dedos.

—Deja de llorar —susurré, tomándola de la mano.

Asintió, pero las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por sus mejillas...—todos los presentes tomaron asiento y el pastor comenzó a leer las escrituras.

—Los novios han optado por una ceremonia breve y sencilla —anunció el hombre, reprimiendo una risa—. Sus palabras exactas creo que fueron:

"Cásenos y luego celebraremos la recepción. —Solo pensamos pagarle una hora".

Los invitados se rieron, y yo deslicé el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Candy para acercarla más a mí.

—Creo que esa es una indirecta. —El pastor se rio con más fuerza. —Luego se aclaró la garganta, susurró que la tenía que soltar, aunque no le hice caso y besé a Candy.

—Lord Terruce, marques de Grantchester...—volvió a aclararse la voz.

Rodé los ojos al escuchar la manera como me había llamado, eran tantos años fuera de Inglaterra que ya me había acostumbrado a ser un plebeyo.

Me alejé renuentemente de los labios de Candy.

—Le dijimos que nada de discursos —dije en respuesta, adoptando una pose arrogante y aristócrata..—. Así que sáltese la parte de "Pronuncien conmigo"

Tanto el pastor como los invitados rieron ante mi insolencia.

Volví a besar a Candy una vez más, ignorando todo lo que nos rodeaba para susurrarle entre jadeos que siempre sería mía.

Narrado Por Candy

Unos años después...

Después que nació nuestra hija, nos mudamos de manera definitiva a Inglaterra, ahora era mi turno de apoyar a Terry en sus nuevas obligaciones.

Terry compró una hermosa y espacios casa a orillas del rio Avon en Stratford Upon Avon y desde allí se desplazaba a Londres cuando era requerido en el parlamento.

Los padres de Terry nos visitaban a menudo y algunas veces se llevaban con ellos a nuestra pequeña Abril, para que Terry y yo tuvieramos un poco de espacio y privacidad.

Abril ahora tiene tres años, y adora a Terry. —Lo sigue a todas partes cuando está en casa, negándose a que la acueste otra persona. —Cuando se despierta tarde, viene a nuestra habitación solo para asegurarse de que se encuentra allí.

Heredó todo de su padre a excepción del color de cabello: —sus penetrantes ojos azules, su sonrisa y, por desgracia, su personalidad.

También es adicta a las Pop-Tarts, concretamente a las de café.

—No, Abril. —Cruzo los brazos mientras la miro empujar su taburete de plástico por el suelo de la cocina—. Has tomado dos en el postre, no puedes tomar otra hasta mañana por la mañana.

Se detiene un momento, casi parece como si estuviera atendiéndome, pero luego sigue empujando el taburete.

—Abril... —Me planto delante de ella mientras abre una alacena—. Mañana por la mañana.

—Papi dice...

—Da igual lo que haya dicho papá. —Yo he dicho que no.

Con un gemido, sale corriendo de la cocina..—Suspiro y me pongo a contar en silencio.

En cinco... Cuatro... Tres... Dos...

Terry entra en la cocina llevándola de la mano. —Sin mirarme siquiera, la sienta en la encimera y abre un paquete de Pop-Tarts para darle una.

—¡Gracias! —chilla ella mientras la deja en el suelo. —Luego, como si quisiera suavizar la traición, parte la tarta a la mitad y me entrega un trozo.

—Quiero compartirlo contigo, mamá —me dice, mirándome a los ojos—. ¿Te apetece?

Reprimo la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco mientras acepto su ofrenda de paz.

—Gracias, Abril.

—De nada. —Le da un pedazo todavía más grande a Terry y luego se aleja corriendo.

—Terry —lo llamo, respirando hondo—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Por una Pop-Tart?

—No se trata de las Pop-Tart. —Es por tu continua incapacidad para negarle algo a una niña de tres años. —Si yo le digo que no a algo, recurre a ti de manera inmediata. —Y en vez de ponerte de mi lado, le dices que sí.

—Entonces, quizá deberías empezar a decir que sí.

Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y me acerco más.

—Si sigues así, se va a convertir en una malcriada. —No es necesario que digas que no todo el tiempo, pero no te morirías si lo dijeras un par de veces.

—En realidad sí. —Me apresa entre sus brazos y me besa hasta hacerme perder el aliento—. No quiero hacerla llorar nunca.

Jadeo mientras me frota la espalda.

—Solo pide golosinas de vez en cuando —. Y no pide más.

Es cierto. —Además de en su creciente colección de muñecas, últimamente ha concentrado su atención en el estudio vacío que Terry ha mandado construir especialmente para ella.

Empieza a mostrar un poco de interés en el ballet: me mira ensayar los fines de semana, se ríe cuando le enseño los tutús, e incluso me imita poniendo las manos por encima de la cabeza de vez en cuando.

—Papá, ¿puedes arroparme? —Abril regresa a la cocina y mira a Terry todavía masticando la Pop-Tart.

—Claro —acepta, apretándome la mano.

La seguimos a su brillante habitación amarilla y, como de costumbre, esperamos a que elija un libro del estante.

Hoy le toca a La cenicienta, y, para mi sorpresa, me lo entrega a mí.

—Quiero que lo lea mamá.

Sonriente, espero a que Terry la meta debajo de las sábanas y la cubra. —Luego, nos sentamos en el borde de la cama para turnarnos para leerle el libro hasta que se duerma.

—Ni siquiera ha aguantado hasta la parte en que dan las doce. —Terry me besó en la frente.

—¿Estás protestando?

—No, estoy sorprendido. —Es probable que se haya dormido aburrida por tu tono monótono. —Tira de mí y apaga las luces—. Cuando leo yo, se mantiene despierta hasta la última página.

—¿Quieres que te mande al sofá esta noche?

—Solo si tu me acompañas.

—No lo pienso hacer. —Lo sigo hasta nuestro dormitorio y me meto en la cama—. Tendrás suerte si dejo que me beses esta noche.

Se desliza a mi lado y me abraza y me besa una y otra vez.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos sexo? —susurro contra sus labios.

—Esta mañana, en la ducha. —Desliza una mano entre mis piernas con suavidad—. ¿No te acuerdas?

—Sí... —Gimo por lo bajo mientras me muerde el labio inferior, haciéndome rodar encima de él.

—¿Seguro? —Me besa el cuello—. Podemos hacer el amor de nuevo para que te acuerdes.

—Ohhh... —Siento cómo su entrepierna se endurece debajo de mí, sus manos en mi trasero mientras continúa besándome la piel—. Terry...

Levanto la cabeza y lo beso en los labios al tiempo que le paso los dedos por el cabello.

Cuando empieza a desabrocharme el sujetador, un sonido familiar nos interrumpe.

Es el golpeteo de unos pies diminutos por el pasillo.

Con un suspiro, Terry me besa en la frente y me pone a un lado.

—Tengo miedo... —dice Abril entrando en la habitación. —Se acerca al lado de Terry y le tiende las manos—. ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

—Sí. —La tomó de inmediato y la colocó entre nosotros, cubriéndola una vez más.

Terry extendió el brazo para tomarme la mano y me la acaricia, prometiéndome en silencio que terminaremos por la mañana.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que seguirá haciendo esto? —me susurró Terry un poco más tarde—. Ya empieza a pasar dos veces por semana.

—¿Te molesta?

—No demasiado.

Me siento y me inclino sobre Abril para besarla antes de acomodar la cabeza sobre mi almohada.

—Estoy segura de que va a seguir pasando hasta que aprendas a decirle que "No"

Fin..


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Una Cita, Una Cena, Una Noche sin Repeticiones

Noche de Boda y Mas

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Extra

*****************ADVERTENCIA 18 +*****************

Este capítulo es totalmente de mi autoría.

Tuve que escribirlo puesto que muchas querían detalles sobre la noche de boda.

Espero lo disfruten ;)

Día Uno

Narrado por Terry

Luego del tedioso vals, las fotografías y el brindis con nuestros familiares y amigos, me acerque a Candy de la manera mas seductora me fue posible, sabia que ella no se resistiría a escuchar aquella voz.

—Candy, ¿que se te apetece de postre? —le pregunto mientras termino el champán que me queda en la copa.

—Nada, el postre lo comeré en casa —musita.

—¿En casa? —le pregunto —No sé que puede haber de postre —le respondo siguiendo su juego.

—El postre que quiero lo tengo delante de mi en estos momentos —me respondió con una sonrisa por de mas perversa.

La miro fijamente a los ojos y veo que sus preciosos ojos verdes arden.

-"¡Diablos! He creado un pequeño monstruo sexual" —pensé complacido.

Le sonrío fascinado y veo que su mirada se oscurece aún más, Candy tomó la copa de champán y bebe un sorbo abriendo ligeramente los labios y pasando la lengua por sus deliciosos labios.

Inhaló con fuerza, después de todo, no soy inmune a su deseo y el mio también empieza a ganar terreno.

—Nos despediremos de todos y nos largamos ahora mismo —le dije.

—¿Impaciente por llegar a casa? —me pregunta seductoramente.

—Mucho —le respondo mostrándole con mi mirada la evidencia de mi impaciencia.

Candy sonrió y juntos nos dependimos de todos excusándonos que ella no se sentía bien a causa del embarazo.

Salimos y noto que el champán empieza a hacer efecto en su cuerpo..

De camino al coche Candy no para de besarme y acariciarme, me está excitando tanto que me planteo hacerle el amor en el coche.

—Detente preciosa, no quiero tomarte en el auto —susurro al notar como me mordisquea el cuello mientras posa su mano en mi pene quien amenazó con romper el pantalón.

—A mi no me importaría —me responde, su voz es apenas un susurro.

—No quiero dañar la tapicería —bromeo intentando mantenerme sereno.

—Terry, estoy muy excitada necesito que lleguemos a casa pronto.

—Pues detente, o no conseguiremos llegar a casa —le digo quitando su mano de mi paquete que amenaza con romper la cremallera del pantalón.

Candy me responde con una leve y sensual sonrisa mientras yo conduzco a toda velocidad rumbo a casa.

Entramos en casa y ya no puedo más, tiro de su mano y la tomo en brazos, le agarro el cabellos de la nuca y le echo la cabeza hacia atrás suavemente, la miro y contemplo su expresión encantadora y a la vez desesperada. —Me desea mucho, Candy me desea mucho, el deseo, denso y fuerte, invade mi sangre y enturbia mi mente.

Nos besamos con fuerza mientras la llevo en brazos a nuestra recámara, la desnudo con torpeza y ella me arranca la camisa literalmente.— Se muere por que esté dentro de ella.

Me tira y se pone encima de mi a horcajadas, toma mi miembro y lo mete en su sexo.

¡Dios, que húmeda está ya!. Se mueve y, de hecho, lo hace muy bien —. No es la primera vez que lo hace, me dejo llevar por el deseo y, acompasando mi ritmo al suyo, me pierdo en el placer.

Candy incrementa el ritmo y yo cierro los ojos, estoy a punto de vaciarme en su interior.

—Abre los ojos —me ordena —Quiero que me mires

—¡Eh! —acierto a murmurar

—¡Abiertos! —me ordena y gruñe apretándome las manos.

Abro los ojos, y ella me está mirando con los suyos muy abiertos. Veo como gime y arquea la espalda. La miro hipnotizado, pero no digo nada solo chillo al vaciarme en su interior, y Candy hace lo mismo.

Se derrumba sobre mí, me suelta las manos y apoya la cabeza en mi pecho, la abrazo y ella levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

—¿Satisfecha, señora Grantchester? —le pregunto sonriendo.

Ella asiente mientras me acaricia el pecho.

Me inclino y beso la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Te amo Terry —me dijo alzando el rostro y besando mis labios.

—Y yo amo a ti, como jamás creí volvería hacerlo.

Repetimos nuestro amoroso encuentro no solo en la cama, lo hicimos también en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando finalmente nos saciamos, ella acarició mi rostro y poco a poco sucumbió al cansancio.

Acaricié su rostro una y otra vez, recordando lo idiota que fui y que estuve a punto de perder a esta maravillosa mujer que yacía dormida entre mis brazos.

—Duerme mi bella Candy —susurró mientras acaricio su espalda desnuda.

Día dos...

Nos despertamos muy temprano, luego de hacer el amor, tomamos junto una ducha, para luego vestirnos y salir a comer algo y pasear por la ciudad.

Mientras regresábamos a casa nos detuvimos en una tienda de artículos eróticos.

Candy sonrió con picardía al imaginar las deliciosas cosas que haríamos en cuanto llegaremos a casa con las cosas que compramos.

Al llegar a casa, ella comenzó con el juego de seducción.

Me desvistió lentamente sin apartar su verde mirada de mi.

Acarició mi torso desnudo con sus manos antes atarme a en la cama utilizando cuatro cintas que adquirimos en el sex shop.

Cuando se aseguró que estaba bien atado, comenzó a untarme mermelada de fresa en todo mi cuerpo la cual devoró con su lengua.

Yo me retorcía de placer, pero ella no bastándole, humedeció sus manos con la mermelada y frotó con ellas la longitud de mi pene y mis testículos.

Me dirigió una sonrisa perversa y llena de lujuria antes de bajar su rostro y comenzar primero a lamer mis pelotas las cuales estaban mas duras que una roca.

—Oh mujer me estas matando —dije entre jadeos.

Candy pasó luego su lengua desde el nacimiento de mi pene hasta llegar a la enrojecida cabeza la cual palpitó al sentir la punta de su lengua en la pequeña abertura, provocando que expulsara una gota de humedad la cual ella limpio con su lengua.

Gemí y me retorcí cuando Candy metió mi pene en su boca y comenzó a subir y bajar, primero lento y luego con mayor intensidad.

Demonios Candy era una excelente alumna, chupa tan deliciosamente mi pene que yo sentía que explotaría en su boca, pero contuve mi deseo, no obstante, la idea de ella era una muy diferente a la mía.

—Diablos Candy—rugí —desátame ahora —le supliqué cuando ella chupo la punta de mi pene con tanta intensidad que estuve a punto de vaciarme en su boca.

Vi como se rió de mí al ver que me tenía completamente dominado y a su merced.

Se apartó de mi y comenzó a desatarme.

Cuando estuve libre de aquel tortuoso cautiverio, en un movimiento rápido pero delicado, la hice rodar para que ella quedara debajo de mi.

—Mi turno —le dije moviendo mis cejas con perversion.

Candy sonrió y sin protestar abrió sus manos y sus piernas para que yo la atara.

Hice lo mismo que ella me hizo a mi.

Me deleite viendo como ella se retorcía de placer cada vez que mi lengua entraba y salía de su interior.

Candy gemía desbocadamente.

—Te gusta —pregunté

Ella me respondió con un jadeo

Reí entre dientes ante su respuesta.

Observe la bolsa que contenía los artículos que habíamos comprado, extendí mi mano y saqué el vibrador y comencé a torturarla.

¡Demonios! Escuchar a Candy gemir con aquel pedazo de goma, provocó celos en mi, razón por la cual lancé aquella mierda por los aires y me posicioné sobre ella y comencé a penetrarla lentamente.

—Desátame —me pidió —quiero tocarte.

Me removí de ella para poder complacerla, cuando se vio liberada me indicó con un movimiento de su mano que me recostara.

Tan pronto lo hice, Candy se sentó a horcajadas y comenzó a cabalgarme cual amazona lo hace.

En menos de cinco minutos ambos alcanzamos el climax.

Candy se dejó caer sudorosa sobre mi pecho.

Yo acaricié su espalda desnuda.

—Te amo —le dije

—Y yo te amo a ti —me respondió antes de quedarse dormida.

Día Tres...

Era mi turno de comenzar el juego de seducción, luego de asearnos, cargué a Candy completamente desnuda en mis brazos y la llevé hasta nuestra habitación, la deposité sobre la cama.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior mientras yo colocaba dos silla, una frente a la otra.

Sonreí traviesamente, ahora era cuando ella sabría lo que era ser deliciosamente seducido y torturado.

Me acerqué a ella y la cargué en brazos nuevamente, la senté en una de las sillas y la até, tomé miel de abeja, dejé caer una linea de miel la cual se deslizó desde sus senos hasta su ombligo.

—Oh por Dios —chilló cuando con la lengua comencé a remover el dulce sabor de la miel que se mezclaba con el dulce nectar de su piel.

—Mas abajo Terry —pedía jadeante mientras alzaba las caderas.

Metí mi cabeza entre medio de sus piernas que se encontraban atadas, y completamente abiertas para mi.

—Mmmm Terry mueve tu lengua con mayor rapidez —me ordenó presa del deseo.

Sonreí cuando sentí su cuerpo tensarse, me aparté, no se la pondría fácil.

—No te vengas, aún no —le ordené

—Demonios Terry, como me pides eso —respondió jadeante.

Ignoré su protesta, en su lugar me senté en la silla frente a ella y comencé a frotar mi erecto pene ante sus ojos verdes los cuales estaban oscurecidos.

Vi como un hilo de saliva corrió por la comisura de sus labios mientras me miraba.

Me puse de pie y aprovechando me altura, me paré de puntillas frente a ella y puse mi pene cerca de su boca.

¡Diablos! Candy abrió su boca y comenzó a devorarme mientras yo empujaba mis caderas hacia al frente facilitándole el trabajo.

Me aparté cuando sentí que estaba a punto de vaciarme, no quería hacerlo, aun no.

Me senté nuevamente en la silla frente a ella, estiré una de mis manos y con mi pulgar comencé a formar círculos en su sexo, mientras con mi otra mano frotaba mi pene de arriba hacia abajo.

—Te necesito adentro ahora Terry —me ordenó.

No me hice del rogar y complací sus deseos, luego de desatarla, la hice sentarse a horcajadas y la tomé de las caderas para ayudarla a subir y bajar, primero lento y luego con rapidez hasta que ambos alcanzamos nuestra liberación.

Día cuatro...

Narrado por Candy .

Desperté esa mañana y decidí que le daría una sorpresa a mi esposo.

Fui a la cocina y le dije a la señora que nos ayudaba con los deberes de la casa, que podia marcharse, se tomara unos días de vacaciones, que yo me encargaría de todo mientras tanto.

Llegué a la biblioteca e ingrese sin llamar a la puerta.

—He dicho que no quiero interrupciones de nadie —dijo Terry sin levantar siquiera su rostro de la pilas de palpes sobre el escritorio.

—Ni siquiera por mi —musité de manera sensual.

Sonrío cuando veo la manera como me devora con la mirada y deja de lado todos los papeles y se acerca a mi.

—Creí que no querías interrupciones —susurro en su oido.

—Quiero disfrutar de la mujer que amo, la mujer que me robó el aliento desde el día que cruzó por primera vez la puerta de mi despacho —susurra.

Terry comenzó a besarme de aquella manera que me volvía loca y me hacia perder la noción de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Sin previo aviso, me tomó de las caderas y me acercó a él, hundí mis manos en su cabellera castaña y me uní a aquel delicioso beso.

Lo escucho jadear en mi boca y nos besamos salvajemente.

Me tomó en brazos y me llevó a nuestra habitación.

—Creí que no querías ser interrumpido por nadie —dije divertida —y ahora ¿que quieres hacer? —le pregunto.

—Desnúdame —me ordena.

Le quito la camisa y me acacho para quitarle el pantalón.

—Te toca —le digo coquetamente.

Mientras termina de desnudarme noto lo excitado que está.

—Dime que quieres que te haga —me pregunta.

—Bésame desde aquí hasta aquí —le digo deslizando un dedo desde mi garganta hasta mi cintura.

Me remueve el cabello y comienza a marcar una linea de suaves besos por donde he pasado mi dedo.

—¿Y ahora que, Candy? —pregunta con voz ronca.

—Sigue besándome —ordeno.

—¿Dónde? —pregunta, aunque él sabía muy bien mi respuesta.

—Ya sabes dónde —respondo entre jadeos.

—No, no lo sé... Pídemelo —me dice sonriendo de medio lado.

—Aquí —digo tocando el nacimiento de mis piernas.

Terry sonríe endiabladamente, sabiendo perfectamente que me tiene a su merced.

Me besó una y otra vez, sin parar, me rodeó mi sexo con la lengua mientras yo gemía sin parar.

—Terry, detente por favor —suplico. —Hazme el amor.

—Lo estoy haciendo preciosa —susurra entre mis piernas.

—No —respondo —Te quiero dentro de mi.

Terry alza la mirada, lo miro con la boca entre abierta, él me devuelve la mirada con lujuria.

—Recuéstate —me ordena —Quiero mirarte Candy, eres tan hermosa.

Obedecí como manso corderito y me recosté en la cama; él se posicionó sobre mi, me separó las piernas y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos se hundió en mi interior a un ritmo deliciosamente lento.

Cerré los ojos y alce las caderas para recibirlo mientras él sigue moviéndose muy lentamente.

—Más rápido, por favor —suplico

—No, así, despacio, eso es hacer el amor —me dijo triunfante.

—Pues entonces cógeme, pero necesito que te muevas más rápido —ordeno.

El muy desgraciado bajó la cabeza y sonrío con picardía, luego comenzó a moverse de verdad.

—No duraré mucho —me dijo cuando comencé a unirme a su ritmo debajo de él.

Grité su nombre al llegar al climax y justo un instante después él hizo lo mismo.

—Te amo Candy —me dice mientras sale de mi interior.

—No mas que yo —le respondo incorporándome y apoyándome sobre mis codos para mirarlo a los ojos y besar sus labios.

Me recuesto de nuevo a su lado y permanecimos así recostados en la cama durante mucho tiempo, abrazados y sin hablar.

Repetimos una y otra vez nuestro encuentro sexual, practicando diferentes posturas hasta que ambos quedamos saciados.

*****************.

Día cinco...

Narrado por Terry..

Llego a la Universidad y estoy más que feliz que nunca.

Durante la mañana no he dejado de enviarle correos electrónicos a Candy para saber como se encuentra.

Asunto: Te echo de menos.

Señora Grantchester, le informo de que la estoy echando de menos, las horas no pasan y estoy deseando que se haga la hora de volver a su lado.

Siempre suyo,

Terry.

Sonrío cuando le doy a enviar —. Su respuesta es casi inmediata.

Asunto: re: Te echo de menos.

Señor Grantchester, el sentimiento es mutuo, espero ansiosa su regreso para poder recibirle como corresponde a alguien de su categoría.

Siempre suya,

Candy.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

Asunto: Deseando llegar a casa.

Un buen recibimiento sería usted con las medias y el liguero que llevaba anoche.

Siempre suyo,

Terry.

Sonrió al ver su respuesta

Asunto: re: Deseando llegar a casa.

Le recibiré desnuda y metida en la cama ya muy húmeda.

Candy.

Demonios Candy y yo estamos bromeando, pero mi pene no opina lo mismo y empieza a cobrar vida.

Asunto: re:re: Deseando llegar a casa.

No se si podré aguantar hasta la tarde. ¿ Finjo estar enfermo y voy a casa ya?

Terry.

Su respuesta es casi inmediata.

Asunto: re:re:re: Deseando llegar a casa.

Estimado profesor me sorprende su falta de profesionalismo, haga el favor de comportarse y vuelva al trabajo. ¿ No tiene que impartir clases? Pues hágalo.

Candy.

Sonrió como un completo idiota ante su respuesta.

Asunto: re:re:re:re: Deseando llegar a casa.

Así lo haré, nos vemos en la tarde, te amo.

Terry

Se hace por fin la hora de volver a casa. En todo el trayecto de vuelta no me puedo quitar una ridícula sonrisa en mi rostro, es nuestro quinto día casados oficialmente.

Es increíble como mi vida ha dado un cambio radical y, cuando había perdido la esperanza de volver a amar a alguien, el destino me brindó está nueva oportunidad y la pienso aprovechar al máximo.

Entro en casa y no veo a Candy por ninguna lugar, la llamo y no me responde.

Miro en la cocina, en el salón y, cuando me dirigía a nuestra recámara , Candy sale a mi encuentro.

No puedo creer lo que veo, está desnuda, sin más ropa que el liguero negro y las medias de seda que llevaba la noche anterior.

La veo acercarse a mi por el pasillo, contoneando ese cuerpo que tiene y que, ahora es mío, para siempre.

Me acerco sigiloso, sin decir nada, no puedo apartar mi vista de la suya.

La observo como un depredador observa a su presa; posesivo.

Cuando estamos tan cerca que podemos rozarnos ella me susurra al oído.

—Bienvenido a casa, profesor.

Esa sencilla frase oída de sus labios me vuelve completamente loco.

La tomó a horcajadas y la llevo a nuestra habitación.

La recuesto en la cama y yo me quito el traje tan rápido como puedo.

Ella me mira expectante, veo el deseo en su ahora oscura mirada y sus pupilas dilatadas.

Me vuelve loco ante aquella vision, tiro al suelo toda la ropa y me recuesto encima de ella, besándola y acariciándola.

—Ponte tu encima —le ordeno.

Hace lo que le pido y se queda a horcajadas sobre mi, mirándome provocativa.

¡Por Dios!—Candy no tiene idea de como me está poniendo —gruño.

Le acaricio los muslos, bajando las manos hasta sus rodillas.

Suavemente le separo un poco más las piernas, dejándola abierta y expuesta.

—Muévete – le pido.

Candy comienza a moverse, y uniendo mi ritmo al suyo, me coge ella a mi, como nunca lo había hecho.

Esto no es hacer el amor, es coger, y me encanta —susurro.

Candy sonríe, mi mirada nunca se separa de la suya y observo todas sus reacciones. Le gusta tanto como a mi.

—Vente para mi –ordeno entre jadeos.

Su cuerpo se tensa, sus músculos me aprietan y sé que ya está a punto. De pronto grita mi nombre mientras alcanza su climax, convulsionándose. Yo emito un sonido salvaje desde el fondo de mi garganta y me uno al clímax con ella.

—Esto ha sido jodidamente excitante —digo.

Ella me sonríe con esa sonrisa tímida tan especial.

Día seis...

Cuando me despierto antes de que suene el despertador a la mañana siguiente, estoy enroscado a su cuerpo; mi cabeza sobre su pecho, el brazo alrededor de su cintura y una pierna entre las suyas.

Me levanto despacio y procurando no hacer ruido, ella gruñe algo pero se da la vuelta y sigue durmiendo.

Sé ha hecho tarde y no me da tiempo a salir a correr, bueno en realidad bastante ejercicio estamos haciendo ya. —Me río como un idiota.

Ya en la Universidad me concentro en leer la carpeta con los exámenes de mis alumnos.

Me entra un mensaje y sonrío al saber que es Candy.

—"Mi amado esposo, estoy mas aburrida que una ostra, he ordenado un poco, he estado leyendo, viendo la televisión e, incluso y pese al frio, he salido a pasear por los preciosos jardines de nuestra residencia, pero lo echo mucho de menos. Solo el recuerdo de nuestro encuentro sexual de anoche logra distraerme; no venga tarde."

Candy

Mi hermosa mujer no tiene ni idea de lo que sus palabras provocan en mi.

—"Mi amada esposa, tengo muchísimo trabajo y con sus palabras ha conseguido desconcentrarme, intento agilizarlo al máximo ya que, por nada del mundo, quisiera salir tarde de aquí. No me distraiga con esos recuerdos ya que no respondo de mis instintos."

Terry

Me responde inmediatamente.

—"No le molesto más. —PERO NO TARDE"

Candy

En mayúsculas ¡eh!, rio

—"No lo haré y, otra cosa más, te amo"

Terry

—"Yo más."

Candy

Me cuesta unos minutos volverme a concentrarme en mi trabajo al saber que ella me esperan en casa y que nunca mas se irá de mi lado, vivir junto a Candy ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, atrás quedaron los malos recuerdos, ahora mi vida gira en torno a ella y nuestro hijo o hija que crece en su interior.

Candy es y será mi salvadora.

Lo que comenzó como un juego de seducción en un chat exclusivo para abogados se convirtió con el tiempo en la mas maravilla experiencia de mi vida.

Candy siempre estaba dispuesta a complacerme en todo cuanto yo deseaba, no había limite para ella.

Amo a esa mujer, que aun cuando no merecía su perdón, me lo dio y me abrió nuevamente su corazón.

No me cansaré de agradecer a Dios el que la haya puesto en mi camino.

Mi vida sin Candy, es como un velero a la deriva sin rumbo fijo.

Ella es esa chispa que hace que mi corazón palpite con tanta intensidad con tan solo escuchar su voz.

Fue necesario que pasara por un sendero de oscuridad para poder, al final del túnel encontrar la luz que le daría un nuevo sentido a mi vida.

Candice es es la luz que ilumina mi vida con una sonrisa y el dulce sonido de su voz.

Fin...

Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí

Besos, abrazos y miles de bendiciones a la distancia ;).


End file.
